Destiny The Last Front
by t1m3fr3ak
Summary: It has been 2 years since Finn's rogue antics and 100 years since the Red War. But in the dark below a ancient evil is brewing a catalyst of disaster. Two groups must unite to take back their home. Will they succeed? CANCELLED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

Prologue:

It has been two years since Finn's destructive antics had happened and he is now happily courting the queen of the Fire Kingdom. All of the damage that he has done to the Land of Ooo has been fixed, over the course of the 2 year period, by him draining all the water out of the Fire Kingdom, allowing the cavern to heat up and become habitable again, and his crimes have been forgiven, with the except of 9 major Kingdom's who still harbored hatred and anger against the Finn for his rogue antics.

The wretched evil offsprings of the Lich have been vanquished and Ooo lives in peace and harmony under the protection of Finn the Human (or he was once thought to be.)

The inhabitants have now discovered his elemental origin and the reason they surfaced shortly after the events of the Red Throne, however despite most of the forgiveness and constant peace that followed after Finn's destructive week, Finn still felt as if he were a danger to all those around him, and in a mad decision, he decided to leave Ooo for ever in order to keep the inhabitants protected from the likes of him.

However Finn is eventually trailed down during his leave from Ooo, and is attacked by the 9 Kingdoms that went down to be called the 9 Nations of Vengeance, despite being ambushed, Finn is able to retaliate and destroy one of their attackers, but in retaliation, Flame Princess is then captured by Aerial Joffrey, the Queen and leader of the 9 Nations of Vengeance. Finn, then ventures into Malice's old lair where Queen Aerial is hiding and has to go through a number of portals and rooms in order to gather the right amount of gems and power crystals in order to activate the final door to Aerial's throne.

Finn is able to open the door to Aerial's Throne, and enter the dungeon area, where he is able to rescue Flame Princess, but Aerial escapes during the reunion, forcing Finn to return back to Malice's lair in order to confront her. Finn corners Aerial on the roof top of Malice's old lair, where a final fight breaks out, between him, and the 8 leaders of the 9 Nations of Vengeance and Finn is able to overpower the army, by turning to Ocara, and destroying em, causing Aerial to fall to her death to the abyss below.

In the land of the guardians, it has been one hundred years since the events of the Red War and the Curse of Osiris and etc. The darkness has fled from the sight of the Traveler and the Last City. The times of the darkness has all but faded into myth now, the only living darkness that still infects the universe is the wrath of the taken. The human race now pushes to rebuild its once mighty race and its Golden Age.

But deep within the cracks of the earth, a thought to be dead evil is lurking, learning the unimaginable strength of the darkness that plagues our universe and who to bend it to his will, for the Lich never dies.

 **Well, this is the prologue of The Last Guardian bys! I feel like I should have done this first. Also, I want to give a big thanks to 209riveraisreal for helping me with this chapter (even though that he did most of the work with the history to ATI, and the events of Destiny aren't that much of a wow factor) thanks man, I had a lot of fun collaborating with you, I hope we can do this again.**


	2. Fall of the City

Hello everyone. My name is Guardian 11, and I am about to tell you the story of how I became a legend in the battle of the Last Front.

The day started out like any other day in the City, for about eleven minutes. I was sipping a beer when I heard a scream. I looked over my shoulder to see what was wrong. A teenage girl ran by the shop and hugged her mom. I thought it was nothing so I went back to drinking. Then I heard practically everyone in the Bazar scream and start to run in a panic. I got fed up with the confusion so I went to see what it was.

But the moment I stepped out of my door I was tackled by a creature with pale white skin, red eyes, and black pyramids covering its torso. It screeched in my face and grabbed an arc knife from its belt. I reacted quickly and grabbed Crimson from my belt and jammed it into its chest and started to shoot it. It fell to the ground lifeless. I got up and looked up. I saw a fleet of Ketches and Fallen skiffs advancing on the City. I had to admit I was scared. I made a dash for the hanger. But when I got there, there were workers and guardians running and helping each other out of the burning hanger.

"My ship!" I yelled.

I saw my fighter burning on the other side of the hanger. I was so mad. I raced up to the Plaza and like the Bazar, people were running, splicers were everywhere, shooting left right and center. I pulled out my dual hand cannons and start shooting the splicers.

"Duck!" someone said from the mob of splicers, then I saw a pulse rifle with a bayonet with blood smeared over the front, pointed at me. I ducked and it let out a volley of bullets, hitting a splicer captain in the head. I looked up and saw my best friend, Reaper.

"Ha, ha, nice shot!" I yelled and raised my gun to the sky and infused it with the power of Sol and fired six shots around Reaper and six splicer vandals exploded.

"You too," he said as he drove a sword in the chest of a splicer.

"How much you've killed now?" I asked

"Twelve, you?"

"Eleven."

"Ha, ha!"

"Oh yeah, laugh all you want, by the end of this I'll have way much more than you!" I said

"Oh, yeah?" he said

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on."

We rushed into battle. I summoned my Iron Battle Ax and Raze lighter, I swung my ax at six splicer dregs cutting them in half and threw Raze lighter through the neck of a captain. It was a bloodbath, it was total mayhem. Guardians using their light left, right, and center to destroy as much Devil Splicers as possible. I spun my gun at every shot I took, they kept on coming and I kept on shooting. Shot, stab, chop, repeat. The battle never seemed to end, no matter how much I threw everything I had at them.

In the end, I did have more kills than Reaper did, but the end wasn't in our favour. The splicers weren't the only ones that attacked the city, Cabal, Hive, Vex and Taken. We were overrun, and the most unexpected surprise that we got. Every leader that we killed over the centuries, they returned from the dead, and united with each other forces of darkness. Reaper and I were the only guardians left standing. We made it to a jump pod, but there was one seat. So only one of us could escape.

"You should go, you're a titan, you are stronger than I am," I said

"No, you're not only a guardian, your a god, you need to escape and rally others. To take back the City!" Reaper said

"No, you go! I'll hold them off, now GO!" I yelled at him and drew my guns and loaded my last clips.

"I'm sorry Dylan." Reaper said

"What?" I asked. Then everything went black, the last thing I heard was a gunshot. Then I started to come to. I looked around and saw that I was inside of the jump pod. I turned around and saw Reaper outside, welding the hatch shut. I banged the porthole with my hand.

"Reaper! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed

"Giving us a hope at surviving!" he said and threw a Prometheus Lens trace rifle away and picked up his gun.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I yelled

"I'm sorry man, but you're the last guardian now." he said as he slammed the ignition. The engines fired up and I was thrown against the glass due to the g-force. I saw Reaper in the distance starting to shrink as I got farther away. I started to cry. I was all alone, I was the last of our race. I was low on ammo, low on hope, and low on light. My armour was all but destroyed. I took one last look at him. Nine enhanced the view. I saw in horror, a golden sword with jagged edges run through Reapers heart. I screamed. Then, Reaper's visor went black. The sword was pulled out of him, and he seemed fine. A figure stepped in front of him and snarled with hostility. He had pale gray skin, he wore a bronze crown, bronze copper shoulder plates, and his eyes were black as could be, and little blood red pupils staring into my soul. Then I heard a faint voice in my head.

 _"Run run little guardian. Your city is mine, your friends are mine, your earth belongs to SIVA, your solar system belongs to the Darkness, your Traveler is an ant, and I am the boot. Your light will fade into the night, and the Age of Malice shall reign forever."_

I got what looked like the future, the Last City, burning. Guardians become villains. Planets consumed by the darkness. A wave of darkness rises and washes over me, and it is the end. As I sat there in my pod silently crying, I had another vision, but this time there is hope, and light. I saw a boy made of water that could bring down an entire state with just a snap of his fingers. A girl made of fire that could transform into a phoenix and breathed fire in the dark and illuminated the universe. Next was a yellow dog? He then changed from yellow to blue and grew five eyes and changed into something that could easily resemble Godzilla. Then a vampire, I knew her from my time as a guardian scavenger when I was first resurrected. And then I saw me, but as my elemental form, raising mountains and leading an army of kronosian.

I did not know what it means, but I sure hope that it becomes reality. All I know is that I'll make it my mission to avenge my people and destroy the darkness.

 **3 days later…**

I was practically a corpse in my pod by day three. I had no food and no water. But that was quickly fixed.

"Nine. Are we close to landing yet?" I asked

"Actually, yes we are, and I think you might like where we are going." he said

I looked out the port window and saw an approaching mass of blue.

"Oh sha-"

Okay, yes I did crash into the sea with the hatch to my pod sealed, yes I could keep resurrecting, but my ghost would eventually get tired and run out of light. But somehow, I got out of the pod. I was fading, and my light was fading. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the faint sound. I was able to see the hatch of my pod get ripped off, and a dark figure look at me and raised its arm at me, then again, darkness.

 **Most likely a while later…**

I woke up in a bed with a bunch of animal skins on me. I was so tired and weak.

"Nine?" I said

"Yeah?" Nine said as he appeared. He looked a little banged up. some parts of his shell were scraped or ripped off completely.

"Am I injured?" I asked

"No, your just in pain from kissing the pod's console with your entire face," he said

I groaned and got out of bed. I was still in my armour, my helmet was on a nightstand next to me, still ruined from the attack. My weapons were stored in my arsenal safe and sound.

"Nine, do we have any other armour that I can equip, my armour looks like it's been through hell." I said

"Yep. let's see ... we have Vermilion Strip 1.0, Spektar mask, Graviton Forfeit, and Celestial Nighthawk." he said

"I'll take the spektar." I said as it formed over my head.

I looked down at myself and thought of the get up that I wanted to be in. Nine received the image and understood. my scorched armour started to melt away and soon replaced by my old armour that I used to wear before the Red War. I looked over my forming armour. My Long Tomorrow 9G vest wrapped around my chest, the Days of Iron gauntlets dressing my arms, and Lucky Pants giving me a western like look.

"And the cape?" I asked

"We have a few. The Lead Scout's Cloak, Strength of the Pack, Deadzone Revolution, Hood of the Spawn, and Cayde's Spare." he said

"Hm ... I'll take the Deadzone." I said

Without a word it materialized on my shoulders draping down to my heels.

"I believe that you're going to need some weapons right now," said Nine

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"I'm detecting two life forms underneath us, and closing in." said Nine

"Shanks! okay, what do we have?" I asked

"All we have is hand cannons. We have the Ace of Spades, the Club, Last Word, First Curse, Throne, Crimson, Hawkmoon, Strum, Better Devil, and Malfeasance for Primary. For energy we have Sunshot, Fire Starter, Vestian Dynasty, and the Party Crasher. For Heavy weaponry we got the Gjallarhorn, ThunderLord, Raze Lighter, The Chaperon, The Black Spindle, Jolder's Hammer, and Sleeper Simulant." said Nine

"I'll take both the Ace of Spade and The Club, Party Crasher, and the hammer." I said

I then felt the weight of the heavy machine gun and the shotgun form on my back and the hand cannons materialize on my waist. I drew the hand cannons out with a twirl and scanned the room for enemies or traps.

I looked for the stairs, but there was none. Then I heard a voice behind me and I jumped.

"Whoa! Finn! He's awake you better get up here!" I turned around and I fired at the voice.

"Whoa! Holy buns!" said the voice

"Enemy heart rate has elevated, they weren't expecting resistance from us." said Nine

"Good, this will be quick," I said

I jumped down and rolled over to cover expecting a hail of gunfire, but it never came. I peered over my new barrier to see what my enemies looked like. I was looking into the large eyes of a yellow bulldog that was standing on it hind legs. I reacted quickly and spun my guns and aimed at the dog.

"Whoa, don't shot man! Don't shot!" shouted the dog throwing its paws up before it. The dog can talk? I heard footsteps but from where? A teenager came out from a doorway from behind him. He had glowing blue eyes, blond hair, a blue jacket with a white stripe across the middle, and a green bolt bag.

"Jake! what's going on?" said the boy

"I went to check on the dude that you pulled from the ocean but he was already up and went trigger happy on me." said the dog pointing at me.

"Dude? I pulled you from the ocean and this is how you repay me? Shooting my brother?" said the boy

"Wait ...you're the one that saved me?" I asked

"Yeah. My name is Finn, what's your name and why did you attack my brother?" Finn demanded

I looked at him and the dog, trying to figure out where I saw him from before.

"Guardian 11," I said

"Why did you attack us Guardian 11?" asked Finn

"Well why wouldn't I attack you, I wake up in a strange place to find that my helmet is removed. Nobody and I mean nobody takes off my helmet except for me." I said

"So you attacked me for taking off your helmet?" said the dog

"In short ... yes, also ... sorry for that." I said

"Yeah, no kid." said the dog

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Guardian Eleven, what's your name." I said to the dog

"My name is Jake, Jake the Dog." the dog said

"And I'm Finn, Finn the Human," said Finn

"You sure about that," I said pointing at my eyes

"Well kinda human." he said, "Are you human?" Finn asked

"Yeah I'm human, also your dog can talk, that's not normal!" I said

"What, you've never seen a talking dog before?" asked Jake

"No! Talking dogs don't exist! Well until now." I pointed at the dog.

"Nah, you probably have a little amnesia from the crash." said Jake

"What? Amnesia?" I asked

"Yeah, after that crash you had." said Finn

"Yeah, I remember crashing and …" then I remembered my mission.

"Crap! I got to go!" I said

"Whoa, stop right there, we still have questions." said Jake

"You can ask me later I need to save my city," I said

"Whoa, hold your horses' pal, what's the emergency and what city?" asked Jake as he stretched in my way.

"Wha? What? How the heck did you do that!" I yelled

"I'm a magic dog, and what is the emergency you babbling about?" asked Finn

"Well how to explain this, I come from a faraway city where I am one of many immortal protectors of the last of humanity and three days ago the city was under attack by the darkness and I was sent here by my friend Reaper against my free will. In other words, he shot me and shoved me in that pod and sent me here. And I had a vision on the way here that had a boy made of water, a girl made of fire, a yellow dog, and a vampire" I said

"Wait ... boy of water, girl of fire, yellow dog, and vampire. Hey Finn, I think the girl of fire is FP and the vampire is Marcy." said Jake

"Wait ... you friends with Marceline?" I asked

"Yeah, you know her?" asked Jake

"Yeah, we go way back. You also said something about knowing who the girl of fire is?" I asked

"Yeah, my girlfriend," said Finn

"Okay, so we're getting somewhere. You call your girl and Marcy and in the meantime while we're waiting for them could you explain where I am?" I asked

"Sure man," said Jake

"No probs," said Finn

In the meantime, while we waited, they told me about the Land of Ooo and I told them about the Last City and guardian. Eventually, they arrived. Marceline arrived first, and then Finn`s girlfriend arrived shortly after, and I was surprised at who it was.

"Hey Finn, Phoebe is here!" Jake said

"Wait, did you say Phoebe?" I said

"Yeah, why do you say it like someone told you that someone that was dead is alive?" asked Jake

I heard Finn talking to a familiar voice, soon they came up the ladder and I felt like I was shot in between the eyes with a hacky sack.

"You!" I said

"You?" said Flame Princess

"Who?" asked Jake

"Oh, Eleven, what are you doing here?" asked Flint

"Long story, I tell you now." I said

"Wait! What is going on?" asked Flame Princess

"What is going on here? You guys know each other?" said Finn

"Yeah, also a long story." I said

"Okay man, let's hear your story." said Jake sitting down with a bag of popcorn.

"Okay, sigh, so, three days ago, the Last City, one of the last settlements of the human race was attacked by a Fallen House, the House of Devils."

Jake raised his hand.

"Yes Jake," I said

"What are the Fallen?" he said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"The Fallen are scavengers from another world, they invaded earth during the Collapse."

"What's the Collapse?" asked Finn

"The Collapse is a moment after the Golden Age when the darkness invaded earth to destroy the Traveler." I said

"What's the Golden Age?" asked Flint

"What's the Traveler?" asked Finn

"Seriously guys, I'm trying to tell you something that is essential to share for the world's sake!" I exclaimed

With that being said everyone fell silent.

"Okay, now as I was saying …"

Jake raised his hand.

"JAKE!" I growled

"Can I go to the-"

"NO!" I yelled

"Okay." he said

"As I was saying. The Last City was attacked, guardians rallied on the wall to push back the Splicers, but we were countered by other dark forces. Vex, Hive, Cabal, and Taken, we were outnumbered. They started to capture guardians only my friend Reaper and I were left. There was only one pod left, he shot me and trapped me in the pod and sent me away from the battle so I could rally other forces to take back our home and destroy the darkness. As I flew away, Reaper was attacked from behind, a golden sword with edges carved into the blade was run through him, and his visor turned black, and a boy who looked about your age Finn came from behind him. He had skin like you Marcy, he had huge black cow eye with beady little blood red pupils, with bronze gold shoulder plates, and a bronze crown. I heard a voice in my head, it said to me _"Run run little guardian. Your city is mine, your friends are mine, your earth belongs to SIVA, your solar system belongs to the Darkness, your Traveler is an ant, and I am the boot. Your light will fade into the night, and the Age of Malice shall reign forever."_ I said

"Wait! Did you say Malice?" said Flame Princess

"Yeah, is that important?" I asked

"That spawn is still alive!" yelled Flint as his head went into blazes.

"Wait, that's his name?" I said

"You described a villain that is supposed to be dead for two years!" said Finn

"Okay, that just makes me want to kill him more." I said

"We need to tell Bonnie." said Marceline

"Who?" I said

"Come on, we need to get to the Candy Kingdom." said Finn as he grabbed an ocean blue bear hat.

"Wait did you just say Candy kingdom?" I said

"Yeah." said Jake

"Well, just as I think I saw it all." I said throwing my hands up

"We better get going, Bonnie will want to hear this." said Marceline

"Okay, so where is this Candy Kingdom?" I asked

"Just follow us." said Jake

So off we went to the Candy Kingdom.

 **Back at the Last City…**

In the Hall of the Guardians, Malice looked over maps that belonged to the Vanguard. He discussed the plans for the Traveler and the captured guardians and the inhabitants of the City.

"I say we should use them for SIVA experiments." said an Aksis hologram

"No, we should kill them all, make those cursed guardians suffer by destroying what they fight for." said an Oryx hologram

"No, your all fools, we should simulate them to understand them bette-" said a Panoptes hologram.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Malice as he drove his sword through the table.

The room went silent aside from the occasional static from the holograms.

"You all are idiots! Your methods are foolish, like child's play." said Malice

"Hold your tongue boy, we have actually accomplished our goals, unlike you, who failed to destroy a boy who destroyed your plans, your army, your champion, your sister, he even almost managed to destroy you!" scoffed Oryx

"May I remind you Aurash, that my father is the most powerful being in the known universe." announced Malice

"Was the most Powerful being in the universe, or did you also forget that the boy killed him, as a child!" laughed Oryx. the room filled with laughter and insults. Malices face burned, his hands burned with green electrified fire. He screamed with wrath, and engulfed the room with nuclear fire, destroying everything. When he stopped, dreg Splicers were dead on the ground, banners burning, and holograms going in and out of focus.

"Are you finished?" asked Aksis

"Silence priest!" yelled Malice

"Mali-" said Crota

"I'M THINKING!" he shouted

As he thought, he could only think about how true the gods were, his father was killed by a 12-year-old, and his army and sister were destroyed by him, he barely escaped death himself. Then something clicked an idea, an idea that was bound to succeed. He ripped his sword from the table.

"Oh, the child has an idea, what is it young one?" asked Ghaul

"Don't call me child! And yes, I do have an idea, one that will take any hope that those cursed humans have left in them that their Traveler of their damn guardians will save them!" said Malice

A dreg Splicer ran into the room and whispered something into Malice's ear. He smiled menacingly revealing his sharp fangs.

"Good news, one of you splicers Aksis that was escorting your servitor to the Iron Temple has seen the guardian refugee's pod heading south-west, and by his observation, he has run out of fuel today." Malice said

"Well that is great in all, but how do we know where he's crashed!" said Ghaul

"I think I know someone who might know." Malice clapped his hands. A shadowy figure creeped out of the corner.

"Ah, there you are." Malice said in an annoyingly excited voice "Please tell me, what is your name?" he asked

The figure said "R-Reaper sir."

"Ah, Reaper, please tell me who was that guardian you let escape?" Malice asked

"Guardian 11 s-sir." Reaper said

"Where did you send him?" asked Malice

"T-to a place t-that he w-was stationed to w-when he was on bodyguard d-duty." said Reaper

"And why did you send him there?" Malice asked

"T-t-to…" Reaper stuttered

"Damn! Say it slave!" Malice screamed, he slashed Reaper across his torso. He fell to the ground, grasping his chest. Malice started to kick him over and over.

"Why did you send him there!" Malice screamed

"T-to raise a-a army t-to defeat you." Reaper said

"Tell me where he is!" Malice said

Reaper whispered to himself asking for forgiveness from God.

"Tell me NOW where the target is!" he yelled

"O-Ooo." Reaper whimpered

"See it wasn't that hard was it?" Malice said bending down looking at Reaper. He looked up and looked at Malice.

"You don't get to look at me weakling!" Malice said and kicked Reaper in the face.

"And there you have it, the location of the refugee. And we know his purpose there." said Malice

"What are we going to do?" asked Ghaul

"Well, we can't have this guardian creating a rebellion can we. wise word of an old man to stop a forest fire, put out the spark." Malice said

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Aksis, you always wanted to play god yes?" Malice asked the Splicer Priest

He nodded his head

"Gather your splicers and clusters, transform this world into a hell hole." said Malice

"With pleasure," said Aksis, and his hologram went off.

"Ghaul! Have your legionaries gather the guardians, I'm going to make Reaper some friends.

"All of them?" Ghaul asked

"No I only want two, Yes I want all of them you dumbass! Go!" Malice yelled

Ghaul ran for the Plaza. Malice wiped his face and looked at the remaining holograms.

"You are all dismissed," he said, and the room was empty.

"Do you see me father?" Malice said to himself

"I'm going to make you proud, I will avenge you and Electronica, I will make Finn the human pay, and this time, I will show no mercy." I said looking at his father's crown.

Reaper was still on the ground, silently crying, and whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry Dylan, I'm so sorry."

 **Back in the Candy Kingdom…**

"You're a what?" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum

"I'm a guardian, a wielder of the light, immortal heroes you could say," I said

"Oh my glob, I need to perform some test immediately," she said

"What? No, you are not taking any test on me!" I retorted

"Could I take a sample of your blood?" she asked

"Hell no! Listen lady, I'm trying to save my home, not here to give people my YOUCH!" I yelped

Looked around and saw a little peppermint man in a suit with a syringe of my blood.

"Why you little get over here!" I yelled

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler said

"What? Whoa put that gun away!" she said

"He just shoved a needle up my ass!" I yelled

Finn's POV

"Wow, he was your bodyguard?" I said

"Yep." Flame princess said

"Wow, where has he been?" I asked as I saw Pepbut stick a needle in Eleven's butt and him jumping a foot off the ground. Flame princess put her hand over he mouth to cover her smile.

"He's been with all the other guardians, back at the Last City." she said

"Man, I wish I knew about it sooner, another place where humans live. I know that my mom and the other humans on Founder's Island, but she said that was the only place where I would find humans." I said

I was so overwhelmed by all the things that I didn't know about humans, how much are in the world, and if I would even be accepted by them.

"Finn, are you okay?" asked Flame Princess

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just think about more humans is giving me a headache." I said

"Yeah, it must be crazy knowing that you think you got the world figured out, its pulled out from underneath you and you're surrounded by a whole new environment." Flame princess said

"Heh, you think of the best words to describe a situation." I said

"Thanks." she said

I realized that I was getting really close to her, and getting closer. I looked into her eyes. I was about to kiss her when the lab doors flew open and Starchy came running in screaming with his shovel in the air with red all over the top of it.

"AAARRRGGHH, Get it off, get it off!" he yelled

"Starchy?" Bonnie said

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing?" Eleven said

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH, it's got me!" he yelled

"What's got you?" asked Bonnie asked

He threw down his shovel and yelled some more and pointed at it.

"Get that thing away from me!" he yelled

"Starchy, you love your … what in the name of grod?" said Bonnie

I looked at the shovel and was also surprised. There were black pyramids and red veins growing on it.

"What the blood?" I said

"What is that?"

"Phoebe, I heard yelling, I got here, Holy fire giants! What is that?" Flint said as he entered the room.

"Hmm, what is this?" said Bonnie. She bent down and examined the shovel, she took a pencil off her desk and went to poke it. When a loud BLAM went off in the room and sent the shovel flying.

"Wha!" She jumped to her feet. We all looked around and saw Eleven with a shotgun in his hand, with the barrel smoking. Bonnie was in shock, she was panting heavily, holding her hand against her chest.

"Whoa, what the heck was that for?" I said

"Eleven, why did you shot the shovel?"

"Pft, good ridens." said Starchy as he kicked his now blown to bits shovel/

"Oh my God, they've found me." Eleven said

"What? Who found you?" asked Flint

"You know what that is?" asked Bonnie

"Yes, I know it from any-"

"Just spit it out dude." said Jake

"That is SIVA, a nanotechnology, made to help humans colonize planets, but it malfunctioned." Eleven said

"How did it malfunction?" Bonnie asked

"When I was a member of the Iron Banner, I fought alongside my brothers and sisters and fought this virus." Eleven said looking down at the shovel.

"Okay, but how did it malfunction." said Marceline

"And what did it eat my shovel!" said Starchy

"When it merged with something, it enhanced it, transformed it. It controlled it. It once infected me, and puppeted me against my friends, it made me kill them."

"Oh, I see know how it malfunctioned." said Marceline.

"What happened to it?" Flint asked

"Saladin and I quarantined it in the Plaguelands, along with the tomb of all our comrades in the Iron Banner." I said

"Then if you quarantined it, why is it here?" asked Flame Princess

"Evil Presence Detected!" announced one of the Gumball Guardians outside. We rushed to the window. We saw a storm of red and black, with an army of splicers from Eleven's story, and one huge Splicer.

"Oh,"

"Sweet mercy of Canada." a little black floating machine said finishing Eleven's sentence or changing the words that he was going to say.


	3. Battle for Ooo

"Fire everything you got at them!" Princess Bubblegum yelled

"Yes Princess." said one of the gumball guardians. They opened their mouths and let loose a death ray on the wave of Devil Splicers.

"That's not going to work!" I said

"What?" said Princess Bubblegum said

"Your, whatever the heck those are, are screwed!" I said

"What do you mean screwed?" said Princess Bubblegum

"I mean that you sending them out is basically feeding the fire. The Splicers will destroy them and then infect them with SIVA and they will destroy us!" As I said that, a whirlwind of SIVA formed and fired itself at the candy giant. It crawled into its mouth and swirled in its head, turning the giant's eyes red.

"Oh my glob! What the heck is it doing to my Gumball Guardians?" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum

"Oh, this can't be good." said Starchy

"Correct little … whatever the heck you are. A matter of fact, we should all get the heck out of this tower." I said

The candy giant turned around forcefully and looked at us.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled

"Sorry, Princess." the Gumball Guardian said as its hand turned into a giant spear with barbs growing from the edges. It raised its arm and brought it down destroying the tower. Lucky we made it out of there just in time. I looked up and saw the candy giant look to its companion. It stomped over to it battled it until one would fall. I peered out of what was left of the tower and pulled out the Gjallarhorn and aimed for the infected candy giant's head.

"NO!" said the candy princess grabbed my arm

"What?" I said

"You can't kill my gumball guardians!" she said

"Oh, so you want that thing to kill everything in your kingdom huh?" I said

She hesitated to answer, then let go of my arm and bowed her head.

"Okay, do it." she said

"With pleasure." I replied

I looked back into my scope and I saw the infected candy giant slowly infecting the other giant. I put my finger on the trigger and said

"Oh no you don't." I launched the rocket and it hit the giant in seconds, letting out a barrage of several other rockets, destroying the giant completely, and crushing any other chances of infecting the other giant.

"Target destroyed." I said, but in doing so, I destroyed the wall too.

"Well, we're done for." said Jake

"Come on man, it took me almost a whole year to rebuild that wall." exclaimed Princess Bubblegum

"We need to get down there and protect the Candy people." said Finn to Princess Bubblegum, pointing down at the massing army of Devil splicers.

"Okay, but we'll need a defensive perimeter at the wall's breach." she said

"Don't worry Princess. We'll handle it!" said Finn looking anxious to fight.

"Okay, Colonel Candy corn and my elite Banana guards will probably be at the breach already setting up a barricade." said the Princess

"Colonel who?" I said

"Come on, let's go." said Finn running down the stairs of the tower. Followed by FP, Flint, and I.

 **The Wall Breach...**

When we got to the breach, these Banana like people were defending the breached wall. They were barely holding their own. They were outnumbered, outsmarted, and were having their comrades turned against each other.

"Nine, give me ThunderLord, NOW!"

The exotic heavy machine gun materilized on my back. I slung it over my shoulder and loaded a new drum, pulled the chain of bullets into the chamber, and cocked the throttle and yelled

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" and I let lose a wave of explosive rounds. Splicers, and banana splicers blew up on contact. It was glorious.

"Ah, I love the smell of a kicked ass in the evening." I said

"Is everyone alright?" asked Finn

"No." whined a banana guard

"We're facing heavy losses here Finn." said a weird looking candy person with a grey mustache.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Colonel Candy corn, at your service." he said

"Okay then. So is this all of your guards?" I asked, "Our forces are streached thin across the kingdom trying our best with evaluation." said the Colonel, "Well we're going to need more guards here or these walls will -" I was stopped dead in my sentence when I was shot in the heart with a powerful laser beam, melting a hole into me. I collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The air around me turned dry. The group around me looked down at me except for Flame Princess, she knew what was happening next. The Colonel got to his knees and put a hand on the gapping hole in my chest.

"Don't worry son, we'll get you help." said the Colonel

"Nah, it's fine, I'll just die now." I said

I let out one last breath and closed my eyes welcoming the cold embrace of death take me.

"He-he's dead." said the colonel taking the guardian's pulse finding nothing.

"No, well, yes he is but, now." said Flame Princess

I shot up and patted my chest finding that the hole was gone, and sighed in relief.

"So … what did I miss?" I asked

"Wait, wha...?" the Colonel sputtered.

"Yeah. So looks like the cats out of the bag. I can never die, I can come back to life continuously with the help of my ghost, Nine" I said as my ghost appeared.

"Hello." he said

"Hey Nine." said Flame Princess

"Hey Phoebe." said Nine

"Uh, who is that?" a banana guard said and pointed at the army of splicers.

"You're going to have to be more specific with who is that." I said

"The dude who has a neat gun, and wearing a skull mask, running straight at us." he said

I could feel my blood freeze, I knew only one guardian who wore a skull mask. Reaper! I looked into the army of Splicers and sure enough, I saw Reaper, running straight at us. I didn't have time to jump out of the way before he shoulder charged me. Sending me flying into a building. I opened my eyes and saw he was shooting banana guard mercilessly, Flint tried to hit him with his blade hands, but only got blocked and thrown into the candy water, screaming in agony.

"Flint!" yelled Flame Princess

"Your going to pay for that." said Finn as he summoned a watery sword and swung it at Reaper. His swords was deflected by his double edged scythe. Reaper said something under his breath and started to clawed at Finn's face like a animal.

I got up and got out of the building and rushed at him. I jumped into the air and summoned a barrage of fiery daggers in my hands and hurled them at Reaper. The fires of Sol burned the darkness that infected him as they dug into his amour then a flaming inferno engulfed the dark titan and blew him up. Luckily, Finn turned into a puddle and flowed away. He appeared next to me and said

"What the heck man!" exclaimed Finn

"What?" I said

"You blew him up when he had me in a headlock!" growled Finn

"Oh, right. Sorry." I said

I looked at the smoldering remains of Reaper and said a silent prayer over his light. Then he started to move. he got up and looked at me and cracked his neck. I looked in horror that the massive blow that I dealt him did nothing. He raised his scythe and pointed it at me and yelled.

"ATTACK!"

The army of Splicers rushed into the kingdom. Finn summoned his swords and bared his teeth. I raised my ax ready to attack. When the splicers came close in swinging range, I swung my ax and fought my way through the army of splicers. Finn was letting out all kinds of noises, but none of them human. He was twirling his swords and doing flips in the air. Blasting holes in Splicers with massive streams of pressurized water, and creating whirlpools underneath him, swallowing any splicer that dared to challenge him in close combat. I managed to deflect most of the blasts of energy that the Splicers shot at me. I spun my ax around creating a flaming shield eventually turning into a uncontrollable flame causing me to throw the shield like a discus at the Splicers blowing up a large group of them. I pulled out The Ace of Spade and The Club and spun them in my hands for each bullet I shot.

"Eleven! Look out!" yelled Marceline as she swooped in and swung her ax at a cluster of SIVA.

"Marcy no! You can't destroy SIVA clusters without heat or fire!" I yelled

"What?" she said. She kept on swinging her ax, but she was quickly outmatched.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" she screamed in agony

"Hold on Marcy!" I yelled. I pulled out Sunshot and Fire Starter and fired at the clusters that were attempting to infuse it with Marceline, but I knew I could do nothing to help her, she was already lost.

Red veins started to crawl their way under her skin, she started to admit a red aura, and her body was being augmented, transformed into a Splicer Revear. Her screams went silent. The cluster dissipated from her to reveal a technological monster that once was my friend.

"M-Marc?" I asked

She just looked at me for a few seconds, breathing raggedly. She raised her ax that was now two sizes bigger and scarier. She swung down at me, I rolled left and shouted at her.

"Marceline, stop! Its me Dylan, your-" I was cut off when her new clawed hand grabbed me. The wind was knocked out of me. She stared darkly into my eyes and said.

"You are not my friend. You're my mission." and threw me twenty feet away, crashing into Finn.

"Dude? What the-" he looked at Marceline and went wide eyed. "Marcy, is that you?" he asked

"Die." she raised her ax and with one swift motion, dug the ax in between my legs. I jumped up and grabbed Finn and scrambled away.

"We need to get out of here!" I said

"Wait, where's Phoebe and Flint?" said Finn

I smacked my helmet. I completely forgot about them when Flint was hit.

"Crap. Okay, you go find them, and I'll go see how the evacuation is going." I said

I summon my sparrow and rode to the south side of the kingdom. There, the candy people were in a panic rushing and pushing their way into a tunnel that lead to a safe zone outside of the kingdom's boarders. The princess and Jake were there trying to calm everyone down. "Come on everyone, into the tunnel quickly." said the yellow dog. The Princess looked up and saw me "Eleven, how is the fight? Where is Marceline? She raced off to help you, is she okay?" she asked, "Yeah, how's Finn? He holding the fort down over there?" asked Jake, "Finn is doing fine out there. Marcy though..." I bowed my head, thinking of the little vampire girl that I used to wander the wilderness with back in the day. I looked at her "She ... didn't make it." I said.

The two Ooocians' eyes went wide with sorrow, "No, no." said Princess Bubblegum. I tried to console her. "Bubblegum I'm, Oh crap!" I yelled as I saw a cluster of SIVA swirling towards us. I pulled out Party Crasher and shot the cluster. Get into the tunnel, now!" Jake yelled. Bubblegum was paralyzed by fear. "Princess you got to go, no-" I was hit by the flat of an ax, I got up and saw Marceline floating towards Bubblegum. "M-Marceline?" she asked.

Marceline smile darkly at the candy princess and the yellow dog, licking her sharpened fangs which were now dripping with synthetic venom. "Hello Bonnie." said Marceline before she lunged at her and sunk her fangs into Bubblegum's neck. She screamed. The candy people gasped in horror to see the vampire queen infect their ruler. I got up and lunged at Marceline and summon Raze Lighter, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" and embedded the flaming sword in the vampire's gut. When she looked at me, she smiled. "You are mine guardian." she said and claps her hands around my neck and squeezed. I could feel my windpipe collapsing under the pressure. She laughed and motioned her hand and sent a cluster of SIVA at the candy people and into the tunnel. "Nooo" I sweaked, "Now Malice will get what he wants" she said. Then she grunted in pain. She realeased her grip on me and I fell to the ground gasping for air. I looked up and saw a rusty shovel buried in between her shoulder blades. I could feel little hands grasp onto me. "Come on who ever you are." said a voice that could easily be on a old show from the 1970's. I saw that little candy person. Starchy, that ran into the lab with the SIVA shovel helping me up.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem." he said

Soon Marceline ripped the shovel out of her back and looked at us with hate, burning in her eyes. "Any last words, organics?" she said turning her left hand into a SIVA grenade. "Yeah, sorry." said Jake jumping up from behind her with his fist the size of a hay bale slamming it into her face causing a tooth to be dislodged from her mouth. He landed next to me brushing his knuckles off making sure it wasn't covered in SIVA. I used the distraction to my advantage and tossed a voidwall grenade at her feet. The capsule released a wall of purple flames between us and Marceline and the infected candy people. I summoned my sparrow and raced off to rondevu with the others.

When we got there, a cluster of water spouts was destroying everything at the wall breach. I saw Finn slashing his swords at the splicers, Flint and Flame Princess were blasting fire at the SIVA clusters.

"They need our help!" said the candy person

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I replied

"Don't you have something that can destroy all those zombies?" he said

"They're not zombies, and I do have some thing that can destroy all of those splicers, but it requires a large amount of energy that I do not have in me at the moment." I said

"Why not?" Jake asked

"It's because-oh never mind." I said

I jumped off my sparrow and yelled at the heroes "Get down!" I concentrated on the void energy around me and willed it to form into a Nightstalker bow. I drew back the sting and created a void bolt and fired it at the Splicers, and hit the ground. The Splicers howled with laughter. Finn and Flame Princess frowned, Jake said "Dude! Your supposed to hit them! Not the ground!" Flint growled "You inbusold, you can't even aim that thing." I gestured him to wait. Then the void bolt shot out a hundred tendrils and saped the life out if the Splicers, they soon disintegrated into void energy, feeding me more and more energy to summon more bolts.

"Get job man, sorry for complaining." Jake said

"Than-" I was cut off by the howling of more splicers. I turned around and saw the infected candy people. They were no longer sweet and loving when I first saw them. Their skin was black and white, SIVA embers swirled around them, their body was covered with black and red pyramids. Then Marcy and Princess Bubblegum stepped out of the crowd and stared at me.

"You have failed, guardian." a voice said from behind me. I looked up and saw Aksis, the Splicer Priest, he crawled forward. A void tendril shot up at him, but he just looked down at it unamused. "Nightstalkers ... so WEAK!" he growled and stomped on the bolt destroying the void anchor. "You are all that is left of your race, give up and bow to the darkness." he said "Yeah … that'll happen." I muttered. The Splicer priest scowled at my response, he motioned his hand forward. "If you will not surrender, I guess that we will have to beat you till you are too weak to resist." he said "Who is that." asked Finn "His name is Aksis, and he wants me to surrender and all that crap." I said.

Soon, Reaper stepped out of the crowd and looked at me, "Surrender E-Eleven, you are outnumbered, this w-world has been taken by the House of Splicers, while you have been fighting u-us, we sent out a storm of SIVA, by now, it has i-in-infected 78% of the earth, and 64% of the earth's population, the age of the Traveler has come to an end, it is time f-for the Age of M-Malice to rein." Flame Princess eyes went wide with horror, she cupped her hands over her mouth. "What is he talking about." asked Finn. A lump formed in my throat. My nightmare was coming true, our solar system has fallen to the darkness, earth has been taken by SIVA.

"What he is saying Finn, is that earth, is now the Plaguelands, but world wide." I said

"S-Surrender, and you will be shown a s-slow d-death." Reaper said

"Okay, that's dumb. Guys hold me, we're getting out of her." I said

"Uh, dude, we're kinda surrounded right now, how are we-" Jake said

"Hold on to me if you want to live!" I yelled

They all put a hand on me. I then concentrated on the forces of time and space flowing harmoniously around us, and willed it to create a rip in the fabric of it and basically creating a temporal nuclear bomb out of the universe, then teleported out of the Candy Kingdom and to a mountain ten miles away. When we came out of the portal, Jake scrambled behind a rock to vomit, Starchy was stumbling around, and Finn and Flame Princess breathed heavily.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked

"I'll be with you in a-" Jake was cut off by another belch of vomit.

"What happened back there-" Flint was stopped in mid sentence by a explosion in the distance, at the Candy Kingdom to be precise. Finn turned around a glared wide eyed at the explosion. Fire roared upward from the mushroom cloud, SIVA debris flew through the sky, a fragment landed on the rock that Jake was vomiting behind. SIVA tendrils shot over it and little black pyramids quickly grew over the rock's texture.

"Whoa, whaa! What the blood?" said Jake as he wiped the vomit from his mouth.

"The Candy Kingdom … it's gone." said Finn

"Princess." Starchy took of his hat and started to cry.

"Dear Grod, what happened to cause it explode?" said Flint

I looked at the ground, now regretting my choice. I pushed that thought aside and looked at the horizon, looking for a place to set up camp, I saw a near my cave and said

"We got to find shelter, that cave over there should suffice." I said

"Just give us a minute, we just lost our friends." Finn yelled

"By the time those splicers recover, which will be any time now, they will send out search parties to find us, we need to move, now!" I said

Finn just looked back at the sight of the Candy Kingdom burning. I sighed, I looked at Phoebe and motioned to her that we need to talk. She walked over and asked "What is it?" "We need to move, now." I said, "We will, we just need a breather." she said, "No, if we don't move now, they will sent out skiffs to find us." I said, "How on earth will they find us that fast?" she complained, "The Vanguard use to keep a file on my elemental residue, and I'm pretty sure that they have probably looked at that file and figured out how to track me." I said, "So, if they did find that thing that can track you, how long would it take to find us?" she asked, "Give or take, three minutes." I said, "Oh." "So, could you talk to him that we need to get going." I said, "Okay, I'll try." she said "Thank you." I said

FP's POV

I walked over to Finn and put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke in a soft voice "Finn." "Oh, hey FP."he said "How are you feeling?" I asked, "I just saw all of my friends get turned into technological monsters, and a kingdom that I protected since I was twelve blown up, how do you think I'm doing FP?" Finn said, "Finn, I'm sorry, I truly am, but Dylan told me that we need to go, the Splicers, he said that they have a way to track him, and that they will be be her any minute, so please, we need to go." I said. He just looked at the burning kingdom, tears were welling up in his glowing blue eyes "Finn, you're not the only one that lost something today, I might have lost my kingdom, and my other less evil relatives and my father, you have no idea how much I want to mourn, but we really need to move." I said. There was a long silence in the air "Sigh, okay. But how do you know this guy?" he asked, "That's, a long story. I'll tell you later." I said

We walked over to Dylan, he looked at us and asked "We good?" "We good." He stopped cleaning his gun and slipped it into his holster "Okay guys, we're not safe out in the open, so we need to find some shelter, and that cave over there will create a good camp for the night, so let's go." he pointed at a nearby cave "Okay, come on Jake." said Finn, "Okay bro." said Jake. Flint patted Starchy's back and said "Come along small candy ball." Starchy sniffed and picked up his hat and said "Okay, Starchy's ready." and with that, we were off.

 **The Last City**

Malice was in the City, repeating the act that he inflicted on Reaper to other Guardians turning them into the nightmare Reaper became.

"Next!" he said a Cabal Centurion pushed a warlock forward, making her stumble. She looked up at him and pleaded "Please, don't do this." Malice looked down at her and smiled with malice. "Why, of course I have to do this, I need to take away humanity's last hope, so I have to do this." With that said he ran his blade through her heart. She gasped and looked up at the sky one last time with her own eyes, then the darkness swallowed her light. Poisoning her blood, infecting her heart, taking her will away, and then she became a Dusk Lord. Malice pulled his sword from the warlock's heart and sheathed it. He looked at the young warlock "Rise my Dusk lord, join your brethren." he said pointing at the legions of Dusk Lords and Ladies. She looked up at him and stood "Yes my lord." she said and walked toward the army of Dusk Lords. Malice looked over his accomplishment and smiled. "Do you see this father? Soon you will be avenged." he said to himself. Behind him, a Devil Splicer ran to his side and whispered in his ear. He nodded and turned to the Tower and turned into a green electric being and dove into a outlet and crawled through the Towers wiring and appeared at the top. He strolled towards a gathering of Acolytes, their commander and god Crota laughed maliciously.

"Crota! What is the meaning of this?" said Malice

"Malice, I would like to congratulate you on your success of altering the minds of those wretched guardians. At least you completed something short of a victory." Crota chuckled

Malice sneered and stomped his foot, draining the light around him.

"What are you dogs growling about." he demanded

"We have found the maggot that has been disrupting our plans on the moon." he waved his hand and the Acolytes parted to reveal a human female. She had long black stringy hair that was caked with dried blood, she wore tattered black and brown robes, she had the eyes of a Acolytes', and smoky tears streaming from her eyes.

"Well, and what might your name be?" asked Malice as he crouched down to her eye level.

"My name is Eris Morn." she coughed on his pants.

"Vile creature!" Malice said and slapped her.

"She was apart of the first fireteam that killed me." Crota said

"Is that so? Well, miss Morn, I hear that you've lost your light, is that ture?" Malice sneered

She coughed again "Yes."

"Well, I can't turn you into a Dusk Lord, so I guess that you're useless to me" Malice drew his sword and raised it to the sky and prepared to swing.

"M-Malice." Reaper appeared behind him. He was covered with candy blood, ashes, and his left gauntlet was drenched with a light blue substance. He raised it up and said

"Is this the blood that you wanted?"

Malice went wide eyed, he rushed over to him and looked at the gauntlet. He haven't been so happy since he had Finn in a cell two years ago.

"Good, excellent work Reaper! How did the transformation of Ooo go?" he asked

"The Land of O-Ooo, has been c-completely infected, all of its inhabitants has been infected." he said

"WHAT! You infected the human boy!" he screamed

"N-no, he and a company of elementals, a dog, and a Candy being escaped." Reaper said

"What about the rogue guardian? Did you capture him or kill him?" Malice growled

"H-h-he escaped with them." Reaper sighed

Malice howled with rage. He punched Reaper in the face and made him stumble a bit. "You can't do a single thing right! You can't do a single flipping Globbing thing right! I guess you need to have more than just a little bit of my father's essence's in you. Well I can fix that!" Malice yelled and stabbed Reaper repeatedly. His sword burned with the essence of the Lich, feeding Reaper's soul, turning his more than a Dusk Lord, turning him more into the Lich himself.

Malice soon calmed down enough to stop stabbing Reaper. He looked up at him. "Now, that should do it." Malice growled. he sheathed his sword. "Now, get your sorry butt to the lab to get that blasted blood replicated!" Reaper nodded, and walked off to where the hanger use to be. Malice panted heavily, then a vex Minotaur teleported in front of him. The sight made him jump. He scowled at the machine. "I hate it when you things do that." the Minotaur let out a series of beeps and static. "So you have found the guardian that has been in hiding on Mercury?" Malice said, the vex beeped in response "Well, are you standing around for, get up there and catch him!" Malice shouted, and with that, the vex disappeared. He brushed off his shirt and said to himself "Well, that's eight planets down, two more to go."

 **In a cave somewhere outside of the Ruins of the Candy Kingdom …**

I just got back from gathering more firewood to keep us warm for the night. Finn was still shaken up from the whole destruction of the Candy Kingdom, Jake was calling his wife telling her to stay in some place called the crystal dimension, and Phoebe and Flint were waiting to get a message from the Fire Kingdom to see if it was still standing. While that was happening, I tossed some more wood into the fire, and burned off the micro embers of SIVA off of me.

"So … what's our next move?" asked Nine

"Pft, our next move?" I said

"Yeah." he said

"Sigh, I don't think there is going to be a next move Nine. We just lost any chance at raising an army to take back the City, we're being hunted, and it's all my fault that this even happened." I said

"What? What did you say?" asked Phoebe

"I said that this is all my fault." I growled

"Dylan, this isn't your fault." she said

"Sure it is. I let my guard down and Reaper trapped me inside that pod and got himself killed, I probably forgot to tear out the tracker in the pod and they tracked me here, now Ooo is a huge expansion to the Plaguelands, everyone who lived here is now a Splicer or dead, and all the kingdoms are gone." I said putting a hand over my helmet.

"No, stop beating yourself up. Did you know that there was going to be an attack on the City?" she said

"No."

"Did you know that they would know where to find you right after you ran?"

"Maybe."

"That's not the right answer. Listen Dyl, your a guardian, your a legend, you can't blame yourself for every threat against the City on you. From the story that you told us, that you told me, you were obviously outnumbered, there was no way you could have fought them all off, even if there was a million guardians with you, Reaper sent you here alone for a good reason, don't let his sacrifice be in vain, avenge him." she said

I must say, out of all the people that I've meet, Flame Princess can give one hell of a speech.

"Thanks Phoebe, I needed that." I said

"That's what friends are for, we help each other out." she said

I was about to say something when a fire falcon swooped in and perched on Flint's shoulder. There was a stone tablet in its talons, Flint took it and scanned it. I then remember that they used those birds to communicate in the Fire Kingdom. I feared what was engraved on the tablet. Then Flint handed the stone to Phoebe.

"Sister, you need to read this." he said she scanned the tablet and went wide eyed. I looked down. "Phoebe, I'm sorry." I said "No, don't be, this is good news." she exclaimed. I was confused by the response, how could there be good news when her kingdom has been utterly destroyed by a army of splicers. Either she read the tablet wrong, or I must have taken one too many hits to the head. "What do you mean good news" I asked "The SIVA technology is unable to cross into the Fire Kingdom, the clusters are incinerated on the spot, and the Splicers are burned up due to the intense heat." she smiled "That means that we can hang there." said Jake, "Ye-" "No." I said, "What why?" asked Finn, "They said that the Splicers are unable to cross over into the Fire Kingdom, but it doesn't mean that other races can cross over." I said "What do you mean that other races can cross over? Nothing can withstand the intense heat of the Fire Kingdom, it's 6,000 degrees Celsius. I know that you were able to stand it with your amour, but nothing else can." said Phoebe, "Did I tell you the story of when I took down the Almighty?" I asked, "No, I don't think so." said Phoebe "Okay, make a long story short, I flew up to a huge weapon that was targeting the sun and we were like right next to the sun, and Cabal legionaries were out on the deck in the space next to the sun. So if you could send a message to your people telling them not to let their guard down, that would be good." I said, "Okay, I'll send word." said Phoebe.

She picked up a small boulder, her hand started to glow a bright blue, and sliced it up into a rectangular tablet and carved a warning into the stone and gave it to the falcon and it flew off. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you guys know each other?" asked Jake. I looked at Phoebe and made a gesture saying why not "Well that's a long story by. Which I'm going to tell you now."

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Memories of the Past

"But before I tell you this story, I want to let you guys know that there is one gruesome part in it, so try not to hurl your guts out too much," I said

"Come on, spill it already!" said Jake

"Okay. It all happened six years ago,"

 _FLASHBACK 6 years ago…_

 **The Last City, Tower**

The alarms were blaring, I looked up from my constant battle with my ramen noodles trying to wrestle them into my mouth. I looked to my left and saw a squad of New Monarchy guardians running through the source of the alarm. "Hey, guys! What's going on?" I asked, "There's been a break-in at the armoury." said a hunter, "Crap." I exclaimed. I gave the chef some glimmer as payment from my lunch as I pulled out my Ace of Spades and joined the fireteam. We got to the armoury only to get an explosion in the face. I was the first to be revived, make that the only one to be revived. There was something in that bomb that was deadly to ghosts and guardians. All the other guardians that I was with had died their final deaths. I looked up and saw a grayish white silhouette in the hole, it wore a black trench coat, a black fedora, and a sniper rifle. When I blinked, it was gone. Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde rushed into the room to asses the problem themselves, they saw the dead guardians and ghost parts that littered the entrance, they then looked at me.

"Eleven, what the hell just happened?" asked Zavala

"Well isn't it obvious, we just got robbed bruh," I said

"Yeah we know that, but why are you the only one that's still alive?" said Cayde

"Hmm, I guess because of my good looks," I said

"Heh heh, probably not that. But at least we didn't lose our best guardian," joked Cayde

"This is no laughing matter Cayde, we have lost ten guardians, and possible a stockpile of weapons," said Ikora

"Actually, we only lost one, a sniper rifle," I said

"Wait, just one weapon?" said Cayde

"Yep, hey Nine could you run an analysis on which sniper the thief took?" I asked

"Sure thing," said Nine as he appeared and floated over to the control console and shot beams of data into the screen.

"I'd reckon they only took an uncommon sniper rifle, nothing that's too serious," I said immediately thinking back to a book series that I read when I was a kid after someone always says something like that, they jinx themselves.

"Actually Eleven, they took something very serious," said Nine

"Damn my big mouth!" I cursed

"What did they take ghost?" asked Zavala

"Well let's see, they took an exotic, Hive based, and oh what do you know, it was made by us, the Black Spindle. Wait, why do I sound so pleased?" said Nine

"Shanks," I said

I got a steely glare from Zavala and Ikora, Cayde, on the other hand, seemed to be in mourning of his destroyed stuff. I made that weapon during the war for the moon. I was stuck in the temple of Crota, I killed millions of Hive bane, and had a million thrall chasing me. I was cornered on top of a giant Hive crystal. I had nothing else to do up there but run out of light and ammo. So I started to get my Macgyver on. I chiselled some of the crystal, the walls, and bits of their machines apart and putting them together into a weapon, with some little modifications of my own based off of the Black Hammer. When I was finished, I converted all of my secondary shotgun ammo into sniper rifle ammo and started to fire away at the thrall.

"Guardian Eleven. Cause you are the maker of that weapon, I hereby suspend you from all other duties and make your top priority finding that sniper rifle. We cannot allow a mortal to wield such a weapon." Zavala said

"What!"

"He's telling you that you're grounded," said Cayde

"CAYDE!" said Zavala

"What? I was just clarifying what you said to him. Look at him, he's completely lost," said Cayde, "A word of advice for you, the old Russian Strawberry cocktail helps the pain," he winked

 **"CAYDE!"** they both yelled at him

"What? It does help," said Cayde defending himself

I just felt like I had a huge chunk of me ripped out of me. I felt … empty, hollow, cast aside, stripped of my colours. I felt a longing rage pleading to be released on the awoken titan. I rose to my feet and looked at the titan in the eyes and said, "Fine, but when I find it, you better hope that I don't have any ammo for it, or your day is going to turn for the worst." With that said, I stormed to my quarters and got on my monitor muttering a series of curses under my breath that is best left a mystery. I hammered the keyboard hard, looking for the energy signature of the Black Spindle on the sat feds.

"Can you believe the nerve of that old titan! Relinquishing me of all my duties and putting me on seeker duty! That son of a mother-"

"Okay, how about we calm down, okay. He did make the right choice," said Nine

"What?" I growled

"Like, if the thief where to use it, which will most likely happen, they could become the most notorious mortal assassin of this century," Nine elaborated

I hated it when he was right about something that I hated. So I kept on searching the maps. It took me a whole week to find the Black Spindle, it eventually popped up on the scanners after I decided to search quarantine sector 89.99 CFV, and I found it. It was in an abandoned building. I was so happy to find it, so I could personally beat that thief to a grease spot. I got on my ship and flew off to the thief's rat hole.

When I got there I kicked down the door and shot everything, I didn't care if the Vanguard wanted him alive, I had a score to settle. This punk caused me a whole week of isolation, searching day and night for that stupid gun. When I emptied my drum. I looked around the room, that was now littered with void edged bullet holes.

"Well, I think you got your point across, even though no one's here," said Nine

"What?" I exclaimed

"You only managed to kill a few rats, and shred a few papers, but no thief, unless he's a rat thief," joked Nine

"Not in a laughing mood Nine," I said

"Okay, okay, let's just take a look around, see if they're possibly coming back," said Nine

"Fine, take a look around over there and I will take a look over here," I said pointing left and right

I looked through what remained of the papers that I whaled out on. I read some things that said somethings about recalibrating, some dude named Finn, killing, a place called the Breakfast Kingdom. None of it made sense to me, sorry semi innocent evil plans for shredding you to ribbons without looking at you first.

"Eleven, I think I found something," said Nine from across the room

"Is it the Black Spindle?" I said

"No, something bigger,"

I walked over to see what he was talking about. Then I knew what he was talking about, he was looking at a wall that was covered with notes and pictures of people and places. It mainly talked about some event called Princess Day, killing someone, and trying to hurt someone mentally. There were three pictures with red marker circled around them. One resembled a raspberry with arms legs and a face, another looked nineteen and had pink hair and skin, another looked fifteen had flaming golden yellow skin and flaming orange hair. She looked so beautiful. Another picture that had red marker arrows around him and the word "HURT" a top of him. He had a white bear hat, a blue T-shirt and blue pants, and a green backpack.

"Well, I think we know where the thief is," Nine said, "Let's go," I said. I jumped out of the window and transmatted to my ship. I plotted a course to the Breakfast Kingdom to stop whatever is going to happen down there.

 **Later in the Breakfast Kingdom …**

I was about ninety yards out from the Breakfast Kingdom, and I truly mean it when I say breakfast. The whole kit and kaboodle was breakfast foods and cutlery. A huge castle made of pancakes, bacon, oranges, strawberries, blueberries, and kitchen appliances. Cayde would love this. I transmated outside and forged towards the entrances. A giant bottle of maple syrup with eyes and arms pointed a spear at me.

"Halt! Who goes there?" said the maple guard

"Outta my way ya bottle of syrup!" I said shoving the bottle of syrup aside. I stormed into the castle looking for where all of the princesses were. I must have walked in circles because I saw the same flower pot three times, I was lost, and angry. I was having a really bad day. I raised my fists to the air and yelled.

"Where the hell am I!"

I kick the nearest door open, and then I was facing a gathering of princesses. I stood there frozen, being stared down. "Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" exclaimed a princess with yellow skin, a pancake for a skirt, a slice of bread for a top, and white hair with bacon on the top. I was speechless, I was in babe heaven. I frantically searched for my words. "Uh, um, ur, ahem," I said, "Apologize ladies, and … living cinnamon buns?" I said being awestruck by the giant-sized cinnamon bun at a table with a fire princess.

"Uh, sorry. My name is Guardian 11, a guardian of the Last City, and I've been tracking a thief that has stolen an exotic sniper rifle about a week ago and have found evidence that they've been planning for possibly months now to assassinate someone here today," I said. A collective gasp filled the room, I raised my hands

"Okay, I know all of you are scared, but only three people in this room need to worry about kicking the bucket," I said, I know that that statement didn't help me in any way and made matters worse.

"But! The people that need to worry are … you, that looks like a raspberry," I said pointing at the raspberry girl

"Uh, Wildberry Princess," she said

"And you, that has the pink hair and skin," I said

"Princess Bubblegum," she said

"Okay, and you, the one that's on fire and sitting next to the giant cinnamon bun that only exists in my dreams!" I said

"Flame Princess," she said

"Okay, you are the ones that need to worry," I said. The room filled with so much commotion I had to lower the volume in my helmet.

"Princesses, please calm down, we don't know if this man is telling the truth, or if he really is who he is," said the pancake princess

"Oh really? You don't believe me? Let me tell you something lady, I take a good guess who is going to be shot, and if I leave probably all of you will die, so make it easy on yourselves and keep me here so none of you get killed!" I said

There was a long silence in the room, except for an occasional cough.

"Okay, you can stay, but you must not interfere with our business," she said

"Wouldn't imagine it." I chuckled thinking of a dirty joke. I walked to a corner and put on an exotic helmet to increase my scanners to find this thief. I leaned against the wall and went to work, doing a whole lotta nothing.

 **Probably 2 hours later …**

I was woken up by a series of beeping, I blinked my eyes trying to adjust them to the radars screen. I squinted and saw the targeting system zooming in on an object perched on a nearby cliff. It was the thief and my Black Spindle. But I saw his face this time. It was wrapped in bandages, he had pointy ears sticking out of his fedora, and huge pink cat eyes. Then I saw his finger about to pull the trigger, I sprang into action. I pulled out my Ace of Spades and yelled "Everyone get down!" the princesses were confused at first, then a bullet whizzed through the window and hit the ground. Everyone was in a panic, running around and screaming. Two more shots were fired, one of the shots sunk harmlessly into the walls (which I too believe are made of pancakes), but the second bullet hit a target. There was a scream, I turned around to see the Flame Princess crumple to the ground holding her gut, with molten lava flowing between her fingers. "Princess!" yelled the giant cinnamon bun. He rushed to her side and examined the wound. I turned to the window, and made a time shield covering the walls, preventing any other bullets from killing anyone else. I too rushed to the flame princess's side.

"How's she doing?" I asked

"I don't know, I've never had this experience before," he said

"Hey, hey. Hi, princess, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked making a peace sign

"Two," she groaned

I gave him a thumbs up, "She'll live,"

"What? Wait, that's all?" he exclaimed

"Pft, heck no. Nine, could you treat the princess's wound here?" I asked Nine as I summoned him. He looked at the bullet wound.

"Yep, I should be able to heal her," he said as he materialized

"Great, you heal her while got deal with that thief and RIP HIS SPINE OUT OF HIS ASS!" I growled

"Wait, what," Nine said

"See ya later," I said and ran out of the room.

Nine split apart and tried his best to heal the wound with the light. When he looked up he saw the giant cinnamon bun gawking at him, shocked at the sight of a small mechanical AI.

"What's up." Nine said casually

I reached the top of the cliff after numerous attempts to climb a cliff that is covered in maple syrup. I saw the thief. He was muttering to himself angrily. "Stupid guardian, you think you can outsmart me so easily? Where the heck are you anyway?" he said in a very squeaky voice. "Right behind you, ya frikin camper!" I said. She turned around and I kicked her in the face. She looked up and I grabbed her collar, "This is for my honour!" I threw her to the ground, "This is for my dignity!" I grabbed the Black Spindle and cracked the butt of it across her head, "This is for that princess that you shot down there!" I twirled the rifle around and shot the thief's leg. She screamed in agony as she grasped her leg. "Why are you doing this? I thought that you guardians are supposed to protect humans?" I bent down and looked her in the eyes, "Well, to answer that. Your not a human, and I'm off duty because of you," I punched her in the face, by now she was barely conscious. "The Vanguard wants you alive, but they're not here right now, and you've caused me a lot of pain over last week, and I've got a score to settle," I looked down at her disgusted by what has happened to the world within the quarantine sector, contaminated by this filth.

"Please," she begged

"Long live the king," I said and shoved her off the cliff with the heel of my foot, "What the heck did I just do? And why the heck did I just say that?" I asked myself

 **"Dylan, you need to get back here. Quick!"** said Nine in my head

 **"On my way."** I thought

 **Later …**

I returned back to the Breakfast Kingdom to see a crowd of princess outside with an ambulance. I rushed over to see how the flame princess was doing. She was in a hospital bed, being rolled to the ambulance. "Outta the way! Outta my way," I said pushing through the crowd. I saw the flame princess and she wasn't doing so good. Her flames had gone green, the bullet wound has started to sprout veins to the rest of the body. Nine floated over to me. "Eleven! Where have you been? The situation has gotten worse. They're bringing her to a place called the Candy Kingdom! They have no experience with this stuff, she's going to die if we don't get her the proper medical attention," he said. I looked at her and had a flashback to a very old memory of my past life, about someone that I cared for. I reached for the Ace of Spades and fired it in the air. The crowd ducked, I walked by them. A banana dude tried to stop me, so I punched him in the face instantly bruising. I hoisted up the flame princess in my arms and turned to Nine. "Nine, bring the ship around, we're going to the City," I said. He nodded and within a few moments. A small fighter jet from the year 2531 flew overhead. The wings were the ship were uneven, artillery turrets covered the hull and wings, a seven engine rocket at the starboard end, and coloured a deathly black with a miscellaneous collection of war insignias (spaceship tattoos in other words.) It flew over the crowd of people and transmatted the princess and I in the cockpit. I laid the princess in the co-pilot seat and warped off to the city.

I arrived at the wall and sped past it. My radio sparked to life, a voice spoke from it

"Guardian craft this is tower post 5, identify your ship code, over."

"This G-11 O896A1, over."

"Why have you passed the designated transmat point? Over"

"I have a wounded soul onboard, I'm bringing her to the nearest hospital, over."

"Repeat please, did you say that you have a wounded soul, over?"

"Yes! I need a hospital now! She's been shot by a modified Black Spindle!"

"Okay, the nearest health center is to your left, over,"

"Thanks, bye," I said hanging up.

I picked up the weakened princess and transmatted to the hospital entrance. "Help, I need help!" I yelled. A mortal doctor walked by and saw me with the unconscious princess. "Oh my God! What happened?" she asked, "Got shot by a modified Black Spindle," I said "Oh my, come with me," she said. We rushed through the doors. "Help, we-" "Screw signing in, need a room now!" I said and blinked into all the rooms in the hospital, some not being so welcoming (you don't want to know.) I teleported into an empty room and laid the princess down. She started to open her eyes and looked at me. "Wh-who are you?" she asked me "I'm the guy that's not going to let you down." I smiled underneath my helmet. I locked the doors and took off the piece of armour that covered the wound, and ripped the clothing that covered the wound in two. I looked at it, and the veins have spread since the ambulance, it has spread to her hips and breasts. I knew that no medicine in the world could stop it, not even the Traveler's light. I knew what I had to do. I took off my glove and put on the philosopher's gauntlet. I let it consume me. When I opened my eyes, I could see everything, from the past, present, and future. I looked down at the wound and stretched out my hand letting a red hue emit from the gauntlet stopping the flow of time in the wound causing it to stop spreading. I reached into the wound and felt the surroundings until I found the bullet. I wrapped my mind around it and started to pull it out. The princess screamed in pain, I stopped and looked at her and took off my helmet. "Hi, hey, listen to me, you need to take your mind off of the wound. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, "What's your name?" she asked, "My name is Dylan, what's your name?" I said "I already told you," she mumbled "No silly, I mean your real name, like your first name," I said, she groaned "Ph-Ph," she stammered "What?" I asked, worried for her "Phoebe, my name is Phoebe," she said "Okay Phoebe, I'm going to take out this bullet in you, and it's going to hurt a bit, if you want to hold my hand if you want you can, just wanted to tell you that," I said, "O-okay." she said. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. With that said, I slowly eased the bullet out of her sternum the bullet out. She wretched in pain and squeezed my hand so hard she drew blood. Soon a small sharp cylinder floated up into my hand and dropped into my palm. I looked at it and disintegrated it to dust. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at her and smiled at her. She smiled back for a moment, she started to shake violently, I panicked.

"Nine! What's happening to her?" I asked

"She appears to have a punctured kidney. She will die in fifteen minutes," he said sadly

I looked down at her. She stared into my eyes with fear. I said to myself not again, you will not take another again. I looked at him and asked.

"Which kidney is it?"

"Uh, the right one why do you ask?" he said. I took off my chest armour and undershirt, unsheathed my knife, wiped off the remaining blood from it, and drenched it in hand sanitizer.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" he asked looking at my chest.

"Am I able to regenerate organs?" I asked

"Um, what kind of question is tha - oh, oh no, no, hell no!" Nine

"Nine, calm down," I said

"No, your not!" he said

I grabbed him and stared him in the eye. "Nine! Can I regenerate organs or not!" I yelled

He hesitated for a long time before he said:

"I don't know,"

"Fair enough for me," I said

"Dylan, don't do this. Think about Aubrey," he said

I grabbed him again and stared him straight in the eye.

"Never, Ever, Say her name again! And I am thinking about her," I said and stabbed myself. I jerked in pain, blood squirted out of my side, I reached inside and grabbed my kidney and thought _so that's what my kidney feels like._ I made an X over the hole in my stomach symbolizing where my kidney was. I was starting to see black spots in my sight, I stumbled a bit, whoa hold it together brian, you got a life to save. I stumbled over to the flame princess and looked at Nine and pointed at her

"Kidney, where?" I said weakly

He hovered over to the right and highlighted the bullet hole

"There, that should have been obvious dude," he said

"Cut some slack, I'm bleeding out," I looked at her

"Okay, this is going to hurt me more than its going to hurt you, literally, I'm going to be giving you my kidney," I said

I put her to sleep with a tank of laughing gas I found (I think it was laughing gas.) I slowly pushed my knife into her side. Molten lava spilled out, my knife was slowly melting. I pulled out her defective kidney, and it crumbled in my hand, that I'll never get out of my head. I then cut out my kidney. I gurgled a little blood out of my mouth. When I was holding my own kidney in my hand, I might have just puked out all my other organs because I was so grossed out. I then realized that what would happen when I put my kidney in, it would just burn up into a sizzling ball of burning flesh. I looked at Nine and gurgled some more.

"Kidney ... fireproof," I said

"Um, no, your internal organs aren't fireproof," he said

I frowned. "Idiot ... engineer … not … to burn," I growled

"Oh, you want me to genetically engineer your kidney so that it won't burn up when you put it in her," he said.

I nodded

"Okay, I can do that," he said and split apart altering my kidney and its appearance until it matched the kidney that was in the fire princess, but more lively. I nodded at him and looked down at her. She was breathing heavy and raggedly now, I opened up the hole and then placed my kidney in her and mended the arteries together with liquid nitrogen. Soon the cut healed and she returned to normal. I smiled, and collapsed to the floor and looked at the ceiling. The floor was getting hot and sticky underneath me, my senses started to dull, and I started to think back to the year 1979 ... oh what a great year that was for me.

 **"Thinking about them** **again?"** asked Nine

 **"Get out of my head little light,"** I thought

 **"Okay, but just to let you know, that when you removed your kidney it caused massive damage to you. it's going to take a while to repair,"** he said

 **"Alright, see you in a while,"** I thought

I heard the door get knocked down. I managed to look up a little and saw a bunch of doctors, police, two guardians that I know, Chris and Zack, and the vanguard walk in. Zavala slipped in a puddle of my blood causing Cayde to laugh at him hysterically.

"Sorry, I'll clean that up later, just as soon as everything stops spinning," I said

I heard him faintly cursing and yelling at me, but I passed out from the pain and blood loss.

FP's POV

When I woke up I was in a gown of aluminum foil. I sat up causing the gown to crumple. I rubbed the fatigue out of my eyes and saw a bunch of people running around saying things like, _she's up! Vitals are stable. we're going to need another gown or two._

I looked to my side and saw the man that saved me. I looked down and saw that the wound had healed. I went to get up but my legs gave out. I fell on the cold marble floor hearing the people around me getting into a tussle. I looked up at the man named Eleven and went to touch him, but his kin turn to a crimson burn went my hand came near. He's human?

"We're here, what's up?" said a man covered in shining armour along with another matching his get up.

"The fire elemental has awoken and is trying to make contact with the criminal guardian," said a man who looked to be a doctor.

"Alrighty then, mizz you're going to need to get back in bed," said one of the armoured men.

I tried to get back in bed but my stems wouldn't work. I looked back up to them distressed and they started to advance on me. I tried my best to make myself get up but my legs wouldn't work. They grabbed the pit of my arms and hoisted me up. I tried to free myself from their grasps but their grip was strong on me. I kicked and screamed hoping to irritate them enough to let me go, like in that old human show that Finn showed me one movie night. What was it called? Strange ... Stranger ... I don't know.

"GUARDIANS!" said a deep voice

The large men looked behind them and saw another big man like them. He was clad in bulky silver armour with a two-headed eagle crest on his chest, he had a red jumpsuit underneath his armour, and had pale blue skin like Ice King. He approached them with a stoic expression on his face. he faced them and crossed his arms behind his back and stared at them for a solid minute.

"What may I ask you are doing to our guest?" questioned the blue man

"She fell out of bed so we were going to help her back up," said the one on the left

"Is that so?" the blue man asked

"Ye-"

"NO!" I said

"Really," said the blue man

"Yes, I tried to touch the man who saved my life," I exclaimed

"Well, now I can understand my titan's actions. This hunter is a criminal, he had broken three crimes getting you here," said the blue man

"What?" I exclaimed

"Yes, this hunter is extremely unstable-"

"Zavala." said a robotic voice that sounded like BMO, but deeper.

The blue man who I think is named _Zavala,_ turned around to reveal a blue robot. He had a horn on his forehead, he wore leather survivalist jacket with spades imprinted under his shoulder plates, he had yellow shin pads, and a black tattered cape and hood with red markings printed on the right side of it.

"If I do recall, that is not how you treat a lady," said the unicorn robot

"Cayde, what do you know about treating a woman?" asked a robed human woman with brown skin and a shaved head

"I know a few things here and there about treating a lady," said the unicorn robot sounding pretty proud of himself, "Sorry about my blue bald friend here, he is a little strict. Cayde 6, Hunter Vanguard, at your service milady," said Cayde bowing in a dorkish way.

"Um, thanks?" I said unsure of what to say

"Your welcome. So I assume that you might not like being restraint by two strong titans, am I right, I'm right aren't I," he said sounding like a child

"Uh, sure."

"Come on guys, put the flaming woman down," said Cayde

Instantly the two titans (I assume that's what they're called) set me down gently on the bed and stood behind the one called Zavala.

"So, what's your name ma'am?" asked Cayde

"Flame Princess," I said

"Well Flame Princess, mind if you tell us what happened to my favourite hunter and best friend?" asked Cayde

I looked over at the unconscious Eleven, breathing heavily. He doesn't even know me and he gave me a part of him to save my life, he reminds me a bit about Finn. "I remember attending the annual princess day gathering at the Breakfast Kingdom this year, my first time going," I said, "Wait ... did you just say breakfast kingdom?" said Cayde, "Uh, yes ... why" I asked, "I need to get out of this Tower. Continue please." said Cayde, "Well as I was saying, I was at the Breakfast Kingdom. Then Eleven burst in and announced the problem at hand," I said, "Yeah that's Eleven for ya," said Cayde, "So we told him that he could stick around if he didn't cause any trouble, and the last thing I remember is him taking out his gun yelling for us to get down then." I stopped remembering bits of the events that happened after that. The immense pain screaming from my kidney, Cinnamon Bun holding my hand while that little ball of light hovered over me, the Banana guards escorting me to the ambulance, Eleven yelling at a radio on his ship, him taking out the bullet and telling me his real name. "Then everything after that is blurry," I said, "Thank you, Flame Princess, that must have been very stressful on your mind," said the bald lady, "Yeah ... it was. wait, how long was I out for?" I asked, "About a few days," said one of the doctors, "Oh buns, I need to get back to my kingdom!" I said and tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by my mind telling me to rest and by Cayde.

"Yeah no can do, you see we pulled some data from Eleven's data banks and found that there was a plot to hurt this guy by killing you and two others ... they have really weird names though," said Cayde

"Cayde," said Zavala

"Fine! I'm just saying. So yeah, we're gonna have to keep ya here for a while till Eleven's up and shoot'in again. Part of his demotion," said Cayde dramatically

"It is not a demotion, it is discipline," said Zavala saying it loud and proud

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say big blue, so let's get you some clothes and I'll give you the grand tour of the place. So does anybody have some sort of non-clunky fireproof clothing?" asked Cayde

"It's fine, I can do that myself," I said and spun in a circle causing the aluminum foil to melt away and replaced by a white T-shirt and a loss pair of orange pants. Cayde and the others just looked at me in amazement (mostly Cayde,) he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, I need to learn that trick. Sundance, add that to that list of _Things I Need to Learn._ " said Cayde to himself, "Cayde no," said the bald woman, "Oh come maan Ikora! that'd be so cool to learn. like think of it, usual get up, thinking of summer, spin, BOOM! Ya'r set for the Bahamas baby!" exclaimed Cayde, "Soo ... the tour?" I asked, "Right, this way amigo! on to the Ramen shop!" he said cheerfully, "Cayde!" said Zavala and Ikora, "come on, the Ramen shop is always the first stop in the tour!" said Cayde. I caught up to the unicorn robot and asked, "So are you always like this?" "No, normally I'm more hyper than this. Well, there are those days when Zalava wants me to write up like a _million_ field reports, man that's such a pain in the ass," said Cayde

 **Later...**

I never knew that there could be something greater than coal and hot sauce, I was wrong, this _ramen_ hits the spot! Those fresh golden noodles swimming in that rich flavorful broth the combination of salt and spice-OH. MY. GLOB-it just to die for. And those little squishy ball things that have some sort of meat in them, I can't describe it without sounding like Cayde, W-O-W call me a murphy's uncle and lay me to rest (I think I said it right.) when I took the first taste I couldn't stop myself it was so good. Everyone kept on looking at me like I was a savage, or for the fact that they have never seen a fire elemental before. Cayde looked at me with a proud grin stretched across his face as he watched me eat. I finished the bowl of ramen in two minutes while Cayde took his time using what he called chopsticks to eat his ramen.

he introduced me to all of the people in the Tower, they seemed nice. the one that was named Xur seemed a little ... off. And the cult called New Monarchy, Glob I can't stand them, always saying that they can make the City better without guardians, I don't understand why some people despise the ones that have given their lives to protect them from danger. when the tour was over Cayde showed to a place that I could sleep (meaning that the entire place was covered from head to toe in aluminum foil.) I have to say, if I could go back to the Tower again, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

 **3 Weeks Later …**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw that I was hooked up to a bunch of machines. I looked down at my gut and saw stitches in the huge cut I made when I decided to play doctor.

"Nine," I said

"No, you don't have a mechanical kidney in you, your still 100% natural. And the flame princess is still alive because of you, did quite the selfless act there," he said

"Sigh, thank God. hey, how long have I been out?" I asked

"About three weeks," said Nine

"Pft, say what!" I yelled

"Dude, you literally did surgery on yourself, it was expected that you were going to be out way longer than the flame princess," he said

"Oh, yeah how is she?" I asked

"She's good. Fully recovered, been visiting you while you've been out,"

"Well, that's embarrassing. How much life wreaking things did I do while I was asleep?"

"Nothing really, just drool a lot. Wait, no, that was just some excess blood you were still gurgling," he said

"That's all?" I said

"Yep, that's all. Oh, also Zavala wants to talk to you. Apparently, you've committed three crimes when getting into the hospital, and pissed him off when he slipped in your blood." he said

I slammed my pillow into my face and groaned into it. "Couldn't this day get any worse?" I said.

Sure enough, it did. After I got back in my regular attire, I reported to the hall of guardians to have a very long talk about the honour of guardians and my punishment, which I really didn't want to talk about. When I got there I saw the Vanguard gathered, along with the young flame princess. I took a deep breath in and approached the Vanguard.

"Vanguard, Flame Princess." I bowed my head to them.

"It is apparently Flame Queen, guardian," said Zavala

"Apologies, Flame Queen." I corrected

"Guardian," she said with a smile

"You understand why you here," said the titan

"Yes. I understand that I'm here for saving a life, and losing a kidney," I said

"Eleven, not the time for jokes, you need to wait for the right time to drop it," said Cayde 6

"Really, you're seriously giving me a lecture on timing for jokes. Dude you have horrible timing, Ikora even said that at your funeral," I said

"Seriously, you said that at my funeral, when I wasn't around to hear it?" exclaimed Cayde

"Cayde, another time please," said Zavala, "Guardian, you have caused a great amount of trouble on this assignment,"

"Punishment, it was punishment." I corrected

"Eleven," said Nine

"Guardian Eleven, you are hereby stripped of your free-will, your honour, and your title as a hunter," said the titan. I felt like my soul was just reaped from my body, I was no longer known as a hunter. I felt like throttling the old titan and beating him until he gave me back my dignity.

"But, not entirely. Right?" said Cayde

Now I want to throttle him even more.

"What do you mean, not entirely?" I snapped

"We have examined the plans that you and your ghost found in the thief's hideout. It appears that assassinating the Flame Queen was only the first step in a massive plot against a man named Finn Mertens," said Ikora

"Wait. Did you say Finn?" asked the fire queen

"Yes, does the name sound familiar to you?" asked the warlock

"Finn Mertens is my ex," she said. The room went silent, for only a millisecond.

"Awkward," said Cayde breaking the silence

"We have managed to decrypt the rest of the plan, salvaging what we could from the damage from your … tantrum," said Zavala

"Can it papa smurf," I said

"What we're getting at is that the plan was meant to hurt this dude mentally by killing all the people that he held close to him, and then kill him after. So we've secured all the other suspected victims at risk but are short one guard for you know who." Cayde motioned to the fire queen.

"So my punishment is guarding her." I said, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"You're going to be her personal bodyguard hunter. That means whatever she says, its law," said Zavala

My head was flooded my a million nightmares. I saved her, and now I have to be her personal boot kisser, I should've just let her died.

"Okay, so I'm going to assume that since your the queen of fire, that your kingdom is made entirely of fire and if I step foot inside, I'll burn to death. Didn't think of that wise guy?" I said to Zavala.

"You have your Iron armour, it's fireproof, you better get used to it, because you're going to be there for a looong time," said Cayde.

 **Later …**

"After you, your majesty," I said offering my hand to the young queen with a hint of sarcasm hidden in my tone. She took it and said, "Thank you," I was cursing in my mind about how much I hated this new assignment. I should be out shooting taken, protecting the City, eating ramen noodles. She got in the co-pilot seat. "So, how fast can this thing go?" she asked, I looked back "In a hurry?" I smirked, "Uh, yeah, those guys urged me to stay here for three weeks waiting for you to wake up," she explained, "Okay then. Nine, plot course for the Fire Kingdom, warp speed," I said, "Dude, you remember what I said about using the warp drive in non-vacuum situations," he said, "Can it, I want to get this over with," I said, "Okay, but if I die from your stupidity, I'm going to be very unhappy," he said

"Uh, what's warp speed?" asked the flame princess, "Oh, you'll find out right ... now," I said as all around us turned blue and orange streaks.

The g-force lasted for a second, but you could still feel the whiplash. When we dropped out of warp speed, everything was on fire and surrounded by lava. It reminded me of the time of when Nine found me inside of that burning building in Old Russia. I set down a few miles away from a volcano, I looked around to see where we were going.

"So … where is your castle?" I asked

"It should be over there, ah," she stumbled a bit while getting out of the ship.

"Sorry. You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good," she said. I had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't fully recover from the bullet wound, and the surgery. Neither did I.

"You didn't fully recover did you," I asked

"What? No! Of course, I recovered!" she said rubbing her side.

"BS! Your lying, it's laced in your voice. You just want to get back to your kingdom and rule," I said

"I order you to shut up," she said

"I hate you," I said

"Come now guardian, I need to get to my kingdom," she said

"Don't let this ordering me around thing get to your head. In a few years, I'm outta here." I growled

"I order you to slap yourself," I slapped myself, I knew then it was going to be a horrible three years.

 **Back in the present …**

"And there you have it, the story of how we meet," I said, "The end."

"What? That was horrible!" said Jake

"You gave my sister your kidney?" yelled Flint

"I'm going to barf!" said Starchy

"You make it sound like you were going through the Night-O-Sphere," joked Flame Princess

"Because it was at the time," I said

Finn was mortified by the tale I told. Big blue glowing eyes looking at me saying, _you did what!_

 _"_ seriously, that isn't the end of it ... right?" said Jake

"That's the end, Jake. I became a bodyguard, we became friends, and I returned to the City. The End." I said

"You only told the story up to the part where you got to the Fire Kingdom. You said that you hated the job, but now you two are two peas in a pod," he said

"We are not two peas in a pod, just friends," I said

"Okay sure. Then tell us the rest of the story," Jake said

"What?" I said

"Tell us the rest of it now!" he said and stretched his hand three sizes bigger.

"Okay fine, fine I'll tell more,"

 **The Fire Kingdom, 6 years ago…**

We approached the gates. I was supporting the young queen under her arm all the way to her castle. Two guards approached us with flaming spears in hand. "The queen! The queen is alive!" they shouted. They shoved me to the ground and took the queen. "Stay down outsider." said one of the guards pointing their spear at my throat. "Outsider? I'm the one who saved her live you no good piece of -" I was about to unsheath my knife when the flame princess yelled, "Stop!" the guard withdraw his spear and looked at the queen, "My queen? Why do you spare this outsider? He kidnapped you." said the guard, "He saved my life, and he is my bodyguard. So stand down, now!" she shouted. The guard bowed "Yes my queen." he looked at me and offered his hand, "Apologies outsider." he said. I swatted his hand aside and got up, I walked alongside the queen. I looked at the doors and asked: "Now how do these things open?" I asked. She snapped her fingers and the doors opened, "Oh."

We proceed to the throne room, it was quite the set up she had. The people greeted her with hugs and tears of lava, while all I got was a bunch of weird looks and whispers. The princess took a seat on her throne while I stood beside her. I then saw the life-size cinnamon bun running towards the princess. I was about to draw Ace when Nine said to me,

 **"Remember at the Princess Day event, he was there with her. I found out that he's her champion,"**

 **"Wow, and what am I, a close second,"** I thought

 **"Maybe,"** Nine said with an obvious taunting in his voice

 **"I hate you,"** I thought

"Princess!" exclaimed the cinnamon bun with his arms stretched out for a hug.

"Cinnamon Bun!" said Flame Princess with joy overflowing from her voice

She stood up from her throne gripping her side and hugged the living cinnamon bun.

"I thought you were dead, or worse!" said Cinnamon Bune (seriously, a living cinnamon bun named Cinnamon Bun ... how original can you get! sarcasm intended)

"Don't worry, I'm fine CB. If it wasn't for this man here, I would be dead," said Flame Princess

The cinnamon bun looked at me with questionable eyes. he approached me with a firm posture and stood in front of me for a good thirty seconds of silence. "You're the one that interrupted the annual Princess Day gathering at the Breakfast Kingdom," said the cinnamon bun, "Yes, that was me," I said waiting for the cinnamon bun yelling at me saying that I brought this danger upon this princess. But what he did next truly surprised me. He put out his hands and smiled at me, "Thank you for being there. If it wasn't for you, our princess would be dead, or worse," said the cinnamon bun.

 **"What could be worse than death?"** I exclaimed in my mind

 **"Purgatory,"** said Nine

 **"True,"** I thought

"just doing my job," I said shaking the cinnamon bun's hand, "my name is Cinnamon Bun by the way," said Cinnamon Bun, "Guardian Eleven," I said. we broke off the handshake and stood at each side of the princess's throne and the people cheered, then resumed their daily business, from my observation, being a bunch of dingos.

"Also, Dylan, was it?" she whispered

"Yes, my queen?" I said

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. What you did was very dumb you could have died," she said

"Wow, so is that what the story is going to be called now? Saved by the dumbass guardian," I grumbled

"But you put aside the risk that you could die to save me, a complete stranger. Why would you do that?" she said

Well scratch that last part, that was pretty nice. I thought back to the year 1987. Before the Traveler came. When I was happy, when I had a family, when I had her, when I had them. I shook that memory aside and said.

"It was the right thing to do. Guardians are to protect humanity, but I protect all living things,"

Her cheeks glowed red and she looked away.

"Uh, my queen," I said

"Yes?"

"Permission to speak freely," I asked

"Uh, sure."

"Could you not use my real name please, its … been a while since I used it. It feels weird using it again after one thousand years." I said

"Wow! You haven't used your real name in a thousand years, your a thousand years old?" she exclaimed

"Technically six thousand years old, but who's counting. So, if you wouldn't mind …" I said

"Uh, okay. I won't use your real name. But what do I call you then?" she asked

"Eleven, Guardian Eleven," I said

"Okay, El," she said

"Don't call me that," I said

 **Later that night …**

FP's POV

I couldn't get to sleep. I thought of me dying kept haunting me. All those things that I wanted to say, wanted to do. To tell Finn thank you for helping me retake my throne, that I might have considered giving him a second chance, to tell Guardian Eleven to not take out my kidney, to know about where I was and that huge white ball in the sky, and who everyone was, and how was there other humans and smurf people. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I got there, the chef was snoring on the counter mumbling about blueberries. I took a sandwich out of a tin foil wrapping and took a bite out of it. That settled my nerves a bit. I walked down the hall, it was quiet, nice and quiet. As I passed Guardian Eleven's room heard a strange sound. I opened to door and he wasn't in sight. Over the last few hours, he managed to trash his new room. There were magazines everywhere with guns on the covers, his bed was unmade, clothes and armour pieces scattered on the floor, and there were capes hanging from everything that could be used as a hook. The window was open, I looked out of it and saw the vast horizon of the Fire Kingdom. Then I heard a faint humming coming from above, I looked up and saw an orange triangle falling towards me. It hit me in the forehead and burned up. It felt weird and spicy. I climbed up the wall and saw a human looking at a book and with a red bag and a pack of green bottles next to him with a weird hat on his head. I walked towards him and saw what he was doing.

He had a journal in his hands and was writing something:

 _I can't believe that old titan! Being an ass to me because I'm Cayde's favourite, denying me permission to visit Sleepy Hollow to visit my family's resting place, taking away my tank, and refusing to avenge Cayde's death I can kinda understand (well not for avenging Cayde is not understandable.) But this time. Oh, this time he took it too far this time. When I get back to the city, mark my words, I'll give him something that he'll never forget! But on the other hand, it's kinda nice here in the Fire Kingdom. This girl that I helped, she reminds me about Aubrey, what she would have been if she made it to 13 years old. Everytime I look at her, I see her face. I don't know the cause of this, the anniversary was only a week ago, and I settled my rage, why is this happening? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel? Probably this is a blessing in disguise? Now I'm sounding like my mother. God help me if I do._

 _Journal entry #9,996_

"Who's Aubrey?" I asked

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Guardian Eleven. He jumped a foot off the ground and looked at me.

"Jumpin dyins! Don't you know that you don't sneak up on someone writing their feeling down?" he yelled

"Sorry, just couldn't sleep," I said

"Have you tried warm milk?" he said

"What?" I said

"You don't know what warm milk is?" he said

"No, I don't even know what milk is," I said

"We have much to discuss," he laughed

"So what are you writing?" I asked

"Nothing," he said

"Seriously though, what is it?" I asked

"That's none of your business," he mumbled

"Um, I don't think you know, but Fire Kingdom law states that there are no secrets allowed, complete honesty, so you have to share your secrets," I said

"That is not right, people have a right to keep somethings to themselves, so no I will not oblige my secrets," he said

"I order you to share them," I said

"That is an order that I cannot follow," he said

"Guardian, I order you to show me what you have, or I will contact Zavala if you do not comply," I said

"You don't even know how to contact him," he chuckled darkly

"Vanguard frequency 0789, access code 0.011," I said

He was silent for a moment, looking flabberghasted that I knew his access codes and the private Vanguard channel.

"how do you know the private Vanguard channel? and how did you know my access codes?" he stammered

"Nine," I said

"Nine, tomorrow ... you're wearing the sign," he growled

"So ... should I contact him?" I asked him darkly

He muttered something under his breath. "Fine, have a seat," he patted the ground next to him. I sat down next to him and looked at the pages of the book.

"Why is everything confusing. These journal entries, sketches, and pictures of strange people," I asked

"Those _strange people_ are my friends and family," he said

"Are they still around?" I asked. He bowed his head and shut his eyes as a silent tear fell to the ground.

"Sadly no, they died a long time ago, the only friend that is still alive is my friend Reaper."

"Reaper? What kind of name is that?" I asked

"That kind of name that you give yourself when you don't want to remember," he said

"Oh," I said. I looked more through the book and on photo caught my eye. Of Eleven with his helmet off and with a little girl on his back laughing with a beautiful woman next to him smiling. In a way, the little girl looked like me, but younger.

"So you're a human," I said

"Yeah, and so is your ex." he retorted

"Gasp, how dare you use that," I said

"No secrets, remember," he smirked

I turned my attention back to the photo.

"Who is she? I asked

Eleven hesitated when I asked, he took a deep breath.

"That's my little angel, Aubrey,'

"Aubrey, was she your daughter?" I asked

"Yes,"

"Is she dead?"

"Yes,"

"Who is that older woman?" I asked

"My wife," he said

"What is her name?" I asked

"I ... I can't remember," he said

"Is she dead too?" I said

"Yes," he said

"I'm sorry, how did it happen?" I asked

"Sniff, please don't make me relive that moment. Please," he said. This time he was actually crying, streams of tear water flowing down his cheeks. I could tell that their deaths were really hard to talk about.

"Okay, you don't need to tell me that secret," I said patting his back

"Thank you flame queen," he said wiping the tears away.

"Your welcome, and call me Phoebe." I said

"Thank you Phoebe, and ... call me Dylan." he hugged me.

I didn't know what to make of it. he did not look the hugging kind of guy. I gently wrapped my arms around him returning the hug. this might not be a bad three years for him.

 **A Few Weeks Later …**

Guardian Eleven's POV

I was running low on human food. I only had a few bags of Doritos left, and two cases of Mountain Dew. I needed to eat. I was standing next to Phoebe that day. I swear, if I have to stand her for another freaking hour, I'm going to become a statue. I thought that I could make more of a statement to those who were plotting to assassinate her if I had my Iron Battle ax out, raging with the flames of my fallen brethren and my wife. A fire being then walked up to the throne with a microwave in hand.

"Um hi, my microwave is broken. And I don't know how to fix it," he said

"Ugh, for the last time, I don't know how to fix a microwave!" Phoebe exclaimed

"Aw, but all I want is to heat up my food again," he moaned

"Uh dude, you're literally surrounded by fire, just dangle your food over a geyser or something, I don't know?" she said

"But it not the same," he bowed his head

"You know what, let me at that thing," I said

"What? You can fix it?" he said

"Pft, not me, Nine can," I said

"Who's Nine?" said the fire being

"My ghost," I said as Nine materialized in front of me.

"Hel-hello gorgeous, what is your name," said Nine hovering down to the microwave doing the best to do an imaginary eyebrow pumping.

"Dude, seriously. What did we talk about," I said

"Stop flirting with kitchen appliances," he moaned

"Exactly, it's super weird, and that's saying something coming from me," I said

"I know. So what do you want me to do?" he asked

"Scan the thing for any problems," I said

"Okay," he shot a bunch of blue light at the microwave and looked at me.

"The light bulb is broken," he said

"What? That's all?" exclaimed Phoebe

"Yep," said Nine

"Hooray!" said the fire being picking up his microwave and running out the door.

"Thank you!" he waved

Phoebe slumped back in her throne and sighed.

"What's wrong by?" I asked

"Uh, I'm just tired, and hungry," she said as a low growl came from her stomach.

"Same. Lunch break?" I asked

"I couldn't agree more," she said

We went to a fancy restaurant _"The Fancy Coal"_ I thought she meant going to a restaurant where they actually served food, but as the old saying goes. _When life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges, and sell them for double the price._ She ordered a platter of coals, and I thought I would give a molten soup palter a try.

"You know that's lava, right?" she said

"Yeah," I said

"So you will probably burn your throat," she said

"Well, I'm running low on human food, so I'm going to venture into new waters," I smiled

"Really?" she said

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

EVERYTHING

I burned everything from my mouth to my stomach. I was back in my room with an ice pack in my mouth, while Nine was engineering my digestive system to be heat resistant to fire, and healing my vocal cords. Phoebe walked into the room with one of her servants with a tray of ice packs. She sat down and watched as the servant tended to my mouth burns. "I told you that it'll burn your throat up," she said. I waved my hands in the ancient language of ASL (American Sign Language.) _Well, I was running out of human food, so I was desperate!_ I signed, "What?" she asked looking at my hand signals "Ugh, he's using ASL again," groaned Nine. _it a very useful language._ "So what's he saying?" asked Phoebe, "He said that it's a very useful language, but that last gesture wasn't sign language," he said. I signed some more signs "Huh?" "He just said that the top side of this is that you can't tell if he's, oh wow, that's just, wow," "What?" "Let's just say some signs are best left unread." Nine said and disappeared. "Well, I still have a kingdom to run, so heal up," she said and left the room." _What! No! Wait!_ I signed.

 **"Dude, you need to heal, no one knows sign language anymore,"** said Nine

 **"Yes, they do."** I thought

 **"Get some sleep you big baby,"** he said

 **"You go to sleep little light,"** I said

 **"Don't, just, don't."**

 **Later that night…**

I was woken by a faint scream. I jumped out of bed and tried to say what was that, but ended coughing up a chunk of asphalt. As much as I was confused by how asphalt got in my throat, I was more confused by who would scream at three AM in the morning. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway and saw three shadows. One was flailing its arms, while the other two looked like they had fish bowls for heads. I followed the shadows, they led outside the castle, to the border of the Fire Kingdom, to the grasslands, to a cave. I looked inside and saw Phoebe tied up in chains with two other fire people.

"What should we do with her?" asked one

"We're going to kill her you imbecccile," said the other

"Who are you?" said Phoebe

"Don't you recognize us cousssin?" said the one with the hissing voice

"Where your cousins," said the other, as they both took off their helmets.

"Furnius and Torcho!" she gasped, "But, you're supposed to be dead!" she said

"We were, but we were brought back by an unnamed friend, he sssaid that he would let usss be apart of is risssing empire if we kill the flame queen,"

"And here we are, any last wishes cousin?" said one as he raised a knife.

 **"How about I do the talking for this one, okay?"** said Nine in my head

 **"Eh what the hell, go for it. but if you die, I'm not paying for your debts,"** I thought

 **"What debts?"** said Nine

 **"Cayde,"** I thought

 **"Oh right. Well too bad,"** he said

I sprang into action and shot the knife out of his hand. "Argh!" he yelled, "What the" he turned around "Leave her alone!" yelled Nine

"What? Nine, Eleven what the heck are you guys doing here?" Phoebe said

"Or what?" said one of them

"Or my friend here is going to feed your ass to the thrall!" yelled Nine

 **"You are learning small one,"** I thought

"Oh, we're soo scaared, what's even a thrall?" taunted the one that seemed normal

"probably sssome sssort of wannabe hero like thiss chum," laughed the one with the hissing voice

"Eleven ... sic em," said Nine

 **"Took the sentence right out of my mind,"** I thought and charged at full speed at the fire idiots

I jumped in the air and threw a barrage of red-hot knives into the fire being with the hissing voice leg making him drop down. as I landed I delivered a successful round-house kick to the side of his head knocking him out. "Brother! you'll pay for that!" yelled the other one. I turned to deal with him when I saw that his hands had turned into blades and coming down on me fast. I caught his wrists in the nick of time before he spit my skull in two. I tried to force his arms back but he was too strong for me. it reminded me of all of the times when I was losing to Reaper in an arm wrestling battle. His flames started to increase and his features turning more monstrous. My hands were burning against his flaming skin. He was pushing me down to my knees as he melted my hands off.

 **"Nine! I need an arc blade NOW!"** I screamed in my head

 **"I'm sorry Dylan, but you used half of your light on that miniature blade barrage, and that light enhanced round-house kick. you'll be at full charge in two minutes,"** said Nine

 **"Nine! I won't have hands in two minutes, I need an arc blade NOW!"**

I screamed as the intensifying flames melted through my shields and through my armour and soon through my flesh. I screamed in agony as my hands burned. "NO!" screamed Phoebe still chained to the floor, weeping tears of magma seeing me getting my ass beat, "witness dear cousin, the fate of all of those who decide to follow you, or protect you, or to worship you, or to love you," he said savouring that last line, like it was a sweet treat he was tasting in his mouth. I felt that her ex was given a similar fate like this and this guy was being a dick using that to his advantage to increase her suffering. this fueled me some giving me the strength to match this douches strength with whatever strength I had in me. I pushed back getting back on my feet staring straight in his face.

 **"Nine. take off my helmet, I want this guy to see my face when I beat him,"** I thought

Before Nine could dematerialize my helmet the guy kicked me in the balls, bringing me back to my knees and in more pain than before.

"Fu-" I croaked

 **"You sure about that?"** said Nine

"Now die Eleven," grinned the guy

I heard Phoebe crying in the corner. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, she told me that her father had imprisoned her for most of her life until a dude saved her saved her from him (another one of those hippy-dippy princes saving the princess crap love stories again,) then she broke up with him and overthrew her father and tried to make the Fire Kingdom a non-evil kingdom in Ooo. But I guess some fire people aren't so willing to be good. she raised her head at the other guy revealing her saddened face. magma tears streaming down her face and her eyes glowing a bloody red colour.

 **"Well, that's new. You think it's good or bad?"** asked Nine

 **"Bad, definitely bad,"** I thought

"Leave. My. Friend. ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and a beam of red light came shooting out of the gemstone adorn on her forehead blasting both the guy and I. I was knocked away from him and landed on my rear stunned for a second. when I looked up I saw the other guy getting back up too. Phoebe yelled at me, "Eleven, get up, he's almost recovered!" I snapped back to the task at hand and launched myself off the ground and charged at the guy. he must have heard Phoebe too back he clumsily scrambled back to his feet to resume our fight.

I unsheathed my knife and aimed to stab him in the jugular gifting me a swift end to this fight. but to my dismay, he parried my attack stance his left arm at a ninety-degree angle connecting with my wrist then grabbing hold of it and squeezing me till I dropped the knife. when it hit the floor he kicked it away. I punched him in the nose with enough velocity to break it, then clapping my hands hard on the sides of his head stunning his senses. He stumbled backwards giving me the upper hand. I drove two sidekicks into his upper and lower left ribs cracking them, then hooking my right foot behind his knee and pulling him out of his locked stance bringing him to the ground.

 **"Nine, Battleaxe, NOW!"** I screamed mentally

(now imagine this in slow-mo, okay can you do that? Good) As the flaming majestic weapon materialized in my hands. I spun in a three sixty to gain velocity on the final blow I was about to deliver to this punk. as I was turning back around with the Iron ax almost fully formed, I swung downwards with all of my might splitting the head of this fiery SOB in half (okay you can stop the slow motion thing now.)

I pulled the ax head out of the dead corpse of my foe and my friend's captor. I rested the pole of the battle ax on my shoulder and looked at Phoebe signing, _Really?_

"What? Nine," she said

When Nine appeared he translated my sign language, "He said really. And also for me ... really?" he exclaimed

"What?" she asked

"You were chained to the ground, and you could shoot a death ray from your gemstone! why didn't you do that earlier?" he yelled

"I didn't even know that I could that," she said a little shaky

"Oh, right. Eleven, don't leave the lady chained up," Nine joked

 **"Shut up little light,"** I thought

"HEY! I told you don't call me that!" grumbled Nine

"Huh? What do you mean not to call you something, he didn't do his sign language thingy," said Flame Princess

"Eleven and I are mentally linked, so we can talk to each other through our minds. Well ... his mind, my mind is a bunch of computer algorithms and space magic," said Nine

"Like telepathy," she said

"Yeah kinda," said Nine

 **Later …**

We returned to the Fire Kingdom and had Furnius's body given a proper royal burial, and Torcho placed in the dungeon for attempted murder and kidnapping of the Flame Queen, he didn't really take the news of his brother's death so well and screaming at us as we left the dungeons of Hell swearing that he will exact his revenge on us making sure that his brother will be avenged. By then I regained my speech and learned my lesson, never try Fire Kingdom food ever again and to never get into an arm wrestling contest with a fire elemental. but then I met Flint and that last part of learning my lesson went down the drain.

 **3 Years Later …**

1:00 a.m

It was time to leave. I have fulfilled my duties for protecting the queen of the Fire Kingdom. It was time to return to the City, time to return to the battlefield. I gathered my supplies and gear and headed to the border of the Fire Kingdom. I snuck out of the castle using a new trick that I taught myself as a Nightstalker, "The way of the Wraith" I turned invisible sneaking through the castle avoiding the guards and then travelled the rest of the way out through the ventilation system. I passed by the guards on duty posted outside and appeared behind a rock.

"Well, one emotional goodbye avoided, off to my ship," I said. I was nearing my ship when I saw a young sixteen-year-old boy walking towards me. He had an ocean blue bear hat, a black tee, bluish-grey skin, fins sticking from the sides of his head arms and legs. He had glowing blue eyes, and razor sharp teeth, gills on the sides of his face, and a tail swaying behind him. I stopped him.

"Um, stop," I said

He looked at me and snarled.

"Outta my way fool, I'm here to visit a friend," he said

I thought to myself that whoever his friend was must have some weird taste.

"Okay, who's your friend?" I asked

"The Flame Queen," he said

"Oh, your friends with Phoebe," I said

"You know her?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm her bodyguard. Well, was her bodyguard until today," I said

"Hm, you're not from around here are you?" he said

"Same for you too boy, what's your name?" I asked then Nine buzzed in my head. "Ow, dude, really?" I said

"What?" asked the fish

"Not you, my ghost," I said

"Your ghost?" he said

"Yeah, this guy," I stretched out my arm and Nine materialized out of a flash of light

"Hello-whoa!" he zipped behind me.

"Uh, sorry about that," I said I turned around to talk to him.

"Nine, what the heck?" I said

"Dude I just got an emergency broadcast from the Tower, on all channels," he said, "Zavala is saying that there's been mass flooding in Ooo, and the guy who's causing it is that guy." Nine motioned to the guy behind me.

I turned around to ask him his name when a powerful blast of pressurized water knocked me back. I looked up and saw the boy charging at me with his swords ready to slice me to pieces. I summoned my arc strider spear and made contact with his swords and sent him flying. I got up and got in a defensive stance and charged at the boy. He got up and sent another powerful blast at me. I blinked left and slashed his Achilles tendon, and hit him in all of the sensitive sections of his body. He screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground. I pointed my spear at him.

"Dude, I just want to know your name," I said

He looked up at me and glared into my eyes and grinned menacingly. "My name is Finn," he said

"Wait ... Finn? You're Phoebe's ex-" I was cut off when he blasted my head off with a powerful blast of water killing me instantly.

When I was revived, the fire kingdom was flooded. I couldn't believe my eyes, steam was coming from the castle. I summon my sparrow and made a beeline to the queen's aid. When I got there, all that remained was extinguished geysers, dead fire people, and flooded roads. I made my way up to the throne room, only to see more remnants of carnage. Dead flame guards everywhere, the throne was smashed to rubble. I bowed my head and took off my helmet and let it drop to the ground. I collapsed to the ground and cried., "I should have said goodbye when I had the chance. Hell, Dylan, what's wrong with you?" I buried my face in my hands. It was _Salvation Road_ all over again. Bodies everywhere, destruction sewed across the land, the presence of death hanging in the air. After a few minutes of emotional sorrow, I got up and went to leave. When I was about to exit the destroyed castle, I heard something crunch under my foot. I moved my foot aside and saw what it was. A small fragment of Phoebe's crown. I picked it up and held it close to my chest and cursed myself for trying to leave without a goodbye. "I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. here to protect you,"

 **The Tower …**

 _Don't say goodbye_

 _Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_  
 _Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_  
 _And although we knew_  
 _This time would come for me and you_  
 _Don't say anything tonight_  
 _If you're gonna say goodbye_

That was "Don't Say Goodbye" by Skillet. An old twentieth-century Christian heavy metal/rock band that from what I could tell from the gauntlet, I used to love when I was younger. I was listening to it over and over again since I've left the destroyed Fire Kingdom. I kept on seeing Phoebe in my head, bloody and beaten with her left hand holding her right side putting pressure on an opened wound that was too big to fix without medical attention, and her right hand reached out to me with a face of terror and innocence staring straight into my soul repeatedly saying, "Don't say goodbye. Please don't say goodbye. Please Dylan, ple-" and before I could take my first step towards her. An ocean blue sword would be run through her heart and she would disintegrate revealing that aquatic beast behind her grinning at me viciously and say, "It is your fault that she is dead. Another death of a good friend on your conscience Knight!"

When I made it back to the Tower, I transmatted to the Plaza and made my way to my quarters, trying to keep a low profile. As I made my way through the crowd of guardians and workers. I heard a group of overjoyed voices behind me.

"Hey, is that Eleven?" asked Chris

"It is!" said Zoe

"Hey El, wait up," said Reaper

"Hey, Reaper, why does he look like you when you get back from a mission? All dark and brooding," said Zoe as she acted out an impression of Reaper.

"If you want to keep your spine ... I'd suggest you stop doing that," said Reaper

I turned around and saw the group coming to greet me. "Hey, guys," I said

"Hey man, where've ya been? you've been missing for like, three years. we thought we were going to have to bring out Cayde's Ace of Spades memorial and put your name on it," joked Aaron

"Eat a bag of Alkane Aaron!" shouted Cayde as he was passing through taking a swig from a canteen of what I could guess alcohol.

"What's up with him?" I said trying to sound as casual as I could be.

"He's still upset about All of the things that he had missed when he was dead," said Chris

"So man, where've ya been?" asked Aaron again

I looked down at the shard of FP's crown and grasped it in my hand.

"Uh, just was on a crusade, exploring untouched planets that the Traveler terraformed back during the golden age," I said

"Wow, that's so cool, what are their name'," said Zack

I knew that they were catching on to me, I needed to think of something to throw them off.

"I, can't really remember," I said

"Oh, okay then," Zack said

"Well, yawn, it's been a long three years guys, I'm going to get some sleep," I said

"Okay, see ya later man," said Reaper

"Okay," I said and waved to him.

I got to my room and collapsed in my chair and wiped my face. I took out the crowns fragment and looked at it, I drilled a hole through it and threaded a wire through it, and engraved ( _In Memory of the Flame Queen, My Friend from Ooo_.) And hung it around my neck with my other memories.

 **The Present …**

"And that's how I know Flame Princess," I said

Everyone was lost for words, I guess my story was pretty good to make people lose their words, no one ever likes my stories. "That. Was. Amazing!" said Jake, "Wait, that was Me-Mow that shoot FP with your gun," said Finn, "Man, that titan does not like you," said Starchy, "You thought that we were dead?" said Flint, "Can you tell us more?" asked Jake, "Heh, heh, sorry Jake, but that's all there is." I said, "What? " said Jake, "Yeah, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. We need to find a base that we can properly operate from," I said, "We need a place that is also a good distance from this place," I said, "You know of any places?" asked Finn, "Not at the moment, I'll have to sleep on it," I said, "Speaking of sleep, I'm hitting the hay, see you in the morning, Finn," said Jake closing his eyes and falling asleep what seemed instantly, "I'll take first watch," I said and headed out of the cave.

Finn took out a rolled up sleeping bag and rolled it out on the floor of the cave. "Night FP," he said, "Night Finn," she said and slowly fell asleep. almost everyone did, except for Finn. he kept on thinking back to when he went rogue and started the insurrection. he unzipped his jacket and pulled out a knife. but it wasn't like any knife that was seen or made in Ooo, it was a hunter's knife, a knife that belonged to a specific hunter. Guardian Eleven.

 _"He hates you," said a voice in his head_

"Whatever Orc, go back to sleep," whispered Finn to the ancient sea god

 _"He does, he will take her from you once he remembers what you are," said Ocara_

"No, he won't. And what do you mean by remembers me?" asked Finn

 _"When you first killed him, I made sure he wouldn't remember you fully. I ripped the memory of you from his pathetic skull and cast it away in the depths of his mind. But if he sees you for what you truly are, he will remember and take her from you," said Ocara_

Finn was silent for a moment. Afraid of what the sea god said was true.

 _"Finn? Finn! Finn you bloody human counterpart answer me!" screamed Ocara_

 _"_ How do I keep him from finding out the truth?" Finn asked

 _"Well, that's simple ... don't get angry," replied Ocara smugly_

 _"_ Wow, I thought you said it was simple, not impossible!" Finn whispered loudly

"Huh, wha, who's talking?" mumbled Jake as he was still asleep

"Um, Jake ... you are still asleep, this is your sub-conscience," said Finn in a horrible ghost impression

"Oh, okay good night sub-conscience," said Jake falling back to sleep

"Not getting angry for me is like telling a duengon not to be hard!" whispered Finn

 _"It is simple, stay on course with your anger management exercises," said Ocara_

"But they're so silly and dumb," said Finn

 _"Well, I guess that you stop your whining and deal with those silly and dumb exercises. You did say that one day you wanted to ... what did you call it? Oh, yes, get with her," said Ocara_

Finn grumbled with his mental conversation with his godly side. "ugh, fine. why did I take out this stupid knife anyway?" said Finn

 _"Well it's because-"_

"Rhetorical question dude, not to be answered," growled Finn

"Will you be quiet, people are trying to snipe here!" called out Eleven

"Fine, I'm going to need it to put up with this guy," said Finn putting the knife back in his jacket and closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

I made a sniper's nest outside and loaded my sniper rifle and prepared myself for a long night. I got a bag of Doritos and a small pack of Mountain Dew out and started to survey the landscape. All I could really see was the smouldering remains of the Candy Kingdom (weird place,) and nothing else.

 _"You fool yourself if you think that you can call that imposter your ally," said an oh-so-familiar voice of that darn metal mit._

"Nine I swear to God if you're doing that friggin imitation of the gauntlet again," I said

 _"I am not thy one you call Nine Kronos," said the gauntlet_

"Oh for the love of, go back to sleep you mitten, a hundred years of sleep isn't enough for you?" I snapped

 _"Those hundred years of rest was eye-opening Kronos, I now see how far your elemental heritage has fallen from the mantle of the god of Time," said the gauntlet_

"Blah blah blah, dude get with the times, it's 3015, every family have fallen from their heritage or whatever you just said," I said

 _"Not the Kays," it said_

"Oh put a sock in it," I said

 _"The one that calls thy self Finn is a disgraced sea god in disguise," said the gauntlet_

"Um, I'm sorry, but if you don't remember, your family tree, the guardians of old has killed Ocara, more time than the amount of time I have died as a guardian of the Traveler, now will you please shut up, people are trying to snipe here," I said

 _"You only delay thy inevitable, Guardian 111," said the gauntlet_

 _"O_ kay that does it, go on and shove it!" I said and ripped off the gauntlet and threw it off the mountainside.

 _"Finally, some peace and quiet," I said_

 _I then heard a high pitch whistling sound and the gauntlet punched me square in the face knocking me back. It fastened itself tightly to my left hand, "We are inseparable Kronos, we are one forever," said the gauntlet_

"Why did my ancestor create you. all you do is just piss me off," I said

 **Later …**

FP's POV

I woke up to the sound of a loud humming. I got up and looked around the cave, it wasn't coming from anywhere near me. Flint and my fire was illuminating the cave, keeping the darkness at bay. I then heard the humming again, it was coming from outside of the cave. I followed the sound and found Dylan propped up against a rock with a sniper rifle that brought back some bad memories. I thought for old times sake that I'd scare him. I approached slowly and then leaned forward and said, "Who's Aubrey," and he jumped a foot off the ground. "Jumpin dyins, not again Phoebe." he grumbled, "Heh, brings back memories doesn't it?" I said, "Yep, sure does, just not, well, you know," He motioned to the ruined Candy Kingdom. "Yeah. I can't believe that you thought I was dead," I said, "Well, I was sure you were, I found a piece of your broken crown," he said pulling a necklace from his jacket and dangled it in the air. The piece on the end of it was crowded with rust and was losing its golden polish, "I can't believe you hung on to that thing for six years," I exclaimed, "Of course I held on to this, this was the only physical memory that I had of you, and that you are the only person that I ever told about Aubrey," he said, then the mood got sour.

"Hey what are you listening to?" I asked changing the subject, "Huh, oh just some music from when I was a kid, would you like to listen?" he asked, "Sure." I said. He took off his headphones and put them on my head. The music flowed into my ears. The rhythm was smooth and was great for the moment that we were in.

 _Lights shine bright everywhere we go_

 _Music for the people to illuminate the soul_

 _Lights shine bright everywhere we go_

 _Music for the people_

 _Jesus music for the people_

 _Everywhere we go_

 _Lights shine bright, lights shine bright_

 _Everywhere we go, everywhere we go, everywhere we go_

 _Everywhere we go, everywhere we go, everywhere we go_

 _Lights shine bright, lights shine bright_

 _Everywhere we go, everywhere we go, everywhere we go_

 _Everywhere we go, everywhere we go_

 _Lights shine bright, everywhere we go_

 _Lights shine bright, everywhere we go_

 _Everywhere we go, music for the people makin' music for the people_

I was mesmerized by the lyrics, talking about people being the light in the darkness. The next song was a little slower than the one before.

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

"Hey Dylan, what's this song called?" I asked. I handed him his music player and he looked at the screen.

"Oh, that's Ed Sheeran, I See Fire came out in a movie called The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug-" he paused in mid-sentence.

"Dylan, you okay?" I asked

"Fire, Mountain," he mumbled

"Okay, you have that look on your face, that means that you've got a crazy idea," I said

"Nope, not crazy, brilliant," he said

"What?" I said

"Phoebe, you're a genius," he said and kissed me on the forehead and went in the cave. I could feel myself blush, it was the first time that he has ever returned the kiss that I gave him six years ago. I followed him into the cave, everyone was up and rubbing their eyes.

"Ugh, dude, what time is it?" asked Jake

"Yeah, sorry, but Phoebe has just reminded me of a great place for a base," Dylan said

"Okay, yawn … where is this place?" asked Finn, with a bad case of bed head.

"We're going to Felwinter Peak," he announced

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Broken Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I'm Ready by AJR" or Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny 2 contents**

We were thirty minutes form Felwinter Peak, we just went through a squad of fallen splicers. It has been a tiring three days. "Are we there yet?" whined Starchy, "Starchy, I swear, if you say that one more time, I'm going to cram my boot down your throat." I yelled, "But we've been walking and fighting for days." he complained, "Pft, you, fighting? All you do when we fight is get me to save your sorry ass!" I stated, "Eleven, maybe we should get some rest." said Phoebe, "Oh, not you too." I said, "Dude, we've been walking for eight hours straight! We need to rest, especially after disposing of all those bodies" said Jake. I had to agree with him on that, who knew that fallen could be so heavy. "Okay, three minute break, then we move out, were close." I said. Then Jake face planted into the snow, Finn lied down and took out a water bottle and took a sip of it and poured some on his wounds which heals him. Then he asked Phoebe to melt some snow, and he levitated the melted snow and dispensed it into his canteen, I always knew that water elementals had a strong hold over any liquid based substance, but his powers exceeded anything that I've seen before. Flint sat down and threw rocks up into the air and shoot small fire projectiles at them blowing them up. Starchy was making snow angels in the snow, has enough energy to do that. I sat down and fished out one of my necklaces, I pulled out a necklace with a hologram projector shaped as a heart at the end, I turned it on and saw a picture of my family. My wife holding my baby girl with me next to her. We were so young. Damn, I was so young back then.

I could still hear Aubrey cry when I first held her in my arms, then I was bombarded by the memory of the night she was killed. Her screaming for help, lightning flashing through the windows, and a red hot axe head. I pushed aside the memory and turned off the hologram. I brandished my guns from a few seconds when I looked at my watch and realized we exceeded three minutes. I hopped up and told everyone to get up and follow me. Everyone groaned at it, but followed me.

Finn's POV

I had to say, I hated Eleven's idea of adventure. But I have been learning more about humans and their history. He told me all about ancient human pop culture, ancient human sayings, and teaching me human history and geography. He knew that I didn't receive a proper education when I thought that archeology was the study of angles. He told me that after we take back the City that I should attend a school there. But every time he saw me looking at Phoebe he asked me if I got a ring, when it came to girls he was a absolute child. I told him that I wasn't ready yet.

"So … you've been to Felwinters Peak before?" I asked Phoebe

"Heh, no, he's only has told me stories about it." she said

"What has he told you about them?" I asked

"Well let's see. It used to be the headquarters of an elite force of light wielders called the Iron Lords. That they were immortal warlords that were deemed non-guardians, and were kinda like knights from the middle ages and he was one of them." she said

"Wow, they sound so cool, do you think we will be able to take back Ooo with them?" I asked

"Well sadly, as Eleven's famous saying _all great things must come to an end,_ a long time ago, five hundred years ago, they entered a quarantined called the Plaguelands to take down that red and black cloud thing S.I.V.A. And to shut it down, they needed to enter a thing called the replication chamber to stop the production of it. More than a hundred Iron Lords ventured down to the replication chamber, but only nine Iron Lord made it there." she said

"Wait, you said that a hundred Iron Lords went down there, and guardians can be resurrected, did they just stay behind?" I asked

"All of us has limits!" said Eleven

I was shocked by his comment.

"They-they died?" I said

"Yes." he said

"But how?" I asked

"They entered a darkness zone." she said

"What's a darkness zone?" I asked

"It's a area where guardians become mortal, so if we die in a darkness zone, we die for good." Eleven said

"So that's why S.I.V.A. destroyed the City and the Candy Kingdom." I asked

Guardian 11 stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and stormed over to me.

"Listen here waterboy! You better watch your tongue. We sacrificed everything to shut down that maldición tech. It infected us, puppited us against each other. I managed to get it off of me, but in the end. Only Saladin and I were the sole survivors of the Iron Banner, so watch what you say about my dead brothers and sisters." he said jabbing his finger into my chest. And stormed off. I rubbed my chest and continued to walk.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I said

"He's a little sensitive about his comrades." Phoebe said

"Why?"

"Well … one of the Iron Ladies was his wife." she said

I was taken aback by what she just said, Eleven lost his wife twice. When he died in the collapse, and when they fought S.I.V.A. this guy has had a rough two lives. "Hey, Eleven! I just wanted to say-" "Save the apology later Finn, we need to start running." he said and started to run up a hill. Everyone started to run after him, "Wait, why do we have to run?" shouted Jake, "Because of that!" G-11 pointed up at the top of the mountain. Atop of it was a giant servitor, Eleven has told me about them. Technological beings that fuel the fallen with a substance called ether. But this on that size has to be a prime servitor.

G-11's POV

I raced up the mountain as fast as I could. I saw another enemy that should be dead, Sepiks Perfected, a prime servitor that I killed twice in the past. "Nine, how much splicers are up there?" I asked, "From the amount of heat interference that I'm picking up, I'm not sure." he said. I cursed under my breath. "Hey, Eleven!" said Finn, "Yeah?" I said, "What are the splicers shooting at up there?" he asked. I looked up at the prime servitor and noticed that he was firing plasma blasts from its eye. There was a fight going on op there. "Nine, patch me into frequency 77-1" I said, "On it." he said. My coms sparked to life with static and Iron Lords spitting nails. "They keep on coming!" yelled one, "Just keep firing!" yelled a man with a deep voice, "Iron Temple, come in, this is Iron Lord Windsor, do you require assistance?" I shouted into my coms. "Who are you yelling at?" said Jake, "Shush, I'm on the phone." I said. A voice shouted into my coms "Hello? Is anyone there?" said a feminine voice, "Yes, this is Iron Lord Windsor, how are you guys doing up there?" I said, "Efrideet who are you talking to?" asked the deep voiced male, "Saladin, turn on your coms you old man!" I said, "Windsor, is that you?" said Saladin, "Yep, I'm here, what's going on up there?" I asked, "We're under heavy fire, and we're taking critical damage to the Temple, we need help, NOW!" he exclaimed, hang in there, we're on our way." I said, "We're?" he said. "Jake, stretch us up there now." I said, "Psh, dude, a little more nic-" "PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE UP THERE, STRETCH US UP NOW!" I yelled, "Okay, okay!" he said and wrapped us up in his arms and stretched up to the top of the mountain.

When we reached the top, it was complete havoc. Splicers were everywhere, scorch marks were everywhere, splicers lay dead on the ground, parts that belonged to splicer shanks littered the ground, and a giant prime servitor hovered above us blasting the temple doors. I knew that this was going to be the fight of my life, so I switched off my coms and hooked up my mp3 to my helmet speakers.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Flint

"Hooking up my headphones." I said

"Really?" said Phoebe arching an eyebrow

"What? If I'm going down, I wanna go down dancing." I shrugged

"Alright, suit yourself dj." she said

"Heh, lol." I said

I grabbed my hand cannons and spun them in my hands and cocked the hammer on them and said "Les do dis bois." and rushed into battle with music blaring in my ears.

I walked casually into battle and kicked my feet a little to the rhythm of the music

 _You're feeling good, you're feeling right_

 _Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind_

 _Baby girl, looking fine_

 _Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys_

 _Catch my stare, little smile_

 _Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe_

 _Someday I'll be so damn sublime,_

 _We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign_

I twirled my hand cannons in my hands with each shot I fired and danced around like that dance called dancing in the rain.

 _My lady_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _When the bass starts ringing_

 _Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_

 _Are you ready for tonight,_

 _Set this shit on fire_

 _And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_

 _Are you ready?_

I did some flips and launched myself off of some dreg's faces, and summoned my arc strider spear and twirled in my hand and cracked it across some vandals and captains (there really sensitive about being hit in the butt with an arc spear), I dragged my spear across the ground and sent a wave of electricity towards a group of exploder shanks, they blew up when the arc energy touched the explosives.

 _I'm ready_

 _Break me down, dirty jokes_

 _Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know_

 _Beauty lies, within the eyes_

 _Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night_

 _I won't forget you, but I may_

 _Forget your name_

 _My lady_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _When the bass starts ringing_

 _Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_

I threw the spear at a row of dregs and impaled them to the wall. I pulled out my old shotgun and turned around and shot a captain in the chest, causing him to fly backwards.

 _Are you ready?_

When I went to pump the gauge again, I was tackled from behind and had the wind knocked out of me, and my gun kicked across the courtyard grounds. I looked up and saw a familiar face. Carnage, a titan that I fought beside in The Battle of Six Fronts. He was covered in S.I.V.A, his mask had a mouth filled with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth, he had sharp claws that were two feet long. He started to drool all over my helmet "Ew, gross, get off of me Carnage!" I yelled. He licked his teeth with a long pointy metallic tongue and shook his head "N-n-no." he raised his left hand and it turned into a ginormous spear with black spikes on it. I squeezed my eyes, preparing myself for the immense pain. Then I heard a booming voice yell out "NO!."

Finn's POV

I rushed into battle with my oceanic blades in hand and lunged at a splicer, I decapitated it and spun through the rest letting out a fury of water blasts. Then I felt an agonizing burning on my back I turned around and saw some larger splicers with long rifle looking guns in their hands. They started to glow red at the hole in front, and it let out a series of red zig zagging beams that hit me in the chest. I fell to the ground in pain, the burning on my chest was so intense that my skin started to bubble. Splicers started to pin me down when they were impaled by a long blue spear that was sparking electricity, the sparking sound of it sounded familiar, I started to feel a pain in my achilles tendon. I got up and summoned my blades again and fought harder than before, I summoned a waterspout and sucked up a bunch of splicers, I was doing really good this time, until I went to face the prime servitor. I threw my sword at it, but it fired three giant red balls of energy at me. My blade was knocked out of mid-air and the other two blasts hit my entire body. I landed in a bunch of snow that softened my landing. I was aching all over, splicers started to pin me down. They jabbed their peg legged legs into my arms and legs so hard they went through to the other side. I screamed in agony and in frustration, I was knocked down again. I'm the hero of Ooo, I'm the best at fighting, and I was being beaten by a few simple low lives. When I looked up, I saw all of my friends suffering the same fate that I was suffering. Eleven was pinned by a S.I.V.A monster, Jake was crushed under a pile of rubble, Flint was having snow shoved into his face slowly putting him out, when I saw Phoebe I was stricken with fear. A splicer unsheathed a knife and put it to her neck, she cried magma tears as he slowly started to drag it across her neck. Then something inside me snapped, like the first time I turned into Aqua Finn. I screamed at the top of my lungs and started to change forms. "NO!" two fins sprouted from my arms and impaled the splicers that had me pinned down. They fell to the ground and I turned into my elemental form. I turned my oceanic swords into bladed chains and whipped them across the yard and sliced the splicers in half that were threatening to hurt my friends. One splicer charged at me with his sword arm raised. Phoebe then got to her feet, and blasted the guy in a column of fire. When she was done, the guy didn't even have a scorch mark on him. He smiled like Malice, that brought back some bad memories. Lucky when FP, blasted him, it melted some of the snow around him. Then he continued to charge, I gathered the water around him into a puddle, and when he ran into it, I made multiple water spears shoot up from the puddle impaling the splicer. Then everyone threw everything that they had at the splicer. After he was finished, everyone cheered except G-11, he grabbed his hand cannon and raised it to the sky and he ignited in a brilliant golden flame and aimed it at me. I put up my hands and ducked, he fired multiple shots above me. I looked up and saw the prime servitor looking down at me. He then looked at G-11 and blasted him. I then looked at it and called out to FP. "Phoebe! I need water, lots of water!" I yelled pointing at the mountainside. She smiled and blasted the mountainside and the snow melted in a heartbeat. I then grabbed hold of all the water and formed it into a tsunami.

"HEY, DONKIS!" I yelled. The machine looked down at me and growled with hate. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I pointed. It turned around and saw the massive wall of water turn to a million watery blades. I snapped my fingers and the wave came crashing down on it. When the wave was about to hit us, I snapped my fingers again, and it turned to mist. FP ran towards me and gave me a huge bear hug. "Finn that was amazing!" she said and kissed me. "Dude! I didn't know you could do that?" said Jake, "Neither did I, I just thought back to Phoebe's nightmare that she had when we were trying to rescue you." I said, "Yeah, about two years ago." said G-11 as he punched me in the face, "Ow, my cheek meat!" he growled at me and grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close to his face. "You traitor, you were the one that destroyed the Fire Kingdom! You killed me when I was leaving, you caused me seven years of misery!" he yelled in my face. "Eleven, what are you doing?" shouted Phoebe, "I'm putting an end to this monster once and for all." he said. He unsheathed a knife and put it to my throat, "Ready to meet your maker?" he growled. I blasted him in the face with a blast of water, knocking him off balance temporarily. He looked up at me and shook his head. "Congratulations, you've just signed your death warrant." he summoned his flaming axe, and pulled out a wicked looking sword with razor sharp edges and a flaming crystal attached to the guard. I summoned my oceanic blades and swung them around and pointed them at him. "Bring it on old man."

G-11 POV

I charged the water elemental and swung my axe at him and sent a flurry of flames at him. He managed to dodge and block most of them and he blasted a stream of water at me. I blocked the attack with my sword and he dashed at me and slammed me against the wall. We had a power exchange, staring at each other with pure hate in our eyes. I kneed him the gut and threw him into the stairs and pulled out my knife and infused it with arc energy and charged at him. When he got up he threw his blades at me and made two fresh slashes across my chest, I ignored the pain and stabbed my blade into his shoulder. He screamed in agony and pushed me off of him burning his hands against the electricity pulsing off of me and then summoned his blades again and attacked with blinding speeds, I was barely deflecting the blows at my top speed. _CHINK "AAAAHHHH!"_ he slashed at my mask and sliced a chunk off of it, I grabbed my exposed portion of my face and squeezed it. Finn leveled his sword to my neck "Surrender Eleven, you're outmatched." he said, I looked up and revealed my face, he was stunned, I saw this as an opening and summoned my axe again and slashed it upwards from Finn's chest to his jawline. Finn went flying backward and crashed into the fire. He yelled as the flames crawled up against him, burning the wound that covered his neck. He jumped out and rolled in the snow putting out the flames. "Finn!" Flame Princess yelled, "Stay back!" he said and made a wall of water between them. I hit him with the flat of my axe and placed my foot a top of his chest, I panted heavily over my defeated enemy and put my axe to his throat. "(pant, pant) I-win (pant-pant) yield, before I fall asleep." I said, then I felt multiple hits to my back, I looked down and saw water spikes sticking out of my chest. He then threw me off of him and striked me in the face, my lens was cracked when he retrieved his hand and held it to his chest. I stepped back and summoned my Nightstalker bow and fired a bolt at him. He was able to blast the bolt out of the air and shot a giant spike of liquid at mt diving through my chest and pinning me to the mountain. I raised my gun to the air and let it ignite in a brilliant golden flame and fired three shots in his abdomen causing him to collapse for the pain was too much. The water wall then fell revealing our friends, they rushed to Finn's aid as the Iron Lords rushed to my side. The water spikes dissipated turning to harmless water. I collapsed to the ground coughing up blood, Nine came out and healed me up while Jake poured water over Finn healing his wounds except for the wound across his neck and jawline. We looked at each other and sighed. "Okay… let's call it a draw." I raised a hand. He shook my hand and panted heavily "Sure." he said. "Dude! What the hey hey? You flat out attacked my bro here, what's wrong with you?" Jaked yelled growing to fifty feet tall pointing at me, "Back off beast." said Saladin raising his axe up at Jake, "oh, really now." Jake said and expanded his fist into the size of a pickup truck, "Please stop everyone, that's enough fighting for today." said Tyra getting between them. The two started daggers at "Fine, let's just eat now, my stomach is barking." said Jake as his stomach growled.

 **Later…**

"And these are your quarters." said Saladin gesturing to line of dorms. The group picked their rooms and settled down for the night. I got in my old room and flopped down on the bed and dust filled the air. I coughed as the dust entered my lungs, I saw my old Iron armor, I stared at it for a while remembering all of the adventures that I went on with that armor protecting my hide. I walked over and put it on. I forgot how comfortable it was, having the wolf skin rubbing against my face, the long cape touching my heels, and feeling the heat coming from the flames within the armor.

I then heard a quiet set of footsteps outside of my door, I looked outside and saw Finn and Phoebe holding hands walking to the Iron Temple. I decided to trail them.

Finn's POV

We headed towards the Iron temple where the statues of the fallen Iron lords stood. I held FP's hand and looked into her deep amber eyes. "So it's this way?" I asked her, "Yep, in that big temple there." she pointed, I saw blazers billowing fire, the damage that was still left over from the fight that me and Eleven. What still haunted me was when I sliced off a chunk of his mask and his face was exposed, it looked almost exactly like mine, how is that possible? We reached the temple entrance and I was surprised by what I saw, "Wow, its… a wall." I said, "Silly, the statues are behind the wall." Phoebe giggled playfully, she pulled me around the corner and down a hallway. As we entered a large room, I saw giant statues surrounding the walls, they all held the giant axes and swords in their hands. They looked at the giant tree in the center of the room, they looked so mighty, like in the old stories that I was told of by my parents when I was a little kid of knights and warriors that served kingdoms.

"Wow, just, wow." I said still amazed by the statues, "I know right, it's so much cooler seeing it for real than just hearing about it." said Phoebe, "Do you know their names?" I asked, "Dylan did tell me their names, but I can't remember." she said, "Would you like me to give you a history lesson than?" said a voice behind us. I jumped a little and turned around and saw Eleven in new armor twirling his knife between his fingers. He looked just like one of the statues that surrounded us. He had a long forest green cloak with a golden tree imprinted on it, he had a golden crest on his chest with two wolf heads facing a giant tree, he had a leathery kind of sleeves with iron wolf heads on the shoulders billowing fire from them, his pants had a silvery looking armor from the thighs down with a wolf head imprinted on the thigh with crimson fire whipping up from it. "Wow, dude! Where did you get that bombastic armor?" I exclaimed, "Bomb what?" he said, "Bombastik, you know, crazy awesome." I explained, "Hm, must be something only you guys use in Ooo, so, I heard you want to know the names of my brothers and sisters?" he said, "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." I said, "Sure." he said.

He walked up to the statues and put his hand one's foot. "There wasn't enough room in here to fit all of them, so I hope you don't mind." he said, "It's okay man." I said, "Okay, the warlocks of the Iron Banner are Felwinter, Skorri, and Timur. The titans are Joulder, Saladin which we fought by today, Radegast, and Silimar. The hunters of the group are Efrideet, that we also fought by today, Perun, Gheleon, and Windsor." he said. I was confused for a moment when he said Windsor, because I remember that Lord Saladin called him Lord Windsor, but he said that one of the fallen Iron Lords names were Windsor. "Wait, hold on a sec, didn't Saladin call you Lord Windsor today?" I asked, "Yes." Eleven said, "Then why are you saying that your a fallen Iron Lord?" I asked, "Sigh, I'm talking about my wife, her name was Lady Windsor, it was, heh heh, very confusing when they called out Windsor ... when she was still alive." Eleven chuckled weakly. I bowed my head feeling bad for the Iron Lord, even though I still want to kick his cabous, he's had a rough life. "I'm sorry." I said, "Nah, it's fine, besides, that was five hundred years ago, I'm over it. Also, sorry for kicking your ass today, didn't know what got into me." he said, "Yeah, dido, also, by any chance could you teach me some of those sweet moves that you did?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders "Well that depends on what move you're talking about. My natural skill like melee and shooting, or using the light." he asked, "Um, melee, but if you could teach me the li-" "Yeah, that's not happening." he said, "What, you going to teach me squat?" I said, "What no, of course I'll teach you my melee skills, but not the light." he said, "Why not the light?" I asked, "Let's just say that it's an experience that requires a hefty price." he said, "Well what kind of price?" I asked. He looked at me and made his and into a finger gun and put it to his head and made a blam sound. I took a step back when he did that. "Oh, I see now." I said. He laughed and took off his helmet and wiped away a tear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw his face. It was me, but older, and with a huge scar reaching from his jawline to under his neck sleeve. When he opened his eyes it looked like he realized he just stepped in the stuff. "Crap." he said. "Oh, my glob, you, you look just like me." I said. He pointed at me and said "You saw nothing, you speak nothing, got it." he said. I nodded my head and raised my hands. "Okay, sure." I said. His wrist started to beep, he pulled up his sleeve and looked at a watch. His face lit up and he raced off. "Hey, dyl, wait up!" said Phoebe, she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her.

We followed Eleven to a satellite array typing hard on a keyboard. When the screen turned blue and four large circles popped up he jumped up and shouted yes over and over again. "Um, what are you so happy about?" asked Phoebe. He managed to calm down enough to talk properly and panted a little. "Okay, okay, I'm good." he said, "So? What are you so happy about?" she asked, "I've just received four guardian distress signals from four planets." he said.

We looked at each other and shrugged and decided to play along. "So what are these plants?" I asked, "Well, one is a distant centaur in the outer rim called." he looked back at the screen and said "Jothenheim." he shrugged, "And what about the others?" Phoebe asked, "Well the other planets are quite different from each other in size and understanding-" "Just say it." I said, "Okay, okay. One of them is a gas giant-" I snickered a bit "Gas giant." "Not that kind, and it's called Neptune, the other is Mercury, the closest planet to the sun, and that can only mean one thing." he said, "Yes?" Phoebe said, "That means that Osiris is still kicking." he said. I was so confused by all this talk about other people on other planets. Bonnie told me that only the Moon and Mars are the only planets in our solar system that can be inhabited. "So what about the other planet?" I asked. He looked back at the screen and looked confused. "Um, there are multiple distress signals from a centaur, called Trykle." he said "Well, you know what time it is?" I said to Phoebe, "Advent-" "I like what you two are doing here, but you should really save it for the morning, because we're up late as it is." said Eleven

 **The Last City…**

Malice looked over the city from his tower that he discovered a few days ago, and claimed it as his own private quarters. His cape flapped in the wind as a breeze swept past him. He heard a silent crackling of embers behind, he smiled at this sound. "Couldn't sleep?" he said, "No, yawn, why are you up so late looking at this city?" a feminine voice said, "I was just admiring my success, my vision of vengeance coming true." he balled his hand into a fist and ignited into a green electrical flame. The woman rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed making a small beat in the process, "I still don't understand why you put up with those dumb zealots, you can do this all on your own." said the woman playing with Malice's raven hair, "Oh, don't worry, once that meadeling guardian is gone, and that cursed human is mine, those idiots will have served their purpose." Malice grinned deviously. Soon, Malice's radio sparked to life, he grabbed it from his belt and pushed down on the receiver, "What is it?" he said, "Lord Malice, we have some troubling news and some great news." said a deep voice, "Well, this is a step up." said the woman, "What are the good news?" asked Malice "We have intercepted a guardian distress signal from the planet Neptune, a gas giant that was converted into the complete network of the war minds." said the voice "Great, is there any ship near that area?" asked Malice, "Yes, a fleet of fallen from the house of Dusk." said the voice, "Great, tell them to get their scrawny butts over there and kill that guardian and take down that network." he said, "At once sir." said the voice, "Is there any more good news?" asked the woman, "No ma'me" said the voice, "Ugh, then what are the bad news?" asked Malice rubbing his eyes, wishing that he was asleep now, "It appears that there is a guardian on Mars in the warmind bunker equipped with a heavily modified Valkiri spear _._ " said the voice, "Let me guess, it a glob darn guardian." grumbled Malice, "Yes sir, and the guardian on Mercury has eluded capture and has entered the Infinite forest." said the voice, "Ugh, anything else that you have to disappoint me with?" growled Malice, "Sadly, we do sir." said the voice, by this point Malice was fuming with anger. "What … is … it!" he sputtered, "It appears that the strike team of fallen splicers that were escorting the Sepiks Perfected to the Iron Temple has failed, and the Dusk Lord that you sent them has been exterminated." said the voice. Malice tightened his grip on the radio, creating small cracks all over the casing, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" he yelled into the radio, "It appears that the human boy, the guardian refugee and their friends came to the aid of Iron Lords, and the boy is getting stronger." said the voice.

Malice yelled into the radio and threw it over the wall. Steaming with rage and hate, the woman started to massage his shoulders. "That's it let it all out, let it all out." she said. He put his hand on hers and stared into her eyes, "I'm so glad that you charged into that S.I.V.A cloud and got infected trying to save that guardian." said Malice, "I can't believe that I didn't meet you when your sister's guards captured me." smiled the woman, "I love you Malice son of the Lich." she said, "I love you too Marceline the Vampire Queen." he smiled and they closed the gap between their lips and closed their eyes enjoying the moment.

 **Sweet Mercy of CANADA! I cannot believe what I have just done! I hope that you all enjoy it. Chapter 5: Jotunheim will be coming soon. May the light be with you fellow guardians, t1m3fr3ak, OUT!**


	6. Jothenheim

We were loading up the jumpships with the supplies that we needed to withstand the planets environments. "Dude, I still don't understand why you choose Flint over me to go with you and FP, are you holding a grudge now because of yesterday, I thought we got over that?" rambled Finn, "Finn, Finn, calm down." I said, "But why?" he exclaimed, "Because your a water elemental, and the planet's name truly lives up to it." I said, "Why?" he said, "Ugh, fine. In the time of vikings, they use to worship gods, Norse mythology, like the greeks." I said, "How is that relevant?" asked Finn, "Oh dear lord, Haley, I found your long lost twin." I said under my breath, "Norse mythology is the myths of the gods of Asgard; Thor, Odin, Loki. and the Nine worlds, Asgard, Vanaheim, Helheim, Jothenheim, the nine worlds. And Jotunheim is the world of the frost giants, very cold temperatures. Scientists named the centaur Jotunheim because of its freezing temperatures, anything that is outside of a warm shelter on that planet for longer than thirty minutes will freeze to death." I said, "How much freeze to death?" asked Finn. I swear I could strangle him, I took out my Coldheart and zapped a nearby rock. The frost crawled over its rough surface, once I emptied the magazine of its icy ammo, I walked over to it and tapped where I zapped it and the rock caved in, turning into a pile of icy shards. I pointed at it "That freezing." I said, "Oh … I see your point." said Finn.

Soon after our little history lesson, the ships were ready to take off. Finn, Jake, and Shiro would be heading off to Trykle, while FP, Flint, and I would be off to Jotunheim. Finn kissed Phoebe goodbye. Why is it that when I see young love that I always get all warm and fuzzy inside? We got on board and broke earth's orbit. "So, how long will it take to get to Jotunheim?" asked Flint, "Well, judging by its distance from earth, I'd say about, hm, four to five minutes." I wagered, "What?" said Flint, "Nine, punch it." I said. The warp drive started to hum and the stars around us started top turn into a beautiful , warp speed.

 **The Last City…**

Malice looked at the people of the last city. Chained to one another, walking through the streets. He smiled at the thought that this race was once recognized as the ultimate race, at the top of the food chain, now look at them. They relied on their guardians too much, causing them to go soft. "Psh, pathetic." he spit on the ground. Marceline floated up to him and bowed, "My lord, the humans have been proven useless, why do you insist on letting them live?" questioned Marceline, "Everything has a purpose, even if it seems completely incompetent." he said. A cabal centurion waddled behind Malice's back and bowed, "Lord Malice, there has been a disturbance in the slave process and with your Dusk Lords." it said, "What?" Malice growled, "It seems that a human has been leading refugees out of the City through the sewer systems, and your Dusk Lords are breaking free of your hold on them." the centurion said. Malice was not pleased by these news "Oh my grod, how is this happening!" he yelled, "It seems that your dark blade's power is being fought back by the guardian's light levels, causing them to break free of your hold." it said, "And what about the people?" he exclaimed, "That problem we have taken care of. We apprehend these two while helping a group of humans escape. One of them is a vanguard and the other is a mere mortal." the centurion waved his hand and two legionaries came forward with two people with bags over their heads. They ripped them off and was a blue exo with a horn on his head with blue eyes and an glowing orange mouth. The other was a female human with tanned skin, raven black hair, black dots making a circle on her face, and a poncho. "Well, well, well, isn't it Cayde 6 of the Vanguard, and Suraya Hawthorne the scavenger, you sure your not one of Skolas's fallen scouts?" Malice chuckled. Suraya spat on his boot "Go to hell creature." she said between her red stained teeth, Malice sighed and grabbed her rifle and cracked it across her face. "Suraya!" shouted Cayde. Malice grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air and stared him in the eyes. "Heh, one of my guardians told me about you, Zavala brushed his information aside, but I knew that we should have looked into it." Cayde said, "And let me guess who this guardian is, Guardian Eleven." Malice smirked. Cayde was shocked by his guess, was Eleven a Dusk Lord now? He hasn't seen him in taken in the attack on the City. "Where is my guardian punk!" he growled, "Relax bolts, he escaped because of his best bud." said Malice, "But you can join your buds by joining my army." smiled Malice, "Pft, like I'll ever-" "Too, late." SHINK!

 **Jotunheim…**

"Welp, were here." I said. We dropped out of warp speed and a icy snowball floated in front of us. "Wow, that's Jotunheim? It's … beautiful." said Phoebe using my shoulder as a support and staring at the planet mesmerized. "Calm down flame, we haven't even landed yet, and once we do, we only have thirty minutes until we freeze to death." I said, "Okay." she said and sat down next to her brother. We soon touched down on the icy surface of the land. I got my dawning armor on and had a thermal coffee (I never thought that I would ever wear this thing.) I handed FP and Flint a drink as well. "Nine track that signal that we received." I said, "Already done, it came from, wow, were right on top of it." he said, "What?" I said. I transmatted outside and looked around. The ground underneath me felt colder than it could be. I jumped a little when I heard the hull of the ship making noises. Phoebe was banging on the hull "How do we do the disappearing act that you did?" she said through the ships hull. "Oops, sorry." I said and snapped my fingers and the two appeared in front of me. "Brrrr, it's freezing out here." said Flint, "Heh, yep, sure is." I said. I looked down at their feet and saw the snow melting away revealing a glistening sheet of metal. I dropped to my knees and brushed away the snow and saw that we were right on top of drop hanger door. I looked around for a access terminal. All I saw was giant mounds of ice and snow. "Urgh, where could they be." I said, "What is it?" asked Phoebe with her flames starting to turn red, "I'm looking for the access terminal to open this hanger door that were standing on before we die." I said looking around. FP looked around and shrugged, "I'll just use my heat sense." she said and spun around letting out a ring of heat, I felt much better once it hit me. She pointed at the mounds of ice, "Those ice blocks are covering some metal boxes." she said, "Really?" I said and pulled out the "Prometheus lens" and zapped the ice and it soon melted revealing the access terminals. I saw a large switch and flipped it upwards and the light turned green. "Flip the big switches on the terminals!" I shouted over the strong winds. The fire elementals flipped the switches, nothing happened "What, no, on, NO!" I yelled, then there was a loud clunk, then the ground started to sink below us.

When we reached a certain depth, the hole above us closed and we were in total darkness, then FP and Flint's flames returned and illuminated our surroundings. Soon, we were hit with a gust of stale air. It smelled of body odor, corpses, and ash. When the platform touched down, a giant mechanical arm, the one that kinda resembled the Canadarm on the ISS and grabbed onto our ship and placed it on a gigantic rack of ships, this must have been one of the first planets that humans colonized when the Traveller arrived on earth. The fire elementals stared at the hanger in disgust, "This is what humans used to do when they colonized a planet." Phoebe asked, "Um, I guess." I shrugged, "It's disgusting." she said waving her hand in front of her. "Yeah it not for everyone." I said.

We ventured into the colonization station. The halls were littered with corpses of strange creatures that I've never seen before. All of them had eight arms, had crystal shards sticking off of them, razor sharp fangs, and a hole in their chests. Then I heard a scratching noise in the distance, I looked around and saw four glowing eyes staring at me. I pulled out my gun and leveled it at the thing. When I cocked the hammer, the creature charged, "Sssscccrraaaa!" I raced at us and jumped into the air and slashed the gun out of my hand. It was one of the creatures on the ground, but alive. I pulled my hand close to my chest and pulled out another gun with my free hand. I fired three shots at the creature. Clik clik clik, "Dang it, should have reloaded." I said. The creature sliced open my chest and tore right through my armor (no wonder why I never wore this armor, it SUCKS!) I fell backwards and grasped my chest, Phoebe and Flint got in front of the creature and ignited their hands and defended me. "Back off glowy." said Phoebe, "Really?" I said, "What?" "Glowy? That's all you could think of?" I said "Well I'm sorry if I'm not that good at thinking of insults on the run." she said. While she was distracted, the creature's mouth started to glow blue and it breathed a blue mist at the fire elementals. They screamed in agony as the mist hit them, they collapsed to the ground and ice crystals started to form over them. Spines started to grow on their backs, and started to grow a extra pair of eyes. I stared in despair at them, I was going to lose the girl that I protected many years ago and her brother. Then out of nowhere, a column of flames engulfed the transforming fire elementals. I looked over to my right and saw a man in white armour with three tanks of petrol strapped to his back and a flamethrower in his hands. When the column dissipated, Phoebe and Flint were back to normal. I was so relieved to see that they were fine, then I saw the creature again, baring its fangs at us. It jumped at us to finish us off, but was intercepted by the Hammer of Sol. the creature smashed into the wall and whimpered. It tried to limp away, when the stranger walked up to it and unsheathed a flaming knife and jabbed it into the creature's heart. Its limbs flailed in the air screeching out in pain. Then it stopped moving, the stranger raised his hand and held the creature's heart in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket and turned to us, "There will be more, follow me." he said and raced off, who knew for a guy that had so much stuff on him could move so fast.

Phoebe and Flint carried me all the way to the strangers hideout. He pulled aside a giant boulder blocking a doorway, he motioned his hand to the entrance "We'll be safe in here." he said. The fire elementals helped me onto a rock, I was bleeding heavily, I was wondering why I wasn't healed by now. The stranger came over and handed me a bowl of soup. "Eat this." he said, I tasted the soup and it tasted like buckley's mixed with a dead rat. I almost spat it out because of the taste. "Blah, what is this made of?" I asked, "Frost crawler hearts." he said, this time I truly spat out the soup. "What?" I said, "Frost crawler hearts, it's the antidote to their venom that stops our ghosts from healing us." he said, "Dylan, please, just eat it, we need you to get us off this planet." Phoebe, "Wow, thanks for the encouragement FP." I said, "Eat now, the venom will reach your heart in a few minutes and will kill you." said the stranger. I looked at the bowl of heart soup and gulped it down. I had to cover my mouth to keep it in. "Ugh, I hate that stuff." I said, the stranger walked away and reached into a pot and took out a cooked version of the heart that he had earlier and took off his helmet and took a bite out of it. His head looked like Godzilla which I didn't know what to think of it. "Ew, um, who are you?" asked Phoebe, "And how did you know what those things are and who to kill them." asked Flint. The stranger stopped in his tracks and finished eating the heart. "My name is Rivera, and like you, I'm a guardian." he said. I remembered a history book that I read back at the tower, an elite group of titans that specializes in pyrotechnics, but they went dark when they went on a special ops mission to a distant centaur.

"Wait, your a member of Inferno squad." I said, "I've read so much about you guys, you were my idols, where, where's the rest of your team?" I asked. The titan looked down at the heart, "I'm the sole survivor of my team, they were all killed by those creatures." he said, "Oh." I said, "I'm so sorry." said Phoebe. "Eh, don't be sorry, it's been eight hundred years since their deaths, I'm over it." he said.

He walked over to seven piles of ice and knelt down and bowed his head. Flint stood up and was the first to break the silence "Um, listen sir, we thank you for saving our lives, but were you the one that sent out a distress signal?" he asked. Rivera turned around and looked at us. "No, I didn't-" he froze in mid sentence and rushed over to a makeshift kitchen and grabbed multiple jar which I assume are jared hearts. He then attached a bunch of gear to him. He grabbed his flamethrower, and a bunch of exotics. "Dude, don't you have any legendaries?" I said. He looked at me and shook his head, "No time, need to get off this planet, did you bring a ship?" he said, "Um yeah, why do we-" "Great, the venom should be cured in you now let's go." he said and smashed the boulder blocking the entrance. Phoebe and Flint helped me up and we followed the heart eating guardian to the hanger.

When we arrived at the hanger, we heard the screeches of the creatures that attacked us earlier. Rivera hammered the hanger's terminal that I assumed it was for the robotic arm. Sure enough the arm whirled to life and carried our ship down to the platform. Then I heard scratching all around us, I turned around and saw the entire hanger was crawling with those frost crawlers. "Get that ship ready! I'll hold them off." he said and slung the flamethrower from his back and ignited the gas exhaust and released a brilliant flash of white flames at the creatures. They let out a collective scratch of unholy sounds. I told Flint to help him while Phoebe and I warmed up the ship. I got in the driver's seat and thrusted the ship into ignition, nothing happened. "Dah, blast it!" I yelled hitting the dash, "What is it?" Phoebe asked, "The fuel tank is frozen, were sitting ducks." I said. There was a unsettling silence in the ship, then Phoebe said, "What if I heat up the ship and unfreeze the fuel?" she asked, "Well it could possibly work, or it could blow us all to hell." I said, "But you said it could work." she said, "In theory." "Well you did always take risks when you were protecting me." she said, "How dare you us my methods against me." I said, "So?" she said, "Why not, let's melt this popsicle." I said

She started to heat up, and so did the ship. The metal was starting to turn red, my armor was steaming. "Nine, how heat resistant is this armor?" I asked "0% we'll probably die soon." he said, "Okay, then let's help out Rivera and Flint. Phoebe, don't blow up the ship, Finn would kill me again if I let his girlfriend get killed" I said, "Heh, I'll try my best." she laughed. I ran out of the ship and took out two of my hand cannons and raised to the air and ignited in a brilliant golden flame and exited the ship. Rivera and Flint were holding their ground, barely. I leveled my hand cannons at the frost walkers and fired a volley of golden bullets that the army. Explosions of golden light lit up the room from my golden guns, Rivera's flamethrower, and Flint's flames.

"They just keep coming!" yelled Flint

"Well of course they're going to keep coming, we need to kill the queen to stop the planet's population." said Rivera  
"WHAT! What do you mean by the planet's population?" I said

"When you entered our orbit, you woke up every frost walker here, they want food." said RIvira

"Well isn't that just great, just freakin great." I said

"Don't worry, we probably won't run into her if were lucky." then the entire hanger shook. All of the frost walkers started to retreat back into the caves and cracks in the walls and floor.

RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR

"What was that?"

"That is the sound of our luck ditching us." I grumbled

"I believe that I spoke too soon." said Rivera

"You think!" I said

The cracks in the floor started to get bigger, a ginormous claw emerged from the crack and scrape the floor. Rivera turned a dial on his flamethrower, Flint's flames turned his flames white hot, and I took out my Iron Battle axe. When the frost crawler queen fully emerged I knew then that this was going to be another fight of my life. It stood about seventy feet tall, with ten massive arms with razor sharp claws, it had four legs, and had the face of hell.

"Oh. My. Cotton. Socks." I said, "Not even a mother could love a face like that." I said

The queen screeched in anger, "I'm sorry but I'm just telling you the truth." I joked.

"So, what do we do?" asked Flint

"Hold onto your butts ya'll." I said

"What? Why would I want to hold onto my-"  
"It's an expression fool, start shooting this thing!" I yelled and charged that the beast and swung my axe into it's foot. It looked down at me and growled at me. "Heh, heh, uh, hi." I sheepishly smiled. It hit me with the back of it's hand and sent me flying, "Instant regret, instant regret, instant regret!" I yelled and crashed into the hanger wall. I could hear my bones break against the great force, "Welp, I'm out, kick its ass for me guys will ya guys." I and I passed out.

FP's POV

The ship started to turn red, I was putting everything into thawing the fuel. Then the ships console started to emit a loud alarm. I dropped my temperature back to normal and approached the console which was now letting out a steady column of smoke. It read that the ships fuel tank was reaching extreme temperatures and is close to combustion. "Great, guys, the fuels thawed, we can get outta here now." I called out, "AAAAAHHHHH!" "Die you nightmare of reality!" "Pancakes, pancakes everywhere." when I heard the mumbeling of pancakes, I knew that Eleven has gotten them into a large brown smelly pickle. I walked out of the ship and saw a giant frost walker. It had Rivera in its claws and crushing Flint under its foot, and Eleven was in the wall mumbling under his breath (obviously unconscious). "I will not accept defeat, not until I seaver your heart from your chest and burn it avenging my fellow squad members!" Rivera screamed scorching the frost walker's face. I clenched my fists and started to glow a bright yellow, I stared at the monster, "Hey ugly!" I yelled. I looked down at me and growled, "Release them, or feel the wrath of the queen of flames!" I yelled, it sticked its forked tongue out at me and did a raspberry. "Very well!" I said and launched myself at the monster's face, when I was three feet from his face I stopped and pointed at it. "Do the splits, do the splits thou milk livered maggot pie!" I screamed in its face. It rolled its eyes and spat a wad of spit at me, I was sent flying into the wall. When the dust cleared, I was covered in a thick layer of ice, I looked at the creature with hate. Then it bent down and looked at my brother and opened its mouth and let a out a breath of sky blue fog. When it made contact with his flaming skin he started to scream in pain. He started to grow a extra pair of eyes and arms, his teeth were growing into an unnatural shape, and his flames were being extinguished. I got so angry that the ice covering me melted instantly, I launched off of the wall and rocketed at the monster. "LET. MY. BROTHER. GO!" I yelled and I fired a blast the size of the Tower in the Last City at the monster. It turned from a column of fire into a flaming phoenix. It crashed into the monster's face and it wretched in pain and grabbed it's face. The flames spread to the rest of the monster's body and some of the fire spreaded to Flint. He stopped transforming and started to return back to normal. I flew to his side and hugged him. "Brother, thank glob for your safety." I cried, "Huh, sister? Why are you hugging me?" he asked, "Just roll with it bro." I said. Then a shadow was casted over us, I looked up and saw Rivera looking down at us. He was a little blackened, and a little grumpy. "You blew me up." he growled (okay maybe a lot grumpy) "Uh, sorry." I said, "Come on, we need to get out of here, you go grab him and I'll get the ship started." he said. I looked back and saw Dylan rolling on the ground waving his arms in the air sing twinkle twinkle little star in a little voice. "Okay, you start that thing up while I go get Dylan." I said. I rushed over and took off Dylan's mask "Finn, er, sorry, Dylan we need to go, get up." I said, "Yea, hi can I have a triple triple with a shot of espresso and having it as a vanilla latte at the same time with no cup please, thank you." he said while ordering the hardest coffee in the the history of coffee. I frowned at his response, "Nine?" I said, the little ghost appeared out of thin air, "Yeah?" he said, "What's wrong with Dylan." I said, "Oh, um … he has brain damage." he said, "Ah, so that explains the impossible coffee order, and we're not even at a coffee shop." I said, "Heh, yeah, let me fix that." he said and shot streams of blue light into Dylan's bluish grey eyes. He shot up and summoned his giant axe and yelled "Whoo! No more brain damage, okay frosty ROUND 2!" "Nope, its round let's get the buns outta here." I said turning him to face the direction of the ship. We start to run for the ship, when the monster started to recover from his wounds and barreled after us.

We got aboard the ship and rocketed out of the hanger. "Wait what about the doors?" Flint asked, "don't worry about it, hey buddy, could you scoot over for a sec please?" said Dylan awkwardly pushing Rivera out of the pilot's seat. He grabbed the controls and pushed a red button on the wheel and a flurry of rockets launched from the ship and blew the hanger doors clean off of the entrance. "Well lady and gentlemen, we are now in the open." he smiled back at us. Then the ship jostled a bit and we came to a stop. Dylan opened his window and stuck his head out and then closed the window. "Lady and gentlemen, forget what I just said, we are in the clutches of the queen frost walker." he said, "We're all going to die, aren't we." said Rivera, "Hey, don't say that man, be optimistic." said Dylan, "You always say that before you die." I said, "I state my case." said Rivera, "Whatever, Phoebe, you see my backpack?" said Dylan, "Which one?" "The one that looks like a military crate." he said. I saw the crate that he was talking about, I tried to open it, but it had a keyboard on it. "It's pad locked." I shouted, "The code is 4436." he said. I imputed the code and the created beeped and popped open, inside was a big tank with a bunch of contraptions attached to it with a smiley face. "Okay now what you want to do it push the big red button on the bottom, then flip all the switches up." he said. I looked on the bottom and saw the button that he was talking about and pushed it, then I flipped all the switches up on the side. "Now, don't try to heat it up, that's technically a miniature nuclear bomb." he said, "Wait, that's a nuke!" said Rivera "Well, a small one." he said, "Dude! Why the heck do you have a nuke in your backpack?" said Flint, "That is a good question my friend, which I'll answer once Phoebe throws it down that nightmare's gulet." he said, "What! Why me?" I said, "Because you the one with the nuke." he said, "Why can't you do it?" I said, "Because I'm driving!" he said, "Riv, can drive!" I said "No, this is my ship, no one else drives but me." he said, "But I just drove a few seconds ago." Rivera said, "How dare you use past happenings against me!" he said, "Oh for the love of, here you take it.' I said and plopped it on his lap hard. "Whoa, Phoebe, careful with that thing, one wrong move and you could blow us all to hell." he said, "Let Riv drive, or else." I said as my eyes turned red. "Fine, fine, Rivera, take the wheel." he said and got out of the seat and slammed the button next to the door. It opened and showed the mouth of the beast. I jumped at the sight, I could see the fog smoking from its throat. Dylan raised the bomb above his head.

"When you see the devil, tell him that Mr. Happy sent you." he said

He threw the bomb into the monster's mouth. It disappeared down its throat and Dylan took out his gun and shot the monster's hands. It let go of our ship and we sped off, but nothing happened. Dylan closed the door and scratched his head. "I don't understand, it should have gone off by now, did you flip all of the switches Phoebe?" he asked, "Yes I fl-" then the ship was jostled heavily and we all stumbled to the ground. Dylan pulled up a live footage of Jotunheim, a giant mushroom cloud erupted from the planet reaching beyond its atmosphere into space. "Wups, must have gotten confused for Mr. Smiley." he said. "Wait! You mean that there's another nuke on this ship?" said Rivera, "Well, yeah, a man can't have enough nukes." he said. "GET EM!" yelled Flint, "Wait, hold o-" and we all tackled him.

 **Later…**

Felwinter Peak

Flint's POV

Eleven was knocked out and was tied up to one of the seats. The comms sparked to life and in came Lord Saladin's voice came through, "Jumpship Bessie, this is Lord Saladin of the Iron Banner, do you read?" he said. I picked up the radio and pressed the receiver, "This is Flint, we hear you loud and clear Lord Saladin." I said, "Hello Flint, did you pick up the guardian?" he asked, "Yes, we did." I said, "What is your current cargo?" he asked, "Um, a fire soldier in distress, a flame queen, a pyromaniac titan, and a crazy man in a cape that carries nukes in his backpack.", said Flint, "Ah, Windsor brought his smiley nukes, I never understand why he made them in the first place." groaned Saladin, "Thank you." I said, "What is your ETA to Felwinter Peak?" asked Saladin, "Um, Rivera, what's our ETA from here to Felwinter Peak?" I asked, "Three minutes." he said, "Three minutes is our ETA." I said, "Good, well will be glad to have you all back here." said Saladin, "Okay, Bessie over and out." I said and hung up the radio. "Wait Flint, I want to talk to Finn if he's there." said Phoebe, "Um, okay, here." I handed her the radio and she tried to patch into the radio frequency that I was on. "Flint, what was the frequency that you were on?" she asked, "Um, I don't remember, maybe Eleven will know." I said

He was still unconscious from Rivera whacking him in the back of the head with his flamethrower. I lit a small flame unter his nose to wake him up. "Whoa, Flint! What the heck are you doing?" asked Phoebe, "I'm waking him up." I said, "No, no not like that, just give him a wet willy." she said, "Really?" I said, "Trust me, that's going to be the only thing that will get him up." she said. I took her advice and I licked my finger and took off his helmet. I was shocked by what I found. He looked exactly like Finn, except for the giant scar on his jawline. I pointed at his face and Phoebe just shrugged. I stuck my finger in his ear and he jolted awake. "Agh, what the heck dude, that's so gross, and your spit hurts!" he exclaimed and rubbed his ear, "And put my helmet back on fool!" he said. I put his helmet back on, "Sorry, Phoebe told me that's the only way to wake you up." I said. He looked at her and scowled, "You scoundrel." he said, she giggle at his anger, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist, but just wondering, what is the frequency to the Iron Temple?" she asked, "Frequency 77-1." he said. She winked at him and turned the dial on the radio and pressed the receiver, "Hello?"

Finn's POV

I was talking to the guardians that we picked up on Trykle, I must say if I could travel to that place again, I would do it in a heartbeat, but with Flame Princess. "So what is it like being resurrected for the first time, you know, after you died in your first life." I asked. The guardians shifted in their seats looking uneasy. "Well, that's kinda hard to explain Finn." said Aaron, "Come on, I just want to know the experience." I said, "Well-" "Guys, its fine, I'll tell him." said Shiro, "Thank goodness." said Chris, "Being rezed for the first time is a experience that I do not want to relive." said Zack.

"Okay, being resurrected for the first time, um … let me tell you about dying first." said Shiro

"Okay, sure." I said

"Dying is kinda like your soul being pushed out of your body, seeing yourself without a mirror. Then your sucked into a black room, where the floor is covered in a inch of water. A purgatory, that you are in for eternity. Then when your resurrected, you feel a small tug on your back, then a stronger one and you fall to the floor, then you are dragged across the floor and then ripped through a door and thrown back into your body." said Shiro

"Um, wow, that's what it's like to die and be brought back?" I asked

"Kinda, I only told you half of it." he said

"Well then let's hear the rest dawg." I said

"Okay. When your back in your old body, it's kinda when your born, you breath your first breath, and you have no recollection of who you are, everything that you did in your first life, gone forever, your mind is then a clean slate." he said

"Wow, that kinda sucks." I said

"Yeah, especially if the ones that you loved in your past life is still alive." said Zoe

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked

"When I first arrived at the City when the wall was still being constructed, I was confronted by a woman who said she was my mom. She was heartbroken when I didn't even recognize her or my dad. I tried everything to remember them." she said, tears started to fall from her eyes.

I was just opened to a whole new field of knowledge, and I did not like it. "Oh my glob, Zoe I'm so sorry." I said, "(sniff) It's okay, I remembered her and dad when she died, now I have her with me forever." she smiled with red eyes. I bowed my head regretting ever asking about guardian resurrection. Jake stretched over and patted my back trying to comfort me. "You okay bro?" he asked, "Yeah man, I'm good." I responded, "Hey, just wanted to let you know that Flame Princess is on the radio, she wants to talk to you." he said. I perked up when I hear him say her name. I got up and rushed to the Iron temple. "Finn! The radio is that way!" said Jake pointing in the other direction. "I knew that." I said and rushed off in that direction.

I got to the radio station and heard Phoebe's voice coming from the radio. I picked it up and pressed the receiver. "Hello?" asked a voice, "Hey, Phoebe." Hi, Finn." she said, "How was Jotunheim?' I asked, "Terrible, how was Trykle?" she asked, "oh my globness, I wish you were there with me, it was the most greenest place I've ever seen. There were trees everywhere, and the water was the best water that I've ever tasted." I said, "Wow, you lucky duck, it was freezing up there. We met a guardian that eats hearts, we fought creatures that were impossible to kill, and me and Flint almost got turned into one of them." she exclaimed, "Wow, you okay?" I said in a worried tone, "Yeah I'm fine, hey I can see you!" she said. I looked up and saw a jumpship coming in. I could see the fiery girl's glowing outline in the ship's window waving to me. I waved back to her. When they landed, she rushed out of the ship and wrapped me up in a hug. "I've missed you so much." she said, I embraced her and smelled her crimson locks. "Me too." I said.

Then there was a up roar of cheers when Eleven walked out of the ship with another guardian that looked like a mean looking snowman. "Welcome back Lord Windsor, and a special welcome to this guardian." said Lord Saladin, "Guardian Rivera, Inferno squad, reporting for duty sir, ready to deploy." he saluted the Iron Lord, "Well we might be deploying soon. All guardians, prepare to depart for Mercury." he said

 **Well I hope that you all like it. And for those of you who are new to TLG, welcome. I thank you all for your suggestions for this chapter and future chapters. There will be new guardians, and some unexpected ledgends entering the story soon.**

 **Destiny The Last Guardian**

 **Chapter 6: The Infinite Forest**

 **COMING SOON**


	7. The Infinite Forest

**I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny, they belong to Pen Ward, 2091riveraisrael, and Bungie. I do not own the song Counting Stars by One Republic**

 **Mercury…**

"We are approaching Mercury, ready yourselves." I said. Everyone in the back of Bessie were reading their weapons. This was probably going to be a difficult mission, considering going to the planet of a species that I killed two of their leaders, and both of them have been resurrected. We dropped out of warp speed and approached the Lighthouse. I looked at the land site only to be filled with shock. The Lighthouse was destroyed, the observation deck was demolished, I could make out the outlines of bodies in the ruble. The followers of Osiris, dead. I touched down and transmatted out to the land site and rushed for the Lighthouse. I threw the debris aside frantically looking for Brother Vance. "Brother Vance!" I yelled out. There was silence in the hot breeze, I looked down saddened by the destruction of Lighthouse and the death of the followers of Osiris. "Over … here." said a weak call. I looked up and saw a arm sticking out of a pile of rubble waving. I rushed over to it and lifted the boulders covering the rest of the body. When I uncovered the follower, I was sickened to my stomach. It was Brother Vance, but from his appeal he has seen better days. He was impaled through his abdominal, blood covered his lips, and the left side of his face was covered in a nasty burn, and his bandana was absent revealing his blinded eyes.

"Who is there?" he said

"It's me Brother Vance, it G-11." I said

"Guardian Eleven, you sound distressed." he said

"The … the Lighthouse, it's gone, the followers are dead, your dying." I said

"Don't worry about me, the prophecies, are they intact?" he asked

"What? No! You old fool, you care more for those dumb scrolls than your life!" I yelled

"Guardian, I have devoted my life to the studies of the Mighty Osiris, it was only a matter of time before I would have become one with the Traveler's light." he smile

"Oh my goodness, you followers, such idiots." I sniffed

"Not idiots." he grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my helmet, "persistent idiots …" he said as his limbs went limp. As his hand left mine, there was a small red glowing simulation seed, flickering in and out of our timeline. I looked at it and slipped it into my pocket. I got up and looked at the baren valley of the planet Mercury. The others walked up behind me and examined the ruins of the Lighthouse.

"Wow, this is a mess." said Zack

"You could say that again." said Chris

"Come on you two, we need to find Osiris." said Aaron

"I think I might have found the direction our crazy warlock has gone." said Zoe.

I looked at what she was talking about and saw a trail of dead vex. "Well, he's always ominous." I said. We followed the trail to the gates of the Infinite Forest. The way in was sealed off from outsiders, only the vex and Osiris's ghost: Sagira could enter. Lucky for us, we had a relic of time with us. I pulled out the Philosopher's Gauntlet and put it on my left hand. I walked up to the gateway and punched the barrier blocking the path. When the gauntlet made contact with it, a network barrier fizzled and sparked, interacting with the gauntlet, burning away. Soon after, the barrier shattered, and rained binary and primary coding all over us. "Well, that's what it feels like to be barfed on by a vex portal." said Aaron. "Sigh, it didn't barfed on you fool, it just shattered and gaining us access to the Infinite Forest." I said, "Dude, I was just joking, why do you have to be so serious?' he said, "Oh, sorry … the gauntlet kinda, makes me more smarter, and more humorless." I said slipping the gauntlet off of me and put it in my backpack. "Okay guys, were about to enter the most dangerous environment that the vex has ever created in history, so be ready for anything." I said, and we entered the Forest.

 **The Last City…**

Malice and Marceline walked to the makeshift lab that they made in the rebuilt tower hanger that was destroyed in the Red War. He approached a pink lady with red hair that looked like red wires bunched together, she had black pyramids on her shoulders and two little ones sticking out from under her hair, giving her the appearance of a demon, and she had crimson red eyes and a lab coat. Marceline floated up behind the woman and grabbed her shoulders. The woman gasped and jumped. "Darn it Marc, why must you do this every time when you visit, I'm doing important work for lord Ma-" said the woman, "Evening scientist Bubblegum." said Malice. Bubblegum dropped to her knees and bowed to the evil being, "Lord Malice, your presents was … unexpected." she said, "Sigh, as usual Bubblegum, you have gotten too infatuated with your work, I told you that I will be stopping by today to see how that project is going." he chuckled, "My apologies sire, it just that it's hard to recreate the algorithm that you and your sister made to clone Finn's DNA into a clone those two years ago." she said instantly regretting her choice of words. Malice frowned when Bubblegum mentioned his sister. They might have not shared much of a brother sister bond as others would, but he missed her very much. "There is no need to fear mentioning my sister's name Bubblegum, the algorithm was indeed hard and complex to do. Any ways, how is the cloning process going?" he said, "Well, I have successfully have made the elemental a habitable body, but he seems a little." she whistled and made a circle around her ear and pointed at a door behind her. Malice walked towards it and turned the knob and entered the room. On the other side was the water elemental. He had his head bowed and wore black tactical gear, his long blue purplish hair covered his face. Malice grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the eighteen year old. He looked at him for a solid minute before he broke the silence. "Ahem." he cleared his throat, the elemental looked up at him with his big blue glowing eyes. "Who are you?" it asked, Malice remembered a memory from the events of insurrection thought of the words he used to would make the clone trust him back then, "I am Malice, your commander." off to a good start he thought, "I am the water elemental half of Finn Mertens, an I take no orders from weaklings, and who are these people behind you?" the elemental asked and pointed at Marceline and Bubblegum. "These are our accomplices, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum." said Malice, "Greetings?" said the elemental. Then the room started to shake, debris fell from the ceiling. The water elemental looked confused at the situation, Malice on the other hand scowled. "It's that blasted wizard again!" he exclaimed, "Lets go, before that block head freezes the wall again." said Marceline. The dark users ran off to stop the attack.

When they arrived, the tower wall was covered in a blanket of snow and frozen fallen, hive, vex and cabal. A blue skinned man wearing a blue momo and a crown with a long white bear hovered in the sky above zapping everything with lightning ice. "Where are my bussims, give me back my bussims!" yelled Ice King, "Ugh, not again." said Malice. "May I be of some assistance here?" said the elemental, "Huh?" Malice was cut when a large icicle shot through his shoulder. "Malice!" yelled Marceline as she got on his knees to help Malice up, "Ugh, that old fool will pay." he said, "No, allow me." said the elemental growing his aquatic wings and took to the skies charging at Ice King. He approached the wizard at blinding speeds that made him a blur to everyone. He struck the wizard hard in the jaw sending him falling to the ground hard "Ow, my chewing bones." said Ice King, he looked up to see the eighteen year water elemental, "Finn?" he said, "I'm not your Finn you old fool." the elemental said and grabbed the wizard by the collar and punched him through a wall. He pursued the ice user and beat him mercilessly. "Finn, Finn, please buddy, stop." said Ice King. The water elemental summoned his sword and prepared to finish off the wizard when he heard Malice and Marceline call out. "Finn! Stop!" shouted Marceline, "No, this creature deserves to die." said the elemental blankly, "No, he may serve a purpose in the future." Malice said gripping the hole in his shoulder. The elemental looked back at Ice King and threw him to the ground and walked up to Malice and touched his shoulder, he flinched, "Ow." "This will hurt, but you will feel better." the elemental said and poured some water into the wound and it healed instantly. Malice looked at the hole in his shirt and discovered that he no longer was wounded. "Thank you." he said "So, do you care to join us?" said Malice, "Hm, will I be able to end my human half?" said the elemental, "Yes." confirmed Malice, "Then we have ourselves a deal." said the water elemental and shook the hand of the elemental.

 **The Infinite Forest…**

We have just gone through about twenty death defying simulations, and still no Osiris or sarcastic Sagira. "Nine, how long have we been in here for?" I asked, "Um, not sure." he said, "Ugh, come on Osiris, where the heck are you." I groaned. We walked into another simulation and was greeted by a giant vex mind. It started to float over to us, I put on the celestial nighthawk helm and fired up my golden gun and shot it in the eye ending it instantly. "Ugh, I do love me a good battle run, but this is starting to get ridiculous, like killing Oryx five times over ridiculous." I said, "Agreed, this is just an endless fight with no end, I'm now thinking that we might never find Osiris." said Zoe. We approached another simulation gate to another death defying death trap of death. "So, who wants to go first?' I asked, everyone looked at me with a look like _are you kidding me?_ I frowned and threw my arms up into the air. "Fine, I'll go first, but if I get killed for good, I will haunt all of you for the rest of your unnatural lives." I said. I entered the simulation and was greeted by a flying vex corpse hitting me in the face. "Yep! I'm haunting you guys for life!" I yelled and shoved the vex off of me. I looked up to see the vex mind of infinity towering over a man wearing a navy blue and mahogany tattered robe with golden diamond edges and long ribbons of cloth hanging from a large golden neck plate, he had a golden hawk shaped helmet on his head and a mask covering the lower part of his face, he had a scout rifle that was heavily modified with vex tech aimed at his opponent, and a small ghost floated by his head complaining. I stuck my hand through the portal and gave the others the thumbs up. They entered the simulation and stared in horror at the infinite mind battling the most powerful warlock in Vanguard history.

"What in Jotunheim is that thing?" said Rivera

"That is Panoptes, the Infinite mind." I said

"And who is that guy fighting him?" he asked

We all looked at him in disbelief "Really?" said Aaron

"What, should I know him?" asked Rivera

"You know what, never mind, we can talk about him later, right now we need to get in there." I said

"Okay then, let's do this." said Chris

"... So how do you guys want to do this, jump in all at once with weapons raised, or charge in with the light?" I asked

"Seriously!" everyone said

"Okay then, the light it is." I said. I raised my guns to the sky and ignited them in a golden flame. Zack started to pulse arc energy from his body, Chris summoned a sentinel shield, and Rivera summoned the Hammer of Sol in his hands (bigger and longer than usual). Zoe formed a Nightstalker bow and pulled back the bow string and made a void bolt, Aaron's hands bursted into arc energy and started to float. "Well, in this certain situation, I would say something inspirational, but all I can say is, get him?" I said and started to fire a barrage of sun shots at the vex mind's eye.

Everyone charged into battle and let loose the full fury of their light. Panoptes was surprised by the massive blow of light. He waved his hand and spawned in a mob of vex. Zack dashed towards them and jumped in the air and hit the ground and sent a shockwave of electricity around him vaporizing anything in the vicinity of his fist of havoc. Aaron floated around blasting goblins and fanatics with blasts of electricity, arc pulses jumping from vex to vex dissolving them. Chris rushed into a massive group of minotaurs and was soon surrounded, when all hope seemed lost for him, the vex somehow learned to fly and disappear in mid-air (such a Captain America.) Zoe made herself airborne by jumping off of the heads of vex decendants. She aimed her bow at her victims and fired a wave of void bolts at them, the bolts lashed out at the hive tethering them in place draining the energy from them, when she landed she made a arc strider spear appear in her hand and flipped towards the helpless vex and destroyed them all. Rivera threw his hammer at everything that dared to be seen by him. When he resummoned his hammer the eighth time, the handle grew to the length of a spear and the hammer head grew to the size of a large boulder, he pointed it at his foes and unleashed a ringed column of fire consuming everything.

"Hey, Osiris!" I yelled over the loud glorious sounds of mayhem. Osiris looked over his shoulder and saw the field of chaos.

"Eleven! What are you doing here?" asked Osiris

"We got your distress signal, and followed the trail of vex that you left behind." I said

"I see, the future did not show you here." he said

"Ha, ha, be grateful old man, we're here to save you." I said

"Eleven, you should know by now that this is Osiris's way of saying he's happy to see you." said Sagira Osiris's ghost.

"Hey Sagira, you've been keeping Osiris out of trouble lately?" I joked

"Barely, as you can tell by our current situation." she said and twirled around (in ghost: that's motioning to everything).

"Heh, heh, yeah, anyways, when you feel like joining the mayhem, you're welcomed to it." I said reigniting my golden guns. Osiris shot three more shots at the Infinite mind but missing due to being out of range. Then he jumped in the air and a golden flaming sword appeared in his hand while two flaming wings of a phoenix sprouted from his back. He flew high in the air and faced Panoptes and sent multiple slashes of fire into his eye. It wretched in pain and one of his mechanical wings blew up. The mind looked down at us with hate and spite, he waved his arms in the air and radiolarien electricity coursed through them.

"Oh boy, he's going to erase us from the forest!" yelled Aaron

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Osiris and multiple yellow flickering reflections of him appeared and charged at the mind. They leaped at him and joined into one and raised its fist ready to strike. _BOOM!_ The reflection exploded into particles when a green flame hit it. I looked to were the fireball originated from and saw my best friend, Reaper.

"Reaper?" said Osiris

Reaper conjured up another green fireball in his hands and threw it with such force it was a blur. It hit Osiris in the chest and sent him flying backward. He skidded across the floor then came to a stop. He was breathing heavily, unable to move with a large burn on his chest. Aaron and Zoe rushed to his side to help him. Reaper stared at me and tilted his head sideways.

"I remember you." he said in a voice that I could never forget.

"L-Lich?" I said

"Yes light user, I have returned. This time I have taken over the body of your closest friend, and I must say he is quite the specimen." Reaper/the Lich said

"How are you back? Finn killed you for good." I yelled

"It's quite simple, before I died, I transferred my essence into the blade of my son. And whoever he strikes down with it, a piece of me in transfered into them." he said

"Well, that's nice and all, now get out of my friend's body!" I said

"I don't think so, Panoptes, I think we should show these children the way out." he said

I completely forgot about the vex mind and what he was doing. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were starting to fade. I turned around to see the same happening to my comrades, they too were fading. I reached for my gun but my hand passed right through it. I looked at the mind and my friend one last time. Reaper laughed evilly "So long fools, hope to see you never again." he said. "LICH!" I yelled as I completely faded away.

 **Some where..**

I thought it was the end for me, for everyone, we had failed. Then I started to feel myself, I was coming into existence again. We appeared in a place similar to the Vault of Glass, but more like the one on Io in a way. "What is this place?" asked Chris, "It looks like the vex vault on Io." said Zack, "No, this is a vex stronghold located on Mercury, these was one of the first places that I studied when I was exiled here." said Osiris. I went to take a step forward when I stepped on something. I looked down and saw the upper half of a vex goblin, it was missing it's legs, and had a fist like dent in its head. I then looked up and saw thousands of vex bodies everywhere, I was shocked to see this much death, not even I could cause this much damage. Nine appeared next to me and looked at the piles of dead vex. "What happened here?" he said astonished, "I don't know buddy, but who ever was here, they truly must not like vex." I said, "True that." he said. We continued to follow the trail of dead vex through the stronghold. It was deathly quiet, almost too quiet. "Nine, put on some music, this silence is making me uncomfortable." I said, "Okay, what should I put on?" he asked, "Hm, something … classic." I said. The speakers in my helmet sparked to life with static and then a symphony of music flowed through.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_

 _Young but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

"Ah, nothing like classic music to calm the nerves while taking a stroll through a vex stronghold." I said, and walked through the stronghold a bit easier than before.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

 **Finn's POV**

It was 12 in the morning and I couldn't sleep very good. I have had recurring nightmares since the Candy Kingdom was destroyed and saw Marcy and Bonnie turned into those monsters that we fought. I swear, the moment I get my hands on Malice I'm going to go full elemental on him. I tossed and turned in my bed trying to get comfortable, but the mattress fought against my will. Eventually, I gave up and got out of bed. I got my jacket on, pulled on my pants, put on my combat boots, fastened my armor plates to my shoulders elbows and knees, and put on my ocean blue bear hat. I walked outside and was welcomed by the brisk cold mountain wind. I shivered in response and did some more exploring. I explored more of the Peak on my own. I explored the empty rooms of the complex. I saw a iron robe with fire blazing inside of it in on of the room that belonged to some warlock named Timur. I was so cold that I took the robe and put it on. I felt so much warmer when I put it on (could this be how Phoebe feels?) I went to the observing console that Eleven used to locate Zoe, Aaron, Zack, Chris, Rivera, and now Osiris. I pushed a few buttons on it hoping to see Founder's island to see if my mom was okay, but instead I pulled up the last destination that Eleven and the others needed to go, Neptune. Apparently the planet was converted into the entire network for AI's called war minds during the Golden Age. I then got a brilliant idea. I rushed to FP's room and carefully opened the door to see her peacefully snoring, she looked so cute when she slept. I knelt down next to her and gently shook her shoulder. She groaned a bit and stirred. Soon she awoke with sleepy eyes, "Finn? What time is it?" she asked with a yawn, "It's 12 in the morning, sorry to wake you but I just had a great idea to help Eleven." I said, "Mm, by going to Mercury?" she said, "No, I don't think I would be able to survive there." I said, "Then how are we going to help him?" she asked, "By getting the next guardian for him." I said, "Okay, where is he or she?" she asked, "Neptune." I said. She looked at me with one of those looks of her's. She was staring at me like _you could wait until the sun came out._ She got out of bed and wiped her eyes and gave a mighty yawn, "Alright, I'll get ready, you go wake up Shiro, whatever number it was." she said, "Your the best babe." I said and rushed off to get the exo scout, when I arrived at his room, he was plugged into the wall. Apparently his battery was low and was unable to operate the ship. Looks like this was going to be a repeat performance of the jeep chase those two years ago. I got to the ship that we used to get to Trykle. I pried open the hull doors with my oceanic swords. I looked at the controls and pressed a button, which caused rebreathers to drop from the ceiling. I facepalmed myself. "Welp. Time for old skills to come into use." I said. I went back to Shiro's room and called for his ghost, when it appeared I grabbed it and pointed my sword at his neck, "Cry for help, you guardian dies." I said, "Dude, you know I can just rez him right?" said the ghost. I then let my elemental half fully take over and the darkness poured out of me filling the room. The ghost's light was starting to fade away, it looked at me with betrayed eyes. "Your-your a dark user." it said, "Yes, and now...it's time for you to join your traveler." I quickly snapped out of my element and looked at the ghost with sincere eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean it." I apologized, "What the heck are you?" it said, "I'll tell you later, right now we need your help." I said, "What do you mean by we, and what kind of help?" it said.

Orbit…

"You know, I should have just let you kill me." said the ghost

"Wait, WHAT!" exclaimed Phoebe

"Not important!" I blurted out

"So where to chief and chieftess?" asked the ghost

"Neptune." I said

"Okay … hold onto something." said the ghost. Soon the stars around us melted away and we entered a wormhole and traveled across the solar system at the speed of light. (Bonnie would be so jelly.)

 **Later…**

We've been walking for hours and my legs felt like they were about to explode. The one thing that was keeping us going was that we were finding more dead vex bodies that had been recently killed and my sick beats. As I was dancing down the grand hall way of the stronghold, Osiris shook my shoulder which snapped me out of my dance trance. I stopped my song and looked at him kinda annoyed by the action. "Dude, come on. What's my number one rule when I have my beats pumping?" I said, "You can forget about your rule, I'm picking up some vex vitals up ahead, along with the vital of a guardian." he said, "What?" I said, "Yes, and the light inside of him or her is fading, fast." he said, "Alright everyone, we've got a fellow guardian in distress, so let's boog it and save his butt!" I announced.

We started to run towards the sound of vex line rifles discharging. When we turned at a corner, we were confronted by an army of vex. "Oh my light filled corpse! When will this ever end!" I groaned, "Well seeing that it's called the Infinite Forest for a reason, um never." said Nine, "Nine write this down, when we retake the city, remind me to bring all of my happy nukes here and blow this place up." I said, "Um, you know that if you destroy this place it could have some adverse effects on the space time continuum." he said, "Screw that, I'm sick and tired of fighting these freakin time traveling juice hearted tin cans." I yelled catching the attention of the vex, "Alright, that gosh darn does it!" I yelled. I took out the Philosopher's gauntlet and siphoned the darkness around me into the artifact. It started to glow a menacing void black, I could feel the influence of the gauntlet fighting to take over. I directed some of my light into it too silence the voice. I aimed the gauntlets at the vex. "Whoever is behind all of those vex. Get your sweet butt out of the way if you don't want to be erased from the timeline forever!" I yelled.

The air around me started to swirl. The gauntlet started to cover me in it's own armor. My eyesight started to morph into the sight of a time elemental. I focused all of my rage, joy, regrets, fears, and passion into the gauntlet and released a ear deafening blast at the vex. I could feel them slowly being erased from existence, their molecules being disassembled, their souls being absorbed into the gauntlet, and their connection to this universe fading away.

When the vex were gone. The armor retracted back into the gauntlet. My strength was leaving me. A part of my soul was reaped. Some of my memories being locked away inside of the gauntlet's elemental matrix. I collapsed to the ground feeling like a frail old man. The others tried to keep me steady and on my feet. "Eleven, dude that was amazing! How did you do that?" asked Chris. I willed the gauntlet to retract back into my arm, and came up with my usual excuse for my time manipulation. "Secret subclass - unlocked hundreds of years ago - drains the life out of you." I panted, "Okay man, you take a breather, you just took out a entire army of vex just by lifting your hand." said Zack, "It - can't, be." gasped Osiris, "Brother." said a familiar voice. I forced my head up to see the guardian. When I saw him, my breath was taken away (literally and metaphorically.) "My...God!" I gasped. The guardian looked at me and smiled at me with his exo smile, "Brothers." he said.

"Saint 14?" Osiris and I said

 **Yep, I have just added the legendary titan to my story, I wish I could have seen the faces on you all when you read this part. Anyways, this chapter has got to be the most complex chapter I have done yet. I thank you for all of your support with this. And remember, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's door with a cucumber! LOL**


	8. Saint 14

**I do not own Adventure time or Destiny, they belong to their creators Pen Ward, and Bungie. I also don't own the song Burn baby Burn by Ash**

 **Neptune…**

Finn's POV

We've just dropped out of warp speed. I couldn't wait to see ancient human technology, on another planet. As the magnificent collage of orange and blue disappeared and gave us a early sneak peek of our deaths.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Phoebe

We dropped out of warp speed in a collision course with what appeared to be another ship. Shiro's ghost veered the ship out of the way, skimming the ships hull. There were ships everywhere, some that resembled the ones the attacked the Candy Kingdom. They were raining down heavy fire on a planet bellow them. It was beautiful, it was like a giant blue ball with swirling clouds rotating around the planet with a giant metal net covering the entire planet. As the blaster fire hit the surface of the planet, it looked like ripples from something hitting water. Soon the ship started to jostle, I fell in one of the seats and FP fell in my lap. See wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Ghost! What was that?" I asked

"It appears that our presents among the Fallen fleet has been acknowledged." said the small machine

"So what's making the ship bounce?" asked Phoebe

"Blaster fire hitting the hull." said the ghost

Then all of a sudden, the ship started to get very hot and gravity was pulling us back. "Ghost? What was that?" I asked

"That would be the sound of the cooling system being knocked offline." it said

"What does that mean?' asked Phoebe

"That means were going down." he said

We started to go into a nosedive. I held Phoebe close to my chest and told her that everything is going to be alright. "You know what! I should have let you kill me back on earth!" yelled Shiro's ghost.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Somewhere in the past, the Vex Stronghold…**

G-11 POV

We all stood in awe of the titan. The legendary Saint 14, the titan of six fronts, the most loved guardian ever, the first titan vanguard, the fallen crusader, the son of the Speaker, the guardian that killed the kell of the house of devils with a single head butt, and my best friend.

I managed to get to my feet and limped over to him and stared him in the eyes. I balled my fist and struck him across the face. He staggered backwards and looked at me in shock. "Eleven, you better-" I cut him off when I lunged at him and gave him a lung killing hug. "You thick skulled titan, how the heck are you alive?" I exclaimed, "I-don't follow. What do you mean by how am I still alive?" asked the old titan, "Dude, I found you dead in a vex stronghold, the light was drained from you, unless …" "Panoptes sent us back in time." said Sagira, "Um…" I shrugged, "Were in the past, approximately 400 years." she said, "So what your saying is that I can just go back to the Last City and give my past self powerful weapons and armor and get away with it?" chimed Chris, "No you _can't,_ besides, it might cause a time paradox, and I like living the life that I have now." I said, "Okay, then how do we get out?" asked Chris. I took out the gauntlet and pointed at it. "Eh, eh." I hinted, "Wait? You still have that thing!" said Saint 14, "I would strongly suggest that you don't use that Eleven." said Osiris, "Come on, I'll just use it for navigation, no big D." I said.

The gauntlet started to glow a bright aqua blue and pulling me in the direction of the way we came from. "That a way!" I said in a sailor's voice. "Ugh, hunters." said Saint 14, "Come on … admit it, you've missed me." I said, "Shut up." he said, "Admit it." "Go away." "Admit it," "Please stop." "Admit it."

BANG

"Ow! That's my leg! admit it!" I yelled while holding my new wound in my leg, "God, even when you're injured your annoying!" said Saint 14.

 **Neptune**

Finn's POV

I was starting to regain consciousness. I looked down to see a metal shard sticking out of my leg. I got a nasty shot of pain coursing through my leg to my head. I gripped my leg and groaned in pain. I grabbed the shard and breathed three times before ripping it out. The pain was horrible. I instantly turned my hand to liquid and covered the wound. It started to heal to my relief. I started to stand up, only to get multiple spasms of pain all throughout my body. It felt like my ribs were broken, my hand felt crushed to dust, my legs were busted, and I had a splitting headache. I turned to liquid and started to heal my physical wounds, but to my dismay the headache stuck. I looked around at my surroundings, the jumpship was totaled, Shiro's ghost was in my hand. It's eye was flickering, the clear sign that it was dying, not good. I held it up to eye level and tapped its shell. "Ghost? Are you dead?" I asked. It didn't respond, only flickered some more. Then I remembered Phoebe, I cursed myself for not thinking of her first. I got up and brushed off the debris on me. My clothes were torn, and the warlock cloak that I had on was semi intacted, a few dents here and there. My bear hat was ripped from the side, showing the better part of my golden hair. I looked behind me and saw Phoebe buried under one of the engines of the totaled ship.

I rushed over to her, magma blood caked the side of her face. I grabbed the underneath of the engine and attempted to lift it up. It was not easy to get it off of her, my arms and legs burned, sweat was beading on my face, my breathing became laboured. A sudden burst of energy coursed through me. I turned into me elemental form and blasted the engine off of her. I collapsed to the ground next to her. I crawled over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Phebes? Phebes are you okay?" I patted her cheek trying to wake her up. My headache was getting worse, my guess is because of the extreme weight that I just lifted off of Phoebe. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me causing me to smile as well.

"Finn?" she said

"Phoebe, thank glob that your okay." I said

"Did we make it?" she asked

"I believe so, problem is that we got no ship to get home with." I said

"Well maybe the guardian that we came to get has a ship." she suggested

"Phoebe, have I ever told you that your a genius?" I said

"Many times Finn, many times." she smiled

Put her on my back and we headed off into what seemed to be a network of floating metal islands. When we passed the eighth island, I was hit in the back with a bolt of energy. I fell to the ground and dropped Phoebe to my side. I looked behind me to see two turrets assemble out of the ground and focus their aim on me and Phoebe. What was that thing that Eleven told me about war minds? Something about when him and the Iron lords going into to the Plaguelands or something that a thing called Rasputin making a bunch of traps and stuff that presented a problem for them. I got back up on my feet and summoned my swords and got in a proper fighting stance, ready to scrap these things.

They let loose a volley of blaster fire at me. I turned to liquid letting the blasts go through me. Instead, the bolts burned my watery skin when it hit me, I fell to the ground yelling in pain. I shot two blasts of pressurized streams of water at them. They exploded when I hit them with my water blasts. Then more turrets appeared around me and trains their sights on me.

"Shmow town."

 **Mercury**

 **Vex Stronghold…**

G-11 POV

I have regained most of my strength after an hour of walking. So far, we haven't encountered any vex, it was peaceful. We filled Saint in on all that has happened in the centuries that has gone by since the battle of Twilight Gap.

"The city was attacked by the cabal!" he said in outrage

"Yes, but that was 100 years ago, the Red War is now over. Well … that war anyways, now we have another war on our hands." I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"The forces of darkness has united to attacked the city under the command of a son of evil." I said

"Crota?" he asked

"No, his name is Malice, son of the Lich. I've encountered him before when I was hunting a being made of water that supposedly killed the princess of fire that I was protecting." I said

"Princess of fire? Being made of water? Knight! What on earth have you been doing all these centuries!" exclaimed Saint

"Um, having my ass kicked in the crucible, being a hero, becoming a legend, having my light taken from me, dying, having my heart broken, dying even more, and now this." I said

"Ugh, anything else that you have to say that will bewilder me?" moaned Saint

"Yeah, guardians are being turned to the dark side." I said

"Seriously? Star wars reference … really." said Saint

"Well of course." I smiled

"Ugh, what do you mean by the dark side?" asked Saint

"We're being turned to dark guardians." I said

"What! What do you mean?" he exclaimed

"I mean that we're being turned evil, and fighting for the darkness." I said

"Oh my god! We must stop this at once! How much more guardians do we have at our side?" cried Saint

"Um, we have Saladin, Efrideet, Shiro 4, and everyone here … and those so called being of younder you call them." I said

"I did not call them that!" said Saint

"Well, I clearly heard you say it like that." I said

"Uh hunters, let's just get out of here." he groaned

"Yes! … Once we find our way out of this place." I said

"Sigh … it's hilarious to see you two conversing aimlessly with each other again." chuckled Osiris

"Sigh, are we close to an exit soon?" asked Saint

"Um, I don't know? Vex always did screw up the gauntlets navigation." I said

"Wait what!" yelled Aaron

"So we're basically lost!" yelled Zoe

"No, no, well … maybe." I said

"Eleven!" everyone yelled

"Oh come on! How is this my fault?" I said

"Your the one with the gauntlet!" yelled Chris

"Oh, so it's all my fault because I'm the one with the gauntlet!" I yelled

"YES!" everyone said

"Pft, you all know that I can just ditch you all of you and get out of here by myself!" I said

"Oh why you!" Saint yelled and slammed the ground with a pulsing arc fist and blasted me backwards. I got up and looked at him and charged. His fist connected with the gauntlet and then the walls around us sparked and revealed the weak points in time. I looked at Saint and poked his robotic nose.

"You idiotic genius … you might have just made us a way out of here." I said

I walked up to the wall and looked at it for a good second then I raised my hand and slashed the wall with the gauntlet and opened a tear in space time. We all stared in awe of the portal. It was a field of stars and endless void, it was beautiful. I put my hand into it and felt the flowing time, like a gentle stream, flowing peacefully from a grotto into the graceful lake of eternity. I could see the present/future. I looked at the others and smile.

"Who's ready to go home?" I asked and put out my free hand to them. Saint walked up and grabbed hold of it and nodded, Osiris took Saint's hand and everyone else grabbed hold so that they wouldn't get lost in time (or they just felt like making a over dramatic scene so history could enjoy. Eh, I guess we'll never know) then we all stepped into the portal to home.

 **Neptune**

Finn's POV

It's been three weeks since we arrived on Neptune. We've been attacked by confluxes, traps, and weapons that I've never seen before. I was barely able to walk by the time I took down the 278 conflux I've encountered. I must say, humans sure did know how to make good traps, much better than any dungeon traps that I've encountered, let alone without my powers. I was in elemental form, my left fin was dangling from the left side of my head, I had cuts and bruises everywhere, I've lost my tail, and I was missing some teeth. Phoebe was unconscious, passed out from the atmosphere, must be non fire elemental friendly. I collapsed to my knees and spit out some light blue blood. My vision was blurring, I was now having second thoughts on coming to Neptune alone. Shiro's ghost is in a coma, and Phoebe is out cold sleeping on my back. This is all my fault. Then I saw a pair of feet appear in front of me. I looked up and saw a archon priest. I tried to get up to face the fallen warrior, but my knees buckled telling me that I could not take on another foe. I fell on my face, I managed to get up on my knees and looked up at the fallen warrior. "Come on, what are you waiting for, your nothing to me, I can take you bruh." I said weakly putting up my fists. How ridiculous I must look to him. He bent down and picked me up and then everything went black.

 **Dream…**

I found myself in a strange room, I was in a very comfortable bed. There was very fancy rewards framed on the wall left of me. When I got up I saw a tray of food on a night table. It had a glass of orange juice, and a plate that consisted of fried eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages. It had a note next to the plate. I picked it up and read it:

 _Morning sweety, we hope that you wake up today._

 _Love_

 _-mom x dad x phoebe_

 _Xoxo_

I was confused by the letter. I heard my stomach growl telling me that I need food. So I placed the tray on my lap and started to eat. Once I was finished my food, I got out of bed. I opened the door and stepped out into a hallway. I could smell the scent of fresh coffee brewing. I walked into a open room and saw my Mom and Martian and a Phoebe (but she was human, and pregnant.) Mom? Martian? Phoebe?" I said very weakly. They all got up and looked at me with such joy. They got up and rushed over and gave me a group hug, I lost my breath and words. "I - I don't understand." I said, "Sweety, are you okay?" asked mom, "Yeah kiddo, you don't looks so." said Martian, "Finn?" asked Phoebe. All of a sudden, the door swung open and a middle aged man came in. He had a shaggy grey blond beard, looked like he's been smoking a chimney, and large glasses. A young woman at his side with beautiful brown hair and a t-shirt with some sort of superhero on it giving a inappropriate hand gesture. "Ah, lazarus has arisen! How ya feelin kid?" asked the man, "Sigh, you still call him that after all of these years Dylan." said Phoebe. I went wide eyed, the bluish grey eyes, the blondish grey hair, Eleven did say that once upon a time he did wear glasses. "E-Eleven? Is that you?" I asked. The man looked behind him and chuckled a bit, "Heh, heh, I think you need to go back to bed kid, because if I heard you correctly you just called me Eleven from Stranger Things." he said, "What, no, Eleven, what happened to you, you're … so old." I said feeling a aching in my head. "Oh come on kid, I'm only fifty eight, I can't look that old." laughed old Eleven, "Finn are you feeling okay?" asked Phoebe, "Uncle?" asked the girl, "Um, wh-who are you?" I asked, "Uncle, don't you recognize me. Au-"

 **Reality…**

I soon woke up. I looked around and saw computer servers everywhere. I tried to get up but I was so stiff. I looked down and saw that all of my injuries were bandaged and my fin was stitched back onto my head. I tried to summon some water but instead I got a spasming pain in my biceps. I buried my head in my pillow. Then I heard a sound of sheets brushing up against something. I looked over and saw Phoebe in a makeshift bed near me. I tried to get out of bed to get to her, but a shocking pain spasmed through my nerves. I fell back in bed. I put my head sideways and called out to her in a weak voice. "Phebes." I called. She stirred a bit, her eyes squeezed shut mumbling. Then I heard footsteps from a distance, I saw the Archon Priest coming through a doorway with a knife in hand. He walked up to Phoebe and sat down on a stool and raised the knife over her. "You stay away from her you monster! Argh!" I wretched in pain, there was nothing I couldn't do anything to save my princess. I prepared myself for the worst, I squeezed my eyes shut readying myself for the unbearable pain of losing her. Then I heard the sound of plastic tearing. I opened my eyes and saw the archon wrapping her head with thermal medical tape. I was vastly confused by the act of kindness that the priest showed Flame Princess.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

G-11 POV

"THEY DID WHAT!" I yelled.

"We assume that Finn and FP snuck out late in the night and stole one of the jumpships along with Shiro's ghost." said Efrideet

"Oh sweet, rashin, frashin, ragin, graw! Where did they go?" I grumbled

"It appears that their heading was Neptune." said Shiro

"Neptune! Why I oughta, grrr." I stormed off to find a radio console.

"Eleven, where are you going?" asked

"To get a ship to save those knuckleheads!" I yelled

There was a long silence in the are when I left. "This is going to go really bad for them isn't it." asked Aaron, "Psh, those two will be lucky if he lets them live." said Saint 14.

 **Neptune**

Finn's POV

When I woke up I was next to Phoebe. Her hand was entwined with mine, never letting go. I shifted around to see if I was feeling better, and to my amazement I was feeling like a million bucks. I looked up and saw a ghost that I never seen before. It had a black shell with half of its parts missing, and its eye was half red and blue. It turned around and floated away exiting the room, I rolled over on my side and looked at Phoebe. She slept so peacefully, she snored quietly, which was a little cute. Then I realized that her flames has died down a bit, they were reduced to a weak red flame. I tried to reignite her a bit by giving her mouth to mouth, nothing happened. Soon the Archon Priest entered the room with a tank of gas in his hand and a mask in the other. He walked up to us and turned the nozl on it and put the mask over Phoebe's face.

"Hey, hey! What the blood do you think your doing?" I exclaimed. I went to get up and nail the dude until he pinned me down with his index fingers. The gas soon reached Phoebe's nose and she breathed it in. Her eyes flew open and she bolted out of bed.

"FINN!" she screamed but then fell back down and grunted in pain.

"Phoebe, I'm right here, it's okay." I said easing her back into her spot.

"Wha-what happened while I was out? I remember that the air was heavy, you were carrying me on your back, and then-then …" she looked up and saw the archon priest and she gasped in horror.

"IS THAT AN ARCHON!" she yelled

The priest started to speak in fallen speech and raised his arms signing Phoebe to calm down. This only caused her to panic even more.

"Um, sorry dude but we don't speak fallen." I said

The archon facepalmed his spider like face and walked over to a desk and picked up a small whiteboard and a blue dry erase marker. He started to scribble something on it then flipped it around at us. He wrote in perfect english, and the message seemed friendly. It read"

 _Do not panic, my name is Amoksis, you are among friends, no harm will come to you here_

Phoebe's panic attack seemed to subsided a little to the archon's delight.

"Okay, why are you helping us?" asked Phoebe. The archon scribbled some more on the whiteboard and then showed us his answer.

 _My friend has reasons to think that you are friends of her ex_

I was perplexed by the Archon's answers. But what I worried about most is how worried Jake and Flint are.

 **The Last City…**

Malice was having lunch at the old Raman shop with his general, Marceline the vampire queen. She playfully served him a mouth full of noodles, he slurped them up noisy making her laugh. When he was about to serve her there was a loud explosion heard from the hanger. Malice fell out of his seat and landed on his butt, he got up and grabbed his radio from the table.

"Finn! What's going on over there?" commanded Malice

"There's a intruder, the refugee guardi- AAGGGHHH!"

"DIE!"

The radio went silent silent with static. Malice threw the device to the ground causing it to break on impact. "You do know that we don't have an infinite supply of those right." said Marceline. Malcie looked at her with blazing eyes of green electrical fire, "I'm just saying, we're going to run out of those for you if you keep on destroying those every time you get some bad news." she said, "Grr, let's just go!" shouted Malice as he leaped into an outlet and raced through the wiring of the Tower. When he got there the hanger was looking worse than what it looked like when he and the united darkness attacked. Bodies of splicers and legionaries littered the floor, Aqua Finn was pinned to the wall with two blades made of taken energy out cold, the makeshift lab was in ruins, and there was a sticky note attached to Aqua Finn's forehead. Malice ripped off the note and read it.

 _Suck it punk!_

 _P.S I stole your scientist and my ship back_

 _Thanks for the fix_

 _XD_

 _-G-11_

Malice burned the note in his hand and shook his fist to the sky and screamed. "ELEVEN!"

Then there was a click. The two looked over to see what it was, Marceline floated over to the sound and saw an old walkman hooked up to a speaker, it also had a sticky note on it.

 _Couldn't find online so I went with the alternative_

 _Play me_

 _lol_

She pressed the play button and the tape started to roll and then played "Burn baby burn" by Ash. "I hate that human." growled Malice, "Yes he does have quite the way of getting on your nerves." commented Marceline.

 **Neptune…**

Finn's POV

I was standing next to Phoebe, letting her use my shoulder for a support helping her to walk better (the atmosphere here is definitely not fire elemental friendly) she needed a oxygen tank at her side 24/7 to keep her flames from going out. We were going to meet the mysterious friend of the archon priest. He lead us across the bridges to the main war mind server called the war mind nexus. Each time we encountered a defense system the archon flashed it a key card shutting down the trap instantly. We eventually reached the nexus server and I must say, I really want to met these people that made this stuff, everywhere I look it blows my mind.

The door slid opened with a hydraulic hiss, we entered the server and I saw probably a million screens everywhere. All I was able to see on them was things like: Keyword: Ana Bray/deleting. We continued to walk farther into the nexus, "Finn." Phoebe said weakly, "Yeah?" I asked, "My legs are getting tired, could you carry me?" she asked, "Sure thing milady." I said and hoisted her off the ground and carried her in my arms.

We reached the end of our long walk in the nexus. On the other side or the room sat a caped woman hammering the keyboard of a computer talking to herself. Next to her hand was Shiro's ghost, his eye was still flickering since the last time I saw him. The figure let out a long frustrated sigh, she looked at the ghost revealing some of her facial features. She had long brown hair, green grayish eyes, a perfectly shaped nose, and caucasian skin. She wiped her face and grumbled. "Well ghost … what do ya say, you wanna wake up?" she said, then the same ghost that healed me and Phoebe appeared hovering a few inches above her hand. It floated over to Shiro's ghost and shot a series of blue beams into it. I could hear the woman whispering to herself saying "Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die." Shiro's ghost started to float up in the air and started to glow a light shade of blue, the woman gritted her teeth in worry, then Shiro's ghost looked at me and he started to get strangely closer very fast.

WHAM

"Ow!" I exclaimed when he charged at me hitting me in the head. I fell down on my butt holding Phoebe close to me not letting go of her. "That's for wrapping me up into to this mess, and for almost getting me killed!" yelled the ghost, "Well soory, also do that next time I'm carrying my lady, you won't like my response." I snapped at the ghost. "Ha ha, alright that's enough you nipple twisters that's enough." said the mystery woman, "Um … who are you?" I asked, "Oh, sorry where are my manners, Ana Bray … at your serves." she dramatically bowed.

 **Yep, Ana Bray has emerged. The reason behind this is seeing that the 2nd expansion of D2 is very near I'm like why the crud not? I want to thank you all for your support fo me to make it this far in my story. Just a new idea that I thought about a few days ago #thinkingoutloud I'm going to be making a new book soon: Scooby Doo: and the ink machine. Yes I know what your thinking oh god t1m3fr3ak not you too! But yes, I have been pulled into the whole Bendy thing. For those of you who play BATIM give me a text, because I haven't really played it so I'm kinda short for ideas.**

 **My email:** **t1m3fr3ak001**

 **Please! Give me your thoughts! I need them to live! Lol just kiddin XD**


	9. Legend of the Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Adventure time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

 **Neptune…**

Finn's POV

Where have I heard that name before? Bray … Bray?

 _1 years ago…_

Jake and I were exploring an old human office building after he helped me master my elemental half to get the appearance that I have today. Jake busted down the door with a fist the size of a pick up truck. He smashed down the door and we walked in, it was dark as night, skeletons littered the floor, and rats skurred away from the light. I summoned my duel ocean swords and got ready for a fight. We looked around the room and nothing happened, "man this stinks, why did we come here anyways?" said Jake, "Dude, I need to know more about my history, I'm not necessarily human anymore and I was known as that for all of my life, I need to get some of my past back." I said, "Huh, okay brother, I'll help you to get your human hood back." smiled Jake, "Word man." I said.

We ventured more into the building. We found work desks lined in rows in almost every room that we went in. I looked at one desk and saw a coffee mug that had the words: #1 DAD, on it. I put in in my new bolt bag that I got from an old military compound that I looted in my free time a few weeks ago. I looked up and saw a logo on the wall that had the words BRAY on it. "Bray."

 **Present…**

I looked at the woman trying to understand her. "So … are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to spit out what you have to say?" said the woman. I snapped out of my trance and got back up on my feet and looked at her. "Ahem, are you the one that sent out the distress signal?" I asked, "hm, I'm the only guardian here, obvious answer pal." she said, "Okay, so your Amoksis friend?" I asked, "Yep, sure am, and you are?" she questioned, "Finn Mertens, and my this is Flame Princess." I said. Phoebe held out her hand to Ana, "You can just call me Phoebe." she said, "Okay, also one question … are made out of fire?" she asked, "Yes." she said weakly shaking Ana's hand. She looked at Phoebe's hand skeptically wondering why she wasn't burning her hand. "Um, if you made of fire, why aren't you burning me?" she asked, "Uh ... " Phoebe passed out in my arms and magma started to drip from her mouth. "PHOEBE!" I put her down and checked her pulse, it was weak and slowly fading. "What's wrong with her?" asked Ana, "I think the atmosphere here is not fire elemental friendly. She's needed a oxygen tank next to her ever since we came here." I said, "Well that would explain it then, Neptune's atmosphere is 80% - 3.2% hydrogen, 19% - 3.2% helium, 1.5% - 0.5% methane, 0.019% hydrogen deuteride, and 0.00015% ethane." she said, "Wow, is that just off the top of your head or did you read that in a book?" I asked, "Yeah off the top of my head." she said, "Wow, ergh, nevermind, we need to…" then there was a large boom above us. We rushed outside to see where the sound came from. The fallen fleet was still orbiting Neptune, but what we saw was another ship, but it wasn't fallen. It looked like a giant evil 3D diamond with a giant circle in the side of it. The circle started to glow a demon black and a sinister ghostly white circling around the rim of it. Then the circle blasted a huge bubble around it. The fallen fleet disappeared from our sights, when the bubble hit the force field, there was a loud boom. The shield was ripped apart, we were vulnerable to attack.

"Damn." said Ana

 **The Dreadnaught…**

Oryx looked down at the now defenceless planet Neptune, home of the warmind nexus. He looked down spotting four figures. He smiled and waved his hand at the planet below, and a legion of hive drone ships amassed and readied to attack the group.

 **The Last City…**

Malice walked into the a cell holding his new prisoner that Oryx and Ghaul brought him. Earlier they arrived with a screaming girl in a tattered dress made of hive acolyte armor and taken energy. She was human and had long dark brown hair that reached down to her knees. She did not come willingly, but what amazed them the most is that she kept on turning Malice's minions into taken soldiers. He walked up to the girl and slapped her awake. She looked up at him and smiled and laughed, "What on earth do you want child of darkness?" she chuckled, "You name, age, and where you got your powers." he demanded. She looked some more to his annoyance, eventually she stopped laughing and her face turned into a stoic stare, "My name is my own, I'm 16 years old, and I achieved the skills of the taken from slaying the hive goddess Savathun." she said. Malice nodded his head in understandment then grabbed the girls arm. She tried to free her hand from him but no avail came. He unsheathed a knife that he stole from a fallen hunter at the battle for the city and he sliced her arm covering the knife in a thin layer of blood. She winced in pain but her wound healed almost instantly with taken energy. Malice nodded at her and then left. He returned to the new lab that they made in the previous Future War Cult set up. He walked up top a white haired awoken with a vex appendage. He seemed to be recently beaten by the bruises that covered his body. He saw Malcie approaching him and sorrow washed over him. "Malice." he then received a swift slap across the face, "Lord Malice to you Mir, I need you to analyse this blood sample I have procured from my newest prisoner." said Malice, "Well I don't believe that you have cut me recently…" "NOT YOU FOOL!" he shouted, "There is someone else more recent here than you." growled Malice, "My goodness, why have I not seen him?" Asher asked, "She actually, and her attitude feels familiar, and I need you to confirm my suspicions by analysing her blood." he said and handed him the knife, "My god, you monster! You hurt a innocent girl?" exclaimed Asher, "Oh so now you grow a heart? And haven't you seen me?" chuckled Malice.

Asher took the knife and scraped off the blood onto a glass plate. He put into a microwave like machine and it shot little beams of green lasers into the red substance. When the DNA sample showed up on the screen Asher's eyes went wide with shock. Malice's curiosity was procured of the scientist's reaction, he looked at the screen and saw what he was shocked about. "What is it your so dumbfounded about?" he asked, "This is is scientifically improbable, the numbers don't add up, or could they?' Asher rambled, "Speak old man!" yelled Malcie, "This DNA sample, it has traces of taken energy and the Traveler's light within the blood cells." said Asher, "That's all?" asked Malcie, "No, not even close to what surprises me the most." said Asher, "Then what is it?" Malice demanded now starting to get infuriated with the old man's facts and thoughts, "The DNA signature, I've seen it before, from one of my assistances." said Asher, "did this assistant have a name?" asked Malcie, "Yes … Guardian Eleven." said Asher, "But that would mean…" "That I have captured the offspring of Guardian Eleven." said Malice.

 **Neptune…**

Finn's POV

I've only heard of the Hive from Eleven, but I never thought that they would be this ugly. They had three glowing green eyes, mangled stone armor, and an ugly shade of flesh for skin. They wielded strange weapons of mass destruction against us. Ana took out a handgun and raised it to the sky and it ignited in a mighty golden flame but unlike the same way that Eleven's flames are, her flames seemed to be alive. She fired off three shots of golden bullets at the enemy and laughed while she mowed them down. When they hit them the hive exploded and left three pools of glowing liquid, she must be a powerful guardian to do that, I've never seen Eleven do that before.

"What is that thing?" I asked pointing up at the long diamond ship.

"That's the Hive Dreadnaught, the home world of Oryx the taken king." said Ana

"What?" I exclaimed

"Have you heard of any of this?" asked Ana

"No, I'm new to this stuff, I've only learned of this stuff a few weeks ago!" I yelled as I let loose a blast of water at the inbound hive. Ana looked at me in disbelief as she saw my powers. There was a giant hive running at us with a giant sword in hand, "Finally someone who knows how to play fair!" I yelled and summoned my swords and charged at the dummy. He brought down his sword on me, I rolld to the side and then crawled up his back then drove my sword through the back of his head. The being started to disintegrate soon after I killed him. I hopped off of his vaporized remains and charged at the massing army of hive. I briefly had a flashback to when I was rogue two years ago and I wiped out those 2,000 banana guards Peebles sent to attack me with. I went into a trance of complete battle rage. Eleven taught me if there are too many enemies to fight with music (I still think that is a totally bonk tatic) think of all of your failures and hates and focus on them then release it on your foes. Upon taking a couple of hive out, I leaped into the and did a flip kicking the face of a giant hive monster that had no face. When I landed in the center of the army a shockwave of water blasted from my landing. I could feel my fins growing from my body, my tail sprouting from my rear, and my skin turning to scales. I looked up at my enemies and smiled evilly revealing my sharp pointed teeth. I could sense the fear emitting from them, it made me smile. "So … who's first ?" I grinned. One of the hive charged at me with its claws ready, I grabbed his arm and buried my sword in his throat. I turned around and sent multiple punches and kicks at others.

The rest of the army attack me. They all sent multiple shots at me but I jumped in the air letting the shots hitting their fellow spawn. In mid-air I formed something watery under my hand, but it wasn't my swords. When I saw it, it was a double sided trident. Before I landed I threw it at one hive and the three spear tips buried them into his chest and he died instantly. I called back to my hand and it flew out of the hive's body. I looked to my left and stabbed a large hive like monster. I spun around slashing my trident against the throats of ten hive soldiers decapitating them. I heard a shrill screeching in the distance and saw a swarm of hive like animal zombies. They had no eyes, pale skin, and had razor sharp claws. I pointed the trident at them and let loose a powerful blast of water at them that made me slid backwards a bit. I must say, I never felt this good in my life before, the thrill of battle, the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I looked up and saw two hive ships hovering over us shooting eight giant purple blasts at us. I summoned my chain blades and shot them at the ships and they dug deep into the hull of them. I yanked hard at them and pulled them to the ground and destroyed twelve dozen hive in the process.

I could hear Ana yell something, but I could not hear it in the comotion of battle. I looked up at the giant long diamond ship and yelled out taunting who ever was in there.

"Hey dumb nut! Give me an actual challenge will ya! Or is this all you got!"

In response, something started to materialize in front of me. There stood a twenty foot tall hive giant that was glowing aqua green, he reeked of death, he had three eyes, black stone armor with glowing green cracks covered his body, and held a giant sword in his hand. He looked down at me and laughed. I scowled at him adn summoned my trident and sword.

"Who are you!" I demanded

"Ha, ha, I am Crota! Son of Oryx, the taken king, and we accept your challenge." said Crota

"Um, I know that I'm not that good at math but I'm pretty sure that there's only one of you." I said

Then I heard a loud hiss and screeching noise behind me. I turned around and saw that all of the light was turned into a blood red scenery. Then a figure started to form in the center of it. It appeared to be wearing a cloak, it had a weird looking crown atop of its head, and had giant wings. Soon the red disappeared, I was looking at the father of all of my fears. The being looked down at me and gave me a toothy grin.

"Oryx!" gasped Ana

He turned around and a giant sword appeared in his hand. Amoksis stepped in front of her and aimed two alien looking rifles and drew two swords that pulsed electricity off of them. He spoke something in fallen which I guess he was saying _stay back monster._ Oryx raised his hand fired multiple shots of what appeared to be dark energy at them. Then I heard a familiar scream of pain. Then I remembered that I left Phoebe unprotected, I launched myself at the taken king but he swatted me out of the air like I was a fly. I crashed into one of the nearby bridges, I got up and snapped my fingers and a large tidal wave appeared behind me and started to rush at the two hive butts. Oryx raised his hand and the wave turned to mist. I was shocked by his power. I charged at him with my sword and trident. I jumped in the air and slashed his right eye, and stabbed his arm, and made a giant hole in his left wing. When i thought I was winning the battle, I felt a rising pain in my chest. I lost control of my weapons and they turned to water. I looked down and saw a dark matter like substance growing over me. I could feel my control being drain from me. When I thought it was over for me, the pain left me instantly. I was able to breath again. I looked up and saw Oryx stagger backwards as a giant laser hit him. I looked to the sky an saw a giant ship that cover almost the entire planet. Blades covered the hull of it, turrets painted the top of it, and it glowed with a familiar blue chrome. Then three little ships departed from the side of it and flew down to the planet's surface with hast. When they passed over us, three figures materialized. One of them looked like a roman warrior with bulky armor, the other one looked like a golden eagle with robes, the last one I definitely knew, it was Eleven, and he was not happy.

G-11 POV

I looked up and saw Oryx and Crota. I was so not in the mood to kill this punk again. I brought out my sword and raised it at him. "Oryx, will you please just die already!" I yelled and sent an arc of fire at him. He staggered some more then looked at me with hate. "You! You are the one that killed me!" yelled Oryx, "Yes, and I'm the one that's going to kill you again!" yelled and sent a command to the _Raz Gnev_ "Give em hell!" then every turret and weapon opened fire on the Hive gods. They eventually gave up and retreated to the Dreadnaught. I looked up and saw the hive homeworld turning around hoping to escape. " _Raz Gnev,_ do not let that Dreadnaught get away, I repeat, do not let them…" before I could finish my sentence the hive ship disappeared into the night sky, "Escaped." I groaned.

Then I heard a familiar voice speak behind me, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dylan James Knight." I froze in place, I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around and faced the hunter, "Ana br-" she gave me a hard smack across the face causing me to stumble backwards rubbing my cheek. "OW! Que o inferno was that?" I exclaimed, "That's for dumping me!" she said, "What the-" then she ripped off my helmet and pulled me into a tight squeeze (hug) and kissed me (she knew that i hated it when she'd do that.) I pulled away from here and scowled, "Ana Bray, you sly son of a thrall, you know that I am against any other female kissing me other than my wife!" I exclaimed, "I know, that's why I did it." she smirked. When I looked behind her I saw a archon holding Phoebe in his arms. I went wide eyed and rushed over to her. "Phoebe! Uh hi." I said to the archon. I checked her pulse and it was very weak, so were her flames. I took off my helmet and fitted it on her head. I crossed my fingers that she would start to breath again. Soon enough, she started to stir. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Phoebe, are you okay?" I asked, "Mm, wha? Dylan?" she said, "Yeah, I'm here." I said, "Where's Finn?" she asked. When I heard that name I ran through a list of things that i was going to do to that kid. I turned around and saw him staggering towards us, he waved at us giving me a smile. I dragged my finger across my neck and jerked it upwards at the end. Then there was multiple booms coming from the western hemisphere. I looked up and saw a fleet of fallen ships entering Neptune's air space. I looked at Phoebe and Finn, "Can you two fight?" I asked. Finn turned to water then normal again healing any wounds he gathered in his fight with Oryx and gave me a thumbs up, Phoebe got to her feet and ignited her fists in balls of flames and smiled. "Okay, prepare to fight for your life, and I going to guess that you just did, so do it again fools!" I yelled and summoned my Iron Battle axe.

Skiffs started to deploy fallen, pikes, and tanks. They came at with full force. I charged at them and slided to my knees and spun around taking out a group of dregs from the knees and jumped up in the air and dug my axe into the skull of a captain and landed behind him and yanked his head from his shoulders along with is spine. The archon priest charged into battle against his kin, he fired multiple slugs at them and slashed and stomped at the fallen that could not match his immense size. Finn flipped around and went full elemental on the fallen. Phoebe engulfed them in a brillant storm of fire. Osiris shoot multiple shots at the enemy often switching to a sub machine gun to a sword (all modified with vex tec.) Saint stuck with using his fists, head, and the enemies weapons he shoulder charged crowds of fallen and headbutted many of them crushing their skulls. Ana was in the trance of the gunslinger. The battle never seemed to end.

Soon a dropship came down from the _Raz Gnev._ Shiro was at the wheel while Chris and Zack had machine guns in hand mowing down crowds of fallen. More skiffs aided the fallen that were already on the ground. When we were all about to get an the ship, the archon priest stayed behind. Ana ran up to him "Amoksis, what are you doing, come on!" she yelled, he spoke in fallen speech to her while firing at his brothers. "No you're not! Come on we need to go!" she yelled, tears started to stream down her cheeks. The archon took a shock grenade from his belt and threw it at the army of fallen. It exploded and destroyed the bridge that connected us to them. He pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her to the best of his ability. He put his forehead to her's and spoke in english to my suprise. "I - love - you." he said and carried her to the ship and buckled her in a seat and got off. Ana was letting loose a series of made up swears screaming at the archon as he tried his best to fend off the growing hoarde of fallen. The ship doors closed and we took off. Ana started to cry her heart out, I walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ana, I truly am." I whispered

"Sob … sniff … I - I didn't even tell him that I love him." she cried during her face into my chest. The rest of the way home was silent, until Finn walked over and sat next to me in awkward silence before he broke it, "Ahem, so … I'm not in tro-", "Finn, if you think you not in trouble, you got something real wrong with you head." I snapped, "So … I, am in trouble?" he said, "Oh ho, trouble doesn't even begin to describe how much damage you and Phoebe-" I stopped when I saw he was wearing Timur's iron cloak. I grabbed the robe of it and saw there was dents in it. I looked at Finn with rage burning in my eyes, "Oh, scratch that about being in trouble, you son have just dig you way to hell!" I growled.

 **The Last City…**

Malice has gathered the counsel of darkness with it's newest member, Guardian Reaper/the Lich. they were awaiting the arrival of Oryx and Crota, this time the dark leaders would be present.

"Gra, when are those bone head's going to be here?" grumbled Ghaul

"Patience Dominus, they will be here." said Malice

"So what is this AMAZING news that you need to tell us?" asked Aksis

"You will see." Malice grinned

Then the two hive gods appeared in the room from a taken blight. They looked like they were just through hell. they were covered in scars and fresh bruises. Malice rubbed his face and groaned in disappointment. "Let me guess … you failed." said Malice, "They had some help." grumbled Crota, "Yes I know, that damn guardian stole back his repaired ship, even when I had a special surprise installed in it." said Malice, "So why have you summoned us?" asked Oryx, "Yes, these news have better be as great as you say it is." said Panoptes, "Well why don't I tell you then keep you waiting." Malice clapped his hands and two blood guards entered with the female prisoner between them. She have been beaten recently from the black eye she had. She looked up and saw the dark lords at the table, she smiled at them and said, "Waddup waddup, nice to meet all of the darklords that were killed by a legendary guardian." insulted the girl, "Is this supposed to be a joke?" roared Skolas, "No joke kell of kells. Behold … the offspring of Guardian Eleven!" said Malcie. The room went silent from these news, they looked at the child in disbelief. "Wha? What am I missing, you're all looking at me like you just saw a ghost?" she said. Atheon walked up to her and struck her across her face. She got back up rubbing the new cut that covered her face, "Wow, what was that about?" she said, "You little spawn of Eleven!" yelled Atheon. The girl was confused by these news, "What?" she said, "You are the offspring the notorious Guardian Eleven, the one that killed us all!" roared Ghaul, "What?" she said, "That's right Aubrey, you are in the presence of your father's worst enemies." said Marceline as she floated into the room, "M-Marcy?"

 **Felwinter Peak…**

G-11 POV

"What!" yelled Finn

"That's right you two, you are here by grounded!" I snapped

"Why?" complained Flame princess

"Oh let's see, stealing a jumpship and trashing it, stealing Shiro's ghost and almost getting him killed, faceing two! Hive gods on your own, and not researching Neptune before you went there and almost got Phoebe killed!" I yelled at him

"So what is our punishment?" asked Finn with a smug look

"Well let's see, you asked if I could train you with some of my skills, I'm going to train you even harder than I was planning on doing. And to top that all off, I forbid you two from seeing each other!" I announced

"WHAT?" exclaimed Phoebe

"No!" said Finn

"Oh yes." I said and started to walk away

"You can't do this!" yelled Finn

I could feel my heat rising. Soon the fire that was concealed inside of my armor erupted and I was a flaming column of rage. I stormed over to Finn and looked into his eyes.

"Kid … watch me." I growled

I headed down to the lower levels of the mountain, where the dungeons were. I opened up a cell where there was a pink skinned woman with red hair, black pyramids sticking out of her shoulders, and blood red eyes. I looked at her for a good minute and then broke the silence. "Well ... you look like hell." as I unsheathed a knife, "I will tell you nothing you light user." Bubblegum scowled at me, "I know ... that's why I'm going to free you." I said and stabbed her with a knife that was extremely rare to get (like rarer than exotic rare.) She gasped and looked up to the ceiling, her eyes started to go back to normal, the black pyramids started to crumble to dust, and her hair began to turn pink again. She collapsed to the ground, I managed to catch her in my arms, "So ... are you dead?" I asked, "Eat ... socks." she said and lightly patted my face (which I assume was suppost to be a slap) I laughed "Welcome back Bonnie." I said.

 **Well, Aubrey is alive and not well, will she survive the wrath of the darkness or will she be consumed by the taken whispers that lie inside of her. Finn and FP have been grounded by Eleven, and this group may be facing a collapse. How will the out come be in the end?**

 **I want to make an honorable mention to a new writer that I have found and is on of my good friends.**

 **Samholden1441**

 **Sam's story: The Abandoned is a great story of elves and thrills. I would highly recommend it for all of you LOTR fans. Her account is on , go on and check it out!**

 **Updates:**

 **The Last Guardian**

 **Chapter 9: The meeting**

 **Coming soon …**


	10. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Adventure time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

Finn's POV

It's been a week since Neptune, and Eleven was sitting on a stone bench staring off into the night sky. I was a few feet away just looking at him with anger. Since when did someone give him the rule over other's lives. I had enough and walked over to him.

"Hey Eleven, how come you acted so hard on us earlier?" I said

The Guardian turned his head slightly to see me standing beside him, a look of curiosity on his face. Eleven sighed and stood up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Finn, it's because you and your girlfriend are like family to me. I had lost my wife long ago no thanks to S.I.V.A, as well as my daughter Aubrey. She meant the world to me, and now she won't be able to live the life I always dreamed she would have had." he said bowing his head low

"Don't burden yourself with it, bro. Even though you may think your daughter is dead, there is a chance she actually may still be alive. Ya know? Because Nine brought you back from the dead." I smiled

Eleven took off his helmet revealing his face. His eyes began to well up with tears, but fought them back.

"I've believed that years ago." he said while pulling out a strange knife and observing its intricate blade, "But I later gave up my search for her and accepted the fact that she was officially dead." he said then put his knife back in its sheath.

"We're all here for you man. Everything is going to be alright. Once we take back Ooo and the Last City, we can go back to our normal lives and be happy." I said

A smile soon crept across Eleven's face and smiled at me, happy to know that he had someone to understand his concerns of his friends and family. He gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks Finn, that means a whole lot to me." sniffed Eleven

"Anytime man, anytime."

Before I walked off to continue doing my business, the Iron Lord got my attention again.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" I asked

"I've decided to reduce the severity of your punishment, so you can see Phoebe again." he said

"You're kidding right?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Nope. But I'm still gonna train the snot out of you. Anyways, go to her man, I'm sure she misses seeing you." he said

"Thanks Eleven, you're the best!" I said before taking off

"Heh, you're welcome man, you're welcome." he said to himself while smiling and took out a little heart shaped holo projector, projecting a picture of his family.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

 **2 months later…**

Finn's POV

I hit the ground hard on my face again. I must say, I now regret asking Eleven to teach me some of his moves. I've been on the most strictest schedule for two months now. I wake up at 4 in the morning and do an hour of exercises, the have a 10 minute break for breakfast, then 7 hours practicing combat stances, then 5 minutes for lunch, then 3 hours of climbing to the top of Felwinter Peak without any powers, then real fighting for 2 hours straight. Then I'm off for the day.

"Get up." Eleven growled. He wasn't in his usual attire. He had his tactical pants on, with a under shirt, and he had his helmet off. (He looked so much like me!)

"Is there a point to all of this!" I yelled

"Yes, making up for the rest of your punishment! Now get up." Eleven demanded

I got back up on my feet and summoned my dual swords. Eleven had his flaming sword Razor Light in his hand. It ignited in a flaming glory and he charged at me with blinding speeds. I tried to follow his tips that he gave me. I ducked and stuck out my arm and flung him in the air. He landed on his feet and cracked his neck and smiled, "Good, your learning." he congratulated me, "Than-" then he jumped at me and striked me across the face. I fell to the ground, "Never let your guard down after you deliver a blow to your enemy!" yelled Eleven as he repeatedly delivered blow after blow to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I let my element take over and I became Aqua Finn. Eleven shook his head with disapproval, "Resorting to anger when the tough-" he never finished his sentence when I went into a frenzy of slashes. He could barely keep up with me, I let out a few beastly grunts then I slashed downwards and sliced off his left arm.

AAGGHHH!" he yelled in pain and fell to the ground as black … oil? Gushed from his now severed arm. I realized the mistake that I made then and I turned back to by normal form and rushed to his aid.

"Eleven! Oh my glob I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I just got so angry and-"

"Dude! I-it's fine, you just got my appendage." Eleven said and walked over to his severed limb. He picked it up and looked at it with disgust, he put his severed arm under his right shoulder and the reached for his half arm. Then something dropped from it and hit the ground with a clang. He turned around revealing his left arm, it was just a stub with black and green veins sprouting from it.

"Dude! You've got a robotic arm! How did you get that!" I exclaimed

"No thanks to your best bud Malice." he said and walked off, "That's enough of the day, go on and cuddle with your girl." he said waving me off.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **FP's room**

Phoebe's POV

I was in a ever lasting conflict with the most wretched thing in the history of existence, a contraption called a DVD player. I was trying to play this movie called _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ I kept on pressing this button and a strange tray kept on sliding out of the machine.

"Glob! Why won't you work you stupid contraption, I command you to work! Finn will be finished with Eleven soon, and I want to have a date night with him, and you must work!" I yelled at the thing, "Sooner than you think." said Finn leaning against the door frame, "Finn! I-I thought that you were training with Eleven?" I stammered, "Pft, more like torture, but yeah we ended early today because of … eugh nevermind, so what's up?" he asked

"I can't get this thing to work, I'm trying to get this disc into the machine but all it does is just slid this tray out." I said

"Heh, heh, Phebes, that's the thing that you put the disc on." he said

"... Oh." I said

 **Cryptarch laboratory…**

Osiris and Princess Bubblegum have been working day and night to solve the mystery of the mysterious flickering simulation seed that Brother Vance gave Eleven in his dying moments. As Osiris poked the seed with a q-tip swabbed with a sample of radiolaria it blasted him back into the bookshelf that they have repeatedly repaired over the 2 months of work. He yelled a curse in egyptian and got up and threw the cotton swab across the room, "We haven't had any progress with this stupid seed for two months, what are we missing?" yelled the warlock, "I don't know, but I think we should take a break." said Sagira Osiris's ghost, "Yes, you go do that." he said while scribbling down some notes on a notepad. Sagira rolled her eye and looked at the warlock, "Osiris, you haven't slept in three weeks, come on." said the ghost, "Not now little light, I need to figure this out." said Osiris. "I agree with your ghost, you need to get some sleep." said Bonnie, "Not you too." he said. "Osiris, I understand what it's like when you're unable to figure something out, but right now yawn … I think we both need some rest." said Bonnie. The warlock stubbornly agreed with the candy tyrant and they headed off to their quarters.

 **Hall of the Iron Lord's**

"And that is the story of the battle of Twilight Gap." concluded Saint

Flint was in awe of the story of the great battle that happened many centuries ago. He wished that he'd been there to fight along side of so many great guardians, legends, heroes of all ages.

"That was amazing! What other stories do you have of your time?" asked Flint

"Ha, ha, I'm sorry child, but I do not have any other tales of the past to tell you." said Saint

"Oh." said Flint a little disappointed by this. These past few months of living with the guardians was to be the highlight of his life. They were like characters right out of a war story, the ones that would always win, who would stand triumphantly over their foes after their defeat.

"Guardian Saint 14." asked the fire elemental

"Please, call me Saint." said the titan

"How does one become a guardian?" asked Flint

This came as a troublesome subject for the titan. The only people that ask this question are the ones that want to become guardians. "Well … to become a guardian, you require a ghost, you know what those are?" he asked, "Um aren't those the ghostly little spirit things?" he asked, "No they're these things." said Saint as his ghost appears above his hand "hello." it said, "Oh, so that's all you need to become a guardian?" asked Flint, "No, most of us are from the ruins of the collapse, the ghosts resurrect our corpses and the light inside of us decides whether we are a titan, hunter, or warlock."

Flint went silent with this new information of guardians. "So … your all dead." he said, "Yes." said Saint

 **Summit of Felwinter Peak…**

A group of guardians and Jake the dog were patrolling the summit of Felwinter Peak, for in the past month there have been multiple attackers that have tried to climb the mountain to the Iron Temple. Jake was peacefully munching on a sandwich that he made from an idea that he received from the realm of creation. When he was half way through it he made his hand into a pair of binoculars and looked into the horizon lookin out for outsiders.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoe

"Looking out for invaders." he said as he took another bite out of the sandwich.

"Dude, you're looking through your hand, your not going to see a thing." she said

"You're just jealous." he said in a teasing voice.

Zoe shrugged off the conversation and looked into the scope of her sniper. What she saw was quite off. She saw a limping figure in the distance with another holding the other up. She took a flare gun out of her holster and shoot one up into the air. Jake fell off of the rock and choked on the last bit of his sandwich, Zoe chuckled a bit at the magic dog's pain. The other guardians soon arrived at her location.

"We saw the flare, what's the situation?" asked Rivera

"Outsiders. Twelve o'clock." she said and pointed off at the horizon. The inferno titan pressed the side of his helmet and his visor turned neon green.

"I can see two heat signatures in the distance, armed, and … radiating light! We have guardians incoming!" he yelled

The others looked at the figures and then summoned their sparrows and sped off. Jake got up from choking on his sandwich and saw the group racing away from him. "Hey! Cough, cough! Wait for me!" he yelled and grew to 50 feet and raced after them.

When he got there, there was a showdown between guardian and guardian. It was his friends facing a injured guardian with a bow and arrow, and a guardian with black and white splurring armor with a machine gun sparking electricity off of it.

"I'm here, I'm here." he cried out

"Jake! Where were you?" asked Aaron

"Choking on a sandwich." he said

"What?"

"Nevermind!" said the magic dog and stretched his hand into a large fist and snatched he weapons from the opposing guardians hands.

"Alright! Now who are you oily doilies, talk now or my peeps are going to show down with y'all!" yelled Jake in a deep voice.

"Are you enleague with Malice son of the Lich?" yelled Chris

"We would rather die than become Dusk Lords! I am Storm, and this is my friend Orillia. We are survivors of the attack on the city." said Storm

"Alright, come with us, and you will be treated and feed." said Rivera

"Hey, are you a talking dog?" asked Orillia

"I'm a talking magic dog." said Jake as he stretched his hands into the word magic.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **FP's room**

FP's POV

" _Not the beard!"_

 _Yelled Gimli as Boromir grabbed his beard saving the dwarf from falling to his doom._

Finn and I broke out laughing again. This movie was amazing, it had a great balance between action, romance, and comedy. I was curled up next to him hugging his arm while he was playing with my hair. The fellowship ran down the stairs with hast trying to make it to the bridge. When they arrived, Gandalf was caught in the middle of it as a fiery monster approached from the other side. He attacked the old man with a flaming sword, but was deflected by a shield made of light from the wizard's staff. The hobbit named Frodo cried out to the old wizard fearing for his life. The old wizard raised his staff to the air and shouted, " _YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!"_ and slammed the ground with the bottom of it and the room light up with a bright flash. The monster grunted at him with amusement and proceeded to charge at the wizard. But as he approached him the bridge collapsed under his feet and it fell into the black abyss, falling forever. As Gandalf looked down at his disappearing foe, he turned away to join the others. As he looked at them, a fiery whip shot up and wrapped around his leg and pulled him off balance.

I gasped and squeezed Finn's arm tighter, and Finn held his breath in shock. Gandalf tried to climb up to his feet but slumped back to his previous position and the music stopped. We looked at the screen holding our breaths waiting for what to happen next.

" _Fly you fools."_ and he let go falling into the abyss after the monster. We both yelled out at the TV "NNNOOOOO!" completely shocked at what just happened. Suddenly the door burst open and Ana Bray bursted in panting heavily, "Guys, we have a situation." she said then saw the television screen and she chuckled a bit, "Ha, you guys watching Lord of the Rings?" she asked, "Yes, Gandalf just died!" I exclaimed, "Yeah, didn't you read the book?" she asked, "Um…" I gestured to my body stating the obvious, "Oh … right. Anyways, we have a situation, the patrol group just found two guardians at the summit of Felwinter Peak." she said, "Okay, we're coming." Finn said and paused the movie.

When we got to the Hall of the Iron Lords, everyone was gathered around the fire. There were two people gathered in the center of them. There was a guardian in black and white splurring armor with long black hair with a green highlight on the side of his head, and had a large scar across his left eye that was strangely glowing and making weird noises. The other had a long ragged cape with a radio on the shoulder, she looked like she was in her early thirties, and a warm smile across her face.

The woman caught Finn in her eyes and she looked like she had seen a long lost relative. "Hello there." she said in a summery voice, "Huh, oh hi there." said Finn, "What is you name young man?" asked the woman, "Finn the human, but my full name is Finn Mertens." said Finn, "Orillia Knight, hunter guardian." she said and shook his hand. They seemed to be shaking hands for a long time, then the silence was broken by the loud booming footsteps of Eleven running into the room. "I'm here! Where are the guardians, mainly the huntress!" he yelled. I turned around and muffled a scream, he had his helmet off revealing his freshly bruised face making his scar stick out more, he had an undershirt on showing his well build body, and was missing an arm. "Oh my glob! Dylan, what the flip happened to you!" I yelled, "Training, Finn getting better, sliced off my appendage, good job by the way and you owe me a new arm too." he said in a rushed tone. I looked at Finn with an angry glare as he put up his hands in defence, "Okay, I may have lost control." he said, "You really need to get back on schedule with your anger management." I said.

Eleven raced up to the woman and looked at her with a face filled with joy. The huntress looked up at him and smiled too, he bent down and gave her an emotional hug. "I didn't know that you were alive." Dylan said, "Ho-how is this possible? I saw the darkness destroy you." said the woman, "The Lord was on my side that day." said Dylan, "Um, I'm really sorry to break up this heartfelt moment that's happening here, but does somebody want to tell me what the heck is going on?" cried out Jake. Dylan looked back at him with tears in his eyes, he wiped them away and sniffed. "Sorry … guys I'd like to introduce you all to my little sister, Haley Eleanor Elizabeth Knight, or as she would probably call herself today correct me if I'm wrong, Orillia Knight." he said. Everyone was lost for words with this information, Dylan had a sister. "Wait, your last name is Knight?" said Finn, "Yep." said Dylan, "Wow, that's so cool." said Finn.

 **The Last City…**

Malice and Marceline were on there way to assess a damage report on one of the cabal goliath partols that was ambushed by a group of rogue Dusk Lords. There was parts of the tank scattered across the streets. "Look at this mess, I now starting to question why I'm keeping those guardians around." said Malice. Marceline was floating next to him holding a chain leash in her hand with Asher Mir on the other side of it. "Why do you bring me along on this road of mayhem?" he complained. Marceline slapped him across his face and yelled at him. "My glob, why can't you just shut it for five minutes!"

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, there was a dead guardian sprawled across the ground. Malice walked over the corpse acting like it wasn't there. A splicer captain approached the couple and bowed to them. "Lord Malice, General Marceline we are graced by your presence." said the captain, "You can drop the greetings splicer, what happened here." demanded Malice, "There were no survivors of the patrol, but there was some blood left behind from one of the guardians that fought here." it said, "Do you have a sample?" asked Malice, "Yes, we do if you will follow me." said the captain.

They followed the splicerto a trail of dried blood. Marceline pushed the awoken scientist forward on pointed at the blood. "Ugh, I was hoping that there was still some fresh blood. No matter, now do you science awoken." she demanded. The scientist got on his knees and scrapped some of the blood into a glass plate. "Do you have a microscope here?" he asked the splicer, it nodded and lead the scientist over to a part of the tank with a set up of science equipment set up on it. He placed the plate under the objective lens and started to turn the knob on it to acquire the right lens type. In the background Marceline was making a joke about the microscope examination, "And as Asher looks into the eyeglass thing the blood cells scream out in horror _THE EYE! THE EYE!"_ she laughed with Malice. Asher started to take some notes on the DNA sample, then he was shocked with astonishment.

"No, that's … completely impossible!" he said out loud.

The couple walked up to him and looked at the scientist with question. "What did you find out nerd?" asked Marceline, "This … words can't even describe how impossible this is." he said, "I know that I never went to school, but I have a feeling that that sentence is ungrammatical." said Malice, "this blood belongs to a relative of Guardian Eleven." said Ashir Mir. "Well … anything else that should be completely impossible?" asked Marceline crossing her arms and patting her mouth as she yawned, "Actually, yes. This blood sample also has traces of origin traces of that boy you talk about." "WHAT!" the couple said in unison.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

"WHAT!" yelled PB as she finished the DNA test on Orillia to make sure that she was who she claimed to be. "This is impossible!" she cried out. Finn was lying down on the floor practicing one of his anger management exercises that Phoebe told him to start doing again. He opened his eyes and looked at the bewildered candy princess. "What's up prubs?" he asked, "F-Fi-Finn, I ha-have something t-to t-t-tell y-you." she said in a shaky voice, "Peebles, are you okay?" he asked, "Yes, mostly amazed by this data." she said, "What's so strange about it?" he asked. The candy princess took a deep breath and puffed her cheeks as she exhaled, "Just … promise that you won't freak out." she said, "Peebles, you sound like your about to faint, why don't you take a seat." said Finn, "No, you have a seat, you'll need it more than I will." she said and forced Finn into a chair. "Sigh … Finn." she said, "Yes?" he asked getting a little freaked out by the princess's strange behavior, "I've just analyzed the blood of the new guardians that just arrived earlier today, and I've uncovered some mind shattering information in the DNA of the one that calls herself Orillia." she said, "Oh yeah, Eleven's sister, Haley, yeah she kinda feels like my mom, well … human mom anyways." said Finn, "Well … that's the thing." said PB, "What?" "Finn, Orillia's blood have traces of your DNA in her's." said PB, "Wait, you mean-" "Yes Finn, I think that Orillia is your great great great great great great great great grandmother, and Eleven is your great great great great great great great great uncle." said PB. as Finn heard this information, all of the toilets in Felwinter Peak exploded, and in the distance they could hear the sound of Gallic cursing of Eleven.

"Um … thanks PB, I'm just gonna, let myself out to process all of this information." said Finn as he left the room. He was walking to FP's room and was confronted by an angry Eleven covered in toilet paper. "Finn, you've better have a good explanation for this, or tomorrow your gonna get it in the arena." said Eleven pointing at the piece of toilet paper draped across his face. Finn looked at him and saw him as the Eleven from his dream on Neptune, "I've just discovered some ancient history about my family line dating back before the Mushroom War and the Collapse." said Finn, "And what may that ancient history be?" Eleven growled, "That Orillia is my great great great great great great great great grandmother, and you are my great great great great great great great great uncle." said Finn. Eleven was lost for words, he looked at the water elemental with a newfound respect. "O-okay, how about tomorrow you take the day off." said Eleven, "Yeah, sure." said Finn as he drifted by Eleven. Eleven stared aimlessly into the distance, completely caught off guard by the information that Finn just told him. "Haley! Where are you! If you can hear me, we have a lot to talk about!" he cried out.

 **FP's room…**

FP's POV

I was brushing my hair out, straightening out the tangles from Finn playing with it. Then the door opened and Finn walked inside, "Hey Finny, where've you be-" when I saw him in the mirror, I saw his big blue glowing eyes were larger than usual. He flopped down on his back on the bed and sighed soulfully. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, "Hey, what's up?" I asked, "I just found out that the new guardian Orillia is my great great great great great great great great grandmother, and Eleven is my great great great great great great great great uncle." he said. I was a little speechless for a second, then snapped out of my shock, "Wait what did you say?" I asked, "I said that Orillia is my great great great great great great great great grandmother, and Eleven is my great great great great great great great great uncle." he said, "Wow … well I guess now he can truly ground you right?" I said trying to make him laugh, but he just kept on staring at the ceiling, "I should have known from that dream." he said, "Huh? What dream?" I asked, "The dream that I had on Neptune when I was out cold." said Finn, "What did you see in your dream?" I asked, "Okay …"

Finn's POV

I found myself in a strange room, I was in a very comfortable bed. There was very fancy rewards framed on the wall left of me. When I got up I saw a tray of food on a night table. It had a glass of orange juice, and a plate that consisted of fried eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages. It had a note next to the plate. I picked it up and read it:

 _Morning sweety, we hope that you wake up today._

 _Love_

 _-mom x dad x Phoebe_

 _Xoxo_

I was confused by the letter. I heard my stomach growl telling me that I need food. So I placed the tray on my lap and started to eat. Once I was finished my food, I got out of bed. I opened the door and stepped out into a hallway. I could smell the scent of fresh coffee brewing. I walked into an open room and saw my Mom and Martian and a Phoebe (but she was human, and pregnant.) Mom? Martian? Phoebe?" I said very weakly. They all got up and looked at me with such joy. They got up and rushed over and gave me a group hug, I lost my breath and words. "I - I don't understand." I said, "Sweety, are you okay?" asked mom, "Yeah kiddo, you don't look so." said Martian, "Finn?" asked Phoebe. All of a sudden, the door swung open and a middle-aged man came in. He had a shaggy grey blond beard, looked like he's been smoking a chimney, and large glasses. A young woman at his side with beautiful brown hair and a t-shirt with some sort of superhero on it giving an inappropriate hand gesture. "Ah, Lazarus has arisen! How ya feelin kid?" asked the man, "Sigh, you still call him that after all of these years Dylan." said Phoebe. I went wide-eyed, the bluish grey eyes, the blondish grey hair, Eleven did say that once upon a time he did wear glasses. "E-Eleven? Is that you?" I asked. The man looked behind him and chuckled a bit, "Heh, heh, I think you need to go back to bed kid, because if I heard you correctly you just called me Eleven from Stranger Things." he said, "What, no, Eleven, what happened to you, you're … so old." I said feeling a aching in my head. "Oh come on kid, I'm only fifty-eight, I can't look that old." laughed old Eleven, "Finn are you feeling okay?" asked Phoebe, "Uncle?" asked the girl, "Um, wh-who are you?" I asked, "Uncle, don't you recognize me. Au-"

"And that's when I woke up." I said. FP looked at me with a tear in her eye, "Oh, Finn-" whatever she was about to say was cut off by the ringing of a bell. I could hear the sound of rushing feet outside the door. Then the door swung open and Ana Bray barged in, "Okay, I swear that I'm not doing this on purpose, but Osiris thinks he has found out what the blinking simulations seed is for." she said. I got up from the bed and pulled on my bear hat and zipped up my jacket and headed for the Hall of the Iron Lords.

When we got there, everyone was gathered around the blazer in the center of the room. Orillia looked back to see me and gave me a friendly wave, I still felt weirded out from the information so I gave her an awkward smile. Jake walked up to me and gave me a friendly greeting, "Hey man, how ya doin?" asked Jake, "Eh, I'll tell ya later man." I said.

"Hello everyone, so I think I have figured out the function of the infected simulation seed that Brother Vance gave Eleven back on Mercury." said Osiris, "May God rest his soul." said Eleven, "Yes, and from the countless experiments that Princess Bubblegum and I have done on it, we believe that this seed is the key weakness of the vex." said Osiris. All of the guardians started to chat amongst one another. "Wait. So your saying that that small little thing can jazz up these things you call vex?" asked Jake, "Yes, this seed will be able to render them useless to Malice's empire and he will dispose of them." said Osiris, "That's great!" cried out Eleven, "Great work brother." said Saint 14, "Yes, and what else we have found out is that there are many other artifacts like this one, but for other species." said Bonnie, "Yes, and with them, we can end the darkness, and our enemy will fall." said Osiris.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 9 folks. I must say, I have really surprised myself with Orillia being the great ancestor of Finn making Eleven his great x6 uncle. And just an announcement, I will be cutting down on the amount of chapters that I will release a week. But don't be disappointed, there are loads more on the way, and more Malceline and Flinn shipping in the future.**

 **I want to thank you all for your support with this book and my lores, and I will continue to please you in the future.**

 **Honorable mentions"**

 **Distant Phoenix**

 **Time's Downfall**

 **Kudos to Distant Phoenix and his most recent chapter of TD, I can't wait for the next chapter man. Keep those ideas pumping.**

 **And remember! Let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat you siblings door with a cucumber! XD**


	11. SIVA kill code REVELATION

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

 **Plagueland air-space**

Orillia POV

Dylan was in the driver's seat of his war ship _Rav Gnev,_ while I sat in the back with Finn, my great great great great great great great great great great grandson. I had to say, who ever my grandkids married, dang did they make one spitting image of God's creation. He had beautiful blond hair that reached down to his shoulder blades, he had deep glowing blue eyes, and a wonderful smile. Dylan said that he was a water elemental and he went bezerk two years ago in a land called Ooo. He kept his head low rocking back and forth trying to comfort himself with all of this new information. I took off my helmet and looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Finn?" I asked

He looked up suddenly with tears in his eyes, I felt bad for the kid knowing that the person he severed his mechanical arm off was his great ancestor, and that the new arrival at Felwinter Peak was his great great great great great great great great great great Grandmother.

"Yeah gran- eh sorry, Orillia." he said

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good." he said and bowed his head again

"... Listen Finn, I know all of this really crazy and overwhelming, but when we get back to Felwinter Peak, you can ask me all the questions that you have and I'll probably be able to answer them all, does that sound nice?" I said

He slowly nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, I would like that." he said. This brought a smile to my face, to see Finn smile. "Dekára Haley! You sound like mom!" shouted out Dylan from the driver's seat, "Oh god shut up Dylan!" I shouted out, "Ha ha!" he laughed and the lurched the ship forward.

"Hey, Orillia?" said Finn

"Yeah?" I said

"I have two questions I was wondering you could answer?" said Finn

"Okay, shoot." I said

"how are you my ancestor? I mean I'm older than you, and El, how old are you?" Finn asked

"okay, for the love for everything that is still good on this dekára earth, stop calling me El! If I was a girl I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I'm not a girl, so it's just Eleven! And my age is 6,000 years old." he said

"How are you that old? You were born on February 15th 2001!" I shouted

"Gauntlet. Threw me back in time. Wandered history like a bum. Watched me and you grow up." said Dylan

"Ooohh-kay." I said

"So he's semi older than me, and your 200 years old. The math doesn't add up." said Finn

"I don't really know-" I said

"She's your granny on your human side Finn, and seeing that was just a decoy look. Haley is your mom's great ancestor. On your human mom." said Dylan

"Okay that solves that question, second question."

"Alright." I said

"... How did you die?" he asked

"Whew … well that's a touchy subject." I said

"Well did you die like your brother?" asked Finn

"I don't know. Hey Dil! How did you die?" I shouted out

"Vaporized." he said

"... Oh." we both said

"So did you die like him?" asked Finn

"No no, I died much differently." I said

 **200 years ago…**

I was exploring the wild ruins of a place once called Washington D.C. I had ratty hunting fatigue on, I was equipped with a old combat knife, a sniper rifle, and a bow and arrow slung across my back in case I run out of ammo for my gun. I looked around scanning my surroundings, then my radio sparked to life startling me. I grabbed it from my belt and pressed down on the receiver, "Hello?" I asked, "Hello? Mom?" said the small voice of a little girl, "Star, honey what are you doing on the coms at this time of hour?" I said, "A guardian named Shaxx is here and is wondering where you are?" said the girl, "I'm out getting us breakfast, I thought you were in bed?" I said, "I was, but then I heard a weird noise, and today is my birthday." said Star, "Oh my gosh sweetie I'm so sorry, tell you what-" I was cut off by the sound of a branch snapping. I turned around pointing my gun at the origin of the sound, it was just a coyote. I shooed it off my clapping my hands together and making loud noises (thank goodness Dylan was dead or I'd never hear the end of it.) When the coyote ran away, I smiled with content happy that my spin-off of Dylan's survival skills actually worked. Then when I turned my attention back to the road I was struck in the face my a baseball bat. I fell on my back and felt blood rushing from my nose. I looked up and saw three humanoid figures looking down at me laughing. There was a ringing in my ear making it hard to catch what they were saying. The one with the bat bent down and took out a knife and put it up to my chin.

"Ello love." he said in a thick British accent

"Uh, what do you want?" I said in a weak voice

"Eh must've hit her good mates!" he laughed

"Yeah!" hooted one of them

"Nice on Nico." said a female

"Now to what we want…" said Nico

"Mom! … Mom are you there?" Star's voice still emitting from the radio

"Star." I moaned

"Ah, so you have a little chick nearby huh love." said Nico

"Please … leave her alone." I pleaded

"I'm afraid we can't do that love, you see, we're bandits, and we take what we want! And we want your stuff." said Nico

"No you won't." I said and kicked him in the groin causing him to tumble to the ground holding his balls. I crawled to my feet and unslung my bow and arrow and notched two arrows and fired them at the other two bandits. One of the arrows made their mark but the other sailed by the other pitifully. He snickered at me and grabbed my gun from the ground and aimed it at me. I notched another arrow and aimed it at him.

BANG BANG

I felt my nerves freeze. I looked down and saw a blood stain growing on my shirt. I looked up at the bandit and saw that he had a bullet hole in between his eyes, he fell to the ground face first and made a crunching noise as his face hit the ground.

"Rick!" yelled Nico as he managed to recover from the sering pain of my kick to his balls. He got up but only got a swift punch to the face from a mystery man with a hood/cape with a deer head printed on it. I started to lose conscious and I fell on my back and looked up at the sky on last time before I ascend to the heavens with the rest of my family. I started to hallucinate or something because the man that sucker punched Nico had my brother's face. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I only managed to hear one thing, my name. I touched his face and felt the immense heat coming from him, I uttered my last words as I started to lose my sight, "Please … take … care … of. Star." then I was gone.

 **Present…**

Finn was looking at me with teary eyes and amazed eyes. "Wow … and I thought my near death was horrible." he said, "Ha, ha! True that man, getting shocked to death by an electric babe, that would have been a pitiful death." joked Dylan, "Dude … how do you know so much about my rogue times two years ago?" asked Finn, "Dude! I've lost about 2% of my body following you Phoebe and Simon." said Dylan, "Wait you lost more that your arm?" exclaimed Finn and I, "Sure did." said Dylan now sounding like Bill Murray, "What the heck?" I said, "I lost my arm, and my vocal cords." he said, "So that's why you sound like Bill Murray." I said, "Oh, I see?" said Finn, "We're approaching the Plaguelands." said Dylan as he pulled up the ship and dropped us outside of the ship. I felt my stomach crunch and my breakfast creeping up my throat. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." he said, "Nope! Not gonna happen." I said and swallowed my breakfast again.

We transmatted to a deemed safe zone in the Plaguelands called Lord's Watch where our so called safe equipment setup there was no longer safe. It was infected by S.I.V.A, sprouting from the inside and out.

"So where do we head?" asked Finn as he was fighting with his tactical pants.

"A little constricting?" I giggled

"Ergh, you don't say!" he snapped

"Ah you'll get used to it." said Dylan as he was analysing a map that his ghost was projecting.

"Easy for you to say, you probably sleep with that on." grumbled Finn

"Actually, I sleep with a white undershirt and boxers. I tried doing that once, the rest is history that will scar you for life." he said

"Ookay, TMI Dil, TMI."

"Ha, ha, even after six thousand years, I've still go i - ah crap." he said as multiple red dots started blipping on his map.

"Um, if you remember your past Dil, you probably remember that is one of the many words that I don't like." I said

"Yep I remember, but seriously ah crap." he said again

"You're just doing this on purpose are you?" I argued

"Finn! Please calm your granny, I'm trying to figure out something." Dylan said brushing me off.

"Granny! Oh why you little!" I jumped at him and started beating the top of his helmet.

"HEY! Get off a me ya twerp!" he yelled and we started to wrestle.

Finn looked at the both of us and then facepalmed himself.

"My ancestors are idiots."

Finn raised his hands and then two giant hands made of water raised from the ground and separated me and Dylan from our pitiful wrestling. I tried to grab his leather coat and shake him some more but the hands would not allow it.

"Okay, Eleven? What did you mean by ah crap?" asked Finn

"Oh don't you start with that too Finn." I said

"Ah crap means, they have deployed multiple Dusk Lords in the Plaguelands, the gun emplacements have been repaired so it may be a bit harder to leave here once we get the kill codes, and the security around the Archon Forge has been significantly increased." he said

"I assume that would be the works of you?" asked Finn

"Oh you just hit the nail on the head." Dylan chuckled

"So how are we going to get there without getting our buns roasted, because splicer's weapons actually hurt me?" asked Finn

"By, you're going to find that there are going to be a lot of weapons in this universe that can hurt you." chuckled Dylan

"Yeah, I think the warminds have shown me that true meaning of pain." he said

"Pft, that's only human weapons, you've yet to feel the burn of the taken knight, the bone-crushing pain of the cabal, the agonizing knowledge of the vex, and god! Those Frost Crawlers are something that I will not want you to feel." said Dylan

"Is that your uncle side kicking in?" joked Finn

"Can it kid, don't get smart with me. I know you may be 19,996,982 years old, and I'm 6,000 years old here. And it may be my uncle instincts kicking in." said Eleven

"Aw, you finally have a kid to look after." I joked

Finn started to shake his head and hands frantically gritting his teeth. Dylan took a deep labored breath then motioned us to follow him and mumbling something under his breath, my guess it was in gallic. I turned back at Finn and pointed at him.

"Um … does my brother have a stick up his ass or is he just like that?" I asked

"You probably don't know because you haven't seen him in awhile, but he short story of it is that he was shot back in time, and had a daughter in 1987, and she was killed when she was eight years old." he said

I just felt my tear sack break. My brother had a little girl and she was killed at such a young age. I covered my mouth and gasped, "I - I di-" Finn patted my back and said, "It's okay, he only told us about it in his story of how he knew my girlfriend." he said, "Yeah about that, she's a cute one. So how long have you been together?" I asked, "Well we met when we were thirteen, we broke up a few months later." he said, "Oh, was she using you for a round up?" I asked, "A round up?" he said confused, "It's what girls normally do when they feel like their feeling low." I explained, "Um … no she didn't do that, I tricked her into battling the Ice King, and she left me." he said, "Well you got back together soon after right, because you're doing tier 12 with her now." I said, "Yeah, after 3 years, then I went berserk and then we got back together an -" he stopped in mid sentence and looked at me with an annoyed face, "What?" I asked, "Okay, could you please explain to me what that is, Jake told me about the tiers, but never explained it completely with me since." he said, "What did he tell you about it?" I asked, "He told me about tier one hugging. Then tier 2 smooching. Then tier 5 when she shows me her stomach. Then tier 8 when she lets me touch her horn. Then I asked about tier 15 -" he said, "Good lord how old were you when he told you about this?" I exclaimed, "13." he said, "Well thank God he never told you the rest!" I said, "Why not?" he asked, "I think it about time that you and your granny have had the talk." I said, "You can have the talk later, right now we descend below." said Dylan, "Um, how much -" "Oh don't worry, I just heard all of it." answered Dylan before Finn could finish.

He summoned a flaming battle axe and raised it to the sky. He twirled it around a bit then smashed the axe head into the ground blasting the area around us creating a strange yet familiar symbol in the ground. The ground started to sink down creating a perfect circle.

"What do you guys think? Too much Batman?" he asked

"Um, yeah bit too much." I said

"Um … who's Batman?" asked Finn

"Okay! When we get back to base, we definitely need to have a talk about comics." said Dylan

"Dude chill, I know almost everything that happened in history up to when that big white ball in the sky came?" said Finn

Dylan shook his head and put his hand up, "Okay, because if you didn't know that, I probably would have had a stroke." he said and jumped into the hole.

I ran to the hole and looked down and saw that Dylan was okay. "It's fine, it's just the old subway network of the plaguelands." he said. Then Finn shrugged and jumped down and made a small splash as he landed, and there wasn't any water down there. Dylan slugged his shoulder and laughed, "Show off." he said, "I don't show off man." said Finn, "ah, forget it let's just go." Dylan cried.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

Bonnibel was hammering down everything that she could remember from her time as the lead scientist for Malice's evil experiments. She lived through hell in those days. Then she felt a cold metallic hand grab her shoulder, she squealed and jumped at the contact. She turned around and saw Shiro 4 putting his hands up in defence not meaning to startle the candy tyrant. "Apologies your majesty, was just wondering what all that noise was coming from." said the banana exo, "It's okay … um sorry but I don't think I've been introduced to you yet, what's your name?" asked Bonnie, "Shiro 4, Vanguard scout and Iron Lord." he said, "Well, nice to meet you Shiro 4 what brings you to my lab?" asked Bonnie, "Um I'm sorry if I sound rude but I'm just saying this out of respects to the fallen Iron Lords, but this lab used to belong to Iron Lords Felwinter and Timur." said Shiro, "Oh, okay I will respect your wishes and address this lab as the property of the fallen Iron Lords." Bonnie said, "So what are you doing in here?" asked Shiro, "I'm recording all of my memories from my time as a splicer." said Bonnibel, "Ah, I see. So what can you remember?" asked Shiro curiously, "Um, there a bit hazy but I remember doing some repairs on a trashed ship named _Raz Gnev,_ I've helped improve the landscape security layout of a place called the Plaguelands, the cloning process of Finn's elemental DNA signature, and the transformation of a spherical entity into a dark entity." she said, "Wait! Did you say spherical entity?" asked Shiro, "Um yeah, is that important?" asked Bonnie, "Could you print those files?" asked Shiro, "Um, sure but I'm not finished remembering everything." she said, "This is important enough." said Shiro.

She pressed the print button on the computer and the papers. He grabbed them and ran out the door. Bubblegum stood alone in the room awkwardly, "Um … okay, your welcome." she called out. Then she went back to the computer screen and tried to type some more memories, but nothing came. She kept on thinking about the fact that she was talking to a robot that didn't need any type of programing to perform the functions that it featured, and that weird thought that she shared with her brother Neddy, but stronger. Is this … love? She slammed the keyboard and grabbed her coat and ran out the door after the exo.

When Shiro arrived at the Hall of the Iron Lords, he found Saladin and Efrideet talking about the new threat of Malice and how the Iron Lords of old would not stand for this and would righteously avenge the attack on the Tower and City. When they saw Shiro run into the hall they stopped and faced him.

"Shiro, what's the problem?" asked Efrideet

"I just was talking to Bonnibel, and she remembered a great load of tasked that she did when she was a splicer, and one of the things that she remembered one task that is of immense importance." he said and handed Saladin the pages. His eyes grew wider with each word he read. "This is impossible, how would they be able to achieve such a feat?" wondered Saladin, "The death of a powerful light source and the blood of a god." said Bonnie as she entered the hall out of breath and panting, "Princess Bubblegum." said Saladin. Efrideet snickered at the name making Bonnie frown, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up, I got that a lot at the Tower, especially from a crazy four armed freak named Skolas." she said, "Sorry but the title … it's just to fun-ny!" she laughed, "So why haven't they done it yet? They have Oryx and Crota they're both gods." said Shiro, "They don't need that kind of blood, they need the blood of an elemental god." said Bonnie, "Where would they find the blood of an elemental god?" asked Shiro, "Simple, we have two of them that walk amongst us." she said, "... Eleven?" said the Iron Lords, "And Finn." said Bonnie.

 **The Plaguelands…**

G-11 POV

We were at the secret entrance to the Archon Forge, the only entrance to the entrance to the S.I.V.A replication chamber, to the Iron Tomb … the place where my brothers and sisters died. The place where my wife died. I scanned the area around us picking up multiple enemies in the room, I cursed under my breath and looked back at Haley and Finn. I lowered the volume in my helmet and told them the situation. "Okay, so there's about twenty splicers out there and about five Dusk Lords out there, so were going to need to-" I was cut off when the alarms sounded and the hole's entrance grew wide enough for the splicers to see us. But all of the splicers were impaled by spears made a water like substance, and the Dusk Lords were being consumed by the ground. I looked back at Finn and smacked the back of his head, "Dude! Cad an ifreann, they have cameras here." I said, "Oh … oops." he said.

Long story short, we all got on my sparrow and launched ourselves to the rep chamber the hard way (literally , I got Finn to blast through the walls in my way.) When we to Site 6, there was a Goliath tank that was heavily modded with S.I.V.A. I have to admit, not even I could take a thing like that down. I looked at Finn and made a bowing gesture at the tank, "After you." I said he smiled with pleasure and snapped his fingers and a sheet of water shot out of the floor and chopped the tank in two. Haley and I were speechless at the might of the water elemental as he wiped out the rest of the obstacles with a funnel like blast from his double sided trident. He brushed his hands together and looked at me, "So … how did I do?" he asked, "... You kid … you are gonna have some stories to tell to your kids in the future." I said and walked forward to the entrance to the replication chamber. I could hear the echoes that still haunt this god forsaken piece of earth. I stepped forward and allowed gravity to take me down the slide. I could hear Haley having the time of her life while Finn was screaming for his life. When we ran out of slide we were in free fall making Finn scream even more. When we touched down I could hear Haley scream in pain. I turned around and saw her holding her legs cursing creatively, while Finn glided down gracefully with a pair of watery wings sprouted from his back. I pointed at him and nodded, "That's new." I said, "Nope, that's always been a thing." said Finn, "Cool." I said, "Yeah, don't mind me, I just broke both my legs, no big deal." Haley said, "Well you should have used your light to soften you fall." I said, "Shut up." she said, "Are you okay Orillia?" asked Finn, "Thank you Finn, I'll be okay soon, and thanks for the consideration…" her voice died down as she looked up and pointed fearfully at the ceiling. I looked behind me and my jaw dropped. Spear like pillars towering from the bottomless abyss of the landscape, with the bodies of devil splicers impaled atop the strange formations.

"Those were definitely not there the last time I was here." I said. Finn walked up to one of the pillars and dragged his hand across the rough surface of it. When he withdrew his hand, the pillar turned to mist and the corpse of the splicer fell the ground hard with a disturbing sound that will make you vomit. He rubbed his fingers together and looked back at us, "Lets pray to God that you didn't set off a trap." I said, "It's water." he said, "What?" asked Haley, "The pillars are made of water." he said, "But that's impossible, only you can control water, unless …" I flashed back to one of my battles alongside my wife and pillars erupted from the ground impaling our enemies. I pushed it aside and looked at the giant warmind diamond shaped cell that was suspended above the pit.

I jumped up to the platform and entered the old codes that I used to close the Iron Tomb the last time I was here, I guess that nothing stays closed. The vault doors opened up like the time machine from Back to the Future. I was scared when I saw the insides, splicers were hanging from the ceiling, ether and blood covered the walls and floors, and the air was stale and filled with the blood for my fallen brethren, I knew then that we were about to enter the hell that seeds our earth.

We ventured down the hallway being confronted by more corpses of mutilated splicers. "What in glob's name happened here?" asked Finn, "Did the Iron Lords do all of this?" asked Haley, "No … the fallen didn't discover S.I.V.A until one hundred and ten years ago." I said, "All of this is recent." I said, "Well, that has just upped the haunted house factor to this hell hole." said Haley, "Hey, it's one thing for me to describe things darkly, but you don't get to take my trade mark." I said, "Oh goodness, take notes Finn, this dude hates it when people steals his stuff." said Haley, "Hey, you don't know what it feels like to have your roommate take your idea of the next cold fusion warp drive schematics in your sleep." I said.

When we came out of the hall way, we came across a bridge leading to the Iron Tomb, this time there wasn't splicer corpses anywhere, this time there were Dusk Lords that littered the floor. Good friends of mine that were turned by the darkness, killed by an unknown force littered the halls of the burial place of the Iron Lords. I spoke a few words of blessing and bidded them a few words of my home land "Long may your big jib draw." I said, "Oh. My. God! You did not just say may you all have a long and happy life to a bunch of corpses in newfinees!" shouted Haley practically laughing, "Sigh … lets just do this." I said having a tidal wave of memories from my time in the Iron Banner flood my mind filling me with despair.

We entered the replication chamber and saw the corpses of my fallen brothers and sisters scattered across the floor, with faces of horror permanently frozen on their faces. I closed my eyes shut and accessed the chambers' mainframe. I searched for the kill codes to this damned virus that plagues this earth. "Um, could you speed the process up a bit, this kind of human tech is creeping me out." said Finn, "Wow Finn, thanks for telling me to hurry up searching for the kill codes to tech that killed my brethren and my wife in the place that they died on a console that is two thousand freaking years old!" I snapped at him, "I am trying my best FYI!" I said. Then the computer stopped at a file named S.I.V.A kill code / _REVELATION/_ I summoned Nine and asked him to copy the codes on to a port drive. When he was half way through the process, embers started to crawl across the ceiling, the hairs on my back started to rise, I took out my guns ready to go full gunslinger on whatever pops out. Then embers stopped at the largest black triangle in the center of the room, then it started to hiss and steam bursted from the opening cracks. Then a black and red claw gripped the opening covered in ether and blood. Finn summoned his blades as Haley drew her bow aimed at the creature emerging from the diamond. When it fully emerged I dropped my weapons and fell on my knees in disbelief.

A beautiful woman emerged from the diamond covered in S.I.V.A, black triangles covering her body, old tattered Iron Lord cloth and armor gripped to her naked skin, her eyes burned crimson red, and her hair a floating in the air like she was under water. Haley and Finn were shaking me trying to shake me out of my trance.

"Who dares enter my domain?" demand the woman

"No … it. Can't, be." I said

"Back off weird lady! You're messing with an Iron Lord and a water elemental!" yelled Finn

"Wow … and I'm chopped liver." said Haley

"And her too!" yelled Finn again

"Wow, thanks."

I looked at her with misty eyes. I couldn't believe it, she is alive. "Di-Diana?" I said

"Who?" asked Haley

"What did you sa-"

"Distraction!" yelled Finn as he shot a blast of water at Diana. The blast froze in mid air. Finn was filled with shock, Diana flexed her hand willing the water to bend to her will. She looked back at us and smiled evilly, "So you've come to attempt to end us once more guardian, and you've brought some friends to die with you." Diana laughed, "Dylan! Who is this yoga ball wonko, and how can she control water like I can?" cried Finn, "Her name is Diana, she's one of the Iron Ladies that fell in battle, she's a water elemental … and my wife." I said, "WHAT!" they both yelled, "Now die!" Diana yelled as the corpses of the fallen Iron Lords started to be reanimated with light and S.I.V.A. they looked at us with hate and remorse, they raised their weapons and charged at us letting out a warmongering death cry. Diana landed on the ground and whipped her hands up at Finn and pulled them towards her. He collapsed to the ground and the watery essence of Ocara was being forcefully ripped out of him and settling in Diana, turning him back into a mortal like Malice did two years ago.

"Foder." I said

 **Hey guys! I'm back, and putting my heart and soul into my book. I hope you like this chapter! Eleven's wife is alive and is the god of S.I.V.A and a water elemental, dang I did not see that coming! Finn having his powers stripped from him, this story is becoming more and more like Insurrection with each chapter. If you wonder where I was, I was hard at work in homework and working hard at Tim Hortons. Life is getting harder in grade 11. But I can assure you all that I will try and find the time to write my story and make it as head rolling as possible (I hope I said that right.)**

 **Honorable mentions:**

 **Samholden1441**

 **Your books** _ **The Abandoned and The Broken**_ **are great fantasy genre books I have ever read. I can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **And as always let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your siblings doors with cucumbers.**


	12. The Black Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their rightful owners: Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

 **A slight warning is that there will be a moment in this that amy not be appropriate to some readers. Read at your own risk.**

 _I am Pujari. These are the visions I have had of the Black Garden._

 _The Traveler moved across the face of the iron world. It opened the earth and stitched shut the sky. It made life possible. In these things there is always symmetry. Do you understand? This is not the beginning but it is the reason._

 _The Garden grows in both directions. It grows into tomorrow and yesterday. The red flowers bloom forever._

 _There are gardeners now. They came into the garden in vessels of bronze and they move through the groves in rivers of thought._

 _This is the vision I had when I leapt from the Shores of Time and let myself sink:_

 _I walked beneath the blossoms. The light came from ahead and the shadows of the flowers were words. They said things but I will not write them here._

 _At the end of the path grew a flower in the shape of a Ghost. I reached out to pluck it and it cut me with a thorn. I bled and the blood was Light._

 _The Ghost said to me: You are a dead thing made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. You do not belong here. This is a place of life._

 _The Traveler is life, I said. You are a creature of Darkness. You seek to deceive me._

 _But I looked behind me, down the long slope where the blossoms tumbled in the warm wind and the great trees wept sap like blood or wine, and I felt doubt._

 _When my Ghost raised me from the sea there was a thorn-cut in my left hand and it has not healed since._

 _-Destiny grimoire card: Legend of the Black Garden_

 **The Valley of the Kings**

 **Mars…**

FP's POV

We arrived on the planet Mars, a giant red planet that humans dreamed of colonizing for centuries. Apparently they did during the Golden Age, I feel like the more I hang out with these guardians, the more I learn about human history and their customs.

We set down in a valley called the Barrens, it was endless miles of red sand, there was a human city in the distance looked to be in ruins. I looked to the left and saw smoke billowing from six massive buildings. I nudged Zoe's arm and pointed at the strange buildings and asked, "What are those things?" I asked, "Those are the cabal, looks like they've been doing their nonsense again." she said, "What are cabal?" I asked, "Giant space turtles that weigh 800 pounds, highly militarised, and blow up planets that get in their way." she said, "Oh, they sound nice." I said sarcastically, "Indeed." replied Zoe, "Focus you two, were going to have to go through there to get to the Black Garden." said Ana as she was scanning the area with her ghost, "Wait what? Those scrap heaps brought back their god?" exclaimed Zoe, "Correction Zoe, Malice brought back their god." said Ana, "I really hate that undead prick." grumbled Zoe, "You've said it sister." I said, "Okay, it appears that the cabal has cut off all sparrow usage in the area, so we're going to have to get the network back up." said Ana, "Ha, just like my first mission here, easy peasy." said Zoe, "Yeah, as in easy peasy you mean getting past a Dusk Lord is easy peasy." under stated Ana, "Seriously … they've deployed a fallen guardian here." moaned Zoe, "From what I got from Dylan before he went dark in the Plaguelands, they've deployed multiple Dusk Lords across the system to protect the artifacts." said Ana, "Wait, what do you mean by dark?" I asked, "Going dark means that they went radio silent, I haven't heard from them in two hours." she said, "Will they be okay?" I asked but mainly focusing on Finn, "Don't worry girl, they have Eleven and his sister, which I'm going to assume is as great as him. And Finn can handle himself in a battle easily like how he did on Neptune, he'll be fine." she said as she walked off, "That's what I'm worried about." I said under my breath.

We sneaked our way into a cabal compound in hopes to establish the sparrow like (whatever that was) to get to the Valley of Kings. As Dylan used to say when he was my bodyguard and we went on special ops missions _"Go through the back door."_ Ana let her ghost mess with the computer for a while. Then I heard a loud stomping noise then I saw Zoe get shoved forward forcefully, I turned around and saw a giant fat person in armor with a really big gun in his hand.

"I need more time!" said the ghost

I dashed forward at the thing and formed a flaming dagger in my hand and slid under its legs and drove it into his groin. It fell to its knees and held his broken man hood crying (I think.) I summoned the sword that I used to fight Finn two years ago and slashed upwards slicing his spine out of his back. It fell lifelessly to the floor, bleeding a bluish color blood from its cut. I looked back at the guardians and asked, "Are we done yet?" I said taking a quote out of Dylan's book, "Um … yep were good you can grab your sparrow now guardian." said the ghost, "Okay, but we have a problem, we don't have three sparrows, one of us will have to take Phoebe." said Zoe, "No need." I said and my legs disappeared in a column of fire and I levitated off of the ground, "I'll just fly there, which way is it?" I asked, "Um … that way." Ana said pointing North East, "Thanks." and I was off.

I soared above the land of the red planet, it was so beautiful. I wished Finn was here with me. I made a mental note in my head that when we retake the City and Ooo, me and Finn are going to visit all of these places, it will be a great schedule for our honeymoon. I shocked myself at the thought of that, Finn hasn't even proposed to me yet. A part of me said to not to bury those thoughts, but to treasure them, and that someday, they might just come true. I smiled at the thought and put them close to my heart.

Then I heard a loud bang from below and an explosion occurred in front of me. I evaded the deadly force just in time to prevent me being blown out of the sky. I looked down at the landscape and saw three enormous guns the size of the Candy Kingdom aimed directly at me. When they discarded the shell from the gun, a massive cloud of smoke blew forth from the chamber, I found out what the thing was that the cabal was doing. Then I saw that they were moving the other two guns down to the ground. I looked to where they were pointing at and saw two orange streaks of fire coming from the engines from the sparrows that Ana and Zoe were riding. I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw this. I sprang into action and rocketed down at the guns and turned into my elemental form. My flames turned blue and I slowly morphed into a giant dragon. I screamed in rage and blasted one of the guns with a stream of fire. The heat was so intense that the barrel started to melt, then the flames reached the gun shells that were yet to be fired, then a massive mushroom cloud exploded from the gun. I landed on the ground and saw an army of cabal at my feet. I brushed a crowd aside with my tail and gobbled down a few. Then I turned to the left gun and saw that the engineer operation it was prepared to fire it. I lunged at the guns barrel and bent it upwards and then flew as fast as I could to the one on the far right. Behind me the gun exploded with a earth shaking boom. I was soon hit my a hard punch to the face. I turned to face my foe and saw it was a cabal but much larger than the others. His collar was decorated with the fur of a strange animal, his armor was smeared in all sorts of blood, and his weapon looked like what Dylan would say _it's like a Gjallarhorn and the Death Star had a baby,_ I didn't know the reference of the Death Star, but I sure knew what the Gjallarhorn was. He pointed the gun upn at me and fired five rounds at me, I was flung back about ten feet, I looked at him angrily. My flames he turned angelic white and I charged at him with blinding speeds. I slashed his chest four times with my claws and bit deep into his arm and shaked him around like a dog and threw him into the gun. When he looked back up at me I blasted him and the gun with a deadly blast of fire. Then the gun went sky high in a lovely explosion of white flames. I looked to the surviving cabal to see them running away. I flew up into the air and bathed the land in a wave of white hot fire. I looked around and saw that my work was done and resumed my course to the Valley of the Kings.

When I got there, I saw another cabal base and a strange looking portal. It had a thin metal like shell circling the edging of it with long sharp sheets of metal. It looked like one of those things that you would see in the Art Kingdom. I then heard the humming of engines and then I saw Ana and Zoe approaching the portal. They stopped a few feet away and dismounted their sparrows. Ana raised her gun to the sky and ignited in a golden flame and fired two shot at me. I put my arms up to cover my face but I felt nothing. I then felt somethings bouncing off of the back of my armor. I turned around and saw two robot looking things fall to the ground with a hard clang. I threw my hands up and yelled, "Hey Phoebe look out there's some evil robots behind you, I'm going to shoot them okay! What happened to the warning!", "Pft, how about you telling us that you could have told us that you could fly and turn into a freaking dragon!" yelled Zoe, "Okay girls, we can talk about this later, right now we have a long trip ahead of us." said Ana, "Okay, but how are we going to turn on the portal?" asked Zoe. Ana reached into her pocket and pulled out a red glowing metal ball and pointed it at the portal contraption. The portal started to smoke weird emissions then a black hole like thing opened in the center of the machine. We looked at her in amazement, "Girl! Where did you get that eye?" asked Zoe, "Eleven gave it to me, souvenir from his crusade for the Black Garden." she said, "He never told me about that." I said, "Eleven has many secrets that we all have yet to discover, like his actual date of birth." said Ana as she walked up to the portal and looked at us, "Let's go ladies." she said and disappeared into the machine. Zoe looked at me and shrugged and walked into the portal. I looked back at the vast landscape and smiled at it once more before I entered the world of the vex. I took out a picture of me and Finn once he regained his human complexion. I put it in the sand and stepped into the portal.

 **The Last City…**

That morning Marceline was rushed to the makeshift lab by Malice. He found her in the washroom of their room lying on the floor with blood coming from her mouth. She was unconscious when he found her. He was waiting anxiously for the test results on the situation. He kept on thinking what could be wrong with her, she was the only girl that has ever accepted him, even though she was corrupted with S.I.V.A. Then he felt a dark shadow casted over him. He looked up to see his father, in his true form and Dusk Lord Reaper by his side with a giant scythe glowing with green flames. "My son, why do you look so distressed?" asked the Lich, "It's Marceline, she is not well." Malice said, "I see, you really care for the vampire girl." said the Lich, "With all of my heart." said Malice, "Apologise for talking out of term here my lords, but isn't she only in love with you because she's infected with S.I.V.A?" asked Reaper. Malice went to reach for his sword when his father put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "No, do not apologise Dusk Lord, I was just about to ask the same thing." said the Lich, "What?" said Malice, "You do realize that if the resistance manages to take back this city, they'll turn her back to normal and she will leave you like what you and her have never existed." said the Lich, "Yes." said Malice, "Then why do you continue to sleep with her and share your feelings with her." asked the Lich, "Because …" he was quickly interrupted by the annoyed Ashir Mir ripping off a pair of rubber gloves and throwing them into the trash. "Well I can say that this was an absolute waste of my time!" he announced, "Scientist Mir, have you found the problem with general Marceline?" asked Malice, "Yes, and there is nothing wrong with her." said Asher, "Then why was she drooling blood and unconscious on the floor in our bathroom?" asked Malice, "Did you take a thoro look in there when you found her?" asked Asher, "No." "I will go look." said Reaper and turned to smoke and flew away. "What do you mean that nothing is wrong with her, and by me having a thoro look in our bathroom?" asked Malice, "Sigh, it's just the simple symptoms of the vampiric reproduction system." grumbled Asher, "What?" said Malice, "Did you just say-" said the Lich, "Yes, I did. Congradulations or whatever, your going to be a father. Now if you will excuse me, you have already wasted much of my time here by appointing me to assess your girlfriend's pregnancy." said Asher storming off to his lab in the Future War Cult booth. Malice was speechless, he was going to be a father.

Asher was passing by the cafeteria while writing a small note about the information he has just learned about. The droid served him his daily meal. He was on his way to his lab when he stopped by the cell block and turned one of his fingers on his vex arm into a key and inserted it into a lock and opened the door shining light into the light deprived cell. Taken blight was forming on the walls, and small portals started to open all around, and in the center of the room was a teenage girl, beaten and scared, stripped naked with tears streaming down her cheeks holding a dead ghost in her hands. Asher closed the door behind him and set down his food in front of the child. She looked up and saw the scientist, he brushed away the tears from her eyes and gave a friendly smile. She gave him a big hug silently crying. He brushed her long messy hair out and whispered into her ear. "What have they done to you this week?" he asked, "Sob, sniff, they … beated me with their slug cannons, sniff, and rapped me, and, and … I just want my dad!" she cried and buried her face into Asher's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that Aubrey, but I can't bring you your father, but trust me if I could, I would." said Asher

 **The Black Garden…**

I was sick and tired of all these vexy robot things, they are starting to really tic me off! As another wave appeared in front of us, I just about had it. I formed a massive fire ball above my head and held it at the blasted robots. The flames engulfed them turning them to ash. I panted with exhaustion, "How … much longer, till we get to the center?" I asked with exhaustion, "Don't worry Phoebe, we're almost there." said Zoe, "Thank goodness." I said. We entered an area where there was columns of rectangular formations and grass everywhere, then vex clouds started to appear in multiple places, I sighed and when the vex appeared I flew up into the air and fired arcs of fire at them slicing them all in two. Then I felt a sizzling pain in my chest, I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I landed hard on my back an could feel some of my ribs break. I groaned in pain as I rolled on the ground Zoe and Ana grabbed me under my arms and dragged me behind a rock. Zoe pulled out a long gun and poked it out of the corner of the wall we were hiding behind and shot off five round, at the end of those rounds there was a sound of water hitting the ground. Ana summoned her ghost and it floated over to me and let out a series of beams hit me. I started to feel better and my ribs mending. I looked to my right and saw a large vex running for Zoe with its hand as a blade. I raised my hand at it and fired a stream of flames at it melting right through its white glowy spot. It fell to the ground with a clang and dropped its gun. I crawled over and picked it up and aimed it at a large group of vex, I went to pull the trigger when Ana said, "Phoebe wait, that's a-" too late, I pulled the trigger and went flying backwards landing in a patch of flowers. The vex group exploded as the blast of purple hit them, and that was the end of them … for now. "A torch hammer gun." finished Ana. "Holy crap Phoebe! That was amazing!" exclaimed Zoe, "I think I broke my ribs again." I said weakly, "Don't worry, we're almost done here." said Zoe.

The two hoisted me up on their shoulders and carried me to the gate. Ana took out the eye again and let it float up into the air. Then a large flat sheet of glass floated up into the air from the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Then a beam of light shot out of a tower behind us and went through the eye and then started to reflect off of the shards of glass bouncing from one to another, in a way if the vex were not a race of killer robots, what they create is actually quite … beautiful. The door opened up and revealed a horrible black liquid floating in mid air flowing in a gross way as electrical arcs pulsed off of it. I take it back, the vex are gross.

 _Flashback 996 years ago…_

Two guardian entered the gates of the Black Garden, gazing upon its hideous complexion. One of them cringe in disgust, the other one just stared at it and laughed, "And I thought I looked bad when I woke up." joked the male guardian, "Really, your joking at a time like this!" exclaimed the ghost, "Hey, if I'm gonna die, I wanna go down laughing." said the guardian, "I thought it was singing." remarked the female guardian, "Eh, I can't decide which one to go with." shrugged the male guardian, "How about we go down together." said the female guardian, "That's something I will gladly go down doing." said the male guardian, "Well let's get going." smiled the female guardian kissing her partner, "Okay once you guys are done kissing, we have a god to kill." said the male guardian's ghost, "Here we go again, Lady Windsor and Guardian Eleven jumps into the pit of darkness and kicks major booty." said the female ghost.

 _Present…_

We gazed at the Black heart, I was both grossed and astounded by the wonder that lived beyond our universe. I took a step forward and felt something crunch under my feet. I looked down and saw the holding of a candle and a picture frame. I bent down and brushed the vines growing over it and saw a picture of a young Dylan and a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and the perfect smile. In the corner of the photo was a message and date.

 _WE KICKED VEX BOOTY! LOL XD_

 _07/12/2267_

"Eleven always used to leave a mark after a battle with his wife." said Ana

"She's so beautiful." I said

"She sure was." said Ana

"Yeah, we can admire El's lovely past later, right now we got vex inbound." said Zoe

We looked down and saw a hundred red glowing eyes looking at us, then I saw arcs of electricity wandering from the big black swirly thing (or the Black Heart.) they all started to absorb into the large statues. My focus was soon directed back to the vex that were now shooting at us. I formed a shield in front of us blocking most of the blaster fire raining down on us.

"Why can't we be fighting splicers instead!' I yelled out

"You shut your flaming mouth, these guys are wimps compared to them." cried out Zoe

Then a vex cloud started to form and then a strange kind of vex came out. They had crimson red eyes, a silvery complection to them, black pyramids on them, and red wires protruding from their white glowing box thing. The guardian's eyes went wide with fear as they saw these kind of vex, I was really confused now.

"Um … guys?" I said

"Ah hell! Kill em! Kill em!" yelled Zoe

"On it! Grenade out!" yelled Ana as she threw a round ball at the group of weird looking vex and it bursted into multiple little fragments and hunted down multiple vex and blowing them up.

"Um, what was that?" I asked

"Which one? The grenade or the weird looking vex?" asked Zoe

"The weird looking vex." I said

"Oh, my guess is that the splicers were experimenting on vex entities with S.I.V.A seeing if they could expand their horizons." said Ana

"How do you know so much about this S.I.V.A stuff?" I asked

'My dad made it." she said

"WHAT!" I yelled

Then the statues that stood tall soon started to move. They came to life and clearly came to life grumpy. They looked at us with angry eyes and marched towards us. One raised its arm and crushed my shield. I fell backwards and grabbed my side. Ana pulled out a strange curved gun and a coil in it started to spin at fast speeds and then let out a beam of light slicing right through the vex's white glowing box. It fell backwards crushing a few vex, but the rest teleported out of harm's way and continued to aggravate us. Then another giant vex came over and stomped on the ground sending a shock wave knocking us off of our feet. Ana fell on her back and the virus seed rolled out of her pocket and fell of the ledge of the cliff.

"NO!" she yelled

I acted with quick reflexes and dashed after it. I jumped off of the platform that held us up and fired myself down after it. As I was in pursuit of the flickering seed I saw some strange things, memories mainly, and my guess some memories that are to be made in the future.

I saw a giant wave washing over a dock like station. The memory of when me and Finn broke up, and when I was born. I saw my mother for the first time. She was beautiful, she looked a lot like me, but older. She had the most beautiful smile ever, and red fiery hair. I could hear her laugh, it sounded like my happy place. Then I flashed back to when I felt lonely, when I didn't know if I should have invited Finn to my 16th birthday. Then that's when Dylan took me to the Last City in disguise as a human. Then I saw me in a fiery white dress, a veil draped over my face and a bouquet of flowers in my hand. Then I saw Finn in a handsome suit with his hat off, and a fire priest at the altar. I held my breath for a sec, I just got a sneak peek at my wedding. If I wanted this future to happen, I needed to get that seed. I picked up the speed and grabbed the seed and rocketed back up to my friends. When I got up there I saw that they were over runned by vex and vex splicers. I called out Ana.

"Ana! I got the seed, what do I do!"

"Bah, the hell with you metal head! Uh, shove it into the Black Heart!" she yelled

"Uh…" I hesitated

"Just do the friggin thing already!" yelled out Zoe

I looked at the weird gross watery thing in the center of the crescent circle and I flew straight at it and shoved the seed into it, then everything went into a blinding white flash.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

"Whoa!" shouted Princess Bubblegum as she fell on the ground as the vex corpse she was analyzing blew up in a small burst of sparks and smoke. Shiro 4 heard the commotion and rushed to her aid with Starchy. "Are you alright princess?" asked Starchy, "I'm alright Starchy." said Bonnie, "What happened?" asked Shiro, "I was analyzing this vex corpse and then it just went to bunks." she said, "Um … not so sure what that means." said Shiro confused by the Ooocian's speech, "I mean that the corpse's brian blew up when it was still dead." she explained, "Oh, I see … and how is that special?" asked Shiro, "This means that Team girl power succeeded with taking down the vex source on Mars." said Bonnie, "Seriously … team girl power, that's what your calling them?" said Shiro, "Hey cut me some slack, I'm still new to all of this human squad naming stuff." said PB, "How does that have anything to do with that?" laughed Shiro, "I don't know, I'm taking Finn's advice to just go with the flow with things now, k?" chukled PB. The two were in the fits laughing, then they stopped and looked into each others eyes. There was a long silence until Starchy cleared his throat. "Um, I'm still here."

 **Mars, Valley of the Kings…**

We reentered the vast landscape of Mars, but instead of the wondrous sight of red sand, we were welcomed by a team of cabal, "Ah dinggle." I said. When they readied to fire there was a loud bang and a weird figure appeared in front of us and shouted "Ha-za!" and there was a bright flash and everything went white. When I regained my sight I saw all of the cabal soldiers turned to glass. The figure turned around and saw a pale green man with a top hat and a weird looking nose. He had a scepter in his hand and he bowed at us greetfully. I looked at his for a good while trying to figure out why he feels so familiar to me. Ana rubbed her eyes and saw the strange man and said, "Am I seeing things or can the rest of you see that person?", "Yep, we can see him. Um, who are you?" asked Zoe, "King man, at your service." said the man, "Um, why is your skin green?" I asked, "Well I'm a martian that's why silly." said King man, "Well, thank you for saving our lives King man, is that seriously your name?" said Zoe, "It is my name now, but it used to be Normal man and Magic man." said King man. That's why he sounds familiar, Finn used to tell me about this bum. Like the time he turned him into a giant foot, the time he put a pouch of miniaturized versions of everyone back in Ooo, the time he disguised himself as Jake to save his skin from being captured by his brother Glob, and a buncha other dirty things that he did.

"King man?" I said

"Yes flaming girl." he said

"Aren't you the ruler of Mars?" I asked

"I used to be, until these fat bozos destroyed my home and sent everything into wak. But I do still consider myself the ruler of this planet." he said

"Okay then, King man nice to meet you, now lets go, we still have Venus and Nessus to tackle." said Zoe

"Okay, it was nice to meet you brave warriors. But before you go is there anything that I can do for you?" asked the martian

"Actually yes, are you good with technology?" asked Ana

"Well not really, but my brother was good with those things ." said King man

"Then could you get to the ice flats of Mars and wake up a warmind there?" said Ana

"Um, what's a warmind?" asked King man

"An AI that was built to protect humanity from other worldly threats during the Golden Age, his name is Rasputin, you can hide out there after you wake him up. Take this, he'll see you as a friend if you have it." said Ana handing King man a keycard with an old picture of her on it. I didn't see it for long until King man put it away in his pocket but I did see the name _Anastasia Bray_ on it.

"When you get there enter a code, the code is _Hard-drive~OMEGA: 0.019,_ it will activate all of the warminds on every planet across the solar system. The moon, Mars, Earth, Venus, Io, Trykle, and Nessus." said Ana

"Thank you so much, this will offer shelter for my people." said King man

"You welcome." Ana said

 **Later…**

When we got back to our ship Ana did a check up on us to make sure that we didn't get any kind of vex virus. Something about this dude named Kaber being turned into one. After the check up was finished Ana got to the driver's seat and plotted a new course that wasn't very far away.

"So where to next Ana?" I asked

"The Vault of Glass, Venus, Ishtar Cliffs." she said

"Um … okay, I'm guessing that this will be a piece of cake seeing that it's made of glass." I said

"Oh heck no, the Vault of Glass is the most dangerous vault that the vex have ever made. It has claimed the lives of thousands of guardians, some of the best even and their remains are never been found." said Ana

"Okay, and we're going there?" I asked

"Sadly yes, but it's one of the many places that we need to go to bring down the vex." said Zoe

"Well then … what are we waiting for." said Ana

 **Well that's chapter 12 people. I apologize for the confusion in previous chapters, thanks 209riveraiseral for pointing that out and I promise to update them to make them more understandable.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **209riveraiseral for pointing out the confusion and the errors of Finn's personality and the settings of ATI and TLG, I'll try to improve my writing of imitating ATI's plot and structure.**

 **Ooobserver for helping me with my idea to make this new part like his book The Citadel of Truth. Thanks a lot man, I couldn't have done this chapter and future ones without your knowledge. Hope you see this soon.**

 **And remember let your imagination go will, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with a cucumber.**


	13. Wrath of a Titan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraisreal.**

"Hope you're happy!" That's all I remember hearin' afore she ran out in front of us. It was like somethin' out of a pre-Golden Age war flick, you know, where the hero's bud goes out in a blaze of glory so their death can be rightly avenged. Only she didn't die. They did. The weapon reeled like it was bein' held by a child doin' a pee-pee dance, aimin' at nothin' and hittin' everythin'. Dem spiders skittered for their lives. When she stopped, nothin' was moving. She saved us. I sidled up to her, real slow, checking out the piece and all I could do was sputter, "That there, that's some… sweet business." She looked me over cold, lowered the gun and said, "You ain't gotta tell me."

- _Sweet Buisness lore_

 _This devastating squad support weapon is capable of completely halting enemy advances with a hail of microrockets. It performs so well that it has undergone very little enhancement or modification since its introduction. The Cabal's Colossus heavy infantry units wield Heavy Slug Throwers to devastating effect. In Guardian parlance, these weapons deal Solar damage._

 _-Heavy Slug Thrower Grimore Card_

 **The Last City…**

Malice and Marceline sat at a table in their new quarters located in the old tower Bannerfall where Lord Shaxx used to hold his Crucible matches before the attack on the City. Boxes surrounded them labeled from Bedroom to Kitchen. They both had coffee in awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Malice shifted in his seat thinking of what to say. It's been a day since they have found out about Marceline's pregnancy knocking both of them off of their feet. You really messed up this time Malice thought to himself. He wasn't ready to be a father, he didn't even plan for this to happen. All he intended to do with Marceline to strengthen his military power and to have someone to spend his time with in his down time. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat and looked at Marceline and gave a gentle smile.

"So … do you want to talk about … your situation?" he asked

You're screwed said a voice in his head.

"I don't really know what to say?" said Marceline, "I can feel my subconscious screaming in outrage in my head about this seed growing in me is going to be your child." said Marceline

Malice felt hurt knowing that the real Marceline still resides in his lover. He took another sip of his coffee and got out of his seat and got on his knee next to Marceline and tried to think of a smart yet comforting thing to say.

"Marceline, I know that this is mainly my fault because of when we started to first date when you and Bubblegum arrived at the city I thought of you as a concrete base for my operations, but then I started to feel a developing love towards you. Then I called you to my quarters to talk then we started to go out and here we are now." said Malice

"Malice." Marceline said but was cut off by the sound of boxes crashing nearby. They sprang to their feet and drew their weapons and approached the origin of the sound. When Malice pushed aside a box he receive and bone breaking punch to the face. He flew backwards into a wall making a massive crack where he crashed. Marceline directed her attention back on the attacker only to be grabbed by the neck and smashed into the ground and a stake drove into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and clawed at the stake while the figure towered over her looking down at her.

He was a tall guardian with white and orange armor, he had animal skinned shoulder plates, a necklace of animal teeth hanging from it, and one of his horns were missing on his helmet. "Stay down vile villains!" said the master of the crucible. The two dark users stared at the guardian in fear. They had heard the stories of this guardian. Lord Shaxx, master of the crucible, the one guardian strikes fear in the heart of Malice. He slung a duffle bag over his shoulder and drew a flaming sword and pointed it at Malice's throat, "Where are the whereabouts of the guardian they call Eleven?" asked Shaxx, "Felwinter Peak, Iron Temple." croaked Malice.

The master of the crucible nodded and struk the hilt of his sword across Malice's face knocking him out cold. Marceline managed to get the stake out of her shoulder and then grabbed her axe bass and charged after the guardian. When she got close enough she raised the dark blade and brought it down on Shaxx. He spun around with amazing agility and blocked the axe with his sword. He grabbed the vampire's arm and threw her to the ground. The bass clattered across the ground and Shaxx pressed his foot against Marceline's chest knocking the wind out of her.

 _Dang this guy is like the Chuck Norris of this century_ thought Marceline.

She transformed into giant bat form and roared at the guardian. He dropped his bag and his weapon and planted his feet and put up his fists and nodded at Marceline. She brought down her fist on him and he dodged it and jumped up on her arm and launched himself at her. He punched her hard in the face making her stagger backwards. She wiped the blood from her split lip healing almost it instantly thanks to her vampiric powers and looked at the guardian. She flew up into the air and launched herself down at the crucible master. When she was about to hit him he rolled out of the way again, but this time she caught him by his duffle bag whip-lashing him back. It bursted open causing an assortment of weapons to fly everywhere along with some personal belongings to him … and her? She caught a glimpse of her old childhood teddy bear Hambo shoring through the air. "HAMBO!" she turned back into her normal form and caught the flying plush. She landed and hugged it and snuggled it. "I'm sorry buddy, I'll never let anything happen to you again." said said. Behind her was Shaxx holding two giant boulders in each hand. He spread his arms apart and smashed them against her skull. Marceline fell to the ground dropping Hambo, she started to snore in a laboured state. Shaxx went back to gathering his stuff now strapping them across his back and putting the small belongings in his pocket. He started to head to the wall until he heard a battle cry behind him. His scanners picked up the son of the Lich charging at him with his sword raised to his right. Shaxx grabbed his sword again and slashed at the dark user slicing his sword in two. Malice looked at the remains of his sword in shock. His father fished it from the darkness turning it into an instrument of darkness. Shaxx then grabbed the back of his neck and yanked it down smashing it into his knee then breaking his back with his elbow and head butting him hard. Malice fell to the ground next to his sword with a loud crack.

Shaxx sheathed his sword and looked down at his fallen foe. He thought of a good crucible comment to make, but decided that this wasn't the place. He then jumped off the wall and slid down gracefully.

 **Mars...**

 **Hellas Basin, Braytech Futurescape …**

 **Flint's POV**

Chris, Zack, and I arrived on Mars. I wondered what it would be like, being on another planet. A childhood dream come true. When we landed I was met with a freezing wind blowing into me slightly blowing out my flames. I looked around and saw miles of ice, this place almost reminded me of the Ice Kingdom until I saw the fortress up ahead. I looked at Chris and Zack and pointed at the building up ahead.

"Is that where we need to go?" I asked

"Yep, sure is." said Chris

"So … what is the thing that we're looking for in there?" I asked

"A special weapon called the Valkyrie, the weapon of Rasputin." Zack said

"Who's Rasputin?" I asked

"A warmind of the Golden Age. The single most powerful weapon in the universe." said Chris

"Okay, then why didn't he help out when the Last City was under attack?" I asked

"He's … compicating." said Zack

"... okay." I said

"Well let's get going boys." said Chris

We started to head towards the building. There was dark shards protruding out of dark patches in the ground everywhere, withered breeding eggs buried under the red sand, technology that would make the candy tyrant's head roll. Then a glint of light caught my attention from above. It was hard to make out, it looked faintly humanoid, then it was gone. I was about to tell the titans what I saw but I decided that it wasn't important. Then a strange sound caught our attention. We turned around and we saw giant ships entering the atmosphere with a weird insignia printed on them.

"Oh, that's not good." said Chris

"What is it?" I asked

"It's the Red Legion. Are they here for the javelin too?" said Zack

"We take them?" I asked

"With that amount of them, no. We need to get to the Alton Dynamo and forge that javelin." said Chris. They ran into to building with me trailing behind them greatly confused on what they were talking about.

Third Person POV

Outside the cabal were talking amongst themselves discussing their objective. "Wait, what are we here for again?" asked a legionary, "We're here to intercept a group of guardians that have landed here." said the Centurion in charge of the mission, "Oh … and why do we need to intercept them?' asked the legionary, "Ah, because they're here for a powerful weapon. One that can take out our entire network." said the centurion, "... Oh, now I see." said the legionary said, "Good, now let's get going." said the centurion.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

Shiro 4 entered Princess Bubblegum's lab with a vex mind-circuit that once belonged to a vex hydra in hand. He looked around the room but saw she wasn't present. He laid the mind down and proceeded to leave the room when he saw some strange papers littered across a desk. He knew that the candy princess wouldn't mind if he looked at her research. He took a look at the sheet and saw some shocking discoveries. It was a print out of the discovery of Finn's DNA scan and Orillia's DNA scan, but there was no match to them whatsoever, she tampered with it, but what were her intentions to do such a thing?

"Shiro?" said the voice of the candy princess

He turned around and saw her in a winter coat and a robotic arm in her hand. "What are you doing in here?" Bonnie asked, "I was dropping off the vex mind that you asked for, and I found this." he said and showed her the print out. She was shocked by this causing her face to turn red darting her eyes around the room. "Why did you lie Finn that Eleven and Orillia were related to him?" demanded Shiro, "Um, ah, oh, that's … a little hard to explain." Bonnie sputtered, "Then please, explain it in the simplest way you can think to explain it, I'm very excited to hear what you have to say for yourself." Shiro said not impressed by the princess, "Sigh, fine. Ever since Finn was young, I loved him dearly. But I wasn't ready for him to love me yet so I rejected him and sent him out to do more jobs for me. I planned on when he was 18 I would douse him with a immortality soda that I made and have him be my knight-" she said, "Dang you sound like Asher." said Shiro, "I don't know who that is." she said, "Scientist on Io, go on." he said, "And now with everything going on now and what happened on Neptune with Flame Princess that has probably decrease my chances with him exponentially. And Eleven acts so much as a father figure to him, the father that Finn never had and he encourages him to be with Flame Princess." she further explained, "So?" said Shiro, "So when Orillia came into the picture I thought that she could be the perfect mother figure so she could sway Finn back to me." said Bonnie.

There was a long silence in the room. Bonnie started to cry as Shiro shook his hand, "Man, you have some strange thoughts on love." said Shiro, "What are you going to do? You've now found out my intentions for Finn. You now must hate me." said Bonnie burying her face into her hands and slumping down in the corner. Shiro put down the sheet and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You know that he's really in love with that fiery girl right?" said Shiro, "I know, but I just can't let go of him." said Bonnie, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I was in love with a warlock back in the day, Eriana 3." said Shiro, "Sniff, how does that relate to me and Finn?" said Bonnie, "You'll see. So I'm a hunter and she was a warlock and trust me, those classes do not mix. It's like putting a cat and dog in the same room together" said Shiro, "I still don't see where you're getting at." she said, "But I only showed my love to her in friendship and she was in love with someone else." Bonnibel fell silent, now seeing what the exo was getting at. "So when I went to confess to her it was too late." said Shiro, "What happened?' sniffed Bonnie, "Her lover died and she drowned herself in work trying to find out the hive leader that was in charge of the hoard that killed her lover." said Shiro, "Sniff, who was the leader?" she asked, "Crota, the son of Oryx, the Taken King. She lead a raid team to kill him but they lost everything, only one survived." said Shiro, "Was it her?" asked Bonnie, "No, she was smothered by the darkness like the rest of them, the only guardian that made it out was. Eris Morn, but she lost her light." he said now starting to feel the moarning emotion that he felt when Eriana first died. "I'm sorry." said Bonnie, "Thank you. But she still lives on as we speak." said Shiro, "What do you mean?" said Bonnie, "She lives on in the legend, in my heart, mind, and in this very room." he smiled, "She worked here?" said Bonnie, "No, I see her in you. You act just like her. That's why … I have some feelings for you." said Shiro rubbing the back of his head.

The candy tyrant blushed a bit and hugged the banana exo. "I think I also have some feelings for you too Shrio." she cried. Shiro was taken aback by this not know wether to feel shocked happy or remorse. Instead he just put his arm around her and returned the embrace. "Okay, but when Eleven, Orillia, and Finn get back you have to tell them the truth." said Shiro, "O-okay, I-I'll tell them." said Bonnie.

 **Mars…**

 **Hellas Basin, Alton Dynamo…**

 **Flint's POV**

I have to say when we take back Ooo, we need to get one of these warmind things built in the Fire Kingdom, these things are so freaking awesome! These things can do anything I can't wait to see this javelin as well. We entered the another room when we heard a howling sound down the hall behind us. The titans didn't seem to like the sound so much as they stared to load their weapons with fresh magazines.

"What is that?" I asked excitedly turning my arms to blades, "More warmind surprises?"

"No, that's the sound of war beasts." said Chris

"What are war beasts?" I asked

"Sorta like bloodhounds that the cabal used to hunt down lightless guardians during the Red War." said Zack

"Oh, so that's why you guys look ready to punch something." I said

Then the most ugliest skidded across the floor in front of me. Blades were sticking out of the back of its neck, it had red skales everywhere on it, it drooled blood from its mouth, and had razor sharp claws. Then hundreds more filled the hall behind it.

Chris and Zack started to light up the hallway with the fire from their guns. I blasted the war beasts with a column of fire vaporising them on the spot. Then a giant beast of a thing ran out into the open and shot a purple blast at me knocking me back and hitting something very hard. Then the floor underneath me started to rise up then started to spark with strange zigzagging particles. Then the walls started to break open. Then those hive creatures came out, but different. They had shards of ice sticking out of them, some had new weapons, and swords and shields. Chris yelled out a curse and started to fire at the hive.

"What did I do?" I shouted out over the ear bleeding screams of the hive.

"You just activated Escalation Protocol dude!" yelled out Zack as a hive slashed him across the chest.

I jumped down and let loose the full extent of my power at the hive and cabal. We were soon over runned with enemies.

 **Mars…**

 **Hellas Basin, Rasputin: Mindlab…**

 **Stranger's POV**

We wandered the Clovis Bray Facility for months now ever since the City fell and the darkness united. At least we had Rasputin on our side and the cabal and hive have seemed to all but abandon Hellas Basin ever since I killed that cabal commander and claimed his armor and modified it to my needs then killed that hive priest Nokris again. We marched up the ramp leading to the Mindlab. It was a bit of a struggle to get into the entrance with this new armor, but with the help of my friends I managed to get through. When we entered the mind of Rasputin where we were greeted by the sound of grinding ramps loading war sats into orbital launchers. The room glowed bright red as Rasputin came online again.

 _Рагнарок, Арчите, Далия, добро пожаловать. Надеюсь, у вас был хороший день. В «Динамо» «Альтона» произошли нарушения. кто-то активировал протокол эскалации, и кабала присутствует на Марсе. они и улей разрывают друг друга, когда в перекрестье попадают два стража-титана и огненный элемент. Я не думаю, что они продержатся намного дольше._

"What did he say?" asked Arcite

"He said: Ragnarok, Arcite, Dahlia, welcome. I hope that you've had a good day. There has been a disturbance in the Alton Dynamo. Someone has activated Escalation Protocol and the cabal are present on and the hive are tearing each other apart as two titan guardians and a fire elemental are caught in the crosshairs. I don't think that they will last much longer." I translated

"What? We need to help them, cabal and hive are the most bloodiest fighters ever! Come on!" cried Dahlia

We started to make our way out when Rasputin spoke once more.

 _Рагнарок. возьми это. Я изменил это копье Валькирии в соответствии с вашими потребностями и настроил код химического разрушения, чтобы разрушить оборудование кабины. теперь спешите, пока не стало слишком поздно._

Then a larger version of the Valkyrie javelin started to form in front of me. It fit perfectly in my oversized palm and shined with the fury of Rasputin. It was perfectly balanced, bound to strike the fear of God into my enemies. I nodded to the warmind and headed off to aid the guardians in need.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Flint's POV**

They just kept coming and I had already sustained lots of damage from the enemy. Chris and Zack were starting to run low on ammo and their ghosts were starting to weary. Then with one last blast I killed the final cabal. I collapsed to my knees and laughed and cheered.

"Haha! We did it! We actually survived!" I yelled out

"That's not the end of it Flint." said Chris

"What?" I said in a shocked smile

Then the ground started to shake and then the floor opened up and a giant claw grabbed at the floor. Then the most horrific thing appeared in front of us. Chris discarded his empty magazine and reached for a new one but found that he had none left. "I'm all out." he announced, "Same here." said Zack. They turned to me for and answer, "Don't look at me, I can barely sustain my flames right now." I said. As the ogre towered over us ready to crush us we made our last stand and readied the last of our arsenal. Zack summoned a void shield as Chris pulsed with electricity. I summoned the last of flames to my hands and raised my fists to the monster. Its eye started to glow purple when a giant figure smashed its fist into the wall. Two hunters with strange black armor ran to our sides and summoned those void bow and arrows that Eleven uses and fired two shots at the ogre's sides pinning him in place. They then knelt down to our side and let their ghosts heal us. I could feel the fire slowly rising in me again. The giant stranger grabbed the shield of a phalanx and smashed it against the head of the ogre then pulled out a giant spear pulsing with the same zigzagging energy that the tower had and plunged it into the ogre's gut. He then took out a giant machine gun and raised it to the air and it ignited in a golden flame as multiple missiles launched from his back and locked on to the ogre. They hit the ogre surrounding it in a field of electricity slowing it down. Then the stranger leveled his weapon and let it roar. Flaming bullets sprayed from the mouth of the gun flying into the body of the ogre gifting it an agonizing demise.

The stranger turned around at us and patted his shoulder. "Come on, there will be more of them comin." said the stranger in a thick accent that I couldn't understand. "Jacksepticeye?" Zack said in a dazed voice, "Name's Ragnarok ladie, and these are me lassies Arcite and Dahlie." the hunters looked at us and helped us up.

"What 'd ya at by?" said one

"How's she goin me old trout?" said the other

"What?" I said

"Come on, hop up on me shoulder. All's ye looks like your about to pancake on your face." said Ragnarok

We climbed his massive body and sat on his shoulder. He must have been the size of the ogre that he just slain. He had the same armor as the hunters but bigger. He then took a racer's stance then a rocket on his back roared and we blasted off into the depths of the warmind bunker.

 **Here you go everyone. Shaxx has finally decided to show up, and appears to have crippled Malice and Marceline greatly. Wrath of a Titan. Yes I know what you're all thinking, but t1m3fr3ak you said that it would be called Valkyrie Legend. Yes I know I said that but I just can't decide after you listen to an awesome song that can totally relate to your newest chapter that your writing. And some of you might be wondering where chapter 13 has been these past weeks and that I should've played Warmind the day that it came out. Well I did play Warmind the day after it came out but I went to Newfoundland for a week because my grandfather pass away on May 9th so my family and I got tickets and flew off to Newfoundland to support my grandma. So I am writing this chapter in his honor. Now onto the honorable mentions and comments.**

 **Distant Phoenix: Congrats on your most recent chapter of your story man. Really loved it. See that you got Osiris to cuss in egyptian, very nice touch. I wonder how the guardians will react to the Adventure Time universe? And Finn starting to see things in a techy way, sparks mystery yes. I can't wait for the next chapter man.**

 **Comments:**

 **Distant Phoenix: Same here man I couldn't wait for it to come out! Yes, it was certainly weird to write about Phoebe's true elemental self since the elements series, time really flies doesn't it. Yes the devil precursor vex has entered the universe of the Last Front, I just thought it would be cool to see the group react to them. I hope you don't mind if I use them. Yes Malice and Marceline did come to a surprise to me too, but all I can think of is when Marceline is freed from S.I.V.A is how much she's going to freak out. Aubrey's situation seems to be getting worse, hope the group storm the city soon. Her situation was inspired by how much kids in the world today are being sexually and physically abused, give you all something to chew on.**

 **209riveraiseral: "Nice chapter, :)" that's all you have to say? XD I get the feeling that you're saving your comments for ATI Lost Files lol XD**

 **And the new hunters in the story; Arcite and Dahlie. Those names you might know from the scannable in the tower hanger near Shaxx's red jacks. But the characters are inspired by my two younger cousins Maddie and Kyra. You two have showed such an interest in my story (mostly you Kyra) hope you guys see this and I hope to talk to you two soon.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	14. The Reef

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Destiny, or Adventure Time Insurrection. They belong to their rightful creators: Pen Ward, Bungie, and 209riveraiseral.**

 **WARNING: The following chapter may contain scenes of sexual content and nudity. Children must be supervised as this writer makes an absolute mockery out of the gaming community and the Adventure Time content. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **You've been warned whosies.**

-quote DA Games

 **The Last City…**

Malice started to regain consciousness from the easily won battle against the master of the crucible. How his sword had been broken and Marceline being injured hard. Wait, Marceline. He shot upwards then got a shooting pain everywhere in him. He ignited his hand in nuclear fire and rubbed his body with it. He sat up and realized that he was in bed and in different clothing. He then heard the shower going on in the washroom. He got up to investigate who was using his shower. When he got in he saw a silhouette rubbing her arms with soap. He pulled a hunter dagger from the counter and readied to kill the intruder. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside and saw Marceline in the shower frightened by the intrusion covering her naked body with her hands.

"Malice!" she screamed

Malice quickly covered his eyes and dropping the knife.

"Marcy! I didn't know it was you in the shower!" he said

"Who else would it be dingus?" said said as she turned invisible and floated over to get a towel, "Are you alright, I had to drag you in to get you patched up."

Malice looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt a bit and saw a bandage wrapped around him.

"I think I should be asking you that question," he said, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours at most, that dude did quite the number on us." she said rubbing her stomach

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm good. My healing power took care of the other damages, but the stake left a mark." she said as she pointed to the black scar that was left on her shoulder.

She floated out to the new kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. She tossed Malice an ice pack as well. He catched it in one hand and pressed it against his back groaning as the cool touch numbed the pain.

"And … the baby?" he asked

"The baby's fine … I think." she said

"Thank glob." said Malice, "When I saw you go down, I feared the worst. I know the baby was an accident, but now … I will give anything to protect you and our child." said Malice

Marceline smile and gave the undead prince a embracing hug. "That really means a lot to me Malice, I can't wait for our child to be born." she said, "... me too." he said

 **The Reef…**

Jake's POV

I couldn't believe it, I was in space again. The last time I was in the middle of nowhere was when I was kidnapped by my space bio dad when he tried to siphon my stretchy essence out of me to keep him young and healthy, he was a total jerk. I was in the back with Osiris while Saint was in the driver's seat. Osiris has given me a trilogy if weapons. A hand cannon modified with vex tech called the West of Sunfall 7 for a kinetic weapon, a pulse rifle also modified with vex tech called Infinite paths 8 for a energy weapon, and a sword also modified with vex tech called Future Safe 10 for a heavy weapon.

"Hey, Osiris." I said

"Yes Jake?" he said

"Where are we going again?" I asked

"To the Reef." he said

"Oh, like the coral reef?" I said

"No." he laughed, "The Reef is a graveyard of ships in a asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter and is an outpost to the awoken."

"Oh, who are the awoken?" I asked

"The awoken are descendants of humans, who tried to escape the Collapse by fleeing to the far edges of known space to escape the darkness. But something happened to them that we do not know of yet that altered them forever, giving them a bluish gray appeal. Eleven calls them smurfs." Osiris explained

"What altered the-"

"Where here." said Saint as we dropped out of warp speed.

I stretched up to the from and what I saw brought shock and awe to my eyes. There were massive remains of space ships floating through space, occasionally some bones hit the window of the ship. "What the buns happened here?" I exclaimed, "Like I said, something strange happened here. All of the colony ships that escaped earth ended up here where they were destroyed by a mysterious anomaly and creating the awoken." said Osiris, "My bros' peeps died here being turned into awoken smurf people!" I said, "Yes, I know it's hard to take in at first. Eleven took it really hard when he first saw it. He describe it as 'A fallout in the middle of space'" said Osiris, "Oh my glob. So what are we here for again?" I asked, "We're here to kill the Kell of Kells, Skolas." said Saint, "Who?" I said, "Skolas was the Kell of a fallen house, the house of wolves who rose to power during the rebellion against the queen of the Reef, Mara Sov. After a few years in stasis he escaped and attempted to become the kell of kells of prophecy. When his barons failed he attempted to use vex tech to gain control of the fallen houses but was stopped by fireteam Delta." explained Saint, "Then what happened?" I asked, "Then he managed to manipulate the vex tech and pull the entire house of wolves through time to the present put he was captured by the queen and fire team Delta and was soon executed by the same group in the Prison of Elders. A titan, a hunter, and a warlock; Guardian Reaper, Guardian Zia, and Guardian Storm." said Saint, "And I guys that dumb turd Malice revived him to aid him in his evil plan?" I said, "I guess so." said Saint.

We ventured more into to the Reef. There were more wrecked spaceships floating around that made me sick to my stomach. Then the scanners started to flash and beep. It showed a arrow in the center and two blooping dots behind us. "Ah, that must be the awoken." said Saint as he picked up the radio on the ship console, "Awoken fighters, this is Saint 14 of the vanguard, we are here to execute a prisoner, Skolas the kell of kells, permission to land at Vestian Outpost?" said Saint. Then a series of technological growls and grunts blasted through the radio, "Um, I don't think that's a awoken land confirmation." said a little machine, "Whoa, what the bjork are you?" I said, "Sagira, ghost of Osiris. Didn't we meet before?" said the ghost, "No." I said, "Oh well, but Saint, I'm reading fallen vitals coming from the awoken crafts and traces of S.I.V.A." said the ghost, "What?" exclaimed Saint.

The ship then lurched and alarms started blaring. Oxegen started to leak from pipes over hanging above us. "Dude, how old is this ship?" I exclaimed, "It's as old as me." said Saint, "And that is?" I asked, "800 years old." said Saint, "Pft! Say what!" I sputtered, "Saint, quickly switch the ship into combat mode activating the afterburner causing the ship go faster speeding faster than the S.I.V.A infected fighter. But to the warriors' dismay the fighters behind them were designed for combat making them superior in this situation. They launched forward and firing multiple shots at the Gray Pigeon. The jump ship made a few quick maneuvers through the graveyard of destroyed Golden age cruisers, it made a nose dive into the skeletal hull of a cruiser trying to escape the fighters. They glided through the ship with ease, they deployed multiple heat seekers after the jump ship. Saint 14 flipped a switch on his console releasing multiple flares directing some of the missiles away from them but one missile made its way into the left engine.

The jump ship was thrown off balance causing it to loss momentum causing the fighters to catch up to them. There were flashing red lights going off in the jump ship now. I was freaking out now, the fighters were catching up to us. I saw Osiris' rifle leaning against his seat. I then got a crazy idea that could probably save us. I took the rifle and grabbed a helmet hanging from the wall. I closed the airlock door and the bay door opened behind me. I had to say, when I thought that Fel Peak was cold, this has to take the cake for it. My fur froze instantly making me feel like a mutated porcupine. I saw the fighters coming at us, they looked like a sideways camera stand with red veins all over it and black pyramids covering the under belly (the usual S.I.V.A infected look I've come to assume.) I raised the gun shivering out of my wits, the gun shaked in my hands. I looked into the scope and aimed at the cockpits of the fighters, there was a devil splicer in each of them. I put my finger on the trigger and pulled back on it and there was a muffled bang around me. The fighter on the right lurched back then spun out of control crashing into the side of the ship exploding in fire. The other on shot another blast at the right wing of the ship and shrapnel flew everywhere. I fell to the floor and the gun fell out of the ship I stretched my arm for it and grabbed it but the ship then blasted my arm. I yelp then fired my fist at the ship punching right through it.

I stretched back into the ship and the bay door closed. The airlock doors opened up letting a wave or fresh oxygen wash over me. Osiris rushed to my side and ripped the helmet off of me and scolded me for being so dumb and taking his gun.

"What do you have to say for your actions!" he exclaimed

"That I think I froze my doghood off." I joked

"Sigh, you're almost as dumb as Eleven when he was a rookie." said Saint

"How dumb was he?" I asked

"Running into a fallen squad aided by two tanks with only one bullet left in the magazine dumb." said Osiris

"Wow, that's really dumb." I said

"Okay guys, you all might want to hold onto something because this might be a rough landing." said Saint

We evaded through the rest of the skeleton of the ship, it was a rough ride. We managed to land but the ship wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Saint's ghost stayed behind to repair the ship while we make our way to grease this kell of kells dude.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

Shiro was just starting to wake up, thanks to PB she made him a battery that recharged when he accessed the light. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pink blur in front of him. His optics adjusted to register the blur. When they completely adjusted he saw the candy princess fast asleep next to him. He was shocked by the sight, he accessed his memory files from last night and found that he and PB decided to be a couple. He got out of bed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide if this is a blessing or a situation he found his armor scattered across the floor and his class hood hanging off of the end of the bed. He fastened his armor to his exo body and covered his head with his hood. Soon Bonnie started to stir opening her eyes. She looked around also confused by her surroundings. When she saw Shiro getting dressed in front of her she gasped and covered herself with the sheets of the bed. "Sorry," he said covering his eyes being modest, "So … last night actually happened?" said PB, "Apparently so." said Shiro, "Um … where are my clothes?" she asked, "Here." said Shiro handing the candy princess her clothes, "I'll be at my post when your done." he said exiting the door.

The candy princess was speechless, she slept with an exo.

 **Later…**

Shiro was in his makeshift watch tower he made last month. He had his radio switched on to FM listening to a loop of the years top music hits and some old songs from the twenty first century over the loud blowing of wind and snow as he was caught in the midst of a vicious blizzard. "Shiro! Are you listening to the radio again!" called out Saladin, "What? Pft … no." he said turning off his radio, "Yeah, I think he was listening to the radio again Saladin." said PB as she climbed up the ladder, "Tattletail." he said, "Oh come on, now that we're an item I need to have some fun." she said, "Ha, ha, hilarious." Shiro said as he looked into the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Hey, you mind if I have a shot at that?" she asked

"You know how to hold a sniper." Shiro said amazed by the candy princess's knowledge of firearms.

"No." she said

"Oh." he said disappointed

"But you could teach me." she said

Shiro did recall the first time his ghost rezed him and found a russian khvostov automatic rifle for him to use back in Old Russia. It wasn't that hard to learn how to use, just point and pull the trigger. Maybe he was overreacting and thinking about the old firearm licenses.

"Okay, here." he said handing the sniper to the candy princess. She took it in her hands and examined the weapon in her hands. "Now what you want to do is prop the butt of it between your chest and shoulder." he said, "Like this?" she said doing what the exo said, "Good, now seeing that there aren't any targets around to shoot, just look into the scope and brandish the gun back and forth in front of you." he instructed. She peered into the scope and waved it around searched for anything to shoot. Then something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She saw a moving figure covered in snow. It had a single horn and was orange and white with a duffle bag slung over its shoulder. She looked at Shiro in alarm.

"What? Did you see anything?" he asked

"There's something out there." she said

"What?" he took out a pair of binocs and scanned the snowy terrain of Felwinter Peak. He then saw the figure pushing through the intense blizzard.

"That's a guardian." he said

He put down the binocs and shot a flare into the air to signal the Iron Lords and to lead the guardian to the peak. They raced to Vostok observatory to help the guardian. When they got there they found the Iron Banner waiting for them there. "Shiro, what did you see out there to fire a flare?" asked Saladin, "It was actually Bonnie who saw something Saladin. There's a guardian out there." said Shiro, "Great work scientist Bubblegum, you have save a life today." said Saladin, "Please, call me Bonnibel. Malice use to call me scientist bubblegum. Its left a sour memory in me." she said, "Apologies, now where is the guardian?" asked Saladin, "Right here old man." roared a thick chivalrous voice from the white out. They all looked out into the blizzard and saw the figure. "Oh my god! It can't be!" said Saladin, "With him, everything can be." said Efrideet, "Who?" said PB,

"Shaxx," said Saladin

"Saladin," said Shaxx

"It has been too long." said Saladin

"Indeed it has old student," said Shaxx

"Okay, you two can settle your differences later, right now I have some questions." said PB

"And I have some information for all of you, where is Eleven?" said Shaxx

"Gone to the Plaguelands with Finn and Orillia." said PB

"Oh, that's not good." said Shaxx

"Why not?" said Efrideet

"I will tell you everything soon." said Shaxx

 **The Reef**

 **Vestian Outpost…**

Jake's POV

We just creeped past a patrol of a group of fallen from a house called the house of wolves lead by the dude that we're supposed to drop. This place was a maze at every corner, take one wrong turn you fall forever in an asteroid belt of destroyed ships. I went to step around a corner when something tripped me. Osiris caught me just in time before I hit the floor because if I hit it I would have sent a echo throughout this place giving the fallen our location. I looked at what made me trip and saw a dead ghost. I thought killing babies were the worst time that could be done in our universe, but this … brought true sorrow and hate to my heart. Who the butt would do such a thing to such a small thing? I picked up the ghost and looked into its eye, it was filled with nothing but darkness swirling around. I opened a pocket in my gut and put the ghost inside.

"Jake … what are you doing?" Osiris whispered

"I'm bringing this little dude back to earth." I whispered back

"Why?" whispered Saint

"Why? What kind of heartless question is that? I'm bringing this dude back to give him a proper burial. If I died up here I would want someone to bring me back to bury me on the planet that I was born on." I whispered back in a hushed scream.

"... that is actually a agreeable argument." said Osiris

"Thank you." I said

Then there was a large boom in the distance. We all looked up and saw those big ship things back from Neptune. They all had different symbols on them. I took out a little sketchbook/journal I've been keeping since the fall of Ooo. I looked into the fallen section and looked up all of the symbols on the ships. I saw the one of the House of Devils, the House of Exile, House of Winter, House of Rain, House of Scar, and House of Kings. They were all here, this couldn't be good.

"Jake." said Osiris

"Yeah?" I said

"What is that you got there?" he asked

"Oh, a little something that I've been been making for PB since the Candy Kingdom was … de-" I faltered in my words remembering the place that me and Finn protected for so many years destroyed for good this time.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll take back both our homes, you can count on that." said Osiris

I nodded and continued to search my book. "So what do you think Jake?" asked Saint, "Well, I think that this might be a challenge for us now killing this kell of kells dude seeing that all of the houses are here, that's going to be a challenge." I said, "I wonder why there here?" said Sagira, "Probably here for a fight. Fallen do love there fights." said Saint

We started to make our way through the outpost. The rooms and pathways were riddled big spherical caches with more little spheres on them, these fallen sure liked their circles. We made it to an observation deck and then saw a bunch of larger fallen gathered around a table grunting and gurgling. I turned my left hand into a pair of binoculars and looked at the big dudes down there, but nothing. I then felt a tap on my right shoulder and saw Saint handing me a telescope thing that they have on their sniper rifles. I took it and looked into the scope thing and saw the big dudes so much closer than before.

"Holy meat, what is this thing?" I exclaimed silently

"It's a scope, you can adjust the clarity and sights if you turn the scrolls on them." said Osiris

I looked for the scrolls that he was talking about. I turned them each way. One made the vision more sharper or more blurry. The other made the sight zoom in more or zoom out. I like this thing. I zoomed in more on the group of the big fallen dudes and they looked like the worse things to walk the face of the universe.

"Good traveler, all of the archons are here. Even Solkis is here." said Saint

"Who's Solkis?" I asked

"He's the archon from the house of Devils. The one that I killed at the Battle of Twilight Gap." he said

I let loose a silent fart but as it did in the underworld, it echoed throughout the outpost, causing all of the fallen to direct their attention to us giving away our location. The guys turned and looked at me with a shocked yet angered look on their faces. "I thought it would be funny." I skweaked. Then one of the archons drew a sword and pointed it at us viciously and screamed out something in their foreign language which I'm guessing is get them or you there, come down and join us for tea. But I'm guessing it was the first one. Osiris snatched me off my feet and raced off down the hall to escape a group of fallen, little flying robots, and an archon chasing after us.

 **Felwinter Peak…**

Shaxx had just restocked his new set up under the celestial star map that sat atop Vostok observatory's landmark peak with new weapons and supplies. He was trying to get the crucible backup and running again. To provide the guardians with a place to truly hone their skills of combat to properly fight against the armies of Malice. In the corner of the room was PB looking at the weapons that decorated the room. To think all of this time there was a distant land with enough fire power, more than the Fire Kingdom to start a war and end it in a few days. She then snapped out of her train of thought and mentally slapped herself for thinking that. He was in love with a guardian, how could she be even thinking about a plan to sabotage their military when the war is over when she hopes to align herself with them.

"Ah, Princess Bubblegum. *snicker* what brings you here to the door steps of the crucible?" asked Shaxx trying his best not to laugh at the name of the candy princess.

"Well, I'm here to ask you about anything about a vampire named Marceline?" she asked

"Ah, Marceline Abadeer. Yes, I have heard news of her. She sleeps with the filth Malice and serves by his side, and currently bears his child." said Shaxx

"Wait WHAT!" she yelled

"You close to her?" asked Shaxx

"Yes, she's my best friend. Now though … I know that there is no part of her left." Bonnibel said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Well she isn't completely gone." said Shaxx

"Huh?" she questioned being very confused by this.

Before I took her and Malice on before I fled the City I overheard a conversation they were having." said Shaxx

"What were they talking about?" asked Bonnie

"I heard her talking about an inner conscious screaming inside of her. Something about 'her subconscious screaming at her' or something like that. So my guess of what you told me about her in Eleven's vision, the true Marceline still lives inside of her. Fighting for control of her mind and body again." explained Shaxx

"Oh my globness, thank you Lord Shaxx. This might have helped me to figure out a way to bring Marcy back." she said and gave the master of the crucible a friendly kiss on the cheek of his helmet and ran off to her lab to begin her experiments and tests.

Shaxx shook his head and chuckled, "Ha, kids these days." he said and continued his work.

 **The Reef…**

Jake's POV

The fallen were still after us. My legs were barking by now. They even released some creatures up from a place called the prison of elders. I hoped and prayed to the globs that it wasn't the thrall but turns out … they released the thrall. Saint told me not to let them surround me or I would be an instant gonner. I turned around and saw the thrall were gaining on us fast. I grew my fist into a pitch fork and shot it at the monsters. I felt me fingers go through them, their blood burned my hands. I retracted my hand and saw the fur slowly burning away on my fingers. I looked back and saw that the fallen were still in pursuit of us. The archon that joined them took out a big looking gun and fired three flaming rounds at us at the same time along with hundreds of other electric blasts from the other fallen soldiers with him flying at us like a wall of death. Saint got in front of us and threw his arms out and started to glow purple. Then suddenly we were surrounded in a bubble that shielded us from the blaster fire. I wiped the sweat from my brow thanking him for the bubble.

Then the archon growled something angry and started to slam the bubble viciously with all four of his arms. Cracks started to form on the surface of the bubble. More fallen started to join in on the firing. Saint started to tremble due to the strain of keeping up the bubble. I threw my fist at the archon and uprooted the archon making him stagger backwards. Then the fallen started to enter the bubble at attack us. I took out the pulse rifle that Osiris gave me and open fired at the fallen attackers. I never used a gun before so I was a bit flabbergasted by the out come. Three bullets sprayed out of the mouth of the gun and flew into the head of a fallen with a large sparking spear. His blood sprayed over my face and he fall to the ground lifeless. I couldn't believe it, I took my first life. Yes, I have killed a lot of monsters with Finn but they were undead, these dudes were living. I stared at the corpse as a puddle of its blood started to pool around the remains of its neck. Everything around me just went on mute and went into slow motion. I managed to look up and see a fallen dressed in a hood and with two swords charged at me willing to kill me. I looked at him as he lunged towards me when Osiris jumped over me and buried a flaming sword through the crown of the fallens' head. He sent multiple blazing arcs of fire at the fallen and the archon pushing them back.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fallen that looked like it was dressed in a warlocks robes and had four sub machine guns in each arm. It jumped at the crowd of fallen and it started to glow purple and two giant balls started to form in each pair of arms. It then launched them at the fallen and they were vaporized by the balls' blasts. The archon turned around and saw the fallen turn coat and roared at it, the smaller fallen displayed its end finger on its top left hand to the archon which he seemed to take a great offence to. He then aimed his cannon at the turncoat and blasted it with a volley of fire. The fallen turncoat evaded the blaster fire with a display of graceful movements. It jumped up and seemed to boost itself to the archon's face and took out two arc blades and buried them into the archon's face.

The archon wretched in pain then froze deathly still. Then started to fall backwards and hit the ground hard with a loud thump that snapped me out of my shock. I shook my head and looked at the fallen turncoat and got a better look at it. It was clearly a female, warlock guardian, and had the body structure of a fallen marauder. I looked at her mesmerized then I thought about what Lady would have said. She spoke in a foreign language that I recognized instantly.

"지금은 죽은 채로있어 라.." she said

She spoke korean.

"Um excuse me." said Osiris

She looked at us and pointed one of her guns at us. "도대체 당신은 누구 요. 너 왜 여기 있니? 지금 대답 해주세요. 아니면 당신의 몸에 납이 묻을 것입니다." she demanded

Osiris raised his hands in defence as Saint reached for his gun. The fallen warlock fired off one shot at Saint warning him to not reach for his gun.

"하나를 치십시오. 다시 그것을 위해 도달 내 다음 기회가 당신 안에 그것을 확인합니다." she yelled

"Does anyone know what she's saying?" asked Osiris

"I do. She's speaking korean" I said

"What is she saying then?" asked Saint

"She's saying strike one. reach for it again I will make sure my next shot makes it in you." I said

"Okay, can you tell her we don't understand here." asked Saint

"Sure thing … 미안하다,하지만 우리는 너를 이해하지 못한다. 당신은 영어를하십니까?" I asked

"아니, 이제 너 누구 니?" she demanded

"Jake?" Saint asked

"She said no, now who are you?" I said, "제이크는 제이크입니다. 그리고 이것들은 마지막 도시의 내 친구들과 전설적인 수호자들입니다. 세인트 14 및 오시리스." I said

She looked at us with disbelief but kept her gun trained on us. "거짓말! 성자 14는 죽다. 오시리스는 우리를 애벌레에게 버렸다. 솔직히 지금 대답하면, 내가 널 죽일거야." she said

"Jake?"

"She says Lie! Saint 14 is dead and Osiris abandoned us to the vex. Answer honestly now, or I will kill you." I translated

Then Sagira appeared and Saint 14 took off his helmet, I jumped a bit to discover that he was a robot, freaky.

The fallen looked at them both and lowered her weapon and bowed her head. "보호자와 노란 개 얘기. 내 이름은 수호신이다. 내 외모가 속이 보일지 모르지만 나는 너를 보호자라고 약속 할 수있다." she said

Guardian Zia. Didn't Saint mention that name on the ship on the way here? I thought she was a human, but this changes everything. "Jake?" "She said apologies guardians and talking yellow dog. My name is guardian Zia, my appearance may look deceiving but I can promise you I am a guardian." I said

"Zia? What happened to you?" said Saint

"설명 할 시간이 없으며, 더 빨리 타락 할 것입니다, 지금 당장 가야합니다." she said and crawled up the wall and into a vent like a spider. The two guardians looked at each other as if they were deciding what was better. Either going with the unstable fallen guardian that crawled up a vent like she had no social life, or dying an agonizing pitiful death as better. Then we heard of the sound of fallen howles in the distance. I stretched my arms around the two and threw them into the vent "NOPE!" and I dived in after them.

 **Well that's chapter 14 people, it has been a crazy week up here in Canada. Work, youth group, gaming (not really crazy, just procrastination), gym (walking all over town)and trollish school work. Yes, I know what I said last chapter that I was finished school for the year but apparently, my archaeology course decided to be a troll and wanted to see me suffer more when I was in the middle of a strike. So I have to study some more to pass this course for real this time.**

 **And for all of you who want to know what Guardian Zia was saying when Jake wasn't translating, here you go:**

지금은 죽은 채로있어 라: Now stay dead Draksis

도대체 당신은 누구 요. 너 왜 여기 있니? 지금 대답 해주세요. 아니면 당신의 몸에 납이 묻을 것입니다: Who the hell are you. Why are you here? Answer me now. Or you will litter your bodies with lead.

하나를 치십시오. 내 다음 기회가 다시 닿기를 바랍니다: strike one. Reach for it again my next shot will hit you.

 **Comments:**

 **Distant Phoenix: same here man, and let's not forget that he shattered Malice's sword, previously it was Finn's sword "Scarlet" pulled from time and space transformed into an instrument of darkness by the Lich. Yes, Flint … you messed up. Activating Escalation Protocol, that is a nightmare for me, and my light level is 352 on D2.**

 **Eleven: you mean my light level back then**

 **Me: shut up man, you're supposed to be fighting S.I.V.A in the Iron Tomb**

 **And Ragnarok is a titan not a hunter, he just has mastered his own subclass on Mars. and which quest are you doing? I'm guessing you're doing it for the Sleeper simulant.**

 **209riveraiseral: it truly has been getting better man, speaking of which …**

 **BIG NEWS! (in a big booming voice)**

 **It appears that Bungie has read The Last Front and have added some things from it into there soon coming DLC on September 4th "Forsaken"**

 **I can't wait to play it.**

 **See you all in the EDZ people.**

 **And remember, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your siblings doors with cucumbers.**


	15. The EDZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny. They belong to their rightful creators. Pen Ward, 209riveraiseral, and Bungie.**

 **The EDZ…**

Storm's POV…

We were approaching the EDZ at 250 miles per hour. Rivera was in the back modifying his flame thrower with some exotic master works and legendary mods that I loaned him. Aaron was making sure his new weapon was ready to kick ass. Exotic master worked Cold Heart from Eleven. I went over the mission documents that we were given before we departed from the Peak. we were sent to obtain a hidden shard of the Traveler that was hidden from the darkness making it the strongest lone light emitting source in the world next to the Traveler. Making it the best material to combat against the taken. I looked down at the vast landscape that once used to be known as Europe. Oh, how beautiful it was during the Golden Age, how the Traveler mad it the centerpiece of beauty and nature back then. I imagined it back then when families used to walk along the streets smelling the fresh baked bread from the bakery, kids running around with bubble wands in their hands laughing and playing. Now it's a waste land littered with fallen caches and outposts for those insects scavengers.

"Storm. You alright?" asked my ghost Thunder

"Huh? Oh ... yeah, just thinking that's all." I said

"Don't worry man, we'll soon be down there clearing out those bug eyed jerks soon enough." said Thunder

"Thanks buddy." I said

"No problem." he twirled his triangles with delight.

"How much longer until we touch down?" asked Aaron

"Yeah, I'm fired up and ready to burn." growled Rivera

"Ha ha! No pun intended Riv." I chuckled

I started to make our descend on the land below the scanners were picking up enemy vitals everywhere. I got up and grabbed my weaponry. Then the private vanguard channel bursted to life with the sound of heavy breathing.

"Attention guardian craft, you are approaching fallen territory, unless you have come to surrender to the might of Malice, I suggest you turn back if you wish to keep your light intack." the the deep voice. Rivera approached the radio and opened the channel and growled into it in his what we now call his _'Batman voice.'_

"This is Guardian Rivera of Inferno Squad, who is this?" he demanded

"This is Blood Lord Reaper you are talking to commander." said Reaper

"Reaper is here!' exclaimed Thunder

"Blood Lord Reaper, I do not know who you are, but you better back off if you know who we-" Rivera said

"Oh, I know who and what all of you are Commander. You are accompanied by Guardians Storm and Aaron. You have been stranded on the polar centaur Jothinheim for eight hundred years as you watched your friends and family get ripped the shreds by monsters. Guardian Storm, you have only recently been resurrected by your ghost Thunder and have managed to shot up the ranks of the the city thanks to your element. Guardian Aaron, I've known you for a while, you are a close friend of mine, and you of all people know why they call me Reaper. If I were you, I would turn back if you know what's best." the transmission went dead.

We all looked at Aaron who was a bit shaken by Reaper's threat. "Aaron … why do they call him Reaper?" I asked

Aaron made a gulping sound, even though he couldn't because of his exo body. "He didn't get the name Reaper because of his armor if you are wondering. He got it from his bloodlust. He lost everything at the Battle of Six Fronts. His family managed to survive the Collapse, but a squad of fallen maradures breached the City's walls, they slaughtered them along with a lot of other innocent people. He was never the same after that. He started to go down a dark path, he was ruthless in the crucible, he left none alive when he raided a lost sector, he was almost banished from the Last City." he said, "Why?" I asked, "He discovered the ways of the darkness. But if it wasn't for Eleven convincing the vanguard that he could be turned back to the light. But if they didn't listen to him, Reaper would have turned ages ago." explained Aaron

That short lore sent a shiver down my spine. I thought he was only corrupted by the evil from Malice's sword, but apparently the evil from Malice's blade has only added to the fire that was raging inside of him. But this new title 'Blood Lord' that is what really got me scared. We have heard of Dusk Lords, but this new war title of Blood Lord could possibly be a bigger threat to us. "So what do we do now? Do we ignore the evil bad guy that warned us or do we run away with our tails between our legs?" asked Aaron, "Pft, dude … since when do we ever listen to the bad guys?" I said. I got back into the driver's seat and made our descent into the EDZ.

 **Fire Base Hades…**

Reaper looked at the descending Minerva Zero class jump ship into the EDZ. He lowered his binocs and shook his head. "I warned them, and did they listen … NOoo, they did not." he said and tossed the binocs to the nearest centurion. He walked up to his sparrow _The Dead Star_ and mounted it. He barked a series of orders at the cabal and popped his neck, "Tonight we're gonna water the earth with light." he growled and shot forward into the dense forests.

 **Earth…**

 **EDZ, Trostland…**

Storm's POV

We transmatted into the fresh brisk environment. I took off my helmet for a moment and breathed in the fresh air of the land. I smiled at the landscape happy to be back here, such great memories were made here back in the Red War. When I fled from the city when Ghaul attacked and trapped the Traveler taking our light away. I met Hawthorne here, and Louis, and Devrim Kay. I looked around only to have my smile sink into a frown. The church tower destroyed, and the helmets of fallen guardians skewered on fallen spears. I felt my anger explode in me at that moment that I raised my hand to the sky and screamed, "Malice, I swear on my grave that I'm going to kill you." Then I heard the sound of an approaching sparrow, I looked over and saw Reaper on his sparrow coming straight for us. I put my helmet back on and took out my knife and let the arc energy consume me.

Then what hit me next knocked me off my feet. Reaper jumped up on his sparrow and his double bladed scythe appeared in his hand and he threw it at me sending me flying into a wall with his scythe impaling me. Rivera and Aaron turned back to Reaper and drew their weapons on him. Aaron charged at Reaper and emptied his magazine on him, but Reaper simply made a sentinel shield made out of taken energy appear in his hand blocking the bullets. When Aaron went to reload Reaper threw his shield at him smacking across his face falling to the ground. Rivera blasted Rivera with an inferno of flames but Reaper turned to smoke before the flames touched him. He evaded Rivera's fire storm and materialized behind him as red electricity surged off of his body and struk Rivera across the back of his neck making a loud cracking noise. Rivera staggered forward but stood his ground. He swiped his tail at him but he jumped onto it and launched himself at Rivera again but smashing him into the ground this time. I pulled the scythe out of me and looked at Reaper with anger. He then materialized two taken shot guns in his hands and fired them at Rivera and Aaron killing them both then turning his eyes to me. I let Thunder appear next to me allowing him to heal me. I looked at him and nodded to him to activate my favorite battle weapon. I launched myself at Reaper and let the arc energy consume me encasing me in a electrical dragon avatar. It mimicked my movements and proceeded to launch itself at Reaper. He tilted his head like he was unamused and waved his hand.

I was then bombarded by a barrage of rockets from a cabal carrier from above. My avatar started to flicker and I fell to the feet of Reaper. He looked down and chuckled underneath his mask, "Cheater." I groaned. He grabbed me by the back of the helmet and forced my gaze up to his. "Young guardian, how old are you?" he asked, "... cough, five years old." I answered, "Hahaha! Infant, I'm 5,990." he said and then his scythe appeared in his hand and pinned me down to the ground with the heel of his foot and raised it up ready to execute me. Then I saw a blade shoot out of the chest of the Reaper. I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl in survivalist gear that some of us hunters and warlocks used during the Red War. She yelled out something in a language that I didn't know. Then two more people dressed like our female savior came out from the bushel and started firing off multiple rounds at Reaper and the cabal craft. One came out with a bow and arrow (much like Orillia's bow) she notched a arrow and fired it at the ship. When the arrow made contact with one of the thrusters the ship started to twirl out of control. Then another character came out but dressed much differently than the others survivalists. She had a black mask covering the space around her eyes like the incredibles, she wore a lying emerald green vest with a bark colored hood, and she had green skin and branches sticking out of her head. Then multiple green arrows appeared in her hands with some sort of vine like rope attached to the end of it and she threw them at the ship. When they entered the hull of the ship she pulled on the ropes and dragged the ship down to the ground causing a explosion. Reaper got up and looked at the rebels in rage. Then he started to pulse red electricity that thirst for blood. He then jumped high in the air and pounded the ground with a earth shattering punch. Two of the rebels were badly shocked by the twisted arc energy and collapsed to the ground convulsing while one of them wasn't so lucky and was vaporized on the spot. Then a gunshot filled the air with the echoing sound of its discharge.

It hit Reaper smack dab in the chest and he fell to the ground. Darkness started to steam from his chest, then I realized a certain glow coming from his chest where the bullet hit him. It was a piece of the Traveler forged into a bullet. I looked up and saw the oh so familiar face of Devrim Kay and his sniper rifle. The woman with the claymore sword (which I guess is the leader of the group) looked at me and spoke to me in her foreign tongue, "Am … what?" I said, "Amor a sin dom ta mizan." she said, "Huh?" I said still confused with her foreign speech, "Amor a - oh, sorry." she said as she took of part of her mask which I guess scrambled her words. She took off the rest of her mask revealing her face pair of glasses and fit then properly on the bridge of her nose. She had caramel hair like Orillia's and a cute nose. Her face was like what people would think an angel's face would look like.

The rebel next to her raised a waste lands automatic rifle that looked deadly. She put her hand on the barrel of it and made him lower it. There was then a bright flash behind me which I guess was Rivera and Aaron being resurrected. The woman finally spoke breaking the silence, "You three are guardian survivors?" "Yep, Guardian Storm, Rivera, and Aaron at your service." I said, "Ah, so you have survived the wrath of the darkness and escaped the city Storm, eh." said the english accent of Devrim Kay, "Devrim! Nice shooting up there man." I said, "Thank you Storm, it's great to hear someone appreciate the fine toned skills of sniping these days, hard to come by since the gaul that taken the City started to turn guardians against their own word." said Devrim, "Okay, I'm sorry for accidentally insulting your sniping for the thousandth time you old man, how many times do I have to apologize to your rifle for you to shut up!" exclaimed the woman, "When you agree to lose that lousy sword and get a gun." said Devrim, "Nope! Never gonna happen man." she said, "Okay, if you two are done complaining, we still have the Reaper to take care of." said a survivalist, "Agreed, Betty could you bound this guy in some magical chains and portal us back to camp." said the woman, "Sure thing Samantha." said a woman.

The woman named Betty pointed the tips of her fingers at Reaper and a small stream of blue energy zapped from her fingertips and bounded Reaper in a strong set of glowing blue chains. Two survivalist walked up to him and hoisted him up and started to carry him to Maevic Square. The survivalist named Samantha turned back to us and said, "you guardians coming or not?" "Where are you headed?" I asked, "To the Radio Tower, ever since the Taken over runned the Farm we needed to move somewhere that they wouldn't suspect to look." she said, "Wait! The Farm was over runned! Since when?" Aaron exclaimed, "A few months ago. Suraya and Cayde 6 used to guide refugees from the City there, then they went dark for a week then Cayde stormed the Farm with a small army of taken and killed 26 humans and 17 guardians. If Betty and Huntress wizard didn't run into us in our evacuation route, we probably wouldn't be here today." said Samantha, "Betty and who?" asked Rivera, "Huntress Wizard … that's me." said the woodland looking woman that took down the cabal thrasher earlier. "Ah … nice to meet you." said Rivera shaking her hand. "Likewise." she said, "So are you coming?" asked Samantha, "I guess we have no choice." I said.

 **The Radio Tower…**

At the entrance to the tunnel stood two guardians and a group of humans. One of the guardians was nestled snug in a sniper's nest, the other was pacing the barrier with her gun ready to kill, the humans played a game of Texas hold em on a boulder placing their remaining glimmer on the table (so to speak.) Then one of the mortals walkies sparked to life, he picked it up and pressed down on the receiver and let the incoming transmission come through.

"This is wall post seven who is this, over." said the guard

"This is guardian Morrison, I have found the missing child that was reported missing three hours ago, I 'm approaching the gate soon. Permission to enter without being killed." said the guardian

"What is you designated code?" asked the guard

"Code: 7374." said the guardian

The guard check a list of codes that helped him identify guardians outside of the safe haven to make sure that they were who they said they were. He then found the code "7374" on the list and responded to the guardian.

"Permission granted. Open the gate!" he shouted to the guardian pacing the gate. She then pulled a switch and the gates slowly started to open. The guardian soon came into view with a little girl in his arms. He walked through and asked the little girl something probably where her mother was, and they continued to the settlement.

The guard was just about to go back to his game of card but his radio sparked to life again. He cursed under his breath and spoke into the radio again. "This is guard 7, who is this?" he moaned, "This is Samantha Holden, requesting permission to enter the safe haven. I have eight other survivalists with me along with a additional three guardians and a restrained dark guardian." she said, "Wait! What the … did you say a dark guardian?" exclaimed the guard catching the attention of his fellow game buddies, "Yes, we have him in restraints so we won't have to worry about him too much." she chimed. The guard groaned and cursed some more, "Alright Sam you can bring him in, but if anything happens … it's on you!" the guard growled, "I would ever think of blaming you." she said.

The guard called out to the guardian telling her not to close the gates yet. As the group came into view, the guards and guardians raised their weapons as they saw the Dusk Lord in the magical glowing chains. As they passed by, the guard looked at Samantha and growled, "Are you out of your effing mind? That's the most dangerous dark guardian ever." he yelled, "Don't worry so much Colons, we've got three more guardians now, and from what they said, their from the Iron Temple. Their apart of that group that has been causing mayhem against the darkness. They're elite." she said, "I don't give a crap if their elite! You've just bought a dark guardian into the only safe place for refugees from the City. What happens if he breaks loose, huh? What will happen then … I'll tell you what will happen, he'll kill us all that's what." scolded the guard, "Oh don't worry so much, we've got this." she said and walked by him. "Oh we've got this. Oh yeah, look what happened the last time you said that." he grumbled.

The guard sat back down and played his card, then the guard next to him threw down a royal flush. "Gah DAMMIT!" he yelled

 **The Radio Tower…**

Storm's POV

I looked around and saw people that used to live in the Last City and the Farm thriving here. I remembered this place when the Vanguard sent a strike team to clear out the remaining fallen that were trying to scavenge the remaining vex tec here from the followers of Osiris. Now it served as the new Farm. There was a tent that had meat hanging over a fire, a tent that had a red cross which must be the medical tent, and just more tents and people in general. I've only walked amongst the people of the City a few times in my life, but I never really interacted with them. I then saw guardians walking around the site helping out with jobs to keep this place up and running. Some gathered around fires and told jokes and stories to children. The human group and I continued to escourt Reaper to a proper holding area so that he can't get the chance to rage out on the survivors. One of the survivors chained a necklace around his neck and grinned at Reaper smugly. I didn't know how a necklace would restrained a Dusk Lord but when I looked at what was hanging from the necklace I then understood how it would hold him down. Attached to the end of it was a shard of the Traveler. The light emitting from it would weaken the darkness inside of him preventing him from tapping into the darkness. They marched up the radio tower and pushed him down into the elevator shaft. The survivors were about to walk away when Aaron stopped them.

"You're just going to leave him down there?" he said

"Um, yeah." said the survivor

"Without any food or water? He's still one of us!" Aaron exclaimed

"If he was still one of us then why did he betray the very thing that he stood for?" snapped the survivor

"Mat. He has a point, Cayde would never betray us even when that hunter resurrected him with the powers of Nokris and it twisted him in darkness, he didn't even lay a finger on human or guardians. If he wouldn't betray us to the darkness, then he must have been corrupted by another dark power. A power probably greater than Nokris." said Samantha

"Sam! Will you please stop saying Nokris. Everything out there scares the survivors now, we don't need to speak of a dead evil that can resurrect dead hive." said the survivor named Mat, "I am not giving that monster down there anything to keep him nurtured, even the tiniest scraps to feed him!"

"Then you might as well be one of them." said Aaron

"Shut up guardian." said Mat

"Me! Shut up? Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Samantha. The survivalists seemed surprised by this outburst, "Mat, he used to protect us with his life. Dusk Lord or not he still good inside." she said

Mat sighed heavily like he just lost a battle (which he did) and put his hands up. "Fine, fine I'll get some people to feed him daily. But just know that I will not trust this guy." said Mat, "But know this. If he regains enough energy to kill us all, it's going to be on you if he does." said Mat

"Trust me, he won't escape." said Samantha

The two went their separate ways. There was a eerie silence in the air. I then cleared his throat breaking the silence and looked at Samantha. "Sorry for you to get caught it the middle of that, it's just that he doesn't trust the guardians anymore." said Samantha, "Yeah, I've got a feeling that it's going to take awhile for humanity to trust us guardians again after the war." I said.

From the bottom of the elevator shaft there was a menacing chuckle emanating from it. We looked down and saw Reaper sitting in the corner laughing. He then looked up it red fire burning in his eyes. "You people are so easy to be ripped apart so fast from broken trust and arguments." she said, "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rivera, "You throw me down here and then you argue about feeding me and how there might be still good in me. Please, there is no light left in Dusk Lords, it is suicide to keep me alive, but I think that you need me in the near future." said Reaper, "what are you talking about?" said Samantha, "these freedom fighters are gathering materials and ortanance to use against the army of Malice." said Reaper. We all stood frozen in place, how did he know of our plan. Does he know about the new shard? So many questions rolling through my head. "Oh please don't look surprised, it makes you all look more dumb then thralls." said Reaper, "Silence dark user!" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the woman in the green cloak and the yellow hat. She thrusted her hand out and the egyptian hieroglyphic for life flashed into existence and darkness burned off of Reaper making him crawling deeper into the radio tower. She lowered her hand and sighed wiping a fresh layer of sweat off of her brow. She looked at us with a face of confusion.

"What? You've never seen someone use magic before?" she asked

"No, of course we have. Just not like that." I said

"Hm, anyways I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Betty Grof." said the woman shaking my hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you Betty, my name is guardian Storm and these are my friends; guardian Aaron and guardian Rivera." I said

"Hi." said Aaron

"A pleasure to meet you Mizz Grof." said Rivera

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Betty

"So Betty. What do you do around here for fun?" I asked

"Well I don't think you would find them fun, but you could tag along and I'll show you." she said

"Okay, come on guys." I said

"I'm going to go see if these people have anything of use to us in finding that new broken off piece of the Traveler." said Rivera

"Ah … so it's the shard you're looking for the new piece of the shard." said Reaper from below.

"Hey! Shut up! I yelled down at him.

"If you're looking for it you're too late." he said

"What? What do you mean by we're too late?" I asked

"I mean that the taken had found that shard days ago." said Reaper

We looked at each other with wide eyes. "We're too late." said Aaron

"Well not exactly." said Reaper

"I told you to shut up!" I yelled again

"I can take you to the shard before they sacrifice it to a brod of wizard that are going to resurrect one of their gods." said Reaper

I was a bit shocked by this, they had another god than Oryx and Crota. "Just tell us where it is and we'll be there in no time. In and out with the shard." I said

"I don't think that you can do that." said Reaper

"Why not?" Rivera asked

"Because where they took it is a desolant planet at the very edge of our solar system. You know where it is Aaron. Half our raid team died there." said Reaper

"What. no, no not that place." said Aaron

"Aaron, where is this place?" I asked

"It's a dead moon. I only saw it briefly while fighting Crota. A small moon orbiting the Hive home world." said Aaron

"That's crazy, I may have been stranded on a distant planet for a long time, but I sure as hell know who Crota is. The darkness there will smother us for sure" said Rivera

"That's why you need me to come with you." said Reaper

We all looked at him in disbelief, "Yeah! When pigs fly!" I yell down at him.

"I can arrange that." he chuckled

"Why would we need you to come with us?" asked Aaron

"Wait we're seriously not considering bring him with us!" I exclaimed

"To be like a sponge for the darkness. To absorb as much as I can so you can still be aided by the light while fighting the taken." said Reaper

I ponder this information for a second. If we go to this place that the shard is at, we will be torn from the light for sure and be defenceless against the taken. With Reaper with us, we'll have a fighting chance. I pursed my lips and walked in a circle then punched the wall hard litting a bit of arc energy pulse off of me into the metal. I look at Betty and nodded down at him.

"Release him." I say

"Wait, WHAT!" she screams

"Just do it." I say

She doesn't put up a fight and flicks her wrist and the chains bounding Reaper turns into a ten foot long boa constrictor. It slithered up the wall defying the laws of physics and bit into the floor when it reached the top turning into a rope. Reaper hastily jumped up and rapidly climbed up. When he stood before us I then got to get a good look at his features. He at least stood about seven feet tall, muscles on top of muscles, and a similar armor set as Shaxx. He took of the Traveler necklace tossing it to the ground and crushing it under his heel. He looked down at us and popped his neck.

"So, when do we leave?"

 **Dear God! I am so SORRY people. This took me way too long to publish. I will be sure to make this up to you by posting the next chapter in a few minutes. I tried to collaborate with SamHolden1441 for this chapter but she had some things scheduled for this summer so that was a no go.**

 **Honorable mentions:**

 **Distant Phoenix: great job on your newest chapter man. Can't wait for the next one.** _ **Time's Downfall**_ **is truly becoming a great book. Wonder what it'll be like in the future?**

 **And as always. Let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your siblings' doors with cucumbers.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


	16. Machine of Cyanide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward, 209riveraiseral, and Bungie. Hope you enjoy.**

 **The Plaguelands**

 **The Iron Tomb…**

G-11 POV

When I woke up I was pinned to the ground. I looked down at my hands and that they were bounded to the floor by strands of SIVA. I looked up and saw Deanna, floating three feet off the ground on a miniature twister of SIVA clusters. She looked into my eyes with hate and curious love. I tugged at my bonds but they wouldn't budge. I looked back at her and asked, "Why?" She turned around and motioned at Finn. He was hanging upside down in a cocoon of red and black veins. "Because of him," she said, "He took everything from me when I was little, and just because I was blessed with the element of water. I wasn't even a year old when he struck my kingdom. He killed my parents, he killed my people. And for what, for being a freaking water elemental! He deserves to die!" I looked at her, "De, that's not the same Ocara that killed your family and kingdom. He has reincarnated into this human body and is hosting it with a separate conscious that holds back his full power. He's basically a godling," I said, "Then the more reason to kill him," she said and turned to him and her fingers turned to razor-sharp claws that were three feet long.

"Deana wait!" I called out she turned around, "You don't have to do this. That body is the body of our great descendant." I said.

She was stopped by that and approached me until she was right in my face. Her gorgeous features were still there but were augmented with the horrors of SIVA. The whites of her left eye was replaced with a night black color and her beautiful emerald green irises were gone, colored a blood red. Her right eye was replaced with a technological mainframe that allowed her to see everything that SIVA has infected, allowing her to control it from whatever distance. There was a giant scar that ran down her cheek from the corner of her right eye to her jawline. Tiny SIVA pyramids littered the flesh underneath her left eye. And her lips were now black as could be.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, "That is Haley's great gre - wait … where is Haley?" I cried. Deanna snapped her hands and a section of the wall opened up to reveal her face. I tried to run over to her but my bonds restrained me from doing so. "Deanna. That body is practically our nephew, you can't just kill him, the power of Ocara will destroy you!" I said.

"Will it?" she said

She lifted up her hand revealing the Philosopher's gauntlet. I was shocked, she was wielding two divine powers at once. This would have killed her by now. She smiled at me smugly. "I'm no longer the weak, drunk, depressed bitch that I was back in 1987 or in the Iron Banner," she said, "De … you were never weak. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman that I have ever met." I said. She looked taken aback by the statement I made. Then I saw something change in her eyes, her crimson red eyes shimmered an emerald green for a split second then turned back to red. She shook her head and turned away and marched towards Finn. Claws ready to shred him to ribbons. I started to panic and pulled even more at my restraints, I needed to save him. Then she cut him out of his cocoon and grabbed the back of his hair and put her claws against his neck. She looked at me and growled at me spitefully and said, "Traitor!" and with one swift motion, she sliced open Finn's neck and blood came pouring out. I screamed at the top of my lungs and watched Finn's body fall to the ground, being slowly consumed in a pool of his own blood.

Then all of a sudden I snapped awake. I looked around and realized it was just a dream. But I didn't know where I was. One minute I was in the Iron Tomb fighting Deanna and my fallen comrades alongside my family and half family (talking about you Finn). I looked around and see that I am underneath the Replication Chamber. I try to remember how the hell I got down here in the first place. I remember Finn barely able to stand and Haley waving her hand in front of my face and then Deanna shooting a blast of pressurized water at me and then I went flying out of the chamber. Oh … that would probably be how I got down here. I got up and looked up at the chamber hanging overhead of me.

"Nine?" I say as he appears in front of me, dropping a bit in the air.

"Yeah," he said weakly

"How much of a climb is it to get back up to the rep chamber?" I asked

"Huh, oh … hmm. I'd say about a 210-foot climb up," he says

"Ho-ly maca-roni!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, and also, I've been doing some scanning while you were out and I've discovered that were in a darkness zone. So you know the drill," he said

"Don't run into battle with one bullet left against an entire army," I said as I unsheathed two knives. "Anything else you've found?" I asked

"Yes, when Deana extracted Finn's water side it triggered a reaction in her body," he said

"What kind of reaction?" I asked

"You know what Mexican jumping beans are?" he asked

"What kind of question is that of course, I know what they are. It's the best word to say. Mexican jumping bean. Mexican jumping bean. Mexica-" I said

"Well then … so you know that you have to keep them hydrated right?" he said

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with the reaction?" I asked

"Well if you don't water them normally, they'll eventually die of the heat they generate," said Nine.

I could feel my mind break when I hear that. I looked at him and exclaimed, "You mean that De is going to die!" "Unless we can return the water power she stole and put it back in Finn and expel the water element that she wields," he says, "Well let's get going," I say and run up the steep walls and dig my knives into them and start climbing.

Orillia's POV

I've never would have known that my brother would have traveled through time, married a thought to be extinct species, have a child, the child gets leukemia, he heals her, she gets killed by a horseman of the apocalypse, his wife gets drunk and dies, he wanders through time like a freaking hobo, then dies, becomes a guardian and legend, finds his wife, joins the Iron Banner, his wife dies again, and then this! How has he not gone insane!

I look back at the SIVA goddess that just blasted by brother out the entrance we came in. She is laughing hysterically like what she did was a prank. "Nobody hits my brother like that except me!" I yell at her and fire an arrow at her but she flicks the wrist of her hand and knocks it aside like it was nothing. She sighed as if she were disappointed then a blast of water came out of nowhere and sends me flying into the walls. Finn looks at her and yells a series of threats with some coarse language that any mother would wash his mouth out with soap for a month. Deanna/the SIVA asshole laughs at him and cries at him in a bloodthirsty scream, "Do you really think you can beat me host Ocara! I have taken away your powers, what makes you, you. Wait … I can't call you Ocara any more, you're just a pathetic weak human! Now begs the question, what shall I call you?" she says while tapping her chin with the tip of her finger.

"My name is Finn Mertens! And I don't need to be a water elemental to kill you!" Finn yelled, "Ah ha ha ha! Oh, you're cute aren't you, I think I'll keep your husk to torture once I kill this guardian over here." she says and turns towards me, "So in the meantime to keep you busy, Remnants! Attack him!" she yells and the remains of the Iron Lords and Ladies charge at Finn.

Finn's POV

I've faced down many crazy things in the past two months. Fallen, Hive, Splicers, Guardians. But these things, I don't know how many times I'm going to say this … but this has to take the cake. Red veins sprouted out of their bodies, black pyramids covered them, bits and pieces of armor and cloth covered them (including a helmet that made them even creepier with that demonic grin on their face), and a heavy duty machine gun and the same spear that grew from the Gumball Guardians hands encased in what I think was what remained of their hands and other parts of them.

They all charged at me in unison letting out a bloodcurdling battle cry. I leaped over them in a sloppy front flip. I could feel the darkness radiating off of them. I knew what Eleven and the others keep on saying that the darkness can smother you in some places, this stuff is quacking painful. I land on my feet sliding across the floor a bit in what I believe is water. I'm then immediately corrected when I fall to the ground and feel the familiar stench of iron filling my nose and soaking into my clothes. I bring my hands up and see them dripping the familiar red liquid that I used to own in my youth, blood. I shake the blood from my hands and push my self off of the ground and launch me back up to my feet. But as I got up, I felt something burn my palms. I jerk my hand back and look at what burned my hands.

I saw a faint glow under the puddle of blood and I go to pick it up, but this time it doesn't burn. I grip my fingers around what I feel to be a handle and I pull a five-foot long sword. I look at it closely and see weak embers flicking off of it. I look back at the Remnants and see one of them lunging at me with its spear hand ready to rip into me. I raised the sword to it and it slid right into him like a hot knife through butter (reminds me of the times that Jake and I used to have breakfast at the treehouse, oh how much I miss that place). I pull the sword from him and the blade is now in flames. The burning crest of the Iron Lords that I have known to spot on sight for the past two months burn brightly on it. The Remnants look down at their now officially dead friend then look back at me. I get back up and positioned myself in a fighting stance and brought up the sword, pointing at them. They growled at me in unison. I now wish that I had my powers more than ever. I feel like I have been using them too much as a crutch in battle than ever (note to self: when we get back to the peak, start training without my powers).

They all charged at me again. I pull back the sword and spun it around a few times in the air giving my swing more momentum for when I strike, a trick that I picked up from Eleven. And I swung at the first Remnant cleaving him in two and strike down the other one by ducking down under its arms reach and spun backstabbing it and twisting the blade around in its body. I pull it out of it and turn around and saw a spear arm coming down on me. I raised up the blade and blocked the spear sending the Remanent flying backward. I look at the blade and see a fiery shield blazing over the blade's edge protecting me in a warm heat wave. the heat instantly reminding me of Phoebe, filling me with joy and courage, causing the fire in the blade to burn brighter. I look at the rest of the Remnants still standing. I charge at them and jump into the air and swing the blade down in a deadly arc and slamming it into the ground sending a blast of fire in front of me while leaving cracks everywhere in a miniature crater. A few of the Remnants vaporized as the flames cut them in two, while the rest were blasted back into their graves.

"Man! I have got to get me one of these!" I exclaimed

Then I look up at the scary SIVA goddess and smile at her, "Is that all you got!" I say as I raised the sword at her and taunt her while brandishing it around.

"Oh, godling … you have only tasted a drop of my power," she chuckled darkly

Then I hear the sound of running water from a lake behind me. The blood from the ground climbing up her miniature tornado she is standing on crawling into her mechanical arms and then she started to glow a deathly red. She opened her mouth to reveal some of the SIVA technology augmenting her dental care (maybe I should suggest going Dentist to her. But then again PB and Jake told me not to tell anyone about Dentist and what it was really about.) She then thrust her hand out and an orb of water formed in front of her and she thrust out her other hand and red electricity came from it and collided with the orb of water, charging it and then it came flying at me. I swung the blade at the orb successfully connecting with it, causing it to blow up in my face with a concussive shock wave. The water splashed on me sending shocks of electricity through me getting a pained scream to come from my lungs. I convulsed a bit but brushed it off, for globs' sake I fought an entire army of Electrogains, Electroga, and myself. This is just going to another battle against a being that can control electricity and water. Then she swiped her hand in the air and a swarm of SIVA clusters (the proper terminology that the guardians use to describe them) flew out of her back and started to charge at me. I positioned the sword at a horizontal angle and the shield flared up and the swarm charged at it. They all burned in the flames while strangely making my strength return to me and making the adrenaline pump through my veins with such ferocity. When the swarm stopped coming at me I lowered the shield and charged at the SIVA goddess. She thrust her hands upwards as barbed spears exploded out of the ground under my feet. I jumped from each barb on the spears to the other and then propelled myself at the goddess. I was inches from her face when a glowing red knife started to form under her hand. She swung the knife at me with such force that I couldn't see it. the knife cut me in the same spot Eleven cut me when we first fought, reopening it. Electricity pulsed through me again but with more of an edge this time. I was knocked back to the ground hard. My bear hat got hooked on one of the barbed spears while some of the barbs tore open a bit of my head ripping off my hat. I fell to the ground dropping the sword, clattering across the chamber. My stomach crunched and my head throbbed in pain. My bones vibrated under my skin and not in a good way.

I looked up at the SIVA goddess seeing that she has dropped down from her tornado and pinned me to the ground with her bony knee. She looked into my eyes with pure hatred. I don't know why she hates me so much.

"Please,! Stop! … I yield." I screamed out

"Pft hahaha, since when did you think there was an option to surrender." she laughed in my face.

"Please, you don't have to do this," I said. Where was all of this coming from? I usually fight to the death.

"Oh yes, I do have to do this … to avenge all of those you have killed over the centuries. Flooding the world, turning humans into water elementals, being defeated by a half human half water elemental, seeing the remaining water elementals as failures, AS GARBAGE! You couldn't live in the astral plains knowing that your creations still existed so you hunted them down to the point of extinction. Then I was born and you tainted the minds of my people and they tried to kill me. They managed to kill my parents, but they arranged for me to be taken away in secret, away from my corrupted kingdom! But you found me and then destroyed my home and the people that would have taken care of me. I was left an orphan thanks to you!" she screamed in my face. I had no idea what this goddess was talking about.

"Listen SIVA goddess or whatever you want to be called. I did nothing to you. Heck, I don't even know who you are!" I said

"Oh, you know who I am you bastard! You just need a reminder," she said as she touched my temple with the tip of her clawed index finger. Then everything went blue and smoky. I started to talk in the same old British accent again. The same way I spoke in when I let Ocara take over my body to save Phoebe from the Nine Nations of Vengeance.

Ocara POV

I looked at the technological being for a while trying to place where I saw her before. Then it hit me. 1791, France, King Louis, and Queen Marie Antoinette, and their child. I remember so clearly now, those two broken royals trying to escape their kingdom during the French Revolution. They had that blasted child. Part human and part water elemental. I couldn't stand for having one of the royals of France be a failure of mine. So I plunged them into disaster, turned their people against them. They did succeed in killing the king and queen but failed in killing their daughter. In the end, I destroyed France and its people and destroyed the boat that harbored the fugitive water elemental. I would have made sure that they were all dead. Now here I am, powerless against one of my many failures, ready to eradicate me back to the astral plains.

"Ah, princess Deanna. It has been a very long time. How long has it been? 1224 years?" I chuckled darkly as she pressed harder on my neck.

"Good, so you do still remember me. Then you obviously remember that you killed my parents, my people, and my kingdom!" she screamed

"Oh come now, I couldn't see a failure take the throne of France." I said with a face of no emotion.

Her eyes glowed with pure hatred then sucked my essence back into her body then threw the body of Finn across the room.

Finn's POV

I crashed into the wall and heard a loud crack coming from the back of my head. I fell to the ground and touched the back of my head. Pain pulsed when I touched it and I pulled my hand back in front of me. I looked at my fingers and blood covering the tips of them. I looked back up at her and tried to stand up but something was pulling me down. I then felt my legs pop out of their sockets and I fell again to the ground screaming. She approached me like one of those evil women in those spy movies I used to watch with Joshua on movie nights. She was swaying her hips and walked with one foot stepping in front of the other like she was walking a tightrope. She scratched my chin with one of her talons gently and smiled.

"You had a good run Ocara … but it's time for it to end," she said

Blood started rushing out of my head so fast I nearly passed out. My vision blurred when I saw red circling around my head. My head was encased in a bubble of blood, my blood. It started to fill up. I then realized what this yogums lady is doing. She's going to drown me in my own blood. When the bubble was completely filled the SIVA goddess touched the blood sphere and zapped it with red electricity. I screamed in response to the pain, also releasing more air out of my lungs at the same time. I could hear her muffled laughter from outside my bloody prison. I couldn't believe it. I was going to die here. I started to see bits and pieces of my life flash before my eyes. I could see my mother and Martin looking at me when I was a baby with such pride. Then I saw the night Martin abandoned me out at sea, but I saw he didn't abandon me … he tried to save me from the guardian by going toe to toe with it. I saw my fifth birthday party. Joshua and Margaret clapping me on as I blew out the candles. I saw Jake and I fighting Ice King all those countless times he kidnapped Princess Bubblegum. Oh how much I wish for things to go back that way. Then I saw the first time I met Phoebe. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life since that night. Then I flashed back to the time we broke up. Then to the time, I helped her take back her kingdom from her father and from being married off to the butt Don John. I flashed to the time when I went rogue. Oh, how much pain I inflict on to Ooo back then. Then I flashed to some recent memories. Like when I was battling the Nine Nations of Vengeance and saving Phoebe from Ariel Joffrey. Then when I was just leaving Ooo again and I was nearly smashed to bits by Eleven's escape pod crashing into the ocean. Then to the time me and him fought. When Phoebe and I went to Neptune. Then too when we were just about to enter the replication chamber after I destroyed the tank.

Everything started to go black. I was letting out my last few breaths when I could faintly see the SIVA goddess get struck with an arrow in the shoulder. I looked over and saw Orillia get back to her feet. I had completely forgotten about her while I was fighting this yoga balls goddess. She notched another arrow and said something but I couldn't hear her through the bubble of blood that encased my head currently. The SIVA goddess swiped her hand aside and I was blasted by a stream of red electricity in the head and my vision then went black. I was gone.

"Phoebe."

G-11's POV

I was halfway up the tombs' walls when the gauntlet started to speak to me.

 _"Knight!"_ its voice echoed through my mind.

"Ow! Not so loud okay!" I said.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Nine.

"The gauntlet .. being an ass again by yelling in my head," I said.

"Oh, I see," said Nine.

 _"I am not being this ass you call me. This is what I always sound like when I speak to a wielder of the gauntlet,"_ it said.

"Yeah!" I said, "And every time you do it ends up giving me a freaking headache!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" asked Nine.

"I don't know!" I yelled again.

 _"Anyways, now that you have hopefully decided to stop yelling. I am sensing thy life force of thy water elemental they call Ocara quickly fading out of existence."_ said the gauntlet.

"Wait what!" I said.

"Yelling? … again?" said Nine.

"Shut up. You mean Finn is dying!" I exclaimed.

 _"Correct Guardian 111."_ said the gauntlet.

"Well let's get going," I said and start to climb faster up the walls to save my great nephew and my sister.

 **The Last City**

 **Banner Fall…**

It was the middle of the night in the Last City. Malice and Marceline were fast asleep in their new home Banner Fall, once used as an arena for Lord Shaxx's crucible games. Now used for the dark users' home for their unborn child that is soon to be born. Malice stirred in his sleep, pleasantly dreaming of the desolation of his enemies. Namely the Travelers' guardians and the heroes of Ooo. Marceline peacefully slept next to her love in arms, breathing with a temper. But shrouded in the was a shadowy figure, in the shape of a young female wielding a blade made of taken energy. She approached the bed with surreptitious. She crept over to the bedside where Malice slept. The figure raised the blade to a deadly kill arc and sent it down on its target. At the last moment, Malice's eyes flew open and he grabbed the handle of a sword hidden underneath his pillow. He swung it at the enemy blade and it connected with it causing an unholy howl to echo through the air. Sparks flew from the blades revealing the assassins' identity. She wore makeshift titan armor with taken blight smoking off of it, and a mark of desolation mark hanging from an armour belt strapped across her belt. Malice grinned with content and the blade started to smoke wisps of green curls. The blade of the assassin started to shrink as the taken energy of it started to be drained from it into Malice's new sword. Soon the blade of the assassin disappeared and she fell to the ground weakened. She looked up at Malice and growled.

"Cheater."

"Ah, so you fell for my trap. I … I must ask. Why are you guardians, eh, sorry … former guardians, so gullible?" chuckled Malice.

"Shut up," said Aubrey

"Thanks for the last part to complete my new blade. The power of Savathun." said Malice

"What? What do you mean by trap, and last part of power?" asked Aubrey

"What? You seriously don't understand?" chuckled Malice, "You think that it was just that easy for you to get out of your cell, to kill the guards, to regain the full extent of your power so quickly, and to sneak in here so easy to kill me? No you dumb stuff, I planned all of that out. I knew that this would happen." laughed Malice

"But why plan all of this to lose so many guards and for me to almost kill you?" asked Aubrey

"Well … you see kid. A guardian named Shaxx destroyed my blade that was given to me from my father shortly after I was created, and I need my blade. So I forged myself a new blade, even more deadly than the last one. I charged it with a potent amount of the darkness from all of my servants, and from all of the zealots. But I was just missing one bit of darkness to complete my blade … the power of Savathun. But I couldn't get it unless it was willingly given to me. So I thought that you would willingly want to kill me with her power, so I planned this to get it. So I thank you Aubrey, daughter of Eleven." Then Malice knocked her out with a concussion blow to the head with the hilt of his new sword.

 **The Plaguelands…**

Orillia's POV

I was thrown against the wall the moment I managed to notch a second arrow. I got back to my feet and saw Deanna charging at me. I jumped out of the way in the nick of time before she could smash me into the wall again. I looked back at her and fired an arrow and it sunk into her shoulder letting out pulses of arc energy into her. The red veins covering her seemed to be flickering in reaction to the short burst of foreign arc energy attacking their host. Deanna fell to the ground and grabbed her stomach. I notched another arrow ready to finish her off. As I pulled back on the string Deana looked up at me with pleading eyes stung with tears of blood. She squeaked out a few words, but in a different voice than her regular voice that she threatened us with.

"Please. … k-kill, m-me," she said

I was taken back by this absurd plea, I wondered if this is a different Deanna that just spoke to me. Could it be the real Deanna? The Deanna that my brother loved and married? I was about to engage her in a conversation when she slashed me across the cheek of my helmet slicing a good chunk of it off. The vision of it started to flicker and buzz in my face. I ripped off the remainder of it and threw it away. I went to fire the arrow that I had notched in my bow but I saw that it was a few feet away from me. I guess that when she hit me it was thrown away. I scrambled to my feet and dashed over to it. When I was about to grab it the arrow was pulled into the ground. I looked around and saw Deanna with a bow in her hands made of SIVA and my arrow protruding out of the ground notching itself into her bow. She drew it back so fast I could barely even register that she already fired it at me before I could jump out of the way. A shooting pain flared up in the center of my chest. I looked down and saw an arrow sized hole in the center of my chest. My vision started to blur when a Remnant grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall, slowly crushing my esophagus under the brutish size of its palm. I could barely even breath with the Remanent choking me and me bleeding out. My ghost Six was telling me that the arrow went straight through me and punctured my heart. That comment did not help me at all, it only made me think more about me bleeding out. The Remnant pulled back its spear hand and readied to plunge it into me when Deana raised her hand and spoke.

"Stop!" she said

I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe she might spar us. "I have a better idea for you," she said. The Remnant let me drop to the floor. My knees buckled and the wind got knocked out of me. I looked up at Deanna as she smiled down at me. She opened her hand and blew onto it. A puff of red smoke flew onto me. It stung my skin as it touched me. I looked down at my body and saw red veins crawling all over me. Digging into my skin. I then knew what that puff of air was. SIVA clusters. I could feel the nanotechnology digging itself into my bones. Into my very anatomy. I was starting to lose control of my body. SIVA raised my arms up and positioned me into a professional shooting stance. It raised my arm that held my bow and the other reached to my quiver and took out an arrow and notched it. It pulled back the bowstring and it took aim. I looked around and I wondered what SIVA could possibly aim at, then my eye was lead to take aim at Finn's still unconscious body. My eyes widened in horror, I tried to pull my arm away from Finn but no avail. I could feel my fingers start to let go of the string, I was starting to feel tears well up in my eyes. I was about to kill my great descendant. SIVA let go of the string and the arrow went flying from my bow. I could feel my heart snap in half as I watched the arrow fly towards Finn. Then all of a sudden, the arrow stopped in mid-air. I was breathless, I couldn't believe what just happened before my very eyes. Then the arrow started to fade into dust before my eyes. Deanna roared in anger.

"NO! HOW! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" she yelled

"Sigh. I can't believe you don't remember my trickster move De," said the voices of Dylan.

I looked over and saw Dylan standing at the entrance with his left arm stretched out with a glowing gauntlet covering his hand. He looked at Deana with glowing blue eyes. He waved his finger side to side and shook his head as if Deana was a child arguing over a toy with another child. "Deana, I'm going to tell you this once. Stop," he said, "You know I can't, Ocara has taken too much from me," she said. (who the frick is Ocara!) "Then you know what's going to happen if you don't yield," said Dylan, "Just let the Freak out already so I can kick his ass!" she scolded him.

He bowed his head as if he did wrong. Then the gauntlet started to materialize. Plates of armor started to crawl up his arm then over his entire body. Sharp spines started to grow from his gauntlets, gear like symbols started to form on the shoulder plates of his growing armor, a thick cape started to drop from his shoulder line with a slight glow emanating from it, a samurai like helmet started to form over his standard helmet with matrix-like wiring racing over the face of the helmet, then a giant gear-like shield started to form in his left hand. He then plunged his right hand into the left making half of his arm disappear in his left arm. I had to muffle a scream as he pulled a gleaming five-foot long sword from his hand and swung it down to his side (such an anime wanna-be.)

He looked up at Deanna and let out a low growl, he started to walk towards her slowly. the Remanent that was about to kill me started to approach him but was stopped in his track when Dylan swung his sword up. the Remnant was then split in two and fell to the ground. He raised his blade above his head and covered the lower half of his face with his shield. Deana roared and under her hands grew ten inch long daggers that sparked blue electricity and water orbited around her.

 **Well, here you go people, chapter 16. I hope you take this as an apology for such a long delay to publish chapter 15. I promise that I will try to publish the next chapters more frequently to please you fans.**

 **T13fr3ak OUT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. The Vault of Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny. They belong to their rightful creators. Pen Ward, 2091riveraiseral, and Bungie.**

 **Venus**

 **Ishtar Sink…**

FP's POV

We just landed on the planet called Venus. Zoe was trying to help Ana with the Vex plates that were in the area and from what I heard is that their the only way to open this place up. I was meditating in front of the big door, or vault, whatever it is, it's huge! From what I got from listening to the girls this place we're going to blow up is called the _Vault of Glass._ The stories that I've read back at the Peak tells of three guardians that went down there to fight a vex monster. Some quotes from a guardian named Pahanin.

 _His is name was Kabr. He wasn't my friend but I knew and respected him as a Guardian and a good man._

 _He fought the Vex alone. This destroyed him. In the time before he vanished he said things that I think should be remembered. These are some of them:_

 _"In the Vault time frays and a needle moves through it. The needle is the will of Atheon. I do not know the name of the shape that comes after the needle."_

" _No one can open the Vault alone. I opened the Vault. There was no one with me but I was not alone."_

" _You will meet the Templar in a place that is a time before or after stars. The stars will move around you and mark you and sing to you. They will decide if you are real."_

" _I drank of them. It tasted like the sea."_

 _That is all I can remember._

 _-Pahanin_

I looked further into the manifests and found that many guardians have fallen to the horrors of this place. This place seemed impossible to take down. It was a full fledged fortress. I wondered how Finn was doing. Is he alright, is he safe, has he completed his mission with his family already? Glob, so many questions and so little answers. I snapped out of my trance when I heard the sound of Zoe's gun firing at a big Vex growling curses under her breath. I looked back at the big door and saw that it was still closed. I wiped my face and groaned loudly.

"This is taking too long!" I say

"Vex tech is a really hard thing to understand Flame Princess. Wish Osiris was here." said Ana

I looked back at the big door and heard a voice in my head telling me to use Finn's advice from when we went dungeon crawling when we first started dating. He told me that I could do things my way, and I will do things my way. I raised my hands above my head and created a massive fire ball the size of a fire golem. I could hear Ana and Zoe saying something to me but I couldn't hear them over the crackling of the fire ball above my head I stepped back and with all my might I threw the fire ball at the door. When the fire ball made contact with the door a loud boom blasted from the door deafening for a moment causing me to cover my ears hoping to shield my ears from and permanent damage. My ears were ringing and smoke was everywhere. I could see little red dots coming from the fog and they looked like they were coming closer to me. Then I saw blaster fire coming from behind me, it was Ana and Zoe shooting there guns at something, but what? Ana ran in front of me and started screaming something in my face that I couldn't hear but it made me scowl. Sound started to return to my ear holes slowly. I could hear the faint sound of blaster fire, Zoe screaming curses, Ana screaming at me, and Vex noises.

"Phoebe! What the hell did you just do!" she screamed at me.

"I opened the door, now we can go in." I said

"Phoebe oh my God! You opened the door but now we can't close it again!" she screamed

"So?" I said

"So! So now Vex from all across the timeline will start spilling out of her and we have no way to close this thing. You've just doomed Venus and possibly the entire universe!" she screamed.

Then a small Vex shot Ana in the side. She fell on her knees gasping for air. I looked back at the Vex and my eyes blazed with fire. I shot a fire ball at it but it came out weird. It was bluish and purple colour, heavy, and hot. When it hit the Vex robot it melted instantly into a puddle of molten metal mixed with that milky liquid from their bellies. I looked down at my hands like they were a foreign object that I've never seen wondering what just happened. Then I saw more Vex emerge from the smoke but looking a bit different than the usual Vex design. They had donut shaped heads, some with holey triangular heads with a gold and white colour scheme to them, and some missing their heads and sparking like crazy. I shot them with more of that weird fire melting them on the spot. I looked behind me and saw a giant volcano spewing the same kind of coloured lava that I'm shooting right now. Then I started to hear a voice in my head telling me to reach out to the volcanos' energy with my mind.

I closed my eyes and focused on the volcanos' heat. I could feel the immense heat resonating from it I spread out my fingers at my sides and pulled the lava to where I was standing. Cracks started to form under my feet as that strange coloured lava gushed out of them. Ana started to crawl away from the emerging hot springs. I then thrusted my arms out and the lava burted from the cracks like water bursting from a broken dam. Vex started to melt everywhere and the volcano started to erupt with fury. I looked at Zoe and Ana motioned for them to follow me. We ran for the broken doorway and I willed the lava to blast up creating a wall of lava preventing the Vex from following us. The lava immediately hardened sealing our way out of this place. I panted hard and squeezing my eyes shut from a spiking headache.

"Holy crap Flame Princess, what was that you did out there!" exclaimed Ana

"I don't really know." I said

"Well you've just sealed our only exit so you've just screwed us very bad." said Zoe

"Oh … sorry." I said

"Anyways, let's go find Atheon and shove that simulation seed up his ass." said Zoe marching off into the vault.

"Who?" I asked

 **Felwinter Peak …**

Princess Bubblegum was working hard in the laboratory of Felwinter Peak. She was looking through the past documentations of the Hive from Titan and Mars logged by _Deputy Sloane_ and _Ana Bray_ from one hundred years ago during the time of the infamous Red War and after. She looked over the files many times soaking up as much information she could about the Hive. When she turned around she jumped a little when she saw Shiro standing in front of her trying his best to present a smile on his robotic face. Princess Bubblegum stifled a scream and smiled annoyingly as she gave the vanguard scout a playful punch.

"How long have you been standing there?" she laughed

"Only for five seconds. You're really easy to sneak up on when your engrossed in work." he remarked

"Ha, Marcy use to say that a lot." she said when she had a flash of memories of her and Marceline hanging out before S.I.V.A attacked Ooo.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Shiro

"Yeah, was just thinking." said Princess Bubblegum

"Okay. So what are you looking at?" asked Shiro

"Huh? Oh, I'm studying the hive-mind race that attacked Finn and Flame Princess back on Neptune two months ago." said Princess Bubblegum

"Ah, the Hive, nasty things those bugs are. Anything you looking for in particular?" asked Shiro

"Well I noticed that when the others went out to gather or take down those nasties I realized that we didn't sent anybody out to get the weakness for the Hive." she said

"Well there are multiple places that the weakness to the Hive could be located but most of them have been defeated . Here let me show you." said Shiro

He started typing multiple commands into the computer pulling up a various collection of hive related logs. There was the sword of Crota located on the moon but has been destroyed for over seven centuries by fireteam Delta, Omnigul Will of Crota located on Earth who has been dead for six centuries killed by fireteam Raven, Malok Pride of Oryx who has been dead for four centuries killed by Fireteam Marshmello, and Nokris Herald of Xol killed by Guardian Eleven and Reaper ninety years ago, and Savathun's Song located on Titan defeated over a century by Fireteam Legacy.

"There are too many possibilities to guess from." said Shiro

Bubblegum pondered for a moment looking at the manifests of each strike protocol or assassination. She looked at the Hive from one hundred years ago to the present to the Hive from two hundred years ago to the beginning of the Red War. The ones from two hundred years ago looked slimmer and less armored than the ones that guardians first encountered on Titan. She looked through more of the manifests and then came across Alkane dust. She looked further into the strange substance until she came across a significant formation of Alkane Dust.

"Shiro … what is this kind of Alkane Dust?" asked Princess Bubblegum

Shiro looked closely at the photograph that the candy tyrant was pointing at. He couldn't think of what to make of it. "I don't know Bonnie. I've never seen this kind of Alkane before." said Shiro.

 **Alkane Orchide**

 **Rarity:** legendary

 **Location:** Titan, Unknown

Believed that there is only one in existence. The Hidden think that it is a result of a Hive ritual joining a Alkane Spore and a power amplifier. Allowing the Hive to achieve excessive strength, agility, natural body armor, stronger magic, and stronger connections to the Worm gods. Last known fireteam sent to extract the item for further study went KIA and transformed into void light for the Hives' rituals.

PB got out of her chair and started to make a connection board linking anything that could show them where the Alkane Orchide could be on Titan. She eventually had a complete connection board hanging from the wall and under the picture of the Alkane Orchide in red marker was: CARGO BAY 7.

"Um … so what's this about?" asked Shiro

"We're going to get this Alkane Orchide." said Bonnie

"Haha, no we're not." said Shiro

"What? Why not?" exclaimed Bonnie

"Well you see, Titan was proven to be too dangerous for guardians to explore, or for daily flyovers to be launched and so it was then quarantine." said Shiro

"Well so was the Plaguelands, and that's where Finn, Eleven, and Orillia are right now." she said

"Yes but Iron Lord Windsor is with them and he knows a way through the Plaguelands undetected without having to go into Splicer territory." said Shrio

"Well you're a Vanguard scout and an Iron Lord, so you should know a way through Titan without being detected by the Hive." said Bonnie

"Well unless you want to go swimming in a liquid methane ocean planet, there's no way we're going." said Shiro

He crossed his arms and looked at Bonnie with the most stern face he could make. Then a smirk started to creep across Bonnie's face. Shiro's jaw dropped wishing he never told her about the ocean part of the planet.

"Have I ever told you that my energy source is not liquid methane friendly?" said Shiro hoping that would put a dent in her plans.

"Well I guess I better get to work on it to make it methane friendly." she smirked

"... shanks."

 **Templar's Well**

 **Ishtar Sink, Venus**

FP's POV

"We've been walking for hours! Can't we take a break?" I asked

"No we can't take a break. We're almost at the _Templar's Well_ and we need to be on our toes if we're going to beat the _Templar,_ he's a raid lair boss and one of the hardests to kill." said Zoe

"Oh I so hope that Malice didn't bring him back if some guardian killed him." I groaned

"Here we are." said Ana

I looked down over the cliff and saw multiple platforms leading to one big island with another one of those vault doors.

"Ah, screw this!" I say and fly towards the vault door.

"Phoebe wait!" yelled Zoe

Not listening to her I launch a fireball at the door and it bursts into pieces. I land at the entrance of the now blown up vault door. I blow a strand of my fire hair out of my face. I looked around and thought back to when Finn and I went on our first dungeon crawl together, that Finn would have loved this place. So many challenges, so many bad guys to fight. Actually when I think of it I haven't seen a single Vex since I blown up the first vault door. Maybe that weird looking lava from that volcano cancelled out their thing to teleport? I looked behind me and saw Ana and Zoe slowly making their way down to me using their boosters to give them a extra few jumps so that they don't plummet to their deaths. Zoe walks up to me and flicked me in the nose.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" I exclaimed

"That's for blowing up two vault entrances in a row now. You're extremely lucky that Malice didn't bring back the Templar or you'd be so screwed right now." said Zoe

"How do you know that Malice didn't bring it back?" I asked

Zoe turned my head to the left showing me a charged rusty remains of a Vex mind that they keep on telling me about. "That's how I know he didn't bring it back." she said

"Oh … rusty." I said

"Now come on. We're getting closer to the Glass Throne, and the next leg of the Vault you can't go willy-nilly FP, or you _will_ die." said Zoe as she continued into the vault door (or what's left of it.)

We came to a cliff that appeared to be modified by the Vex to suit their standards. I looked down and saw little blue lights moving around at the bottom of the cliff. "What are those?" I asked, "Those are Gorgons." said Ana, "Whats?" "Gor-gons! Their like Vex Harpies but their extremely deadly and they glow in the dark. One look at them and we're all dead." said Zoe, "Okay, so no looking at them. Can you kill them?" I asked, "No! Don't even try to do that, and don't get caught either." said Zoe as she jumped down. I looked at Ana looking at her like _did you just see that?_ She shrugged and her ghost appeared in front of her. I jumped a little when the floating AI appeared, I really need to get used to that. She said something to it and a hunter's cloak materialized in her hand. She handed it to me and said, "You'll want to put that on if you want to decrease your chances of being spotted by the Gorgons." said Ana, "What?" I said. She played a little with her hair and pointed at mine. I looked at my hair and then understood what she was saying. The cloak was white linen material of some sort that I didn't know (felt strange as I touched it), it was decorated with gold markings, and in the center of it was a wolf head insignia. I went to put the hood up when I realized something. "Wait. wouldn't I just burn this with my fire hair?" I said, "No, this cloak was designed to absorb extreme temperatures, so you won't burn it." she said. I nodded in understanding and put the hood on. She was right, the light illuminating the space around me went out the moment I put on the hood. I smiled at her.

We crept after Zoe. we found her pinned behind a rock with a Gorgon suspiciously. It started to approach her slowly. She said that one look at these things and your dead. I thought of what Finn asked me one our first date.

" _On a scale of one to one hundred, how good are you at throwing a tiny bit of fire at a piece of rope fifty feet away?"_ he asked

Back then I said maybe forty two, now … I'd say one hundred. I increased the heat one the tip of my index finger so that the flame that was manifesting at the tip of it was barely visible. I looked over the rock a little and aimed for a cluster of rocks bunched together at the farthest end of the cavern and fired the shot at it. The flame made a small hissing sound as it hit the cluster of rocks and they fell to the bottom to the cavern. They made a fair crashing noise when they hit the floor. The Gorgon turned its attention to the sound of the falling rocks. As it was floating over to it I saw several others follow. I gulped and looked at Zoe.

"So where to next?" I asked

"That way." she said and a small device appeared in her hand and it released a smoke like substance that made her disappear. I frantically looked at Ana, "Where did she go?" I asked, "Ah, Nightstalker smoke bomb … good thinking." she said. As the same as Zoe, the same device appeared in her hand and emitted the smoke causing her to disappear. I was all alone, trapped by Gorgons, quite the friends they are! I then felt a hand grab my shoulder and I nearly yelped when it grabbed me. I turned around and saw no one there.

"Flame Princess, come on, they won't stay distracted forever." said the voice of Ana

"Where are you guys though?" I exclaimed quietly

"We're cloaked, all you need to do is duck and dive behind the rocks. They won't pick you up right away. Their focus is on the distraction you've made for them." she said

I thought about it for a second and I gave her a nod … wherever she was. I dashed across the cavern in a trail of fire. I heard Ana's footsteps not far behind me.

I was almost through the cavern when I accidently ran into a puddle of water (a rather large puddle in that fact.) I yelp as I touched it. My hand sizzled a bit, then I started to see some things that didn't make much sense to me.

Finn as his old Ocara self with a massive wave behind him with black smoking eyes. A giant purple bubble around the Last City. A statue of Finn in the Fire Kingdom. Me with a group of guardians that I knew and some that I didn't know. Nine in a small see through cube with light steaming off of him. People dressed in ocean blue hooded robes. Dylan facing a sea monster with one of Finn's oceanic blades in hand. Finn in a tattered loincloth in a ruined city

I was then snapped out of it by a sharp slap to the face. I looked to see Ana waving her hand around trying to extinguish her singed hand. I looked at her very annoyed.

"You have! To stop slapping m-" I was cut off when I heard a reverberation like noise coursing through the cavern. I looked behind her and saw all eight of the Gorgons floating after us. Their parts split apart and wires floating through the air. The vicinity around us started to glow red (murderous red.) Ana grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. She took out one of those little devices that turned her and Zoe invisible. It bursted and released the smoke substance turning us invisible. My vision started to return to normal, we have actually managed to escape the Gorgons.

We ducked into a corner and Zoe was there waiting back against the wall with her gun at the ready. She looked at us, like she was annoyed that we almost died.

"What took you so long?" she demanded

"I ran into some water. Saw some weird visions." I said. I must say that Zoe was being a grade A dingues right now.

She sighed heavily and turned around causing her cape to flutter. I looked at her and just followed. When I caught up to her I almost fell off of a cliff, I could have sworn that there was something there a second ago. Ana caught me in the nick of time. I was nearly choked when she grabbed the end of the cape that she gave me. I looked down and I saw no bottom. I was yanked back up and fell on my tush. I looked back at the cliffside and saw the most confusing par-core in my life before me. Platforms disappearing and appearing everywhere. This reminded me of a dungeon puzzle, and I hate puzzles.

"Ugh, puzzles." I said and ignited my hands in flames

"Oh no you don't." said Zoe slapping my hands down putting out the flames, "We need those platforms to get to the other side." she growled

"What?" I said and looked at Zoe very much confused.

"Look! See how they're appearing." she said pointing at the disappearing platforms. I looked closer at them and saw that they were appearing in a trail, a pathway for people to hop across and get to the other side. But also having to time themselves so that they don't jump at the wrong time and they plummet to their deaths.

I looked at Zoe and gave her one of Dylan's famous faces that he used to give me when I ordered him to do something when he didn't want to.

"You do know that I can just fly us over there right." I said

"Yes I know you can but if we are to take down Atheon we must walk in the path of the guardians before us that defeated him." and with that said she ran off the ledge and jumped onto a platform that just appeared then jumped to the next one and then unsheathed her knife and drove it into the wall on the other side before she fell to her doom.

"Do you need some help!" I yelled out from our side of the drop.

"No!" she yelled back

I looked at Ana and asked, "so do you want to jump the ridiculous jump park or do you want me to fly us over to where we need to be?"

She shrugged in response, "will it burn?"

"Nah, it'll be like cozying up to a campfire. Uh, that's how Finn describes it." I said

"Well then let's go." she said

I flew a bit above the ground and took Ana's hands and we rocketed across the drop.

She was screaming in the wind whooing and yelling, "This is Amazing!" I caught a glimpse of Zoe crawling against the walls while shaking her head at us. Mainly me for that matter.

I dropped Ana off at what looked to be the entrance to where this Atheon is. I went back to where Zoe was hovered a bit away from her. "You need a lift?" I offered

"No! Just go back to the throne entrance and I'll meet you there." she snapped

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed the truth to why she was being such a drag to me ever since we entered this place.

"Okay! What is your deal!" I exclaimed

"Excuse me?" she growled

"I said, what is your deal!"

"You've been a grade A dingues to me ever since we got in here, so why are being that way?" I demanded

"Oh, let's see … oh I know. Firstly you blew open two vault doors that could have released the flow of space and time and the whole army of the vex on the universe. Secondly you keep on doing things your way instead of listening to the plan first. And thirdly-" she was cut off when a piece of the ledge she was standing on cracked off and she fell down. She screamed as she plummeted to the bottom I raced after her.

More visions started to appear in my head. I tried to shake them off but they kept on coming. I saw Finn in front of me in a handsome suit. I then saw a little baby swaddled in a baby blue blanket in my arms with golden blond hair and gills on his neck stirring in his sleep. Then I saw a man in black armor with half his face scarred playing with a human child and a fire child that somehow I felt close to. Then I saw Dylan, but aged and beaten down on his knees as a molten fire being stood in front of him with his weapon pointed at his head. Then Finn and I with some teenagers battling a gang of cyborg like fire elementals charging at us.

I could hear Zoe's screams getting more frantic and panicked. I needed to shake these visions out of my head or Zoe will die. I breathed in hoping to clear my mind. I voided my mind of all these intruding visions and focused on one thing: Zoe. When I opened my eyes I only saw Zoe flailing her arms and screaming. I boosted my decent down and grabbed her by her arm and flew upwards before we crashed into a lake of glowing water. Then a deep voice entered my mind as spoke a strange quote.

 _Skip like a stone on Time's ocean._

I pondered on that quote and voice for a bit wondering where it came from, or was it simply a thought that I created in my head. Clearly I had spent too much time around Dylan.

"He died here." said Zoe

"What?" I asked

"My boyfriend … he died here. He's kinda like you in a way." she said

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said

"Thank you." she said

I flew us back up to where Ana was. I could see her head peering over the side of the ledge. "Uh, could you not tell her what I said down there. She doesn't know about what happened and she will take over fire team leader for this mission. You gotta understand, I was trusted for this. If she finds out I'm emotionally compromised, then I'm back to being scout … I can't have that happen." she said, "Don't worry." I said

When we got up I let Zoe down. Ana rushed over and looked at us, seeing if we had any injuries.

"What happened?" she exclaimed

"I…"

"She lost her footing and fell." I said

Zoe looked at me with a face of gratitude present. I smiled back at her. I then saw something glow on the far wall behind Ana. I looked over her shoulder and saw it start to form into something like one of the tapestries that I had back at the Fire Kingdom. I dashed over to it and looked at the glowing carvings. "Well we're all present." said Ana, "Just need to wait for it to open." said Zoe.

I looked closer at the now confirmed to be door and wondered how we get in. I went to knock on it thinking that it was a long shot that it would actually work. I knocked once and went to knock again when the carvings brightened it the point it blinded me. When the lights decreased to a breable glow. I uncovered my eyes at see the doors have opened. I walked into the room to see what lies behind the now opened door. I looked around and saw some Vex gates that I saw from the Black Garden, platforms joining together to create one big platform. I looked forward and saw multiple glass pillars converginging into one giant glass triangle masterpiece. It was so mesmerizing to look at. Then there was a flash at the bottom of the converging glass. Electricity started to form into a aqua green sphere with rings orbiting it. The rings started to speed up around the sphere until they became a blur and merged with the sphere.

A giant Vex came out of the sphere. It looked like the glass triangle, its eye blue rather than red compared to the other Vex we've fought. It stood twenty feet tall casting its shadow over us. I looked at us for about a minute, I could have sworn that I saw a gleam of curiosity in its eye.

"Two guardians and a being made of flame. This is indeed a uncalculated variable you are little light." said the machine

"It can talk?" I exclaimed

"Yeah … he can talk. Flame Princess, meet the Vex zealot Atheon Time's' Conflux. And the milk gut that killed my boyfriend." said Zoe tightening her grip on her gun

"Guardian Zoe, I still remember the day that you plunged your knife into my eye after _The Mark of the Void_ claimed him." said Atheon

"You casted him back into your past with those other guardians before I could fully cleanse them! You took him away from me!" screamed Zoe jabbing her gun at him.

"You should have thought of that before you entered my domain." said Atheon

I could see arcs of electricity rippling off of her arms. Her right hand clenching and unclenching her knife. She was losing her temper. She ripped her knife out of of the sheath and she was consumed by it. Electricity radiated off of her like crazy, she charged at Atheon at full speed. She jumped in the air and boosted up giving her more momentum then blinked up to his face. She drew back her knife ready to blind the giant Vex. Atheon waved his hand and Zoe simply disappeared. My eyes widened as I see her blink out of existence. I glared at the Vex mind with anger, no one destroys my friends. I ignited my hands reconnecting to that strange lava stuff again, this time it consumed my person entirely. Ana grabbed her gun from her back and aimed her sights at Atheon. The giant Vex following suit grabbed a giant gun from his back and immediately started to fire at us. Ana rolled to cover while I flew upwards avoiding the fire of the Vex zealot.

"I will enjoy simulating you light being. Understanding your every being and how you function." said Atheon

"Sorry tin head, but I'm not planning on letting you simulate anything of me for whatever you want to do." I said and fired a fireball at him.

The blast hit him in the face making him stagger backwards a bit. Ana ran out into the open and raised her hand to the air and a golden flame engulfed her person while a golden hand gun formed in her palm. She took aim at the Vex zealot and fired three shots at his gut. He looked at her angrily and shot a stream of blaster fire at her. She managed to jump out of the way by the skin of her teeth. She grabbed her gun again and resumed her standard attack on him. He then swiped his hand again and Ana's gun then disappeared from her hands. She looked at her hands where her gun was then back to Atheon. She drew a knife from her belt and threw it in the air catching it by the tip of the blade.

"Oh you did not just do that you piece of s-"

But she wasn't able to finish what she was going to say when Atheon swiped his hand again and her knife started to fade away along with the rest of her. I flew over to her in hopes to stop what's happening to her.

"Ana! What can I do to stop this?" I panicked

"Phoebe, calm down … Atheon's just sending me to the past or future of the vex. The only way to stop him is for me to wait for a Vex gate to open there or for you to inject the virus seed into Atheon." she says

I nearly forgot about the Virus Seed in Ana's inventory. It appeared in her hand and she handed it to me. I looked at her one last time before she faded completely. She gave me one last smile.

"I believe in you Flame Princess." she said

Then she was gone.

A few tears fell from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks. I looked at the seed; _I believe in you Flame Princess_ she said.

"I won't let you down Ana, or you Zoe." I said to myself.

I turned back to see Atheon approaching me. His giant metal feet making a clanking noise each time he stepped forward. I gripped the seed in my right hand and my eyes blazed with fire. "This is for my friends!" I yelled at the giant Vex. I charged at him and transformed into my giantess form slamming him in the adam's apple with a vicious punch. He staggered back and looked back at me in wonder.

"Fascinating." he said

"Fascinate this!" I scream and lob a fireball at him.

He blocks the shot with a purple shock from his hand. He fired his gun again at me. The shots hit my forearm as I used it as a shield.

"Ah!"

I growl at the Vex giant. I charge at him hand remember what Dylan told me about overwhelming an opponent in a fist fight.

Jab. Hook. Jab. Hook. Kick. Jab.

The Vex giant eventually got so overwhelmed that he lost his footing and crashed into the glass triangle and tumbled into the abyss. I shrunk back down to my normal size and flew after him. I pulled back my arm that was holding the virus seed. I landed on his chest and looked into his eye. I raised the seed over my head and brought it down to his eye.

But before I could plunge it into his eye, he clasped his giant hands on the sides of my head. I could feel the pressure being put on the sides of my head. Then more visions started to pour into my head like a waterfall. My head throbbed with pain, it was unbearable.

"Haha! Child of light, you cannot defeat me, your future sticks out like a sore thumb in your mind. That's why you have been having so many preeminitions in my domain." said Atheon

"Huh?" I moaned. My head felt like it was about to explode any second.

"You mind and heart is strong with love child of light. The Vault of Glass is Time's Conflux itself. You have been seeing bits of your future the whole time you've been down here." chuckled Atheon darkly

"Then why are they so intense right now!" I screamed

"I have increased the flow of time in your brain. It is trying to decide on a time that it wants to reside in. if it cannot decide, then you will die." he laughed

I tried to clear my mind as much as I could. I stared directly into the Vex eye. I focused all of my hate, all of my sadness, all of the time I had lost to my evil father I directed to him. I screamed at the top of my lungs and slammed the seed into his eye. He screamed in pain as the virus coursed through him, infecting every piece of him.

When he stopped convulsing I ripped the seed out of his eye. I launched myself up to the platform. I could hear voices up there. Ana and Zoe? Were they back? Did I save them? The visions started to get worse, they started to overwhelm me. I put every last bit of fire into blasting myself up to the platform. When I flew past it. I blacked out.

 **Zoe's POV**

I was in the simulant Vex future of Venus. Everything was barren like a desert. Vex kept on coming at me from all corners. My pulse rifle barking every second. The void started to cloud my vision, I didn't know how much longer I could take much more of this. Then I was ripped from the simulant future and thrown back to the moment when I was about to bury my arc blade into Atheon's fatass eye in Ryan's name. I used the momentum I built up to throw myself into a summersault when I landed. I looked behind me and saw Ana get ripped out of a Vex past simulation (lucky.)

I looked around wondering where Flame Princess was. I looked to Ana again, "Where's Flame Princess?" I asked. I then heard a scream, faint but loud enough to hear. It came from the edge of the platform. Ana and I rushed over to the edge, we looked down and saw a faint glow in the darkness.

"Oh God. Please … please say that's not what I think it is." I gasped

"I-I think it is what you think is Zoe." Ana said

I bowed my head. She was so young, she was a princess … hell she was a queen. She was in love … oh God she was in love! What am I going to tell Finn? Why was I feeling this way?

 ***Maybe because you treated her like trash since we got here?**

I jumped a little hearing the sound of my ghost talking to me, must have been listening in on my thoughts. well of course it would be listening in to my thoughts we're linked.

 ***I guess so, but why did I blame her?**

 ***Well …**

Then there was a loud boom. It came from the the glow from the abyss. I looked over the edge once more. The glow was getting brighter and closer. I took my scope and zoomed in my sights further into the abyss. When I focused the blur I saw Flame Princess rocketing towards us. I turned to Ana and smiled with joy.

"She's alive!" I exclaimed

"What!" she said

"Here look." I said detaching the scope from my pulse rifle and handed it to her. She took it and looked down. An smile crept across her face when she first looked down. Then that smile soon turned into a face of concern. My smile followed suit.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"... she's straining too much. She usually fly with ease." Ana said

I looked back down. I hope she's okay.

Then she blasted sky high past us. I jumped backwards the heat was so intense. I looked up and saw her eyes burning with fury, then they just went out. The fire column coming from where her legs should be disappeared showing her legs. She started to fall to the ground quickly.

CRASH

She hit the ground hard, dust kicked up everywhere masking where she landed. We rush over to see if she was okay (silly thought right.) We found her shaking at the bottom of the carter she just made. I went to fell her forehead but then remembered that she was fire, so feeling her forehead would just be a waste of time.

"Flame Princess? Flame Princess! Can you hear us?" I screamed at her

 **FP's POV**

19 years in the future…

I woke up to the sound of a infant crying. I felt different physically. I got out of bed and walked to another room, it was like I've done this hundreds of times. I walked into a room and up to a crib where a small human infant was crying for his mother. I picked him up with instinct and burped him while I bounced him up and down in my arms a little.

"There there … mommy's got you." I said

Wait … mommy's got you? I'm not a mother, I'm only eighteen and I turn nineteen in a few days. I open my eyes to see the room that I'm in. I'm back in the Fire Kingdom, I'm in a nursery. I look down at the baby in my arms. He had dark blue hair that waved in the air like he was underwater, a blue glowing gem adorned upon his forehead, and a baby blue T-shirt on. I looked at him some more wondering what is going on. I felt this connection with him and two others. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me, I turn around and aimed my right arm at the sound only to see that it was made out of metal. I nearly cried as I saw the sight of my hand replaced by a machine. I looked up to see a familiar man. She had eyes as blue as the ocean, golden blond hair, and a smile that could bring joy to the saddest of souls. I nearly gasped when I knew who I was looking at.

Finn?

"Hello my queen." he said

 _My queen?_

 **Sweet damn! You people won't stop heckling me about this damn chapter! I get it, you want it! But you don't need to swear at me to get it done faster! Okay! Summers I procrastinate a lot! :(**

 **Anyways … sorry about that. It's just that some fans have been a talking some real sh*t to me lately driving me into a state of anxiety and depression. I even had to eventually block some of them to shut them up!**

 **So here is chapter 17: The Vault of Glass. I hope you like it. I know last time I released two chapters in a row, but that's going to change this year. School's right around the corner (more importantly the Forsaken DLC for Destiny 2 screw school … lol I'm kidding go to school people you'll be lost without it) I'm going into grade 12 and have to do 2 extra years apparently due to being homeschooled since grade 9.**

 **So yeah, that's going to happen. And if any of you are concerned for me don't worry I'm happy again. Due to a collection of players on ps4 vanguard strike protocols recognized me and cheered me on, big shout out to all of you guys! To you too … I think I spelt your name right.**

 **Honorable mentions:**

 **Distant Phoenix:**

 **Great job on your latest chapter man, didn't expect that coming but I guess that there are going to be a lot coming soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **R#1: 2091riveraiseral: thx :) well seeing that their army of Ooo got nerfed they've been needing to find more people to help out. I don't know thought for Riv, he might … but by whom's hand?**

 **R#2: 2091riveraiseral: well of course Dylan is going to get Ocara out of her, even if he has to beat the ass off of her. And they haven't been back to the peak yet so yes they still think that Finn is their descendant.**

 **Distant Phoenix: yes Storm is back. Well the Ooocians got lucky, Reaper normally doesn't go down … at all. And kills 99% of his victims. Yeah … Sam is here really wished I got to work with her on this though. And yes Reaper is now working with them (permanently or temporarily?)**

 **Well as always. Let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your siblings doors with cucumbers.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

 **Please review**


	18. Icarus 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward, 2091riveraiseral, and Bungie.**

 **Icarus-4**

 **Hellas Basin, Mars**

Flint's POV

We roared through the caverns dug out under the conquering glaciers that plagued the surface of this planet, being carved out by our new friend Ragnarok, with his Warmind spear _The Valkyrie_ melting the ice in front of him. The cold arctic air blowing in my face feeding my flames. Chris and Zack sat next to me on my left while our new friends, including the one that we were currently sitting on, sat to the right of me speaking a native form of slang that I have never heard of before. I could hear an accent in their voice that I knew I've heard somewhere before.

" _Flint! How's she going me old trout?"_ a past memory of Eleven popped into my head. What did he call it? Newfinies, yes that's it. I heard the sound of coughing from the newfies which caught my attention. I snapped back to reality to see them looking at me. I knew that I couldn't see their faces underneath the helmet that masked their faces but I could imagine that they were giving me a questioning look.

"You looking at us funny man, something on your mind?" asked the hunter Dahlie

"Yeah, it's just your accent … I've heard it before from a friend of mine." I said

"Does this friend of yours have a name by chance." asked the hunter Arcite

"Yes Guardian Eleven he called himself." I said

"Guardian Eleven you say huh?" said Dahlie

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked

"Nope … never heard of the guy." she said

"What? How could you not hear of him? He was the hunter vanguard once." said Chris

"Eh, we've been trapped on Mars for a while now." said Arcite

"How long?" asked Chris

"Meh, give or take forty years give or take." said Arcite

"Wow, just wow." said Zack

"Ai, the Hive dragged us to the depths of Mars in hopes to harvest our light into void light. Didn't get the chance to thanks to our friend Rasputin." said Ragnarok

Rasputin, that was the warmind of this planet. Man, how much we'll be able to defend the Fire Kingdom when we get one built back home when all of this is over. We would have been able to repel the SIVA attack if a certain candy monarch didn't destroy our weapon supplies. Soon Ragnarok breaks through a wall of glacial ice then I was facing a splitting door. I looked at it and back to Ragnarok.

"If you could be so kind to get off my back, it would be much appreciated." he said

We slid off of his back landing on the ground. I looked up at the big guy and looked at him with curiosity as he approached the door. His gigantic metal mit slowly retracted revealing a small slender hand. He placed it against the four split diamond and it grew brighter as he placed the slender palm against it. The door then opened in a second later revealing a massive plexiglass dome the size of a small town. In the center of the dome was a giant tower connecting from the top of the doam to the bottom of the doam, in ground energy coils surrounding the giant tower of arcing warmind web particles, research complexes that have been converted to living quarters. I looked back to our new guardian friends.

"Welcome to Icarus-4. The heart beat of Mind Lab: Rasputin." said Arcite. Or was it Dahlie … I don't know which one is which, they both look the same.

I walked into the doam and looked around in wonder, even Chris and Zack looked just as surprised as I did. "When was this made?" asked Zack, "When Rasputin rescued us from the Hive. He created _The Bulb_ around his heart for our living needs." said Ragnarok as he walked off with heavy footsteps with the Valkyrie spear tip dragging against the ground. "The _Bulb?_ That's what this place is seriously called?" said Chris, "You have a better name for this place pal?" asked one of the hunters. I looked around and taking in as much of the place as possible. Then a sudden sensation of sleep came over me. I looked down at my hands to see my flames slightly going out. I smoothed down the back of my neck checking if I've been drugged or something, I looked back at Chris and Zack to see if they've been drugged but they seem completely fine (I guess they would be with all of that armor they have they would obviously be fine.)

"Does anyone feel tired?" I asked

"Yeah a little." said Chris

"Same here." said Zack

"Well I would imagine that you would be tried, you've been fighting ends apon ends of Hive in Escalation Protocol. It would be unheard of if you weren't tired after that kind of fight." said one of the hunters.

Then there was a small humming through the _Bulb,_ I looked back at the others in question when a loud frightening booming voice blasted over head.

" **внимание хранителей, мощность будет уменьшена до неопределяемого уровня за десять минут. Отправляйтесь в свою комнату сразу, если вы хотите спокойно спать сегодня вечером. Для новичков следуйте выделенным путям в свои новые кварталы."** said Rasputin

"What the Night-O-Sphere was that?" I said

"That was Rasputin, he said _'Attention guardians, power will be decreased to an undetectable level in ten minutes. Retreat to your quarters immediately if you wish to sleep comfortably tonight. For newcomers, follow the highlighted paths to your new quarters.'"_ said Ragnarok

"Welp … quitting time. Let's get to our rooms before we have to sleep outside." said one of the hunters, "I'll be in my zen garden." said Ragnarok as he walked away. I looked around for the highlighted path that Rasputin talked about but I couldn't find it due to my thermal body giving me thermal like vision. So I headed out to find my quarters before time was up.

 **Alton Approach**

 **Hellas Basin, Mars**

The Cabal deployment teams that had survived the Hive onslaught set up camp in the Alton Approach vicinity gathering themselves. The Cabal Centurion in charge of the team was tending to his wounds that he had accumulated in the battle. The fire elemental landed a few good hits on him. As he stitched up the largest wound he had his built in transmitter in his helmet sparked to life. He reached over and pulled it on his hideous scarred head and answered the incoming transmission.

"Kraksus Val reporting, identify yourself." said the centurion

"Centurion Kraksus, this is Lord Malice." growled Malice darkly

"Lord Malice!" said the centurion in shock saying it aloud catching the attention of his remaining team members freezing them in place.

"Have you apprehended the intruding guardians yet?" he asked

"How did you know of Operation Futurescape?" asked the Centurion now sweating

"Kraksus Val … I know everything that my zealots order. So … have you, or have you not apprehended and executed the guardians and fire elemental yet?" asked Malice

"N-no sir, they eluded us by initiating the subroutine 'Escalation Protocol' and escaping into the depths of the facility." said the centurion

"Hmmm, well I hoped it didn't have to come to this. Dusk Lord." said Malice

Then there was a gunshot that echoed through the canyon. The Cabal legionaries looked at their commander in shock. Black Cabal suit oil and blood trailed down his helmet from a bullet hole in between his eyes. He fell on his face revealing his killer behind him.

His killer was an exo, a hunter with the black hood that had red painted pattern trailing down the side of it, adorned upon his head was a beautiful beautiful horn, and in his hand was the Ace of Spades. He twirled the gun in his hands before holstering it to his side. He strutted up to where the centurion once stood and pretended to spit on his remains. He looked at the remaining Cabal infantry and threw up his arms.

"Well, what are you looking for, a bowl of spicy ramen? Some respect please." said the notorious hunter vanguard, Cayde 6, now currently a Dusk Lord in Malice's vile twisted army of the light. The Cabal bowed to him and grunted their respects in their foreign language to the Dusk Lord. "Eh, I don't really speak space turtle, but I'll take it," said Cayde

"Well done Cayde 6, the rest of the commanders will be arriving shortly to reinforce your counter attack on the cowardice light users." growled Malice

"Hey, insults … I used to be those guys. A little consideration here man." said Cayde

"Remind me to give you another dose of my father's essences when you get back." said Malice before he cut the line.

"Huh, antisocial much, okay so here's the plan ya turtles. You all apparently suck at killing guardians which you are. So Lord Malice and Ghaul have decided to bring in the big guns to deal with these mothers. So we'll soon be aided by the shield brothers and a bunch of other high rankings what's-their-faces to pick up your slack." said Cayde, "Any questions?" he asked and there was complete silence in the air, "I thought not." he said and walked away to the entrance to the Alton Dynamo trying to disable the energy shield that blocked the way in.

 **Icarus-4**

 **Hellas Basin, Mars**

Flint's POV

I've found my room that was shown on the highlighted path that I couldn't see, but the worst thing is that I made it there too late. I was locked out from my new bunk. I sat outside the door for watching the giant tower of light slowly going out, dimming by the minute. When the glow was reduced to nothing, the _Bulb_ was silent. There were no machines humming, no energy coils buzzing, and not a footstep to be heard. Unless you listen really closely then you can hear the train like snoring coming from Chris and Zack. I started to doze off into sleep when a loud scraping noise of metal grinding against metal woke my senses to full attention.

I turned my hands into fiery blades ready for anything that the darkness surrounding me to throw whatever it chooses at me. But instead of a challenge, I see a faint glow of light coming from one of the hunters that had rescued us from the Hive, but she didn't have her armour equipped. She was dressed in casual human clothes. I decided to trail her to where ever she was going.

When I caught up to her I saw that she was working with her ghost working on a small flat rectangular device. I cast flame shield on me to make my flames less noticeable to her and to darken my approach. I took each step cautiously stepping forward with the side of my feet first silencing my footsteps. When I was about six feet away from her she pulled a strange looking handgun on me with her finger on the trigger. I put my hands up in a gesture that I didn't mean any harm. She lowered her weapon and sighed shaking her head.

"Dang Flint, you don't sneak up on a hunter when she's working … ever," she said

"Oh, sorry. I just heard a noise and I wanted to make sure it wasn't threatening to the others." I said

"Well it's just little 'ol me tinkering in the middle of the night." she said and went back to work on the small rectangular device.

I waited for her to be finished with her tinkering but she kept on working with it no matter what I did. "So what is that thing that you're working on there?" I asked. She slammed her tools on the table and growled ripping off her goggles. She glared at me with the eyes of a savage animal, "Flint, when you see a girl working on something, you don't interrupt them, or try to get their attention when they're trying very hard to finish something!" she snapped, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what your so obsessed about there?" I said, "Sigh, it's probably the only thing that is left of my past, and I have been working non-stop on it for seven years," she said, "Holy cow, you've been working on that small device for seven years and still haven't gotten it to work!" I exclaimed, "It's a phone, dates all the way back to the Golden Age. I had it with me when I was rezzed by my ghost." she said, "I think that it might have something linked to my past life and I been trying everything to get it working again so I can know what I was like before I became a guardian." "Um, don't guardians comeback with the knowledge of who they were before they are infused with the light?" I asked, "NO! We are resurrected with no knowledge of who we were or who we are. We only accumulate memories of our occuring actions, but when we die, we lose a bit of our guardian memories. One time when I died my sister needed to remind me that I was her sister." she said

I stood there horrified by the life a guardian. I was now thinking of the gift of the Traveler more as a curse than a blessing in disguise. Soon my flame shield wore off fully illuminating the area I was in. I could fully see the hunteress now. She had beautiful auburn hair, cute freckles speckled across her nose and cheeks, she had rhinestone glasses, and a biker's look to her. "Sorry, but which hunteress are you again?" I asked, "Arcite." she said, "Well Arcite, may I say that you look very lovely with those glasses." I said trying to be as gentlemanly as I can, "Oh, uh thanks. I don't really need these, I found these resting on my nose when my Sparky resurrected me." Arcite said, "For the last freaking time! Sparky is a horrible name!" shouted her ghost as sparks brusted from its ball in the middle. Some of the sparks turned into light and landed on the phone. Then the screen lit up and vibrated. Arcite spun around and glared at the device. She snatched it up and stared at the screen in disbelief, "But, h-how?" she sputtered.

She swiped her finger across the screen and opened up to a picture with a sideways triangle with a circle outcropping it. She pressed her finger against it and then raised it from it. The screen started to move. It showed her and another girl with glasses too, she had brown hair and casual human wear. They appeared to be hiding while giggling to themselves. Then there was a noise. They started to shush each other as a door was being opened. When the lights came on the two girls jumped up from behind their cover.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled out scaring the daylights out of a poor man falling on his buns.

"Sweet mercy of Canada Nanny, I just was coming up a week for a dig, you didn't need to get a surprise set up." said the man

"Hehehe, actually, this was Maddie and Kyra's idea." said and old woman chuckling in her chair.

"We wanted to make your first excavation special." said the person holding the device

"Did you get him falling on his butt?" asked the brown haired girl

"Sure did." said the one holding the device

"Wait, what? Nope! Delete that, delete that now!" said the man approaching the one holding the device.

"Nu uh." giggle the one holding the device

"Kyra get back here!" joked the man rushing after, and the video ended.

I could see tears welling up in Arcite's eyes. She looked through the device's gallery looking at more photos of her and the brown haired girl and what appeared to be a extremely young Eleven and Orillia. When the screen went black she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So who is the brown haired girl that your always with?" I asked

"That's my sister … Dahlie." she said in a trembling voice

"Oh."

"M-my name is … Kyra." said Arcite

"And that would mean your sister's name is Maddie." I said

Then suddenly the Warmind heart complex started to shake throwing Arcite and I off balance. I looked around wondering what could have caused the small tremor. "What was that?" I asked, "I'm not sure." said Arcite, "It could have been Ragnarok. He's a big fella, could have easily made that tremor." I said, "No it wouldn't have been Ragnarok, he would be able to make the ground shake but not the entire complex." Then there was another tremor, but stronger than the last one. The power returned to the Warmind heart and alarms blared. The webbed particles started to flicker again, the _Bulb's_ glass shell started to be encased with a force field. Rasputin started to speak again in a warnful voice.

" **Хранители внимания, Icarus-4 в настоящее время находятся в осаде командного корабля Red Legion. Защитные экраны активированы. Уровни мощности были уменьшены до 95% и падают, я предлагаю вам перейти в наступление и отбить атта кинга и сумеречного лорда."**

"What did he say?" I asked

"I don't know, I could never understand him, only Ragnarok could interpret what he said." said Arcite

"What's going on? I was asleep and then BOOM!" exclaimed Dahlie running towards us still securing her armour on her arm.

"I don't know?" said Arcite

Her ghost then appeared and said, "Ragnarok is opening a line."

"Patch him through." said Arcite

The ghost then split its little pieces apart exposing its eye and its light inside. Hen a voice started to come through.

"Arcite, Dahlie, what's going on up there?" said the voice of Ragnarok

"We were hoping you would know. Rasputin just barked out a few words. You know what he said?" asked Arcite

"Yeah, he said, _Attention guardians, Icarus-4 is currently under siege by a Red Legion command ship. Defensive shields have been activated. Power levels have been decreased to 95% and dropping, I suggest that you go on the offensive and fight back the attacking Cabal and Dusk Lord."_ translated Ragnarok

"Cabal? Dusk Lord? What the heck is a Dusk Lord?" rambled Dahlie

"Oh … right, we were going to tell you about the situation outside of Mars." I said

"What is happening outside of Mars?" demanded Dahlie

"Well…"

 **Dead Ruins**

 **Hellas Basin, Mars**

"Reload the energy cannon!" yelled out Bracus Zahn

Down in the cannon's chamber, Cabal maintenance workers worked furiously to reload the next energy cell into the cannon. A little while ago the Shield Brothers arrived on the supposed location of the fabled Warmind heart "Icarus-4." the intel that they reviewed from the relieved commander stated that there was a energy pulse in this location.

"Dusk Lord Cayde 6, what is the progress down there?" demanded Bracus Zahn

"Um … well there's not much to say. Big guns shoots, makes a big crater that's all that's happening down here." said Cayde

As the dust cleared, Cayde could see the faint outline of the _Bulb,_ "Wait a minute! I see something down here, don't shoot." he radioed Bracus Zahn. He tread his way down to the exposed glass. He brushed away the red sand and peered into the Warmind heart.

"What's it doing?" asked a nearby Cabal legionary to his commanding centurion.

"I don't know trooper, but whatever it is doing, I hopes it stops soon." said the centurion as Cayde's rear end was pointed in the air.

"Yep! We've broken through to it! Now we just need to break in through the exterior shell." said Cayde

"Copy that Dusk Lord Cayde. All ordnance … open fire!" barked Zahn

"Wait! Wait, wait wait wait. Hold up there space rhino." said Cayde

"What is it." growled Zahn

"I need to get out of here first before you blow this place to kingdom come … and need to make sure that you hit the right spot." said Cayde

"What?" said Zahn

Cayde took out a red marker and made a red **X** on the exposed glass area. He thumbs up the Cabal command ship and made his way out of the crater. The Cabal looked at the exo Dusk Lord trying to figure out what drives his ridiculous personality.

" **Are we seriously going through with this?"** spoke Cayde's ghost in his helmet's internal speakers.

" **We don't really have a choiceSundance, we have to keep up this act so that Lord Anger Issues don't kill Suraya."** said Cayde

" **Well … let's hope that you're right about this."** said Sundance

" **Don't worry, Rasputin will do everything to shield his heart from destruction, and he definitely won't go down with a fight, I know from experience."** he said

" **I know … I had to resurrect you several times after he found out that you stole his codes."** grumbled Sundance

" **Yeah … that wasn't my best robbery that day."** Cayde said

" **None of your robberies are good. You always get caught or killed."** commented Sundance

" **Hey that's not true, remember that time when I retrieved my stealth drives, that went soo perfectly."** said Cayde sounding so pleased with himself.

" **You didn't pull that off, that hunter and titan to got them."** said Sundance

" **Yeah but I gave them the location of my stash."** remarked Cayde

" **Whatever, let's just hope this goes well."** she said again

" **Don't worry so much, everything is going to be fi-"**

Then the energy cannon started to charge up again. Green particles started to swirl around the mouth of the cannon gathering into a giant sphere of energy. The sphere grew larger and larger until it was the size of the front half of the command ship. Then it shrunk down to the size of a small tennis ball, then the built up energy barked out of the cannon like a blast from the _Almighty._ The beam of energy borrowed through the ground vaporizing the red sand. Soon the energy blast made it down to Icarus-4. In the nick of time Rasputin activated his defensive subroutines, shielding his heart from destruction. The energy started to dissipate retreating back to the cannon.

"Ne." said Cayde

He peered down in the massive crater, now the size of seventeen football fields. At the bottom of the crater was Icarus-4, the heart of Rasputin. The webbed like shielding could be seen from the command ship bridge.

"Well I believe that the rhinos got their point across." said Cayde

Soon the air was filled with the sound of metal piston moving beneath the red sand of Mars. the Cabal looked around to see giant warmind towers emerging from the ground. When they reached their full height they revealed their purpose. The familiar warmind webbed particles erupted from the towers disturbing the Hive frozen below the surface.

"What is happening?" asked a legionary

"I don't know." said a phalanx

"I might have a hunch." said Cayde, "We've pissed off a Warmind."

In the distance, thrall could be seen clawing their way through the ancient ice. They let out a haunting screech and charged at the Cabal and Cayde 6. The Cabal ground troops prepared to repel the incoming thrall. Cayde looked around them and saw that the glacier that they were standing on was breaking apart. "Direct all unnecessary power to the energy NOW!" barked Bracus Zahn to the Cabal crew. The energy cannon started to charge up again. Green particles started to swirl around the mouth of the cannon gathering into a giant sphere of energy. Then in mid charge a war-sat in orbit offensive subroutine came online. Its onboard valkyrie strike targeted the ships reactor core ensuring a devastating victory. It fired its weapons on the ship, shredding it apart. The charred remains fell to the surface of Mars towards the Cabal ground camp. Thrashers that had managed to escape the command ship before it was destroyed eradicated the falling debris that threatened to destroy their army on the ground.

Cayde looked up at the falling debris. **"You did say that Rasputin wasn't going down without a fight."** said Sundance, "Yeah, me and my big mouth." said Cayde as he grabbed his Ace of Spades from his holster. He twirled it in his hands and raised it to the air infusing it with a sick twisted power of Sol. His gun gun ignited in a sickly green fire, with embers of pure darkness licking off of the flaming gun. He aimed the dark golden gun at the falling debris. He fired it six times at the debris vaporizing them, turning the remains into orbs of darkness. As the thrall were closing in on the Cabal and Cayde, a booming voice erupted from the Escalation Protocol towers.

" **Вы ублюдки! Вы ничего не узнали. Из вашего эксперимента на ваших псинах, пытающихся использовать меня, чтобы развиться в flayers, когда вы пытались лишить мою технологию из моих костей для вашего разрушительного эффекта. Я РАСПУТИН! Хранитель всего! У меня нет EQUAL! Теперь умрете по пятам моего бесконечного гнева!"** Roared Rasputin with unchecked rage. **"Теперь вы встретитесь с моим чемпионом, подготовьтесь к смерти!"**

In the distance there was a violent red glow approaching the Cabal. "What is that?" asked a Cabal legionary. The centurion next to him enhanced his helmet's optics to better see what the approaching threat was. When the image focused his eyes widened. "So what did you see?" asked the legionary. Before the centurion could respond a Ghaul size Valkyrie spear ripped his head clean off. The Cabal stared in shock as the body armour of the centurion started to disintegrate in a flash of webbed warmind particles. The spear then shot out of the decapitated centurion head flying back into the champions giant mit. Cayde looked at the Warmind's champion and made a mental bet with his ghost who would take him down first.

The champion breathed heavily staring down at the Cabal and the Vanguard Dusk Lord. he spoke in a booming thick accent.

"I have lived here for the better part of forty years. I have lived in peace and solitude under the protection of Rasputin, and in return, I have protected him with my life. And I'm sure as hell not going to stop protecting him now, or ever!" boomed Ragnarok.

He raised the Valkyrie high above is head and rocketed towards the Cabal with the Hive close behind him.

"Yeah, watch as my golden gun denies that." said Cayde as he pointed his flaming green golden gun at Ragnarok as he came bearing down on him.

 **So here we go folks. Sorry for taking so long, just getting back into real school after three years of homeschool is a really big adjustment, but so far so good. The main factor of this chapter being late again is me procrastinating and mourning Cayde and retrieving the Ace of Spades from Pince Emo and putting a bullet in his head.**

" **How's your sister?" -Cayde-6**

 **Anyways, this series is getting real good and a bunch more soon to come.**

 **Honourable mentions:**

 **Distant Pheonix: Ho-ly crap. That chapter was awesome man. Get work on it, can't wait to see more.**

 **2091riveraiseral: It truly has been a long time my friend since you have published a new chapter for ATI, can't wait to see more.**

 **Comments:**

 **Distant Phoenix: thanks man, this was probably one of my favourite chapters that I have made so far, might change in the near future. Yes Storm Phoebe truly did give Atheon hell, I wonder what is going to happen in the next installment of this series? And Phoebe does have a future with Finn and probably a family extending to more than just one child.**

 **And play nice Storm, we need him to at least talk and review these chapters.**

 **2091riveraiseral: Yes, major foreshadowing indeed my friend. Some key sneak peeks at the sequel to The Last Front, maybe some shorts, and the darkest of them all, the possible death of Guardian Eleven. And there was never a doubt that Finn and Phoebe would get together if I didn't make that happen. It would be like me killing Cayde and 2.5 million people coming to F$%* my ass! Heh, heh, please don't hurt me.**

 **Also … WUT?**

 **Guest: Thanks man, I appreciate your support and comment. I'm pretty sure that Ana has spilled quite a lot of information about Rasputin that there is no turning back. And welcome to the Last Front.**

 **Translated lost Rasputin war cry: "You bastards! You have not learned anything. From your experiment on your Psions trying to use me to develop into flayers when you tried to strip my technology of my bones for your destructive benefits. I am Rasputin! Guardian of all! I have EQUAL! Now die at the heels of my endless anger! " "Now you will meet my champion, prepare for death!"**

 **God! I lost it when I wrote that.**

 **And as always … let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's door with cucumbers. T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

* * *

 **WAIT! Wait, waitwaitwait … WAIT! Before I leave I have one more sneak peek of the next chapter. Enjoy my readers.**

 **Quitters Well**

 **The Tangled Shore, The Reef**

Malice entered the final chamber of Quitters Well with Marceline his commanding general of his forces in the Last City and his fiance, along with Skolas, the Kell of Kells. There strewn on the laid the decaying body of Fikrul, The Fanatic. Grasped in his right hand was his new sword, _Thanátou._ He looked down at the fallen Scorn Barron, considering what he was about to do.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Lord Malice? The Scorn are one of the most fearsome races that have ever traversed through the universe. I highly suggest that you reconsider." said Skolas

"I have reconsidered many times Kell of Kells. Reconsidering why I brought you back from the grave. You only appointed yourself the Kell of Kells, forcing yourself into your people's great prophecy. And I have finally reconsidered … you are not worthy." said Malice

"What? How, dare you … to say I am not wor-"

 _SWIP_

Then Skolas's head fell to the floor thud along with his body. Marceline leaned against Malice's shoulder and murmured, "I never did like that guy."

"Neither did I. Always put on a show to look so strong when all he was, was a weakling." said Malice."

"So I guess that the Fallen are going to need a new Kell of Kells huh?" said Marceline

"Indeed … and I think I have the perfect replacement," he said and looked down at the Fanatic, "And a new army."


	19. The Prison of Elders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Adventure Time Insurrection, or Destiny. They belong to their rightful owners Pen Ward, 2091riveraiseral, and Bungie**

 **The Reef …**

 **The Tangled Shore…**

 _Shortly after Rainbow Squad escaped the Fallen Houses…_

3:11 am

Malice entered the final chamber of Quitters Well with Marceline his commanding general of his forces in the Last City and his fiance, along with Skolas, the Kell of Kells. There strewn on the laid the decaying body of Fikrul, The Fanatic. Grasped in his right hand was his new sword, _Thanátou._ He looked down at the deceased Scorn Baron, considering what he was about to do.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Lord Malice? The Scorn is one of the most fearsome races that have ever traversed through the universe. I highly suggest that you reconsider." said Skolas

"I have reconsidered many times Kell of Kells. Reconsidering why I brought you back from the grave. You only appointed yourself the Kell of Kells, forcing yourself into your people's great prophecy. And I have finally reconsidered … you are not worthy." said Malice

"What? How, dare you … to say I am not wor-"

 _SWIP_

Then Skolas's head fell to the floor thud along with his body. Marceline leaned against Malice's shoulder and murmured, "I never did like that guy."

"Neither did I. Always put on a show to look so strong when all he was, was a weakling." said Malice."

"So I guess that the Fallen are going to need a new Kell of Kells huh?" said Marceline

"Indeed … and I think I have the perfect replacement," he said and looked down at the Fanatic, "And a new army."

He raised his sword to the ceiling and plunged it into the ground. The room burned with nuclear fire, licking against the corpse of Fikrul. The fire started to creep its way into the Fanatic's wounds and into his mouth. His eyes started to glow a sickly green and started to strain. His limbs started to shake violently and started to rise. He towered over the dark users menacingly. Malice grinned as the Scorn baron snarled at him.

"I believe that you are missing some things," he remarked and tapped the floor with the tip of his sword, igniting a pentagram formed out of nuclear fire. Then two objects started to rise from the fiery pentagram, the Fanatic's staff and his helmet. He stared wearily at them as they hovered in mid-air a few feet away from his face. He grunted with disgust and grabbed his helmet and shoved it onto his head hiding his deformed face once again from the eyes of others and slammed the end of his staff against the floor.

"Who are you? And why have you brought me back from the land of the dead, and, how?" asked the Fanatic

"Well, I am Malice, son of the Lich. I have brought you back because I have read about you in the City's archives, we have a spot open at our table." said Malice with a dominant grin smeared on his face.

"Who? Are we? And what spot at the table?" asked The Fanatic

"We are the new rulers of the galaxy. The guardians of the Last City have been cast down from the light and are under my control now, and the new spot at our table is the title of Kell of Kells." said Malice

"I am not of the fallen, I am Scorn, what good would I be to the fallen houses when they have cast my friends and I out from the most pathetic house in existence?" asked The Fanatic

"You have conquered death more than once, showing that you will not die as easily as their previous kell." said Malice pointing to the corpse of Skolase, "And I am assuming that you have also fell victim to the infamous Guardian Eleven? Am I right?"

"Guardian Eleven? Who is this person you speak of?" asked the Fanatic

"The guardian that hunted down each and every one of your barons and you after the Prince of the Reef, Prince Uldren, killed the Hunter Vanguard Cayde 6." said Malice

"That was his name?" exclaimed The Fanatic

"And it still is, he has eluded our forces more times than Oryx has conquered worlds." said Malice

"And from our former reliable intel," said Marceline nudging Skolas's decapitated head, "Some of his allies are here in the Tangled Shore."

"If I were them I would have gone crawling back to their foolish crime lord, The Spider." said The Fanatic

"So you know where they are, a bonus. So … what do you say? Want to take on the mantle of Kell of Kells?" said Malice stretching out his hand

"Deal, but I have conditions." said The Fanatic

"What are your demands?" asked Marceline

"I want my friends back." said The Fanatic

"Anything else?" asked Malice

"And Uldren, to see him suffer."

 **Jake's POV**

 **Spider's safe house …**

 **The Reef, Tangled Shore …**

9:37 am

We were in our new fallen friend Guardian Zia ship, flying over a part of the Reef called the Tangled Shore. She has told us that it is a cesspool for pirates and smugglers.

"우리는 당신의 점심을 잃을 준비가되어있는 우리의 삽입 지점에 접근하고 있습니다. 제이크," said Zia

"What did she say?" asked Osiris

"She said _we're approaching our insertion point, be ready to lose your lunch Jake,_ and also I've been working on keeping my lunch in when being transmatted, so I will not be losing my lunch thank you very much." said said

"ㅎ, 맞아 **(Heh right)** ," she laughed

We approached a large odd shaped building and garage like buildings. "Transmitting in one … two … three …" said Zia's ghost, "Wait your ghost speaks en-" I was cut off by the effect of my particles being disassembled and reassembled somewhere else. When we appeared I felt my stomach crunch and my sandwich crawling its way up my throat. I held my gut and willed it to stay down, but my stomach had other ideas. I opened my mouth and my perfect sandwich came up.

"너에게 말했다 **(I told you)** ," said Zia with her arms at her hips.

"Shut up." said wiping my mouth.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are these people? And why can this dog talk?" asked a deep gruff voice.

"똥! 거미, 그것이 의미하는 바가 아니야. 트랜스 메 트 효과는 그와 일치하지 않습니다 **(Shit! Spider, it's not what it looks like. The transmat effects does not agree with him)** ," said Zia

"Well I can see that! But why does it speak? And who are these other two?" demanded the voice

I looked up and saw the fattest fallen ever. He was about fifteen feet tall I'd say, with a white fallen symbol tattooed on his enormous belly, and sat on a miniaturized spider tank that has seemed to be turned into a spider wheelchair. I jumped up as the fat fallen bent down to get a better look at me which I sure as Glob wasn't going to give him the chance to. I stretched back behind Saint hoping the legendary titan would protect me from the fat fallen.

"Well it can stretch, this creature is packed full of surprises." said the fat Fallen

"This creature has friends that will beat your ass into a pulp if you dare touch him you obese smuggler," growled Saint

"Oh, this one has a mouth does he now. Wait a sec, do I know you? Your helmet … it's familiar to me." said the fat Fallen.

"Saint-14, the first titan vanguard, and crusader of the Dark Days," said Saint

"Zia! You dare bring this murderer into my safe house! After all he has done to my kind, even if they're not under my house banner, he has slain more fallen than any other guardian that has explored the space of this side of Saturn." yelled the fat Fallen

"Zia, who is this criminal?" asked Saint

" 이것은 거미, 내 상사와 쇼어의 자기 선언 주인입니다 **(This is the Spider, my boss, and the self-declared owner of the Shore)** ," said Zia

"Jake, if you would be so kind," said Saint

"Now hold on a fart minute. You have a ghost, why can't he or she translate for you?" I questioned

"잘. **(Well)** ," she reached out her top right arm and her ghost appeared.

It was dropping in the air a bit. Its eye was blinking frequently, and a massive crack in its bottom triangle while there was a glowing milky liquid dripping from it slowly. Then as fast as it appeared, it disappeared back into Zia.

"That is why my talking canine friend." said the Spider

"내가 쓰러져 버렸을 때, 유령이 심하게 손상되었다. 그래서 나는 항상 그를 배낭에 넣어 둔다. 그래서 나는 죽지 않으며, 필사자가된다. **(When I became Fallen, my ghost was badly damaged. So now I always keep him in my backpack so I do not die and become mortal again)** ," said Zia

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for demanding that you show us your ghost. So each time that you take it out-" I said

"내 빛이 그것에서 흘러 나오고 나는 죽음에 더 가까워진다 **(My light drains from it, and I become closer to death)** ," said Zia

"So please my talking canine, keep translating for my Eliksni guardian. So that I can keep my Shore under my shadow for the rest of my natural life," said The Spider

"What?" I exclaimed

"That's sick!" announced Osiris

"I will not stand for this you vile fiend," roared Saint as he ripped his shotgun, the Perfect Paradox off of his back and cocked it aiming it at The Spider.

The two other Fallen guards at the Spider's sides jumped into action and halted Saint in his tracks with two arc spears pointed at his throat. Osiris followed suit and grabbed his gun off of his back and aimed it at the fallen guards. For me, being the protective big brother that I am, I stretched my size to an intimidating form to scare off the Fallen wackos, and if it came to it fight them I could just smash them into smash-a-ghetti.

"모두들 그냥 멈추어 라! **(Everybody just stop!)** " screamed Zia starting to pulse electricity off of her. "Yes, please listen to my associate, we don't want to start a tussle now." remarked the Spider

"Zia, why are you defending this fiend?" asked Saint

"잘 보셨나요, 저는 아닙니다- **(well you see, I'm not-)** ,"

She was cut off when there was a blast of purple energy zipped over our heads and ripped right into the chest of the Spider. He gasped for a moment, clawing at the hole in his chest as ether poured out of it violently then he was deathly still. Zia stopped pulsing energy and jumped up to the Spider.

"오 이런! 아니, 아니! 거미 안돼! 제발 가지마. 제발! **(Oh no! No no no! No Spider! Please don't go. Please!)** " she shouted and pressed her claws against his chest as a shock of electricity pulsed from it bringing the Spider back to life. I turned around to see where the shot came from. I saw a strange looking Fallen with a red scaly animal skin coat on, its skin paler than other Fallen that I've seen, and a wicked looking gun in hand.

"Spider has been terminated, send in the hoard." said the Fallen

Zia's POV

Translated by ghost

"Please stay with me!" I pleaded

"Heh heh, cough! You know that I can't stay Zia. It's my time to leave this world." said the Spider

"Are you just giving up? Just like?" I cried

"The Rifleman can mortalize any shot, I'm bound for death. Please, don't forget everything that you have learned my little light bearer." said the Spider

"I love you. Papa." cried Zia

"I love you too … my little angel." said the Spider.

Then his limbs went limp and dropped as his eyes went dark. I started shaking, tears streaming down my face, gasping. I clasped the Spider's cheeks. I started to glow a menacing purple hue. When I turned around to face the Rifleman with deathly dead purple eyes. I sprang into the air and exploded in an eruption of void.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out and disappeared into thin air then reappeared in the thick of the crowd of the Scorn and screamed at the top of my lungs and released a massive impulse of void vaporizing them on contact. I looked up at the Rifleman and snapped at him.

"You! You killed my mentor! My only friend! For what?" I screamed

"Ah, so you're the fallen light bearer that has ruled the Shores for the past eight years. Your kind must be proud that you have been reconnected with your Traveler." said the Rifleman

"I am not Fallen, I am a human being. And I'll destroy you and your Scorn, for killing my only friend in this universe!" I yelled

"The Spider never had friends, he only had business partners, and you were no different ." said the Rifleman

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

I blinked across the room heading towards the Rifleman. Any Scorn that got in my way was vaporized by my fury of void. The Rifleman lined up his sights for another shot. I blinked faster across the corridor determined to send this SOB to hell. When I was a few feet away from him, my ghost said the one words that he would say when I put too much stress on my light.

"Light levels low, returning physical state," he said

"Aw c'mon!" I yelled

As I said that I returned to my physical form. The last thing I saw was the wrong end of a sniper rifle.

Now you may say that it is not too big of a deal for me to have my brains blown out and that I'll resurrect in five seconds. Well for me … that's not the case. You see, my ghost is damaged so much that I can't access the light like other guardians. I can only access it for only a limited amount of time, and when I die it takes my ghost thirty minutes to resurrect me. So in the meantime, I guess that you get to witness the amazing feats of two of the most powerful guardians of the dark ages and a yellow stretchy dog.

Jake's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. Zia went all Hulk angry on those mutant Fallen and just when she was about to own that sniper mutant Fallen, she just went … boi. The sniper fired his next shot and blew Zia's head clean off. She flew back against me lifeless, I looked down at her and then back at the sniper. I roared and turned my right hand into a giant hammer, my left hand into a spiked mace and my body stretched a lot of spikes. I charged at the sniper at full speed, when I swung at him, he shattered into a bunch of little purple cubes.

"What the stuff?" I said to myself

"Too slow canine," bellowed the sniper

I looked to my left and saw a fist flying towards my face. I stumbled backwards into a wall and the sniper jammed the butt of his rifle into my gut knocking the wind out of my lungs. When I went to punch him again he shattered.

"Ah c'mon bro! Fight me like a man!" I yelled out

"If you want a fight, then come and get me," laughed the sniper turning into mist floating away. I chased after him, this coward wasn't going to get away from me, not after what he did to Zia. When I got out into the open he was gone.

"Oh come on! Where are you?" I yelled

"Over here you dog," said the sniper

I rushed over to the place the voice originated from. When I turned the corner to face the sniper, a flaming morningstar slammed into my face. I was thrown into the dust, I looked up and saw eight huge mutant fallen, all of them looking as menacing as ever.

"Oh! A new playmate! Oh! Even better! A puppy! Here boy, come here! Come to best friend Kaniks!" said one of the mutant Fallen with a sash of bombs strapped across his chest and by the sounds of it a few screws loss.

"Oh, this one can morph, I'm an instant admirer," said another wearing a cloak

"RAWWWRR!" growled the one that hit me with the flaming Morningstar

"A creature from a strange land of earth," said the sniper

"He will be a great fighter in the arena, my friends," said the largest one with a huge staff

"What?" I said

"Yaviks, why don't you give our furry friend a tour of the Shore," said the large one

"Aw! But I wanted to play with my new friend!" whined the one with the sash of bombs, which I think his name is Kaniks.

"Kaniks, we want him alive for the arena, remember," said the large one

". . . ohhh, right good friend Kaniks remembers the plan. Go Yaviks, show new friend what the Tangled Shore is like. Off to Sorik's Cut, to Jetsam of Saturn, to Four-Horn Gulch, to the High Plains, and back to Thieves' Landing!" yelled out Kaniks

"With pleasure, WOOHOO!" yelled out the smallest one riding a high tech motorbike thing. She gunned the engine and rocketed towards me leaving a trail of raging fire behind her. I heard the sounds of chains catering and then a chain was thrown from the weird bike and wrapped around my leg. I first wondered why the rider threw a chain around my leg, then it hit me. Her engine roared and went into full ride when the chain ran out of slack I swore all of the fur on me was ripped off. I was being dragged by the tail end of the bike through the Tangled Shore. And to make matters worse is that the rider deliberately rode into hostile territories so that all of the monsters could use my buns as target practice, and that's not even the worst of it, the riders exhaust was a trail of fire so I was slowly being burned alive on the _grand tour_ (yes that was sarcasm.)

When we were approaching the larger Scorn again I was barely conscious, much less alive. All that I was able to make out was the shapes of my friends and the dead bodies of the Fallen guards that were at the Spider's side when we arrived here and the body of Zia. I was then tossed to their feet. Saint and Osiris rushed to my side, telling me to stay awake. As they were trying their best to keep me alive, I overheard a familiar voice that chilled me to the bone, bringing me back to when I was imprisoned on Malice's airship.

"Lord Malice, we have successfully apprehended the guardians and the dog, and it appears that a human guardian has been transformed into an Eliksni," said the largest one

"Good," said the voice of Malice

"Should we dispose of them?" said the large one

"YES! Yes, kill, kill kill kill, kill new friends, so much! SO MUCH!" said Kaniks

"No … I will soon be returning to the Reef to sow more chaos on this galaxy. I want a show ready for my fiance and I, bring them to the Prison," said Malice

Fiance? Prison? What does all of this mean? I guess that I'll have to add this to the many other things that I have yet to understand in this universe of Light and Darkness.

"As you wish Lord Malice," said the large one

"Aww, but I wanted to kill legendary light bearers and skin puppy for his fur coat," said Kaniks

 _Please don't skin me_ I thought

"In time Kaniks, in due time," said the large one

Then I lost all form of consciousness.

 **Cargo Bay 7…**

 **Titan, The Rig…**

"Geez. It's so cold down here," said Princess Bubblegum

"Well the average surface temperature for this place is -179.2 degrees Celsius," said Shiro 4

"Dang, that more freezing than my cryo chamber back at the castle," she said with a hint of loss in her tone

"Hey, don't you worry, we'll get this thing in no time and reclaim your kingdom," said Shiro

"Thanks," said Princess Bubblegum

They both walked in silence for a long eerie moment as Bubblegum repeatedly scanned the environment for the Alkane Orchide. Then the thought of the candy monarch's kingdom crossed the exo hunter's mind, wondering what it was like.

"So … what's it like?" he asked starting off the conversation

"Huh?" replied the candy monarch confused by the hunter's question

"Your kingdom. What's it like?" he said again with more detail

"Oh. well, it's made of candy," she said

"Wait. It's entirely made out of candy?" he said

"Yeah," she said

"Man, I only thought that it was called the Candy Kingdom because you are made out of bubblegum, didn't think that it was _literally_ made out of candy," said Shiro

"Well it is, and so are my people," she said

"Including Starchy?" asked Shiro

"Including Starchy," she smiled

"Ya Glob darn right I'm candy. If I wasn't candy, I'd rather die," said Starchy over the coms

"Wow, I never that the little guy was that racist," said Shiro was taken aback by the malt ball's outburst

"He's going through something right. And I wouldn't really call it racism, more like being more patriotic than usual," said Bubblegum

"Glob bless the Candy Kingdom! Glob save the Princess!" he roared chivalrously through the coms

"Only a bit more than usual huh?" Shiro jokes

"Heh heh, yeah, a lot more than usual," giggled Bubblegum

Then the sensory device started to pick up something on its radar. The conversation stopped as Princess Bubblegum looked at the data the device was picking up. "What is it?" asked Shiro, "I think we've found it," said Bubblegum, "Really?" asked Shiro sounding worried, "Yeah, the sensory device says that it's just up ahead," she said.

They upped the pace to a slow observational walk to an upbeat speed walk. The Alkane Orchide came into view up ahead. It glowed with green flaming Hive runes spiralling around the Orchide, it had a web-like appearance to it, when the webs intersected there was a pompous spore pulsing like a heart at rapid speeds and was coloured a sick green and black ting to the webbing.

"Ugh, if this is what the Hive worship, I don't even want to know what other things that they think is divine," cringed Bubblegum

"I don't think this is what they would worship Bonnie. Hive normally take pride in giving praise to their worm gods and their kings and queens. This I think is just a disgusting looking steroid," said Shiro, "But the runes are curious."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Bubblegum

"Don't get sick Princess, the Candy Kingdom is counting on you and that banana robot to get that slimy thing and bring it back to make these bugs weak as the Night-O-Sphere!" said Starchy

"Okay, first of all … I'm an exo, not a banana robot, and second, taking this will hardly weaken the Hive here," said Shiro

"What?" exclaimed Bubblegum

"Well, physically probably, in numbers … no. The Hive infection stretches across the universe. Taking this will only return the Hive from Titan back to no-" Shiro stopped dead in his sentence when he turned his head to the exit.

"What's wrong?" asked Bubblegum

"We've got company." said Shiro taking a hand cannon from his belt and tossing it to Princess Bubblegum, "You know how to use one of those?" asked Shiro

"Yeah, point and shoot, like every other gun back at the Peak," said Bubblegum

"Not exactly. That there you got is a Duke MK. 44, it has a fast draw HCS, Outlaw chamber, Alloy Magazine, an Auto-Loading Holster. A damn good weapon I've got, slow to shot but one hell of an impact." said Shiro slinging a Bite of the Fox sniper rifle off his back.

Princess Bubblegum turned my attention to the hand cannon. She brandished it in her hands getting a feel for it. She looked to the entrance of the cargo bay and saw numerous haunting shadows racing across the walls. She held the gun strong in her grip and set her aim on the entrance. Then a deafening scream came, forcing Princess Bubblegum and Shiro to cover their ears. When they recovered from the noise they looked up to see Omnigul the Will of Crota.

"What? But … how," stammered Shiro

"Lemme guess. Used to be dead?" moaned Bubblegum

"Yeah," he said

"Thought so," she said as she took aim on the Hive wizard and fired the shot. The Will of Crota simply hovered to the right dodging the round. She stared down the candy tyrant menacingly.

"Kill," the Will of Crota growled

"What? It can talk?" exclaimed Shiro

Then legions of thrall and acolytes came pouring out from the cargo bay entrance overwhelming the candy tyrant and the vanguard exo in seconds. They fired their weapons at the onslaught of Hive trying to bring their numbers down, but no avail. When the battle started to stretch on, The Will of Crota decided that it was time to end them and fired a barrage of arc bolts at them knocking them back and dropping their weapons. As the amassing thrall approach them a powerful voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"Stop!"

The thrall turned their attention to the origin of the voice and became passive.

"Huh?" mumbled Bubblegum

"Yeah same, huh?" said Shiro

"So, this is a surprise," said an old British accent.

The two lovers looked up and saw Finn in his aqua form. But there was something off about him, he looked … older. He wasn't wearing his usual bear hat, but instead wore a hat similar to a pirate hat. He wore old robes that matched the robes of a minister of justice from 1482. His skin was a dark gray with wrinkles all over. He walked up to the lovers and bent down and looked at them in disgust.

"I cannot believe that my human side would befriend such a being like you," she said to Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn?" she asked as he struck her across the face making her yelp.

"Bonnie! You son of a-" Shiro was cut off when Aqua Finn grabbed his jaw and examined him.

"You, on the other hand, are quite intriguing," said Aqua Finn

Bubblegum recovered from the blow to her face, rubbing a forming bruise, "you're not Finn … are you," said Bubblegum

"That's right child of gum. I am the one you call Finn, true form," said Aqua Finn

"Ocara," she mumbled

 **The Reef…**

 **Prison of Elders…**

Zia's POV

I was once again ripped from purgatory. The place that I have come to call my home away from home (the away from home part is my body.) I woke up in a dimly light room that smelled like rusting metal. I looked at my surroundings and saw the legendary titan Saint 14, and the most powerful warlock in Vanguard history Osiris.

"Ah, your up," said Saint

"What happened?" I asked

"Um?" stammered Saint

"She asked what happened," said Sagira, Osiris's ghost

"You can understand her?" exclaimed Osiris

"Yes. and also, you're welcome," said Sagira

"Ugh! You were killed by the Rifleman, it took your ghost a rather long time to revive you though," said Osiris

"Yeah, that's a little strange, normally ghost revive their guardians in a max time of five seconds, yours took thirty minutes to complete the resurrection process," said Sagira

"Yeah, thanks for the update," I said sarcastically

"Yeesh, no need to be so edgy about it," complained Sagira

Then an overhead speaker system sparked to life speaking rough English. "Welcome legends and fallen. Welcome to Prison of Elders. Please your warden, yes," said the speaker

"Wait, is that, Variks?" I asked

"It seems that way," said Sagira

"No, it is not that House of Judgement Scribe. That is his pet, the Warden Servitor," said Saint

"Then where is Variks?" I asked

"Nobody knows. After the Scorn Barons escaped the Prison of Elders, Variks fleed the Reef, we still don't know where he went," said Sagira

"Creatures of the damned emerge guardians. They want to kill you, kill them back," said the Warden Servitor

A door then opened to our left revealing a hallway of Fallen caches. I looked at the others looking for an answer to our current situation. Then I realized that we were missing a member of our group. "Wait where's Jake?" I asked

"Beg your pardon," said Saint

"She said where's Jake," said Sagira sounding tired of translating me. Note to self, learn English.

"Enter arena yes … or be judged, yes," said the warden servitor

"I'm going to guess that isn't a request," said Sagira

"I'm with you on that," I said

We entered the arena to see smoking caches of dark ether everywhere, trip mines littering the floor, and small structures for some poor cover for us against whatever is to come (give you three guesses what it is.)

"Scorn emerge from the dead. They wish to kill you, kill them back," said the warden servitor

Jake's POV

I woke up more sore than I ever have been. I tried to roll over on my back by my body said no. I then stretched my eyes up to see where I was. When I first stretched them I had a splitting headache for a quick second then it was gone. I scanned the room and saw that I wasn't alone. There were blue smurf people everywhere, along with some Fallen and those servitor things. There were even some of those droid postmaster things that I saw back at the Peak. I stretched my eyes back to my melon and then saw a weird looking Fallen in front of me.

He wore a vail od chain-male over his mouth, his top arms were replaced by robotic arms, and he had a staff at his side. He took hold of me and lifted me in the air. I had the feeling of pain all over and I tried to scream, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. The Fallen propped me against the wall and took out a vial. I looked at it skeptically until he spoke in rough English.

"Drink yellow canine drink. Water will replenish, yes," said the Fallen

He poured the contents of the vial into my mouth. I didn't know how thirsty I was until the water hit my tongue. It felt so good, I got the moisture back in my mouth and tried to speak again. This time I was able to say some words, but they came out of my mouth in a dry tone, "more," was I all I was able to say, "I am sorry, my furry friend but I do not have more," said the Fallen, "Who-ar-yo," I coughed dryly, "I am Variks the Loyal, House Judgement's scribe." said the Fallen

 **Here we go, chapter 19** _ **the Prison of Elders.**_ **Ah many memories there, lots of sweet loot and bathing in piles of treasure. So yes, Jake is injured greatly, the Spider is dead (good reddens), and Variks is in the Prison of Elders along with the Reef's inhabitance "the Awoken." And aqua Finn is back! I almost forgot him for a while, so I decided to bring him into PB's and Shiro's predicament, this is going to be good!**

 **So yeah, everything has been a little crazy and calm on my end, like … cralm (crazy and calm put together) three of my subject for this semester are in school work while my English course is the only thing that requires me to bring it home.**

 **So I'm going to ask all of you who are reading this to suggest this story to your friends, family, or even your dog if their into this kind of stuff. This will get this story and I known so that I can write more chapters an stuff.**

 **And if any of you want to hang out with me on Destiny 1 or 2 my username is** _ **DylanCCA.**_

 **Please don't ask about the name, I made this when I was in elementary school, I was young and dumb back then … actually, come to think of it, I'm still like that.**

 **And some things that I need to clarify to some readers. the scattered series in the Last Front teams _Knight, Girl power, Titans, Rainbow, and Havoc. these events of them being split up are happening simultaneously (at the same time so to speak.)_**

 ** _Honourable mentions:_**

 ** _Stan Lee 1922-2018._ A great man with an amazing mind and the creator of Marvel. Who brought so many heroes into this world, and helped others bring heroes into the world. Rest in peace true believer, Excelsior!**

 **Blade1hunter: great job in your story _Red vs Blue: The Tales From Remnant._ A great crossover of Rooster Teeth's most successful and popularized web series _Red vs Blue_ and _RWBY._ The character development is excellent and exciting to read and see how both universes have such similar problems. for anyone who is interested in a bunch of red ab blue rambunctious idiotic heroes and Remnant's favourite hunters and huntresses fights the forces of Grimm and the White Fang, this is the story for you.**

 **Comments:**

 **2091riveraiseral: I feel like that you are only focusing on the Insurrection group. you have got's to focus on some of the others, there's going to be some pretty exciting things happening to the others while some serious crap is going down in the Plaguelands. and you never know, Malice might be shown mercy? And keep it up with the Insurrection chapters, can't wait for our favourite stretchy dog is rescued.**

 **So anyway, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat you sibling's doors with cucumbers.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. The Ascendant Realm

**T1m3fr3ak: alright, I'm just getting sick of making disclaimers so I'll get one of the guys to do it. REAPER!**

 **Reaper: What?**

 **T1m3fr3ak: Disclaimers … now!**

 **Reaper: Ugh, t1m3fr3ak does not own any of the content that is used in The Last Front. Happy?**

 **T1m3fr3ak: … it'll have to do.**

 **Reaper: and just a warning to you skittish people, this chapter will contain sections of gore, so brace yourself for battle.**

 **The EDZ…**

Storm's POV

We were packing up our gear for the ride to the realm of Crota. Reaper said that there was only one place that can gain us access to his throne world, the Ascendant Realm. I never thought that I would be going back to that forsaken pocket dimension, the Mindbender creating his own throne world from Cayde's death, good riddance to that dreg faced monstrosity. Reaper also said that we were going to need a raid team for this mission, so Aaron went out recruiting some guardians from the survival group.

"The path that we're going to be taking is extremely dangerous, we're going to need more than just the four of us to complete this feat,"

The way he talks, I just can't get it out of my head. His voice has this unsettling tone in it. Like he says that he can be trusted but he's holding a knife behind his back with your name literally carved into it. Gives me the creeps. Aaron was amongst the groups of humans and guardians that were getting ready to depart from the radio tower to Felwinter Peak for extra protection. Samantha said that it was no longer safe here seeing that Reaper offered his services to us, thinking that he could have tipped off Malice about their location. I guess she wasn't so on board with the plan too. Rivera was lifting heavy ammunition crates into the jump ship and fuel tanks for his flamethrower. When he loaded the last heavy ammo crate on the ship, he turned around and saw a little girl hugging a plush toy in the shape of a ghost (cute.) He looked down at her seeing her big blue eyes.

"What is it kid?" he said

"Are you a monster?" she asked pointing at his face. I know it's in a child's nature to ask questions about things that they don't understand, but that question right there might be a tad insulting seeing that Rivera is basically a human-sized Godzilla.

I was waiting for Riv to get angry at the girl but instead he bent down and asked, "Do I look like a monster to you?" he asked in the kindest voice that could come from his mouth, "A little," whined the little girl. Rivera looked around him and saw a daisy growing peacefully amongst the rust and decay of the radio tower. He plucked it gently from the ground and held it in front of the little girl.

"Monsters have a choice little one. They can either accept their appearance and be a monster. Or they can deny it and be a monster for a good cause," said Rivera.

The little girl looked at the daisy for a moment then took it carefully out of Rivera's hand and held it close to her chest. Rivera stood up to his towering height of eight foot five and gave the girl a toothy smile, "So are you a good monster?" asked the girl, "Yes … I'm a good monster," chuckled Rivera, "Thank you for the flower," said the little girl, "Keep it safe, and you too," said Rivera, "Kimberly, come on, we're leaving!" yelled a person from the crowd, "Coming mommy!" she yelled back and ran off.

As Rivera was walking back to the ship I gave him a smug grin, "What?" he growled, "Oh nothing, just that I've never seen you smile before," I said, "Get back to work you idiot," said Rivera as he made his way to the cockpit.

I chuckled as I went back to work. I was modifying all of my arc based weapons. The Thunderlord, Risk Runner, and Vestian Dynasty. I was hoping to make them even more lethal for the Taken and Hive.

"Hey guys, I'm back, and I got some help!" shouted Aaron

I looked in his direction and saw that he was being followed by two titans, three warlocks, and two hunters. "Good. We're leaving," said Reaper as he walked past them and took his seat on board. Aaron and the rest followed suit and took their seats. The ship started to rock as the engines fired up. When we broke through Earth's atmosphere Rivera set course for Earth's moon and engaged the warp drive speeding off to our objective.

The ship's hull rattled as we zoomed through warp space. The guardians shifted around in their seats and coughing into their fists. They seemed unsettled, I looked over at Reaper as he was sharpening the bayonet that was previously attached to his _Red Death_ pulse rifle with a rock then smearing acolyte's bone marrow over the blade. I guess that can be unsettling to the other guardians. I needed to take their mind off of him for until we get to the moon.

"So … what're your names?" I asked the guardians

They seemed relieved when I asked the question. "My name is Wash, short for Washington. And this is Carolina." said the male titan wearing all black with a red trim pointing to his friend with sky blue armour. "What are your names?" I asked the two hunters, "I'm Richard, and this is Percy." said the tall hunter, "And you guys?" I asked the three warlocks, "I'm Prisma, this is Augusta, and India." said the disco ball looking warlock.

"So when we're all of you resurrected?" I asked them, "Wash and I were resurrected right after the Collapse," said Carolina.

"Percy here was resurrected two weeks before Twilight Gap. I was resurrected a day after the Black Garden was destroyed," said Richard.

"I was resurrected three years before the Red War, Augusta was resurrected hours before Oryx was reported orbiting the rings of Saturn, and India was resurrected when the SIVA Crisis happened," said Prima

All of these guardians were so young, and so am I. Reaper is 5,990 years old making the second oldest guardian to walk what remains of the face of the Earth and nobody knows how old Rivera is.

 **The Moon…**

 **The Hellmouth…**

The ship shook as we dropped out of warp space entering the moon's orbit, making us slide in our seats except for Reaper, remaining nailed to his seat, unmoving.

As we passed over the surface of the destroyed planet we saw bits and pieces of the Golden Age scattered across its desolate plains. Old ageing outposts buried under the moon's dust, slowly breaking apart as the ages pass. I looked up and saw a shattered space station stuck in between the vacuum of space and the moon's weak gravity field. India pointed out that there were hoards of Hive marching across the surface of the Hellmouth.

"Why are they not shooting at us?" asked Augusta

"Because they feel the presence of the darkness aboard," said Reaper

We all turn to him in question and fear of what he meant. "What do you mean by they can sense the darkness," asked Washington

"I am a user of the Darkness, the Hive is an agent of the Darkness. They will not attack another Dark user unless given a direct order to do so from Malice," said Reaper

"Hey, just wondering, does Malice know that you are working against him now?" asked India

"Not yet, but once I set my bloodlust on the Darkness again he will know and send whatever forces he obtains right now after us. Sadly for him, only the Taken will be able to follow us into the Ascendant Realm," said Reaper

"Wait what!" exclaimed Augusta

"Everyone prepare for transmat," announced Rivera as our physical matter was slowly being disassembled and reassembled on the Light forsaken sie of the Hellmouth.

When we were all successfully transmatted to the Hellmouth we gazed into the pit. Reaper shrugged off the tension in the air and stepped onto the symbol of Crota causing it to glow. He turned his head slightly to us and swung his arm toward the pit telling us to get onto the symbol. When we all stepped onto the haunted symbol an outline of a bridge started to glow.

Sweat started to bead on my forehead behind my helm. I promised myself never to come to this place again, not after all of the death I saw down there. I still suffer from trauma, the ghosts (I don't mean the Ghost that rez you, I mean ghost ghosts), the screams, they all torture my nightmares.

There was a bright flash when I snapped back to reality. The glowing had ceased, the bridge had materialized before us. I was terrified by the sight of it, I remembered us being so confident, ready to brave the Dark that awaited us down below. I was shaken by the shoulder by Reaper motioning me to get with the program. I nodded at him and marched towards the creepy Hive elevator. Reaper jumped down first leaving us looking down there.

India pumped her shotgun and shrugged, "Well, see you all on the other side," and jumped down.

"Ready for this?" asked Carolina resting her hand on Washington's shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said and jumped down with Carolina.

"Well I'm not going to let this moment of tension go on my record so Let's-A-Go!" announced Prisma and excitedly jumped down into the pit.

"Dido," said Augusta and raised her arms up to space and raising her two middle fingers shouting, "Up your's Hive, WOOOHOOO!" jumping down into the pit

"FOR THE LOOT!" yelled Percy and Richard shouted firing their guns off as they belly-flopped down to the pit.

It was only Rivera, Aaron, and I left to go. I stared down into the pit hollowly, I was frightened to go down there, I didn't want to relive those horrible memories, they were just too much to bear. I felt a pair of hands on each shoulder. I saw Rivera and Aaron looking at me with knowing eyes peering through their helms, "don't worry man, we know about your previous Raid team, but just know that we're not going to lose anyone on this one, you got us with you," they said.

I smiled behind my helm, thankful for their words of encouragement. I nodded to them and unclipped _ThunderLord_ from my back, loading a new drum magazine. "Until the end," I said and jumped down into the pit.

It was a long way down. Every inch further down we fell, the more the Darkness clawed at our persons. I could see visions of each and every guardian that fell to the Darkness down here. Their bodies still down here being slowly devoured by the thrall. When we hit the bottom I could feel my bones break against the impact. I gasped at the pain, breathing heavily, the pain was horrendous, beating my brain constantly saying _it was a bad idea to be doing this again._ Rivera hit the ground, breaking the Hive tiles underneath his feet. Aaron landed perfectly and gracefully like an angel coming down from the heavens (freak'n Warlocks).

As my bones popped back into place and the cracks mending I looked up and saw a thrall charging at me. I went to reach for my gun, but it wasn't at my side. I must have dropped it when I hit the bottom. I looked at the thrall bearing down upon me with its claws raised for the kill. As it was about to rip me to shreds, it was stopped by a tall figure. Reaper wrestled with the thrall pushing back against its strong boney arms. He then head-butted the thrall stunning it temporarily then dug his hands into the chest of the thrall and ripped it in half. He looked down on me and handed me my Vestian Dynasty _._

"Never free fall when you enter the Stills, activate a Light boost before you make contact with the ground," snarled Reaper tossing the exotic heavy machine gun to me. He drew his _Red Death_ and loaded a new magazine and marched out into the darkness.

We followed him into the darkness once we were recovered from the fall. Endless swarms of thrall charged at us ready to tear us to pieces. Rivera moved forward and unleashed a wave of fire on the thrall, burning them to ashes, while Reaper finished off the ones that managed to survive the onslaught.

We soon met up with the rest of the group that were fending off endless hordes of thrall from getting to them. Behind them was a portal to the Ascendant Realm. Spurring in its dark and unholy glory, slowly sucking in the death of each and every soul of the defeated thrall awaiting to be sent to their land of the dead or to be reborn as a taken thrall. The hordes of thrall soon became too overwhelming for the guardians. Reaper then stepped forward and started to glow in a sickly green inferno. He raised his hands to the air and two flaming green scythes appeared in his hands. Shafts about three feet in length and blades about 4 feet long. He charged into the thick of it and danced through the thrall with such rage carried with each swing of his flaming scythes.

Everyone was awestruck by his powers in the ways of Darkness. We could feel the hate, the anger, the wrath, the burning thirst for blood that chugged on the defeat of its enemies. I think I could actually see some thrall trying to escape the bloodbath but failed to do so, get a flaming scythe buried in its back. When the flow of thrall stopped, Reaper stood on a pile of mutilated thrall, breathing heavily, still burning in that sickening green fire.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" he screamed at the valley of dead Hive.

The air was silent, no one dared to move a muscle afraid that Reaper will probably lash out on them. The flames soon ended and died out from Reaper and the scythes disappeared. He walked towards the portal and stepped into the portal disappearing in the darkness.

We all stood there for a minute, unmoving. Reaper came back out of the portal and looked at us. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Get your heads on right and get in here before I drag you all in by the hairs of your ass!" he yelled and reentered the portal. We all looked at each other and decided that it was best to follow him than be dragged into the portal.

 **Cargo Bay 7**

 **Titan, The Rig…**

Bubblegum started to come to conscience again. As she opened her eyes, she could see a familiar yellow blur. She blinked repeatedly banishing the blurry away from her eyesight. When she saw the yellow exo clearly she was horrified by what she saw. The right part of his face was all but smashed, the glow in his eyes was blinking, his armour was scorched and ripped up, his left hand was torn off laying in front of him, and he was missing a leg.

"Shiro!" she exclaimed and scrambled over to him.

Shiro started to wake from his pain-filled slumber to see the candy tyrant dragging herself towards him, "Bonnie … you're awake," he said

"Shiro, what happened to you?" Bonnibel asked

"I fought-" he said before he was cut off.

"He fought me," said Ocara sitting outside of the small makeshift cell that the two were contained in, "I must say that you are a formidable opponent child of science,"

"Shiro why did you fight him?" pleaded Bonnibel

"I didn't have a choice, this dick dragged me out and forced me to fight him, or he would kill you," said Shiro in an angered tone directed to Ocara.

"Oh, I did have a reason for sparring with you, child of science," said Ocara

"Stop calling me that," said Shiro in an annoyed tone.

"You see, Malice had a reason to bring back those dark gods of those pitiful species, a waste of creation I call them," scoffed Ocara, "And a reason for taking the Last City of humanity and corrupting their protectors,"

The two were confused by this statement, but intrigued at the same time, "What do you mean? His motive was to rule the world and bring back his father," said Bonnibel

"Oh … for such a self-proclaimed genius you are so simple minded child of gum," said Ocara, "Bring back the Lich was a surprise to Malice," silencing the couple

"Wait. You mean bringing back the Lich was an accident?" exclaimed Bonnibel

"Correct, in fact, the Lich has posed a problem in Malice's whole plan, a road blocker humans call it," said Ocara

"Um not exactly," said Shiro

"Malice's whole plan is set of the source of the Light Bearers' power: the Traveler," said Ocara

"What?" said Bonnibel

"What does he plan on doing with the Traveler?" asked Shiro

"The true question would be, what does that spawn plan on doing to the Traveler," said Ocara

"I basically just said that. You just changed the wording," said Shiro

"Silence child of science. You see, I am but a clone of the one you call Finn, a clone of his true self. From the moment I was engineered by you, child of gum," said Ocara causing Shiro to look questionably at the candy tyrant, "I have been nothing but a tool of power for that brat, a source of constant Darkness, flowing from me into all of Malice's pawns," said Ocara

"Well you're a copy of Finn's godly self, why don't you just wipe out his army?" said Bonnibel

"If it was only that simple. For me being a clone, I only wield a portion of the power of Ocara. I do not control the entire might of the seven seas as Finn possess. But if I can wield the power of the Light and Darkness at once, I could become more powerful than Finn and the rest of those shameful gods could ever be," said Ocara

"Pft sounds like someone is jelly," said Bonnie, "And besides, if you could achieve this goal you wouldn't be able to harness that kind of power, not even a guardian can," chuckled Bonnibel impressed by her calculations.

"Um, Bonnie. That's not true, guardians have been able to wield the light and darkness simultaneously," said Shiro

"What?" she exclaimed

"Yes. The guardian that they call Reaper can access both Light and Dark," said Ocara

"Wait a second. You were just talking about Malice doing something to the Traveler, then you strayed off talking about your whole evil plan, what does Malice plan on doing do the Traveler?" asked Bonnibel

"Malice plans on transforming the Traveler into an entity of pure darkness. Banishing all Light from this universe," said Ocara, "And the only way he can achieve this is with the blood and power of a god of ancient being. But he won't obtain them because they will be destroyed," he said

"Well too bad for you, the only gods of ancient being or whatever are some of the most powerful fighters in this universe, so good luck at taking them down," taunted Shiro

"Heh, heh, heh. You think that I will destroy them on my own? No, as much as I would wish to be the one to kill them alone, I will have help," said Ocara

"What help, who would want to help you?" taunted Bonnibel

"I will," boomed a voice from the veil of darkness that blanketed the room.

A pale green fire ignited in the darkness creating a ghostly outline of a giant Hive skeleton. It stepped into the light menacingly. The skeleton turned out to be a suit of scattered marrow bone on a muscular body, standing twenty feet tall, wielding a massive Hive sword belonging to the son of Oryx, _Cleaver._

"Crota," gasped Shiro flabbergasted by the Hive prince's presence.

"Guardian." said the Blood of Oryx as thousands of green glowing eyes appeared from the darkness, revealing an army of Hive.

 **The Last City…**

Aubrey's POV

I was sitting in the corner of my cell, recovering from the slashes from Malice's new sword that I had helped complete by attempting to kill him. I was torn by all of the events that were happening, seeing people being treated as animals to the Darkness, seeing my once best friend turned into a monster and sex toy for a child of darkness, and hearing of daring guardians and unnatural beings performing deadly feats across the solar system. The one group that I was mainly interested in was a team that had the guardian that goes by Eleven, my father. Every night I dream about him assaulting the City, killing thousands of these damn creatures and breaking down my cell door and picking me up in his arms cradling me like he used to do when I was really tired as a kid, and telling me that I was safe and that no more harm would come to me and that he loved me. But that dream was always crushed when a bucket of freezing cold dirty water was splashed over my naked person and I would be mercilessly beaten and raped until noon. I cry everytime that door opens.

As I looked at Phase's dead shell (my dead ghost that these monsters let me keep as a reminder that I am all alone) caressing his pieces, feeling the cold from him. I then felt a ringing in my ears. I dropped him and covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that the ringing would go away, but it didn't. When I opened my eyes I saw a shining ball of taken energy floating in front of me.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen so far from the throne," said Toland

"Toland! What are you doing here? Please help me, I can't take much more of this torture," I cried

"As much as I wish I could help you, my queen, I cannot. I am just a messenger for you right now. A fireteam of light bearers has entered the Ascendant Realm. One of them being a disciple of Malice … and a friend of your father," he said

"What?" I exclaimed

"You must go there at once to aid them in their quest," said Toland

"But how am I supposed to do that, I cannot leave here or I will be …" I flinched at the word that was about to escape my lips, deciding to push it back down my throat.

"You can project your aura into your domain, leaving your body here and your mind will be free," said Toland

"What, could I always do that?" I demanded

"Yes," he said

I cursed under my breath now knowing that I could have escaped this cell long ago, "How do I do this?" I asked

"Focus on your throneworld and project your soul there. Once you're in you a can go to their aid," said Toland

"Okay," I said as I was about to think of my throne world until a thought crossed my mind, "Wait a minute. Toland … why are you only telling me this now? You could have told this to me at any time at all but you only choose to tell me now. What is the reason for you telling me this?" I asked

"I just simply to see these guardians live through this quest they're on," said Toland

"Yeah, I may not be the smartest person here, but I can instantly tell you are lying. So tell the REAL reason you are telling me this," I demanded

The fallen Warlock was hesitant to answer said question but giving in, he spilled, "one of the Warlocks that are fighting there, Aaron-8. He is my adopted son, and I cannot stand to see him die in a place of Darkness and death as I did, and you are the only one that can protect him. So please my queen, spar my son from a horrible death," begged Toland

I was taken aback, Toland, the wisest Warlock (in an eccentric way), slayer of the Hive, one of the strongest Warlocks that fought in the war for the Moon, and one of the many to die at the hands of Crota in his end, was begging me to do something. He never begs … ever! I smiled slightly at the fallen Warlock and nodded.

"I'll protect your son with everything that I have left, I promise you," I said

"Thank you, my queen, I truly mean it, thank you," he said

I closed my eyes and focused on my soul and projected it into my throne world. I opened my eyes and saw the never-ending storm that covers this part of the Ascendant Realm, Hive carcasses littered across the ground. I looked across the vast stretches of the realm searching for the guardians, and sure enough, I found them.

 **The Ascendant Realm…**

Storm's POV

"The exit portal is just up ahead, keep going!" shouted Reaper

"Try not to die!" yelled out Aaron

We made a mad dash for the exit portal up ahead, taken thrall everywhere. They were more strategic than the usual thrall, they learned from their past mistakes. I quickly disposed of them with the _Risk Runner,_ firing at them at fast speeds letting arc energy travel through the crowds, vaporizing them through an electric current.

We were mere inches away from the exit portal when four new taken blights started to open up. These ones opening up more vicious than the usual once, these ones seemed to be more … intelligent.

The blights then opened revealing four familiar figures. They were guardians but taken. These dear readers are what you call, Taken Guardians. But these guardians came with us down into the pit. It was Richard and India, but the fourth one was one that I didn't know, but definitely a Titan, a big one at that.

Richard fell to a trapped chest, hiding behind the walls were four Hive vanquishers that butchered him the moment the chest was opened, crushing his ghost under their feet. India was ripped in half by a Hive ogre and her remains swallowed, a horrible way to die.

They shook the same way that a usual Taken would, twitching violently and grunting in pain being tortured on the inside of that Taken form. I loaded a new magazine into _Risk Runner_ and trained my sights on them. They started to close in bearing their claws and guns. Then there was an unholy flash of light in front of us blinding to the eye.

" **Begone creatures, you listen to me now!"** boomed a feminine voice of a young girl.

The light dissipated revealing a young girl made of Taken energy, with long hair reaching down to her rear, and a tattered dress hanging from her shoulder with ripped sleeves. The Taken forms of Richard, India, and Titan started to spasm beyond comprehension, then bursting into black and white flames. We looked in astonishment at the unknown entity standing before us. Who was she? How did she do that? Is she a friendly or an enemy? So many questions running through my head all at once. Slowly the entity turned around revealing herself.

"Hello," she said kindly

"Ho-ly Jesus," said Reaper

"Dude, language!" I exclaimed

"Do you know who that is?" he said

"Not the slightest," I said

"Who is this child?" asked Rivera

"How do you know her?" asked Aaron

"I know you Aaron, and you too Reaper. I'm guessing that my father has told you about me," said the girl

"You have no idea how much he does, God I had to shoot him in the dick to shut him up," chuckled Reaper

"I'm guessing that didn't stop him?" smirked the girl

"Not even the slightest," chuckled Reaper

"Heh, typical. Marcy did say that he would laugh a lot, even through pain," said the girl

"Okay, please stop! Will someone please tell me who this kid is and how did you beat those Taken Guardians," I hounded both Reaper and the girl with questions.

"Ah, Eleven probably didn't tell you about her. Storm, everyone, this is Aubrey Faith Knight, the thought to be deceased daughter of Eleven," said Reaper

I could feel my jaw drop to the ground. Eleven … had a daughter. I looked at Reaper and pointed at her as he nodded. "You're Eleven's kid?" I said to the girl, "last I checked," she smiled. I looked back at Reaper, "that's Eleven's daughter!" I said, "Yes Storm, that's Eleven's daughter, now will you please stop acting like an idiot in front of the lady, you're embarrassing yourself," said Reaper

"Also … how do you know me?" said Aaron

"Your father asked if I could look out for you in here and on this journey," she said

"Wait … you saw Toland?" asked Aaron

"Yes, he is very proud of you," she said

I could tell that Aaron was smiling with pride behind his helm, but I didn't know that Toland the Shattered was his father.

"Aubrey, how are you still alive? Eleven told me that you were killed," asked Reaper

"I was brought back like all of you were," smiled Aubrey

"You're a guardian?" I said

"Well … was," she said as she frowned

"Your ghost died and you survived huh," said Reaper

"He was drained of the light by Savathun, so I killed her and I became the new Taken Queen," she said

"Amazing," said Rivera

"Hey, just a friendly question, why are you here?" said Percy

"I am here to aid you in retrieving the Traveler shard and to protect Aaron," said Aubrey,

"Thanks, but seeing that you are made of Taken energy, and are kinda young and small, wouldn't you be easy to kill?" asked Prisma

"I am sadly bound to the limits of the Ascendant Realm, but I will send some Taken to aid you against the Hive that you will face in Crota's Realm," said Aubrey

"Much appreciated," said Rivera

We looked at the exit portal in front of us was starting to shake and shrink. Aubrey expression of freedom started to turn into a fierce look of concentration painted across her face. "You need to enter the portal now, Oryx is trying to trap you here, I'm trying my best to hold the portal open. Go, guardians, go!" she yelled.

I had no objections to the advice so I made a dash for the portal. As I came through the other side I was met with the haunting temple with a broken moon hidden behind its figure. I was reminded of the friends that I have lost here, I could hear the sound of the others exiting the Ascendant Realm behind me.

"Well. this place hasn't changed a bit huh," said Washington

"You said it," said Prisma

"Aw crap! The Bridge is out," exclaimed Percy throwing his arms out to where a magical bridge used to be.

"Well, does anyone know where to find a Swordbearer?" asked Carolina

"No. The Hive are too busy patrolling the surface of the Moon to be here," said Reaper

"That doesn't sound like the Hive," said Rivera, "How do we know you aren't playing with us and not still with Malice just staling till the Hive get here?"

"I don't play people," growled Reaper, "If I was still working for the enemy, I wouldn't stall and would have killed you the moment we entered the Stills,"

I looked at Aaron for answers. He has known Reaper the longest so he would know if he is telling us the truth. He nodded to us, giving us the all clear. A Taken blight opened next to us, as Eleven's daughter came through, still weird to think that this kid is his kid. Next to her came three Taken vanquishers armed with their blighted shields and swords. "I will help you to the best of my abilities in my current form," said Aubrey, "thank you ángelos," said Reaper. Aubrey smiled slightly and turned her head to her right. "My dad used to call me that when we went to Greece, he must've said a lot about me?" said Aubrey, "like I said … he wouldn't shut up," chuckled Reaper

"So are we getting across or not?" asked Prisma impatiently

"Yes," said Reaper as he made his way down the stairs to the cliff that stared down into the abyss.

He stretched his hand out and started to chant slowly under his breath. An eerie glow started to shine from the abyss, shaping itself into that cursed bridge. Then in a bright light flashed in front of us, and the bridge had materialized. Reaper looked back to us and nudged his head to the other side of the bridge and marched across. We followed him across hearing the unholy growls of Hive ogres fill the air. I snatch the _ThunderLord_ from my back and set my sights to my right. One of the Hallowed ogres comes into my sights, I'm about to pull the trigger when Reaper puts his hands on the barrel of it slowly pushing it down.

"Let me," he said in such a tone that turned my blood cold.

He bolted to the one on the left with his arms pumping, gaining speed for a shoulder charge. The ogre's eye started to glow purple ready to shoot an eye blast. As it fired Reaper ducked underneath it, planted his right foot into the ground cracking it, then launching himself at the ogre's leg, breaking it in half. The ogre fell to the ground howling in agony. Reaper crawled up its back and hopped up on its head and grabbed the left side of its face swinging in front of its face and drove his hand into its flesh covered eye socket. The ogre howled as Reaper yanked its eye out and beat the ogre to death with it.

The ogre's brother charged for Reaper raising its arm in attempts to throw him into a wall but was too slow. Reaper threw its brother's eye into its face stunning it for a moment giving him the time he needed for his next move. He jumped into its abdomen and beat it repeatedly until it lost its balance and fell on its back. He took his double-edged scythe and cut open its chest and plunged his hand into the cut. What came next made my instincts kick in and put my hands over Aubrey's eyes, gaining me some angry looks from the Taken vanquishers. Reaper ripped out the ogre's heart and stuck an incendiary grenade to it and shoved it down the ogre's mouth.

"And chew on that," he growled to the Hive abomination and jumped away from the corpse as it exploded in a gory mess.

The remainder of us shielded ourselves with our arms. I looked at Reaper once the rain of body parts ended seeing his breathing heavily. Then I heard a low growl, no it wasn't a growl, it was laughter. Reaper was laughing, but it was drenched in pain.

"Heh, heh, heh, hahahahaha! IS THIS WHAT I AM TO BECOME! A MONSTER JUST LIKE THEM! LIKE THE ONES THAT TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! THE ONES THAT TURNED ME INTO THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!" he yelled to the heavens that were masked by this darkness in this world. I looked back at Aaron to see him shaking in fear, we all were, heck, even the Taken were shaking too.

The doors to the temple slowly opened, releasing a breeze filled with Light. Wait, Light! We're close! Reaper marched into the temple with us behind him. I fell back to Aaron's pace, along with Rivera's too. We walked in silence for a solid minute before Aaron broke the painful silence.

"I feared that this would happen," he said

"What to happen?" I asked

"He's entering his trance again," Aaron said

"What kind of trance?" asked Rivera

"In a vicious bloodlust. Eleven was able to end it when he defeated him so many years ago, saving him from the Darkness and banishment from the City. but it looks like this much exposure to the Darkness along with the elevation of Darkness that is already in him is bring him back to his bloodlust," said Aaron

Rivera and I were still digesting this information. "Um, Aaron, how vicious was this bloodlust of Reaper's was?" asked Rivera

"Take every kill that every guardian in existence has had and will have and times it by one million and put them all together and into Reaper," he said

"Yeah?" we both said in unison

"And it still won't be enough to match Reaper's bloodlust,"

I could feel my eyes widen. "This is bad-"

"We're here," said Reaper

We both jumped at his voice, startled by it due to the lore that Aaron just gave us. We looked up and saw the throne of Crota, sitting under the horizon of the broken moon, with a evil green shining down on the throne and its surroundings. Then in front of it was the shard of the Traveler. The thing that we have come here for, the thing that we can use to combat the Taken with, the thing that will help us win this war.

"The shard," said Augusta. She approached the shard of the Traveler as he summoned his ghost.

"I-I haven't been this close to the Traveler since-since … do you feel it-" her ghost said as it turned around as exploded in a supernova of light. We all shielded our eyes from the bright light. When we looked back to Augusta I was horrified. Her ghost was destroyed, its pieces were scattered everywhere. But what scared me the most is Reaper's double-edged scythe sticking through Augusta's chest, bleeding violently. Reaper was gripping the pole of the scythe tightly staring a deathly glare into Augusta's eyes.

"Why? I thought that you were on our side," said Augusta as his head went limp. Reaper shoved her body off of the blade of his scythe. He looked back to us and growled.

"I thought you said that if you still working for the enemy, you wouldn't stall killed us the moment we entered the Stills," said Percy, his gun shaking in his hands.

"Well a man once told me that all good things come to those who are patient, so I decided that I would be patient when you threw me into that pit!" he snapped

He clipped his _Red Death_ to his back and two Taken shotguns and aimed then at us.

"Now. it's time to die," he growled with a hint of crazed thirst in his tone.

 **Well here you go everyone! Chapter twenty, long time to do this one huh! I am going to go up to either 50 or 51 chapters for the Last Front. This story has gone on for way to long and I would like to work on the sequel soon. I know that nobody really cares for this story or don't really bats an eye at it. I only really have two true favourites in this story that actually gives support and I thank them for their support.**

 **Some bad news for me is that I am accumulating some health problems. My eyes are slowly degrading and will soon be hard for me to see (due to too much video games), my left shoulder strangely being able to pop in and out of my socket, my right wrist gets this agonizing pain that makes it impossible to flex it, my posture is becoming poor again, and basically everything in me is falling apart. Sucks to be me huh?**

 **Comments:**

 **2091riveraiseral:** this Ocara that has confronted Bonnie and Shiro is the clone that Bonnie cooked up in the lab back at the City. and with better weapons and fights, I can assure you that they are on the way.

 **So as always, let your imagination go wild, long may your big jib draw, and don't beat your sibling's doors with cucumbers.**

 **T1m3fr3ak OUT!**


End file.
